


Puntami verso il domani

by EthicsGradient



Series: E anche noi potremo essere gloriosi [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caramello, Diverge dal Canone, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Gemme dell'Infinito, Loki!Incinto, M/M, Non Segue The Dark World, Odino ha un cuore, UA di The Dark World, Zio Thor, casalingo, una specie di Gravidanza Maschile
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La minaccia del Titano Folle è stata allontanata. C'è ancora un Loki incinto a New York, quindi cercheremo di legare ogni filo staccato e vedere cosa succede. C'è una Bean da incontrare, segreti da condividere, e tonnellate di caramello in arrivo.<br/>Ma la vita sarebbe noiosa senza incontrare il pericolo, vero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Segreti Svelati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FujiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Point me t'ward Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044416) by [FujiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/pseuds/FujiDawn). 



> _[N.d.T.] La seconda parte della trilogia di Fujidawn, che inizia dove finiva il precedente episodio, e ci condurrà ad una nuova serie di avventure fra la Terra ed Asgard. Come sempre la traduzione è più fedele all'originale possibile, vengono riportate tutte le note dell'autrice quando non siano semplici ringraziamenti per i commenti. Buona lettura._

Loki ricordava il suo tempo ad Asgard.

Ricordava Thor, luminoso, amichevole, rumoroso, coraggioso Thor, ridendo e banchettando con i suoi amici, raccontando storia dopo storia delle sue avventure e delle sue azioni coraggiose mentre le persone lo osannano e lo chiamano un vero guerriero, un eroe.

Lo stregone sapeva quali sentimenti vorticavano in lui ogni volta che accadeva, ogni volta che Thor non aveva parole per lui, neppure un singolo sguardo per vedere se il suo fratellino godeva il banchetto quanto faceva lui. C'era scontento, rabbia, gelosia, invidia. Orgoglio nascosto per tutta la grandezza che il suo fratello grande mostrava, e tanto amore, perché chi, se era sano di mente non avrebbe amato quell'uomo?

Poi ricordò che era stato lui, Loki, quello da cui Thor veniva quando aveva bisogno. Se incontrava un problema, quando era ferito, cercava il fratello più giovane e inveiva e si lamentava di qualsiasi cosa che lo infuriava, e Loki lo avrebbe ascoltato, avrebbe curato le sue ferite, e lo avrebbe chiamato sciocco con quel leggero sogghigno che mostrava solo per il biondo dio.

Thor si fidava di lui raccontandogli le sue debolezze, lo amava abbastanza da vedere prima lui, anche prima dei loro genitori, credeva nella sua compagnia rassicurante.

Ricordò di essere stato sminuito, chiamato senza onore, un codardo. Ricordò di essere stato preso in giro per essere adepto al Seidr, e ricordò chiaramente quanto fosse imbarazzato quando le parole ergi e argr erano state pronunciate per la prima volta verso di lui. Nessuno aveva chiamato un holmganga, visto che era il loro principe, ma il gusto amaro che lasciava non svaniva ancora.

Loki ricordò la volta in cui i guerrieri lo avevano fatto davanti a Thor, e come suo fratello lo avesse difeso - o avesse cercato mentre le sue parole tagliavano più profondamente di ogni commento degli altri uomini.

"Lui è giovane, e supererà questo con il tempo. Questa piccola magia che può fare non durerà a lungo e poi lui sarà anche più forte di voi. Mio fratello non è ergi, e se vi sentirò esternare tali cose in altra occasione, sarò io a chiamarvi tali con l'intera intenzione del conseguente holmganga."

Aveva scaldato il cuore di Loki che Thor fosse andato in suo aiuto, e allo stesso tempo aveva bruciato come fuoco. Lui sapeva che il proprio Seidr sarebbe solo cresciuto in forza col tempo. L'ovvia non accettazione di Thor faceva più male di quanto lo stregone avesse mai voluto ammettere.

Ricordò le volte in cui lui e suo fratello erano svicolati in cucina e avevano rubato i dolci.

Ricordò come avrebbero mangiato qualsiasi cosa avessero ottenuto negli appartamenti di Thor sorridendo e sentendo che nulla poteva fermarli se lavoravano insieme. 

Loki assaporava i ricordi che aveva del tempo trascorso con sua madre. Lei era sempre stata gentile, se pure severa, amorevole, comprensiva e ogni cosa di cui un ragazzo aveva bisogno dalla prima donna nella propria vita.

"Tu sei un talento, mio Loki. Lascia che siano gelosi, lascia che ridano, e sii un uomo migliore nelle tue azioni. So che sarà difficile, ma io credo in te."

Frigga gli aveva mostrato come usare i suoi talenti, il suo potere. Lei gli aveva insegnato come unire le armi e la magia, e quando era cresciuto divenendo sottile e magro, gli aveva rivelato tutti i trucchi che lei conosceva.

Sua madre era davvero una donna straordinaria, non diversa da Sif. Lei gli aveva insegnato a combattere, gli aveva dato un’opportunità per difendere il proprio onore davanti ai guerrieri mettendoli alla prova.

E se lo avessero chiamato ancora ed ancora ergi, Loki era fiero dei tratti che lui condivideva con sua madre. Quella sensazione non era mai vacillata anche quando Thor aveva iniziato a deriderlo come facevano gli altri.

Lui pensò a tutte le volte in cui Thor lo aveva invitato nei suoi viaggi e ricerche, sicuro che Loki gli avrebbe guardato le spalle, fidandosi che avrebbe conservato i suoi segreti.

Loki ricordava il giorno in cui a Thor fu dato Mjölnir senza scordare un secondo. Era così orgoglioso del suo fratello maggiore, abbastanza grande da essere dichiarato un uomo, coraggioso abbastanza perché gli venisse conferita un arma così meravigliosa e potente. 

Il regno aveva celebrato il suo Principe in tutta la sua gloria, e anche Loki lo aveva fatto, l'orgoglio che sgorgava al pensiero che quello, quel ragazzo d'oro ora uomo, era davvero suo fratello, la sua famiglia.

Lui era felice.

Allo stregone non importava di ottenere per se stesso un arma incredibile come era Mjölnir. Lui maneggiava lance, come suo padre, ed aveva già ottenuto svariate armi nei suoi viaggi in altri regni. Poteva incantare le sue armi da se, anche meglio, quando non c'era magia ad interferire con la propria. La sua festa per la maggiore età era stata celebrata senza un grande banchetto per suo stesso desiderio. Non gli serviva l'approvazione della gente. Per lui, il cortese cenno di assenso che il Padre degli Dei gli aveva dato, il suo occhio brillante, era stato più che sufficiente.

A volte, quando era solo, come ora, il suo cuore doleva per quello che aveva perduto, fosse per le sue mancanze ed errori, o per il fatto che non c'era mai stato un vero posto preparato per lui. 

A volte, il desiderio di tornare indietro ai giorni in cui non era altro che un bambino lo sopraffaceva.

Ma il più delle volte, lui cullava i nuovi ricordi che gli erano stati donati, e quel nuovo capitolo nella sua vita che era stato riempito di amore, lode e molto altro.

"Stai bene, Caramellina?" una voce gentile interruppe i suoi ricordi di mille anni.

Loki mormorò una risposta positiva mentre apriva un occhio.

"Stavo solo pensando."

"Non farti del male." Suo marito ridacchiò e venne prontamente attaccato da un cuscino lanciato, che lo fece ridere. Loki stesso sorrise e pescò un altro cuscino per metterselo sotto alla testa.

"Dobbiamo pensare ad un nome."

Tony sospirò. Ne avevano discussi così tanti ormai. Oltre al cognome - Stark - non c'erano stati progressi.

Lo stregone era silenzioso, giocando assentemente con l'orlo della sua camicia.

"Mi piace Elsa."

"Davvero carino. Ma temo che non si accordi con il suo secondo nome."

"Bene, possiamo aggiustare quello... invece del suffisso -a possiamo usare il suffisso -ie."

Tony si bloccò paralizzato (un braccio teso per prendere una maglia pulita), girandosi lentamente attorno e Loki quasi rise per lo sfacciato disgusto sul suo viso.

"Stai scherzando."

"Perché no? Ci sono molte giovani ragazze che portano quel nome."

Le sopracciglia scure si sollevarono di più e l'ingegnere mise le braccia conserte.

"Te lo stai inventando. Non c'è alcun modo neppure all'inferno che dei genitori amorevoli chiamino le loro figlie 'Friggie'. Neanche per sogno."

Oh.

Ooh.

Il cuore di Loki saltò un battito per un attimo, prima di riprendere il ritmo. Lui amava quest'uomo. Davvero, davvero lo amava. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso brillante senza che dovesse far nulla quando l'implicazione lo colpì.

"Volevi chiamarla come mia madre? Pensavo volessimo chiamarla come la tua."

"Lei ha già il mio cognome, e a mia madre non è mai importato molto di me, davvero. Tua madre merita questo molto di più. Ovviamente, non sono contro Lokadottir, ma lo hai vietato tu."

"Mi sono sempre identificato con il mio nome, e ti assicuro, non è facile vivere se ti viene portato via. Non sono d'accordo di onorare solo un genitore per lei. E comunque sarebbe Anthonydottir. Sistema patriarcale."

Tony gemette.

"Peggio che Friggie. Okay, e sia Stark. Dunque, Bean Frigga Stark non è negoziabile?"

"Se preferisci la tua lingua - no."

Il materasso accanto a Loki si abbassò mentre il genio sedeva, accarezzando il suo fianco. Loki giaceva a letto, essendo stato minacciato di severe conseguenze se Jarvis lo avesse visto in piedi dopo un terrificante caso di tentativo di parto prematuro ad inizio settimana. Bruce sarebbe diventato Hulk. Il dio li aveva assicurati che andava tutto bene e che erano stati solo due crampi, dolorosi, ed improvvisi, si, non una minaccia comunque - la sua magia si era assicurata che tutto fosse come doveva - ma nessuno gli aveva creduto. Perciò era condannato a restare a riposo a letto per il prossimo futuro.

"Allora propongo Eydis. oppure Asdis."

Loki inghiottì, la gola e le labbra improvvisamente secche.

"Quello è Antico Norreno."

Tony annuì e sorrise, baciando prima suo marito e poi la sua pancia e piazzando una mano su di essa quando sua figlia calciò.

"Jarvis mi ha aiutato a cercare qualcosa di più scandinavo."

Loki rise, mettendo la mano sopra a quella del suo amante, sentendo il lieve balzo di felicità che emetteva sua figlia.

"A lei piacciono entrambi. Dilli ancora. A lei."

Tony lo fece, sorridendo mentre la sua mano veniva calciata di nuovo.

"Asdis. Asdis Frigga Stark."

"Un buon nome per un ottima figlia, Uomo di Ferro." Thor si complimentò alla loro scelta a cena. Bruce aveva permesso il breve tragitto fino al soggiorno dopo che Loki lo aveva assillato ripetutamente, affermando la propria noia e che i dolori del parto erano cortesia delle sue anche da maschio che non erano la risorsa più adatta ad una gravidanza. Sarebbe comunque rimasto maschio fino a poco prima della data del parto, semplicemente perché era più forte, più solido, e non così prono al mal di schiena come quello femminile (lo aveva provato).

"Cosa significa?" Clint volle sapere mentre faceva zapping fra i canali alla ricerca di qualche film d'azione che era stato pubblicizzato per la serata.

"Dea Asgardiana. Per esempio: Thor è un Âs."

Il viso di Thor mostrò a tutti che davvero seriamente non sapeva perché tutti ridacchiavano e grugnivano alla cosa [Ass= asino in inglese usato anche per Asshole=stronzo ma in tono positivo in Badass=cazzuto N.d.T.] Loki sorrise, poggiandosi indietro.

"Dis è un suffisso e sta per dea. A lei piace molto questo nome, perché ha ripetutamente scalciato quando Tony lo ha pronunciato."

"Era ora che trovasse un nome per lei, 'Bean' iniziava ad essere superato da un bel po'." disse Tasha ridacchiando. L'ascensore tintinnò, indicando che era arrivata Pepper. La salutarono, contenti, ma il suo viso era truce mentre entrava nel soggiorno.

"Abbiamo un problema serio."

Clint si schiariva la gola.

"Penso di saperlo. Guardate."

Tutti gli occhi si girarono sulla TV, seguiti da un Loki impallidito quando vide il suo viso che lo guardava dallo schermo. Era un immagine di una telecamera a circuito chiuso, registrata a Stoccarda.

"Jarvis, alza il volume." gracchiò, la voce bassa e roca.

"... è stato la causa dell'attacco alieno a New York cinque anni fa. Quest'anno è stato visto assieme al gruppo di super eroi chiamato 'Avengers' a Central Park, apparentemente lottando dalla stessa parte contro gli alieni che hanno invaso la città sotto il suo comando. Non ci sono dichiarazioni ufficiali al momento, ma vi terremo aggiornati."

"Questo sta bollendo ormai da settimane." disse Pepper, rubando lo Starkpad che stava sul ripiano del bar e cercando qualcosa.

"Settimane?! Come possiamo aver mancato la cosa?"

Loki sospirò mentre suo marito urlava, incredulo e sotto shock. Per le Norne, quella era una catastrofe. Come era accaduto?

"Un reporter tedesco sta postando sul suo blog da febbraio. Era all'Opera House quando Loki è apparso e per coincidenza era qui quando avete combattuto contro Thanos. Ha fatto davvero i compiti a casa, scavato per trovare foto che aveva fatto in Germania e altre che ha fatto quest'anno e le ha comparate." la testa rossa spiegò mentre il canale delle Notizie sobbolliva ancora sullo sfondo passando lo Starkpad con il blog ed alcuni video di youtube.

"Non sanno che sono qui. Solveig è il mio travestimento."

"... apparentemente alloggiato alla Avengers Tower, in accordo con un file che ci è stato inviato."

"Come diavolo hanno messo le mani su un file dello SHIELD?" chiese Bruce, gli occhi incollati allo schermo, e oh sì, c'era tale file, con una foto di Loki, tutti i dettagli dell'invasione (per quanto sapevano), e le relazioni familiari. L'Ingannatore non era mai stato così lieto che Tony avesse tenuto fuori da tutto quello ciò che lo legava a Solveig. Perciò, sarebbe semplicemente tornato donna e tutto sarebbe stato a posto. Il criminale sarebbe andato e tutto sarebbe stato a posto.

"Phil sta già verificando tutto quanto. Dovrebbe avere l'idiota che ha condiviso tutto questo immediatamente." Tasha confermò dopo un breve messaggio sul suo telefono. Loki si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, l'adrenalina che pompava nelle vene, mentre Thor borbottava.

"La vostra gente non ha onore."

"... Fratello di Thor. Perché ha tenuto segreto tutto questo? Il popolo degli Stati Uniti merita di sapere chi è il responsabile della distruzione che è accaduta. Come possiamo fidarci di un eroe con segreti così gravi?"

"Oh grande. Anche Jane ha dei problemi. Ci sono circa venti reporter che cercano di avere una sua dichiarazione." aggiunse Tony alla crescente pila di problemi, controllando il suo telefono. "Possiamo fargli causa? Per qualsiasi cosa?"

Pepper si aggrottò e strinse le labbra.

"Jane non lavora per te e non è un familiare, credo che una cosa simile semplicemente cementerebbe tutte le teorie della cospirazione che denunciano."

"Dannazione."

"Ragazzi, problemi più pressanti." Clint ordinò la loro attenzione allo schermo e tutti fissarono per qualche secondo quasi senza credere a quello che accadeva. Quando Pepper camminò verso la finestra, la Pepper sullo schermo fece lo stesso. Loki non era mai stato più felice che Thor fosse così grosso, perché la sua forma era la sola cosa che copriva la pancia che mostrava. Schioccando le dita, creò un incantesimo di mascheramento per fare apparire piatto il suo stomaco da allora in poi. Era faticoso, ma necessario.

Bene. Quello cancellava l'intero piano per la sparizione. Avrebbe solo approfondito la sfiducia. Maledetti i media.

"Li uccido tutti." Ruggì Tony, la mascella stretta e le sopracciglia aggrottate rabbiosamente mentre si alzava. Stringeva la spalla di Loki e Jarvis gli inviava il Mark IX.

"Non fare niente di avventato Tony. Ci sono persone nell'elicottero." lo avvisò Pepper.

La giornalista alla TV (muta al momento) si agitava mentre l'armatura di Iron Man avvolgeva l'ingegnere e usciva sulla piattaforma di atterraggio.

"Avete esattamente dieci secondi per andare a fanculo, o vi faccio causa così violentemente che qualsiasi canale di notizie del mondo dovrà baciarmi il culo prima di tornare di nuovo online. Non ammetto la violazione di domicilio."

Sollevò la mano con i repulsori puntati verso di loro ed ebbe l'effetto voluto, e il gruppo dei cameraman semplicemente fuggirono dalla scena. Per buona misura Tony attese due minuti e fece esplodere un drone con una telecamera che in precedenza era della BBC.

"Jarv Volume" disse quando tornò dentro, apprezzando il suono dell'esplosione che aveva provocato ancora una volta. 

"Abbiamo fatto un errore a credere che gli Avengers siano Eroi? Il National Security Council non ha affermato ne negato alcuna conoscenza di questa minaccia. Perché proteggono un criminale?"

"Grandioso."

"Fury sta organizzando una conferenza stampa per prima cosa dopo domani. Gli Avengers devono partecipare, così come Loki visto e considerato che dovrà parlare." disse loro Clint mandando indietro risposta affermativa sul suo cellulare.

"Va bene. Come lo affrontiamo?" chiese Steve, e mentre gli Avengers dibattevano su chi avrebbe detto cosa e quando, Loki spense i suoi sensi. Lasciò che il suo capo si posasse sulla spalla di Thor, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di trovare una via di uscita a tutto questo senza dover perdere la sua seconda identità, e allo stesso modo cercando di fare in modo che l'agitata bimba dentro alla sua pancia terminasse la routine di ginnastica che sembrava star facendo in quel momento. Le carezze normalmente calmanti non aiutarono per nulla. Un mal di testa si annunciò, facendolo sospirare infelicemente.

"Non stai bene fratello?" chiese Thor sottovoce, senza muoversi di un millimetro come per non disturbare Loki, che scosse la testa leggermente e socchiuse gli occhi esausto.

"Va bene. Un po' di mal di testa, nient'altro."

"I tuoi mal di testa normalmente ci costano nuovi mobili." grugnì Thor, facendo sorridere leggermente il dio più giovane.

"Non è così brutto. Il mascheramento che ho intessuto prima è da biasimare. E' stato faticoso, ed io sono stanco."

Il Dio del Tuono con cautela liberò il suo braccio per avvolgerlo attorno alla spalla di Loki, posando leggermente le dita calde sulle sue tempie, applicando pressione, prima di ripetere la cosa sul collo e sulle sue mani, e lo stregone istantaneamente si rilassò al tocco. Il dolore diminuì, lasciandolo sospirare di nuovo.

"Grazie." mormorò. Punti di pressione. Giusto. Thor era sempre stato bravo con quelli.

"C'è una conferenza stampa organizzata per il 24, e ovviamente avremo una trasmissione in diretta in studio quando gli Avengers e Loki faranno la loro apparizione. Dopo le notizie ora c'è uno speciale riguardo l'attacco di cinque anni or sono, quello di quest'anno, e un approfondimento sulla vostra mitologia media. Non cambiate canale!"

Grandioso. Fate loro ricordare quello che aveva fatto in modo che potessero opportunamente demonizzarlo. Cosa fare? Non poteva semplicemente cambiare in femmina e finirla li, non ora che tutto il mondo sapeva che lui era alloggiato da Tony e dai suoi amici. Dovevano spiegarlo. Come? Un gemello? Solveig era sempre stata assieme a suo marito in ogni occasione, ma Loki non voleva usare troppa magia, in caso gli fosse servita per aiutare Asdis, se fosse stato necessario. Un illusione lo avrebbe sfinito. Dannazione.

"Vogliono anche Loki. Ovviamente." Clint lo informò un minuto dopo. "Ci sarà la polizia, i militari, una squadra SWAT, e giusto per ricordarlo, lo SHIELD."

"Trattano la cosa come se volesse entrare in guerra anche se lui ha fatto il contrario." Tony sibilò rabbioso, marciando su e giù per la stanza.

"Calmati. Hanno tutte le ragioni di essere cauti, non sanno cosa aspettarsi."

"Non posso lasciare che ti trattino come un criminale!" urlò, lanciando le sue mani in alto e dandogli un occhiata che avrebbe sciolto il ghiaccio.

"Io sono un criminale." disse Loki, calmo e sobrio. "Per loro io lo sono. Non mi hanno mai visto punito, e per essere giusti, non lo sono mai stato. Dobbiamo rispondere in modo fermo e calmo. Con dignità. Voi direte loro quello che volete, e poi, ci saranno le domande. Io risponderò."

Il silenzio seguì, mentre le immagini dell'invasione venivano ritrasmesse sullo schermo muto. Loki le osservò con una strana inorridita curiosità. Come, per tutti i Nove regni era sopravvissuto vivendo con quelle bestie così a lungo? Rise a denti stretti quando vide il suo mantello verde in una striscia molto sfuocata.

"Bambi, ti faranno a pezzi."

"Non lo faranno. Vogliono sapere perché, ed io sono il solo che possa soddisfare le loro domande. Ora che sanno che sono sotto la tua protezione, penseranno due volte a qualsiasi cosa vogliano dire o fare."

"Sei sicuro?" Pepper voleva sapere, guardandolo con uno sguardo preoccupato. Loki annuì.

"Si. Solveig dovrà stare a casa, accusate qualche indisposizione o simili, il mio corpo non è esattamente in forma sufficiente a fornire un illusione al momento. Più magia io uso, più instabile il Seidr diviene, per sostenere la gravidanza, è meglio che eviti di usarne troppo."

"Cosa gli dirai?" chiese Steve, e il dio fece spallucce.

"Vedrò quando chiederanno."


	2. 2 Interrogatorio

La folla ronzava di eccitazione, la sala era tesa, e Loki davvero aveva sottostimato quale orda di uomini pesantemente armati sarebbe intervenuta. L'ultima volta che aveva incontrato una folla in quel modo, era uscito dal portale nella base SHIELD e aveva ucciso buona parte di loro in un attimo. Se lo avessero attaccato ora, avrebbe perso. Essere incinto tagliava la sua agilità in qualche modo, ed essendo al sesto mese era certamente ben oltre quel punto. Inoltre, non era sicuro per nulla di essere immune alle pallottole senza la sua armatura (in cui non entrava più da gennaio). A Loki piaceva credere di esserlo, dopo tutto Clint gli aveva detto che non aveva neppure mostrato un graffio quando l'arciere gli aveva colpito la guancia, ma non era un rischio che intendeva correre.

Prese un respiro profondo prima di salire i due gradini e lasciare che Tony lo tirasse verso una sedia, sedendo a destra di Loki, mentre Thor era alla sua sinistra.

"Saluti e baci da Fury, se dite una singola parola sbagliata ti ricoprono di pallottole." mormorò suo marito, trattenendo un ringhio in gola. Fantastico. La voglia di toccare l'ingegnere era soverchiante, ma anche un tale semplice tocco come una mano stretta poteva rivelarsi fatale. Afferrò i braccioli invece, desiderando che sua figlia si calmasse. Lei sentiva il suo disagio e si muoveva molto più di prima.

I flash lampeggiavano, fotografando gli Avengers (per puntualizzare il fatto che si trattava di una cosa ufficiale tutti indossavano l'uniforme salvo Tony, ma la valigia rossa e oro era in bella mostra) e lo strano nemico, in calzoni morbidi e una semplice camicia appariva il suo solito magro se stesso grazie ad un incantesimo. Steve si alzò in piedi e andò al microfono come si erano accordati. Era il loro leader per così dire. Avrebbe fatto la dichiarazione ufficiale.

"Buon giorno. Prima di tutto, vi prego di non essere spaventati dall'artiglieria pesante, ci è stata promessa una conferenza pacifica. Sappiamo che avete molte domande, e avremo tempo per esse in seguito. Lasciate che io faccia la dichiarazione ufficiale per prima cosa e poi vediamo quante di esse rimarranno."

Loki si estraniò. Non gli serviva sentire quello che doveva dire loro, certamente non gli serviva un promemoria. Sapeva quello su cui avevano convenuto. Osservandosi le dita, lasciò che la parole si rovesciassero su di lui mentre calmava il suo respiro ed il suo cuore, cosa che calmò in qualche modo anche Asdis. Si appoggiò indietro, lasciando che il suo sguardo vagasse sopra alle persone, incontrando occhi, osservandoli assorbire quello che Steve diceva.

Poteva manipolarli, come aveva manipolato così tanta altra gente in precedenza. Sarebbe stato facile. Un po' di lacrime finte, una storia confortante. Ma visto che i suoi amici sapevano tutto, avrebbero disapprovato. Questa cosa era troppo seria per rischiare un gioco.

Sospirò e giocherellò con il suo anello, battendo un ritmo con la sua unghia contro il vibranio.

…domande ora." concluse Cap. Rimasero in silenzio per un secondo, prima che le mani si alzassero con un lieve fruscio.

"Come possiamo fidarci di lui? O di voi per quel che conta? Voi lo avete protetto, è fraternizzare con il nemico."

Steve fece spallucce.

"Come voi vi fidate di qualcuno? Semplicemente lo fate. Noi siamo stati in contatto per alcuni anni ormai, e non c'è nulla che lui abbia fatto per tradire la fiducia che abbiamo posto in lui."

Salvo mentire fino a che non sono stato forzato a dire la verità, pensò Loki.

"Ci ha aiutato con alcuni attacchi con cui abbiamo avuto problemi." aggiunse Bruce. "Senza che lo chiedessimo. Lo ha semplicemente fatto. E senza richiedere ricompensa."

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo ma sorrise leggermente.

"Mio fratello è persona di fiducia. Lo posso avallare." tuonò Thor. Tony sollevò un sopracciglio che diceva 'Ragazzo, ventunesimo secolo.'

"'Avallare'? Chi diavolo dice simili cose?" voleva sapere, invitando Thor a chinarsi avanti e guardandolo con uno sguardo perplesso.

"Non è una parola accettabile nella vostra lingua, amico Tony?"

"E' arcaica, Thor. Lascia andare." intervenne gentilmente Loki, mettendo la mano destra sull'avambraccio di suo fratello. Una macchina fotografica scattò.

"Com'è vivere con un assassino?" chiese un altro reporter. Steve si drizzò. Tony si aggrottò.

"Sicuro Steve, com'è vivere con me? Andiamo, sii onesto." Disse, scatenando un sibilo dai suoi compagni - tutti loro avevano i loro scheletri nell'armadio, alcuni più degli altri. 

"Estenuante ed esigente. Lo sai quello." il biondo superuomo disse, un sorriso sulle labbra. "Riguardo la domanda: tutti noi abbiamo preso vite. Tendiamo a non pensarci troppo profondamente, o non potremmo fare il lavoro che facciamo per voi. Cosa pensate abbiamo fatto quando abbiamo eliminato gli alieni?"

Mormorii si sparsero per il pubblico. Loki era un po' impressionato per come Steve usava le sue parole.

"Loki ha portato questi alieni qui ed ha ucciso molte persone. Ha iniziato questo attacco. Noi ci avete salvato da lui. Perché lo avete accettato?"

"Come in precedenza affermato, lui era sotto l'influenza di un potente oggetto che non solo ingigantiva i sentimenti negativi, ma piegava i suoi pensieri in qualcosa che non poteva controllare."

"Non potete semplicemente affermare una temporanea infermità mentale ed aspettare che tutti siamo contenti al riguardo!" un tipo di mezza età urlò, direttamente allo stregone, che sospirò e lo fissò con occhi fermi.

"Lo so che non è una scusa per le mie azioni contro la vostra gente. Mi scuserei, se pensassi che potesse riguadagnarmi il vostro favore, ma so che non è così. Non aiuterebbe nessuno. Sono morti proteggendovi, e da dove io vengo, questo è considerato un grande onore, ma credo che anche questo non sarebbe bene accetto. Mi rammarico di quanto ho fatto per una certa parte. Non posso affermare di essere dispiaciuto per quello che pensavo essere la cosa giusta per me. Ma ammetterò i miei errori e le conseguenti cattive azioni."

Mentre le sue parole venivano assorbite, Tony passò un braccio sullo schienale della sedia di Loki in un gesto apparentemente insignificante, lasciando che le sue dita passassero leggermente fra i capelli sulla sua nuca. Il dio sorrise impercettibilmente.

"Non ha avuto alcuna punizione. In un altro stato avrebbe ricevuto la pena di morte!"

Un nuovo mormorio riempì la stanza quando le persone iniziarono a sussurrare gli uni gli altri. Thor strinse Mjölnir e quasi saltò in piedi, ma Loki lo tenne giù, alzandosi di persona.

"E io l'ho quasi ricevuta. Non so quanto voi sappiate, perciò lasciate che io chiarisca le cose. Io sono nato in un regno così freddo, che la vostra ultima Era glaciale sembrerebbe un gioco da bambini in confronto. Sono stato preso da Odino Padre degli Dei, come fratello minore di suo figlio Thor. Abbiamo... avuto un piccolo scontro un anno prima che io giungessi qui con i Chitauri, che terminò con me che caddi nel vuoto dell'Albero dei mondi, Yggdrasil stessa. Sopravvivere a questo mi costò la sanità mentale. Io ero spezzato, e colui che mi trovò e mi trasformò nel suo burattino è arrivato qui lo scorso febbraio. Quando i vostri Avengers mi hanno sconfitto ed io sono stato restituito al regno che avevo offeso per primo, sarei stato giustiziato se non per mia madre. Sembra che l'amore materno sia incondizionato in ogni modo."

Lo era davvero, se i suoi sentimenti per sua figlia erano una qualche indicazione. Si schiarì la gola.

"Io fuggii e mi nascosi qui, fra di voi per lungo tempo. Arrivai due mesi dopo la mia sconfitta. Avrei avuto una quantità di tempo ed occasioni per terminare quello che avevo iniziato quel giorno in Maggio, se avessi voluto. Visto che avete ancora il vostro governo e solo recentemente avete saputo del mio ritorno, è sicuro presumere che io in effetti, non voglia governarvi, a dispetto di quanto io affermai a Stoccarda cinque anni fa."

Le chiacchiere esplosero. Asdis gli diede un calcio violento alle costole, e lui sobbalzò leggermente. Si, amore materno e tutto il resto. Doveva amarla se continuava ad essere felice per le sue buffonate anche se lo mandavano fuori di testa.

"Dunque ammette di non essere stato punito."

Loki batté le palpebre. E poi sogghignò.

"Sono stato ripudiato dalla sola famiglia che ho conosciuto, in cui ho vissuto per oltre un millennio. Ho spezzato ogni contatto con loro, e mi sono esiliato in un regno pieno di umani mortali, dove è eccessivamente difficile ottenere le cose più semplici, quali passaporto o un luogo ove vivere. Ho avuto molto più tempo che mai per pensare a tutte le cose che sono andate male nella mia molto lunga vita, ho rivissuto ogni singolo momento dalla caduta che mi fece precipitare dentro Yggdrasil fino al giorno della mia fuga."

Ricordati la verità. Thor e tua madre ti amano ancora. Gli Avengers ti coprono le spalle. Tony lo ha sempre saputo, e si è fidato comunque di te.

Non c'è nulla di cui avere paura ormai.

"Io ho paura del buio. Anche adesso. Non c'è nulla che io tema di più dell'oscurità. Ho con la massima efficienza perduto qualsiasi cosa io considerassi cara. E quello grazie a qualcosa su cui non avevo controllo. Il vostro sistema giuridico tende a dare alle persone insane una sentenza meno pesante. Io non la voglio. Quello che voglio è la pace, dopo essere stato davanti al mostro che mi ha fatto questo, così come lo ha fatto a voi, salvando il vostro pianeta. Voglio essere lasciato in pace, perché non pongo più alcuna minaccia verso di voi. Se non fossi stato mentalmente insano in quegli anni, la vostra preziosa terra sarebbe già da tempo schiacciata sotto il mio pollice. Non ho bisogno di un esercito per sconfiggervi. Ho avuto la possibilità di essere re, due volte ora. Avrei potuto facilmente ottenere il trono di Odino Padre degli Dei. Non l'ho fatto. Non desidero un regno. Desidero la pace. Ci sono cose molto più importanti di cui occuparmi che cercare l'ammirazione o compiacere le persone. Qualsiasi cosa questo significhi per voi, mi sento molto più punito ora di quanto sarei stato dalla sentenza originale."

Più o meno sentì il sorriso luminoso da Tony alle sue spalle mentre osservava il pubblico. Avevano pensato attentamente alle sue parole, inclini a credergli. Pepper gli ammiccò da un angolo nel retro, un sorriso sul suo viso, il che significava praticamente 'te li sei impacchettati e portati a casa, Lingua d'argento'.

Altre due mani si sollevarono, e Loki annuì ad una giovane donna con i capelli scuri.

"Perché ha aiutato gli Avengers contro questo folle? Dopo quello che ci ha detto, chiunque normale e sano di mente sarebbe scappato più lontano possibile."

Il dio grugnì, spostando il peso e guardando fuori dalla finestra.

"Diciamo che avevo i mezzi per eliminarlo nel modo più efficiente e con il minor danno possibile. Per non dimenticare la vendetta personale che avevo in piedi."

La ragazza sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui.

"Il che significa?" cosa che lo fece grugnire di nuovo e sollevare.

"Mi sono costruito una casa qui. Mi è stato detto in più di una occasione che sono molto egoista e geloso delle mie cose, perciò qualsiasi cosa minacci la mia città, o il mio pianeta se vogliamo guardare al quadro più ampio, dovrà sconfiggere me prima che io lasci il campo. Fino a che i miei interessi sono qui, potete contarmi come una forza cooperatrice volontaria che difenderà la Terra e i suoi abitanti. Ed il mio interesse potrebbe rimanere tale per lungo tempo."

Pepper ridacchiò mentre gli faceva un discreto pollice in alto. Come vincere le masse, diceva il suo viso. Loki sorrise, un brillio malvagio nei suoi occhi, prima di ricordare qualcosa.

"Oh, comunque. Il primo che mi definirà un Avenger, per quanto probabile questo possa sembrare, assaporerà quello di cui l'Ingannatore è capace."

Natasha e Bruce risero, e Steve si alzò di nuovo.

"Va bene, ancora un ultima domanda nella speranza di aver alleviato le vostre paure per quanto possibile."

"Signor Stark!" una donna bionda nei suoi primi trenta chiamò, e sia Loki che Tony si girarono verso di lei dicendo "Si?" in sincronia, il che la fece sorridere ampiamente. Tony gemette.

"Christine. Quanto è bello vedere anche te qui."

"Molto interessante vedere che lui risponde al tuo cognome, Tony. Perché mai? Oh, non serve rispondere. La nostra macchina fotografica ha scattato delle foto interessanti."

Il cuore di Loki scese nel suo stomaco. Dannazione, era andata così bene. I suoi muscoli si tesero di nuovo, già pianificando come potesse contorcere la sua ovvia reazione ad un nome su cui non avrebbe dovuto avere pretesa.

La reporter diede loro uno sguardo inquisitivo mentre l'ingegnere venne avanti al leggio dove erano Steve e Loki, prima che i suoi occhi brillassero con la certezza di avere un diavolo di storia da tutto quello. Lo stregone inghiottì forzosamente. Non si metteva bene per loro.

"Per quel che ricordo, si è sposato recentemente, Tony. Abbiamo una sua intervista fatta poco dopo, e ci ha raccontato in grande dettaglio come ha fabbricato gli anelli nuziali di persona. Mi dica, perché Loki porta quello che ha descritto come l'anello di sua moglie?"

Oh, la sciagurata aveva il coraggio, e un’espressione davvero compiaciuta sul viso. Sciagura a lui per aver dimenticato di nascondere l'anello nuziale. La sua brillantezza avrebbe potuto piacere a Loki se non avesse interferito con la sua personalità. Tony era senza parole, il che avrebbe dovuto essere divertente di per se, visto che aveva sempre qualcosa da aggiungere se voleva. Steve si era irrigidito. Loki fece spallucce con noncuranza, quasi senza importarsene.

"Colpa mia. E' stato uno scherzo." disse, facendo un cenno e passando la mano destra sopra alla sinistra e l'anello svanì, cosa che gli guadagnò vari gemiti e grida di confusione. Giusto, buona parte di loro non sapevano delle sue abilità. Un sogghigno si stabilì sulle sue labbra.

"Io sono il Dio delle Malefatte, che posso dire. Lei è così facile da prendere in giro."

Tony si aggrottò.

"Fai attenzione a quel che fai alla mia molto incinta signora, per cortesia."

Christine ridacchiò. Asdis gli diede un altro calcio forte, stavolta mirando ad un rene, e la sua mano si sollevò involontariamente a calmare il dolore. Suo marito gli diede uno sguardo preoccupato con la coda dell'occhio.

"Lei è Solveig Stark. Lei è una specie di mago."

"Stregone!" corresse Thor orgogliosamente.

"Quel che è. Abbiamo visto tutti i filmati di Stoccarda, e le sue illusioni sono molto pulite. Ho appena guardato le immagini di Febbraio, e lei portava l'anello anche allora. E' suo. Le va perfettamente, e anche se questo fosse stato uno scherzo non avrebbe avuto bisogno di indossarlo realmente."

Pepper scoccò loro uno sguardo che era a metà fra il divertito e il cercare di capire che cosa diavolo avrebbero fatto quando questo sarebbe venuto fuori. Tony apparentemente voleva comunicare in silenzio con lei, viste le sopracciglia sollevate, aggrottandosi e socchiudendo gli occhi, e oh grandioso, sentiva i primi segni del mal di testa che lo avvisava di aver usato troppa magia. Loki gemette e si strofinò la tempia.

"Lo ammetti. Si è preso gioco di te, Tony? Lo sapevi?"

Fu un silenzio mortale nella stanza. I reporter strinsero le labbra.

"Lo sapevamo tutti." rispose l'ingegnere, facendo sì che Loki girasse la testa così rapidamente che il suo collo scrocchiò e gli diede un occhiata che avrebbe congelato il fuoco. Tony ridacchiò.

"Oh andiamo ora, lei è così brava. Ed è persistente come il demonio, questo sarebbe finito sui tabloid nei prossimi tre giorni."

Loki si aggrottò profondamente. Le chiacchiere si moltiplicarono, e Tony lo spinse gentilmente nel retro dell'improvvisato palco su cui erano.

"Togli l'incantesimo e lascia che Thor usi i punti di pressione per darti una mano. Io mi occupo di loro, so come farlo." disse, guadagnandosi un sospiro.

"Come quando hai ammesso di essere Iron Man? Seriamente, dovresti attenerti alle carte." Loki borbottò, ma sedette sulla sua sedia comunque, una mano che era già stata afferrata da suo fratello. Tony baciò gentilmente la cima della sua testa, prima di tornare da Steve. Il ronzio nella sala era cresciuto incredibilmente, e il dio era grato per l'abilità di Thor di cancellare ogni dolore che aveva in così breve tempo.

"Per farla breve: Loki ha tenuto la sua identità un segreto fino allo scorso anno, quando si è sentito forzato a raccontare la verità a causa della minaccia del nemico in arrivo. Non vi era comunque alcun piano segreto per soggiogare noi o il nostro pianeta. Aveva adottato il corpo di una donna per non suscitare attenzione, e con questo aveva lasciato scivolare via le sue abilità magiche, e a noi servivano tremendamente contro Thanos. Quello che non sapeva fino ad allora, era che noi sapevamo già chi fosse, quasi dall'inizio. Quando ci incontrammo la prima volta, io lo iniziai a sorvegliare lui, lei, qualsiasi fosse il suo aspetto, per scongiurare qualsiasi cosa malvagia potesse cercare di fare. E ehi, lui è favoloso, qualsivoglia genere lui scelga di indossare, e voi mi conoscete, ho visto l'opportunità e l'ho colta."

Loki rise leggermente così come il resto della sala.

"Abbiamo iniziato a stare davvero bene, e le cose sono successe. Lui non è malvagio, lui non è cattivo. Può essere perfido e terribile, e i suoi colpi sia verbali che fisici sono davvero dolorosi, ma quel che voglio dire è, qualcosa ha cambiato la sua mente mentre ci attaccava, e quel che era è andato ora. Certamente, lui non è neppure un angelo, ma nessuno di noi lo è. Fatto salvo il Ghiacciolo qui ovviamente, lui è la pietra di paragone della virtù e dello splendore. Il punto è." Tony disse guardando attorno alla sala, e Loki riconobbe che la sua decisione di fidarsi di lui era stata la migliore idea della sua vita.

"... non dipingetelo tutto così bianco e nero. Quello che vi ha detto riguardo la sua paura è dir poco, lo so, mi ha quasi rotto una gamba durante uno dei suoi incubi. La spiegazione a quello avrei voluto sentirla. Una ragazza dieci centimetri più bassa di me che mi rompe una gamba con forza sovrumana."

Altre risate, e lo stregone si sentì arrossire leggermente. Norne, era davvero sveglio?

"Vedete, avevamo tutto sotto controllo. Perciò concludiamo la cosa e godiamoci la bella giornata." chiese prima di girare la testa e aggrottarsi.

"Togli il mascheramento, Reindeer Games. Sono serio, oppure ti cancello l'appuntamento con la cioccolata calda stasera."

"Non voglio che vedano. E' personale e li farà andare fuori di testa." rispose Loki. Davvero, come pensava che un mucchio di umani potessero reagire ad un uomo incinto?

"Non mi importa. La tua mano trema, cancellalo e cambia."

"Non posso mutare, al momento è impossibile. Potrei trovarmi con quattro braccia."

... Perchè la sua magia era così esaurita al momento? Era irritante.

"Fai quel che dice fratello. E' ormai ora." disse Thor mentre Tony strepitava "Oh al diavolo! Giù il mascheramento ora. Che tu non sia in grado di mutare deve essere un nuovo picco in basso."

Dando un occhiataccia a suo marito, fece come richiesto, non importandogli che avessero ragione e la sua magia fosse già oltre il punto in cui era a suo agio con la sua instabilità. Essere donna sarebbe stato meglio, ma Loki non credeva di essere in grado di mutare al momento.

Non gli piaceva che lo fissassero per qualsiasi ragione. E la pancia a forma di anguria di certo attirava buona parte degli occhi della sala su di lui.

"Come è possibile?" chiese qualcuno. Un altro urlò "Questo non è normale!"

Tony sorrise e sollevò una mano per calmarli.

"Vi assicuro che non ci sono stati strani rituali od offerte indotte magicamente a strane divinità. In effetti, la sua magia semplicemente sostiene il bebè fino a che lui non torna nel corpo femminile. Non c'è assolutamente nulla di innaturale al riguardo."

"Oh questo è molto innaturale, credo! Lui è un uomo!"

"E noi abbiamo concepito quando era una donna. Come può essere innaturale? E' più o meno come dovrebbe essere, o forse ho mancato una lezione?"

"Dunque, Signor Stark, ci vuole spiegare perché ha sposato la persona che l'ha quasi uccisa?" chiese Christine, penna e carta in mano, pronta a succhiare qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto.

"La stessa ragione per cui buona parte delle coppie si sposa al giorno d'oggi. Tasse."

"Stark." Loki esalò, un suono a metà fra l'essere irritato e terribilmente divertito. Tony gli lanciò un rapido sorriso, prima di focalizzarsi sul reporter di nuovo.

"Davvero, quella era una domanda idiota. Perché le persone si sposano? Specialmente io, andiamo. Non sono mai stato quello del e vissero felici e contenti in una grande casa, con una staccionata bianca e un cane. Okay, la grande casa ce l'ho, e possiamo considerare Clint il cane, penso..."

"Stark." suo marito esclamò di nuovo, stavolta sicuramente irritato mentre Clint sputacchiò e fece il broncio.

"Scusate. Per esser onesto, non sono dannatamente fatti vostri. Si chiama privacy, e mi piacerebbe averne un poca. La verità è che siamo buoni uno per l'altro. Lasciateci stare, dateci lo spazio che ci serve. Guardatelo, come potrebbe Loki essere un pericolo per chiunque di noi?"

Oh buona quella. Lo stregone cercò di sedersi un po' meno sbracato, visto che aveva perso la posa regale dopo che Thor gli aveva massaggiato il collo ed adesso era più che altro un leggermente dolorante ma rilassato e privo di ossa mucchio sulla sua sedia, posato fortemente su suo fratello mentre il dio più anziano gli massaggiava la mano in cerca dei punti di pressione. Anche i suoi occhi si erano brevemente chiusi. Dannazione. Loki vide molti visi simpatetici, molti divertiti, uno o due che fissavano apertamente la sua sfacciata perdita di controllo. Ritirò la mano e si drizzò seduto.

Quando ebbe di nuovo l'espressione sotto controllo, Steve aveva già terminato la conferenza e Tony lo aveva tirato in piedi.

"Bene, adesso è tutto allo scoperto", sorrise e Loki si sentì baciato davanti a quelle che sembravano essere migliaia di macchine fotografiche che lampeggiavano per cogliere quell'immagine. Sospirò e si addolcì nell'abbraccio in cui venne praticamente forzato, prima che Natasha schiarisse la gola, chiaramente divertita.

"State bloccando il passaggio, piccioncini. Andiamo a casa su."

"Che c'è, Katniss li ti snobba?" le venne risposto, e Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di seguire Bruce e manovrare la loro uscita.

"Avrebbe potuto andare molto peggio."


	3. 3 Dolce arrivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infine!  
> Cinque anni dopo l'attacco iniziale, il mondo non è più all'oscuro.  
> Tra le altre cose ovviamente.

Servirono alcuni giorni prima che tutte le informazioni fossero distribuite e controllate, e prima che Loki venisse dichiarato non pericoloso da allora in avanti. Ovviamente, c'erano stati articoli che lo dipingevano ancora come il diavolo, ma erano tutti abituati al fugace amore dei tabloid e della stampa, ignorarli era facile. La galleria d'arte per cui Solveig aveva lavorato le offrì un generoso aumento nel salario se fosse rimasta con loro, affermando che non avevano mai avuto tanto successo con gli artisti e le gallerie prima che lei/lui avesse iniziato a lavorare con loro. Aveva riso e promesso di rimanere anche senza l'aumento.

Una rivista era stata tenace nel suo tentativo di avere un intervista, e visto che avevano minacciato Loki tramite l'account Twitter di Solveig di chiamarlo un Avenger per il resto dell'anno, aveva accettato con un ampio sorriso. Il tipo che avevano spedito era stato carino, ma timido, confermando le loro ipotesi che quel tabloid fosse nuovo e non molto esperto nel trattare cose grosse. Loki si era divertito a giocare con lui.

Aveva risposto per quanto possibile onestamente, era stato incredibilmente carino e cooperativo, mentre prendeva evidentemente per i fondelli il povero ragazzo, chiaramente non interessato che arrossiva furiosamente. Dopo dieci minuti, Steve era entrato nella stanza pregando Loki di fare il bravo, mentre sia il dio che suo marito avevano riso alle lacrime (Tony appena Loki aveva iniziato a traumatizzare il reporter, Loki dopo che il ragazzo fu andato di nuovo).

L'agenzia vendette l'intervista a tre altre riviste, sotto il contratto che neppure una lettera doveva essere cambiata o eliminata, e ora Loki era amato come tutti loro. Le ragazze lo osannavano così come i ragazzi sbavavano per Solveig, e questo solo con delle belle parole come "è divertente, ma la verità è, che ci siamo davvero sposati per amore" oppure "gli Avengers mi hanno salvato da me stesso".

Aveva anche dato loro alcune indicazioni su come funzionava la gravidanza. "Sono stata spesso donna nella mia vita, ma pensavo di essere sterile. Perciò è stata davvero una grande sorpresa per tutti noi, ma una di quelle belle. Modifico il mio genere molto spesso, e visto che il cambio in maschio avrebbe terminato la gravidanza, la magia che io porto ha scelto di sostenerla senza che io sapessi. E' davvero, davvero strano, ma questo non lo rende innaturale o una 'gravidanza maschile'. Sono solo un po' più... flessibile uno potrebbe dire." quello aveva azzittito buona parte degli scienziati che volevano più dati.

"Quando diavolo sei stato in New Mexico ragazzo?" Clint volle sapere, con un giornale in mano, assorto nell'intervista. "Gli hai detto che eri li quando c'era anche il grand'uomo. Spiega."

Loki sorrise, prima di sorseggiare il suo the e trascinare i piedi sotto al suo corpo.

"Quando avete catturato Thor, l'Agente Coulson lasciò brevemente la stanza vero? Ho usato quel minuto per parlare con lui."

Thor borbottò qualcosa, chiaramente contrariato.

"Che cos'era?"

"Ho detto, hai mentito. Mi hai detto che nostro padre era morto."

Clint sollevò un sopracciglio. "Non bello, Lokes."

L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle.

"Lo dissi per dispetto, e per comprarmi tempo. Avevo perduto un padre, perché tu dovevi pensare che il tuo fosse ancora vivo? Stavo già diventando pazzo per tutto quello che era successo, era il solo modo che vidi per legarti alla Terra. Non sono molto dispiaciuto. Ti ho fatto pensare per una volta."

"Vorrei che avessi trovato un altro modo." Thor borbottò, ma un sospiro e un sorso del suo caffè lo fece sorridere di nuovo.

"Hai cercato di sollevare Mjölnir, vero? Sono sicuro che non potevi resistere."

"Ovviamente l'ho fatto. Bene, lei non era mai stata incline ad obbedirmi, anche allora. Fortunatamente non mi diede una scarica come fece quando tu mi pensavi morto."

Thor ruggì una risata mentre Clint interruppe.

"Aspetta, cosa? Quando sei stata vicino al martello?"

"Direttamente dopo aver finito con Thor. Perché? Ho superato le misure di sicurezza?" l'Ingannatore chiese, con espressione innocente e un brillio divertito negli occhi.

"Sei passato attraverso un sito SHIELD senza che qualcuno ti vedesse?" l'incredulità dell'arciere divenne maggiore.

"Se non voglio essere visto, non vengo visto. E' semplicemente così."

"L'intera faccenda dell'Helicarrier dopo Stoccarda era un gioco, presumo?"

"Presumi correttamente. Solitamente preferisco essere sottile e lasciare che i miei piani lavorino per me. Sotto a Thanos, volevo l'attenzione. Quindi l'ho presa."

Clint gemette.

"Tu figlio di..."

"Saresti molto saggio a pensare a come quell'affermazione finisca correttamente, mia amata piccola scimmia volante." Loki cantilenò e sorrise. Clint lanciò la rivista sul tavolo e fece il broncio.

"Strega."

"Su quello posso convenire."

Il quinto anniversario del suo attacco venne a passò, e Loki presenziò alla piccola cerimonia, come aveva fatto negli anni precedenti, accanto a Tony, come Solveig. Si sentiva meglio, senza dover usare la magia ed era più naturale per gli umani di certo. Stavolta, ogni occhio era puntato su di lei, e quando la cerimonia ufficiale terminò, lei fece un piccolo rituale che venne osservato. Era snervante ed irritante, e le dava terribilmente fastidio.

"Dunque cos'è quello che stavi facendo. Ce lo chiedevamo, per essere onesti."

"E' una cosa privata." rispose a Natasha, che sedette sul terreno accanto a lei. Loki aveva scelto un piccolo spazio erboso a una mezza dozzina di metri dal monumento che New York aveva eretto alle persone morte, circondato da alberi. Una ciotola fatta di argilla stava ai suoi piedi, assieme ad un ramo e ad alcune erbe. Lavanda, menta piperita, salvia, e maggiorana giacevano assieme ad una fetta di mela.

Thor annuì solennemente sedendo accanto a lui e mettendo Mjölnir fra la ciotola e se stesso. Loki sorrise gentilmente.

"Grazie."

"Che cosa sta facendo?" chiese Steve sommessamente, seguendo i suoi compagni e sedendo, ottenendo alzate di spalle da loro, mentre Loki piazzava le erbe e i rami nella ciotola e dava loro fuoco con un lieve cenno delle dita. Lei mormorò gentilmente mentre il fuoco divorava le piante.

"Ad Asgard i morti sono bruciati." spiegò Thor, la voce innaturalmente bassa. "Loki ha regalato loro un fuoco purificatore, e ulteriori distinzioni grazie alle erbe e ai legni. Mele per immortalità, lavanda per pace, salvia per protezione, menta per sonno. La maggiorana guiderà i morti sicuramente verso il Walhalla o Sessrúmnir. Mjölnir è un talismano che supporterà i suoi desideri."

Il fuoco si spense. Loki si alzò (goffamente, perché la dannata pancia spostava il suo centro di gravità ed era davvero pesante), prendendo la ciotola e mettendola davanti al monumento.

"Eiguð friðr."  
Piegò la testa una volta.  
"Fyrirgefið mér."  
La dea si girò indietro dopo che Thor strinse leggermente la sua spalla, e gli Avengers lasciarono la scena.

Pepper la baciò quando arrivò alla Torre due ore dopo. Le prese il viso fra le mani, la tirò verso di se e premette le loro labbra insieme per un bacio che era quasi vicino ad un vero pomiciare. Loki mormorò un suono sorpreso e si paralizzò, gli occhi spalancati e le mani che si sollevarono a livello delle spalle, indecise se staccarsi leggermente o lasciarle fare quello che voleva. Era Pepper. Nessuno si tirava indietro a Pepper Potts.

"Pep, cosa fai a mio marito? Pep? Salve?"

Lei ignorò Tony, ma spezzò la connessione.

"Tu, Loki, sei un santo." disse lei, con un colpetto sulla sua guancia e sorridendo come se avesse appena fumato qualcosa.

Loki non era sicura di cosa esattamente avesse fatto per avere ottenuto quel particolare titolo e stava per aprire la bocca per negare qualsiasi azione, ma lei lo azzittì, le diede un altro bacio e si rivolse a Tony.

"Se mai farai qualcosa per mettere in pericolo questa relazione, io ti uccido." annunciò felicemente e afferrò una tazza con del caffè.

"Ehi, sei tu quella che ha infilato la lingua nella sua gola!"

"Oh andiamo, non essere un guastafeste. Lui è il migliore PR che abbiamo avuto da anni."

Improvvisamente Tony rise e la pizzicò sul didietro. Loki batté le palpebre.

"Siamo entrati in una specie di strano triangolo senza che me ne accorgessi?"

Sia Pepper che l'ingegnere risero divertiti e lo abbracciarono.

"Perché, ti stai offrendo?" chiese l'uomo, e suo marito sollevò un sopracciglio. Tony grugnì.

"La tua piccola trovata al monumento probabilmente ha portato mezzo pianeta alle lacrime. Lei è semplicemente grata."

"Tu sei redento. Ti amano. Ti adorano. E ovviamente, sei fottutamente bello."

Ah. Ma guarda.

"Per quanto sia carino che tu mi lusinghi e tutto il resto, possiamo sedere? Penso di aver bisogno di guardare le notizie."

In Giugno Thor era tornato da una delle sue frequenti visite ad Asgard (era ancora Principe Ereditario e quindi doveva attendere ai suoi doveri, anche se amava Midgard e cercava di imparare qualsiasi cosa per essere un re saggio una volta che fosse stato giudicato pronto.). Presentò a Loki un soffice quadrato di stoffa di lana, circa un metro e venti di lato. Era di un verde brillante, con dei punti dorati e rossi e fece sorridere brillantemente lo stregone.

"Assumo che sia qualche speciale tipo di copertina per bebè Asgardiana?" aveva chiesto Tony, ottenendo in cambio dei cenni di assenso.  
"Ai. Nostra madre lo ha tessuto. Proteggerà Asdis mentre lei dorme." Il Tonante aveva risposto prima di prendere il suo zainetto di nuovo (immaginate semplicemente Thor in armatura, ed un piccolo zaino giallo brillante sulla sua ampia schiena - era ridicolo e li faceva sempre morire dalle risa ogni volta che lo usava) e produsse due strane cose morbide che fecero ridere divertito Loki.

"Per Yggdrasil, Thor, dove nel nome di Hel li hai trovati? Pensavo che nostra madre avesse bruciato quelle cose misere."

Prendendo il più piccolo dal suo sorridente fratello, lo annusò e fece una smorfia, poi lo palpò con dita ferme e sospirò. Con un ondeggiamento della mano la cosa divenne un po' meno arruffata e sembrava simile ad un cane.

"Nostra madre non avrebbe mai bruciato i nostri leali peluche di conforto, lo sai."

Tony sputò il caffè che aveva appena cercato di inghiottire.

"Peluche di conforto?"

"Non dirmi che non ne hai avuto uno da bambino."

"Mi spiace, ma voi due davvero avevate qualcosa da abbracciare? Agli Dei servono i peluche?"

Thor si aggrottò, mentre Loki riparava la cosa arruffata più grossa in qualcosa che sembrava uno scarafaggio con le corna. Tony fissò inorridito la cosa.

"Che diavolo? Okay, l'altro è un cane, o una cosa simile, ho capito. Ma questo? E' una specie di animale fantastico che la tua gente si è immaginato?"

Ebbe indietro una risata fragorosa dai fratelli seduti sul suo divano. Loki ridiede il giocattolo a Thor, che lo strinse impazientemente fra le dita e lo guardò con adorazione, e Loki fece lo stesso con il suo piccolo cucciolo.

"Anche noi eravamo bambini. Tutti i bambini hanno bisogno di qualcosa da coccolare. Questi ci sono stati regalati da Freyja, una dea di Vanaheim."

Sollevando il cane nero, disse "Questo è Fenrir. Puoi averne sentito parlare nei vostri miti. Vi assicuro, che una volta che potevo focalizzare sufficientemente la mia magia, lui era davvero una bestia feroce."

Puntando a Thor, che stringeva divertito il suo scarafaggio in aria ridacchiò.

"E' un bilgesnipe. Creature repellenti con scaglie, e non ho mai capito perché a Thor piacesse quella maledetta cosa così tanto, o perché Freyja lo considerasse abbastanza carino da essere un regalo per un bambino."

"Ora Loki, non ferire i suoi sentimenti. Snipey è sempre stata buona con me."

"Si, lo so, la condizione molto amata lo diceva in modo eclatante. Era a malapena riconoscibile."

Tony gemette e si girò per scappare.

Davvero. Dei e i loro dannati peluche da abbraccio.

Loki rimase femmina dopo di ciò visto che la data del parto si avvicinava, chiacchierando con Frigga tramite la sua figurina e lasciando che le descrivesse i vari scenari di quello che sarebbe accaduto quando il bambino avesse voluto nascere. La strega sorrideva ogni volta che Tony sobbalzava quando ascoltava le descrizioni che sua suocera usava, il viso che impallidiva e il sorriso incerto.

"Oh andiamo bambinone, non fare tutto quel traffico. Sono io che dovrò fare tutto il lavoro duro, tu dovrai solo stringermi la mano, semmai."  
"Mi spiace se non riesco a mantenere la mia calma quando parli di sangue e viscidume e di tutte le cose che possono andare male e sono davvero a disagio pensando a quello che dovrai spremere attraverso la tua... lo sai. Mi rende fisicamente nauseato solo a pensarvi."  
Loki aveva sorriso alla cosa.  
"Sei un tale ragazzino piagnucolone. Davvero, e sei uno dei più forti della terra."  
"Non osare andare lì, Rudolph. Non insultare la mia armatura."  
Frigga aveva riso e promesso di essere meno descrittiva con i dettagli che avrebbe comunicato a Loki.

"Jarvis, puoi chiamare Bruce per me?"

La sola cosa buona di essere una balena pronta a esplodere era che ogni volta che Loki voleva o aveva bisogno di qualcuno, sarebbero arrivati correndo senza pensarci due volte. Era divertente.

"Ovviamente, Signora. Vuole che informi anche il Signor Stark?"

"Oh dei, no. Voglio partorire in pace. Prima Bruce, e poi vedremo."

"Come preferisce."

Lo scienziato arrivò nell'attico circa dieci minuti dopo, salutandola e andando per prima cosa a fare un the, prima di lasciarsi informare di quello che stava esattamente succedendo.

"Ho avuto contrazioni per le ultime dodici ore, pensavo sarebbe stato bello averti qui. Ho già incantato il letto perché resti pulito qualsiasi cosa accada, e le acque mi si sono rotte due ore fa." disse Loki senza una traccia di dolore o sfinimento sul suo viso, facendo sputacchiare un poco Bruce alla calma della sua voce.  
"E adesso bevi un the con me come se avessi tutto il tempo del mondo?"  
Il dio sorrise e sfregò il suo addome mentre un’altra contrazione si mosse attraverso di lei.  
"Ho davvero una alta tolleranza al dolore, quando non sono preso troppo di sorpresa, e grazie a mia madre so esattamente quando fare cosa. Mentre aspetto ancora che tutto si apra correttamente, ho tempo per bere un the."

"Non dovremmo chiamare Tony e Thor?"  
"E lasciarli correre in giro come polli? Ti prego. Ho bisogno di tutta la forza che posso raccogliere, senza dovermi preoccupare di quei due."

Come Loki aveva anticipato, quando lei fece chiamare suo marito da Jarvis, lui era in pieno panico e servì Natasha per farlo calmare di nuovo, visto che Loki aveva cose più importanti da fare che discutere con lui.

"Questo è il motivo per cui ad Asgard gli uomini non possono entrare nelle stanze delle donne in queste situazioni." borbottò lei gemendo leggermente. Per le Norne, avrebbe castrato Tony quando tutto quello fosse finito.

Asdis, fece la sua grande entrata mezz'ora dopo, e se Loki non avesse saputo per certo che Thor non era in effetti del suo sangue, avrebbe potuto giurare che avevano gli stessi polmoni. Oltre a strillare e urlare tremenda vendetta, era piccolina, raggrinzita e fortunatamente molto rosa e non blu, anche se aveva gli occhi blu polvere.  
"Benvenuta, piccola Asdis." sussurrò Loki e baciò la sua testa, e poi lasciò che Bruce chiamasse Tony e Thor che entrarono di corsa - ancora in modalità panico.  
"Lei è così minuscola." disse Thor sbalordito dopo qualche secondo di sguardi esterrefatti. Loki grugnì.  
"Se fosse stata più grande non sarebbe uscita così facilmente."

Tony sedette cautamente accanto a lei e sorrise così luminosamente che avrebbe potuto illuminare la Torre. Loki spostò la bambina un pochino, in modo che lui potesse prenderla, e il sorriso divenne storto.  
"Lo sai che non mi piace che mi consegnino le cose." le disse cautamente, ed ebbe in cambio un’espressione truce.  
"Piantala con questa cosa idiota immediatamente e per le Norne, prendi tua figlia. Non è una cosa e tu sei ridicolo." Il dio ruggì e l'ingegnere fece quello che gli veniva detto con urgenza. Un sorriso da scemo spiaccicato sul viso mentre faceva suoni da chioccia al piccolo viso grinzoso che lo guardava assonnato.  
Thor sedette giù dall'altro lato di Loki e strinse la sua mano.  
"Stai bene? Hai bisogno di nulla?"  
Loki rise leggermente e strinse di rimando.

"Sto bene. Bruce ha fatto un lavoro meraviglioso facendo il suo solito calmo se stesso e quello ha aiutato in modo significativo. Al momento, ho solo bisogno di riposare un poco. L'ho già nutrita, quindi non dovrebbe agitarsi per qualche ora. Portatela ad incontrare gli altri, e se lei piange e non si calma, di a Jarvis che le faccia ascoltare il mio battito cardiaco, dovrebbe aiutare." lei istruì, sbadigliando e accoccolandosi fra le lenzuola, se pure non senza baciare la minuscola mano che era avvolta attorno al suo dito prima di staccarsene gentilmente.

Tony ridacchiò.  
"Bene, se insisti."

Pepper e Jane erano apparentemente innamorate folli nel secondo in cui Tony mostrò loro la minuscola creatura, o così venne detto a Loki quando lei si svegliò ore più tardi, Natasha accanto a lei con del succo e un panino.  
"Oh grazie agli dei, qualcuno ancora usa il cervello qui." lei rise e l'assassina sorrise, tendendole il cibo.  
"Stravedono per la piccola come se fosse l'ultima di tutto il pianeta."  
"Jane è già un po' frustrata che anche Tony Stark abbia fatto l'inimmaginabile e si sia sposato, e dopo quasi sei anni ad amoreggiare con Thor, sembra volerlo fare anche lei. Sembrava un po' scioccata anche lei quando ha ammesso che sarebbe stato bello sposarsi." Loki ridacchiò.

"Quello adesso dovrebbe essere la ciliegina sulla torta. Ho sentito che le donne umane sono stranamente influenzate dai nuovi nati."  
Natasha rise.  
"Non hai idea di quello che è accaduto la fuori. E' come se le loro ovaie fossero esplose o altro."  
Loki quasi si soffocò con un boccone a causa delle risate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lei è qui! Diamine, io amo la bimba. E' così perfetto scriverne.
> 
> Se qualcuno se lo chiede: ho cercato di tradurre "Abbiate Pace" e "Perdonatemi" in una miscela di islandese e Antico Norreno. Solo per vostra conoscenza.  
> Grazie a tutti per così tanti commenti e Kudo e Bookmark!!


	4. 4 Incontrare la Nonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo già rivela tutti i segreti ;)

Una routine si stabilì nelle successive settimane. Bruce avrebbe controllato Asdis, Thor, Jane e Pepper l'avrebbero rapita in modo che Tony e Loki potessero riposare un poco, mentre Steve, Natasha e Clint cercavano di tenere sotto controllo la stampa. A volte le squadre cambiavano, a volte si incontravano per una cena o un pranzo collettivo.

In Agosto (cinque settimane dopo l'arrivo), Tony ritenne fossero pronti per una serie di foto esclusive, in modo che i Tabloid cessassero di tormentarli e ovviamente per vantarsi spudoratamente della più bella bambina del mondo intero.

"Lo sai, sono ancora un po' rammaricato che sia così normale. Speravo segretamente che avesse quegli occhi rossi così fantastici." disse lui, giacendo sul pavimento dal suo lato, la bimba davanti a se, toccando il nasino di Asdis e sorridendo quando lei strillava deliziata e agitava le braccia di rimando.

Loki grugnì.

"Non sono fantastici. Sono strambi come l'inferno. Lei sarà sotto lo sguardo di tutto il mondo, è molto fortunata ad essere normale, almeno in quel senso. Essere blu o mostrare occhi rosso sangue sarebbe probabilmente l'ultima cosa che le servirebbe."

"Andiamo, è stata fatta nascere da Hulk in persona. Nessuno oserebbe fare del male alla nostra principessa."

"Non voglio provare a scoprirlo. Davvero."

Loki aveva ricominciato ad usare il corpo maschile quasi sempre, salvo quando Asdis aveva bisogno di mangiare, e anche la stampa iniziava ad abituarsi a vederli insieme più spesso che no. Una volta erano stati visti a Central Park, a passeggio con la piccolina così che lei potesse prendere un po' di sole ed aria fresca, ma nessuna macchina fotografica aveva fatto una foto a fuoco. Loki si era assicurato della cosa.

In settembre le foto vennero pubblicate ed un’altra ondata di donne osannanti praticamente si erano gettate ai piedi degli Stark.

Thor aveva portato Jane ad incontrare i loro genitori, ed erano tornati fidanzati.

"Era ora, fratello." Loki aveva sogghignato mentre scaricava tutte le riviste sul matrimonio che Pepper gli aveva dato un anno prima fra le braccia di Jane.

"Se sei molto fortunata, potrei ottenere l'abito con cui abbiamo vestito Thor quando perse Mjölnir."

Il biondo dio non sembrava molto entusiasta alla prospettiva, ma mandò tutti gli altri in un accesso di risa che fece sorridere Loki in modo dispettoso.

"Staremo via al massimo per un giorno, Pep. Lo porterò indietro sano e salvo, e mi assicurerò che non metta le mani su qualcosa su cui non deve. D'accordo?"

"Giuro, che se trovo qualche strana tecnologia Asgardiana da queste parti vi sculaccio così forte che non vi siederete per una settimana." lei ruggì, guadagnandosi una risata leggermente isterica da entrambi gli uomini.

"Il triangolo più strano mai fatto. Te lo dico io." Loki rise, ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra, sporgendosi mentre la testa rossa gli restituiva Asdis, che aveva ormai tre mesi. I suoi occhi blu avevano assunto un po' di verde, sebbene un lieve anello marrone direttamente attorno alle sue pupille rendeva difficile dire che cosa avrebbe vinto infine. I suoi capelli erano una zazzera riccioluta di ciocche brune, cortesia di entrambi i genitori. Lei gorgheggiò felicemente verso Pepper, che salutò con la mano e sorrise con occhi spalancati alla bimba, cosa che fece lamentarsi Tony.  
"Okay, piantiamola con le buffonate, dobbiamo andare ora."  
"Divertitevi, ragazzini!"

Loki prese una delle mani di Tony nella sua, si concentrò per un attimo e percorse uno degli antichi sentieri che portavano ad Asgard, emergendo appena fuori dal palazzo. Estese il suo incantesimo di invisibilità a suo marito e sua figlia prima di trascinare lo sbalordito ingegnere per i corridoi.

"Andiamo su, potrai dare un occhiata più tardi."  
"Ma caramellina, guarda! E' così splendente!"  
Il dio non poté trattenere un grugnito amorevole allo sbalordimento infantile che suo marito riusciva a strizzare dentro agli aggettivi.  
"Aspetta fino a che vedrai il cielo qui. O il Bifrost. Questo immagino sia il tuo sogno proibito che diviene realtà.  
Un lamento patetico dietro a lui lo fece ridacchiare.  
"Smetti di lamentarti, sei peggio di nostra figlia."  
Loki poteva sentire il broncio. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, si fermò un attimo e si girò indietro.  
"Prometto che porterò a casa qualcosa che soddisferà i tuoi sogni più sfrenati. Ma prima dobbiamo sbrigarci un poco e lasciare questa parte del palazzo."

Fidati di Tony per trovare il peggior luogo possibile per rallentare. I corridoi erano pieni di guardie, e Loki non amava molto la possibilità di essere trovato non ora in ogni caso. Erano vicini all'entrata dell'armeria, che era pesantemente sorvegliata, anche di più ora, sembrava, dopo che Thanos aveva ottenuto il Tesseract – lo era stata anche prima, dopo che lui aveva fatto entrare gli Jotun, e dopo che si era impossessato dello Scrigno. Loki si era immaginato di poterselo tenere. Era una piccola ricompensa per essere una Bugia Incarnata. E lui in effetti poteva usarlo se voleva.

Asdis si agitò un poco, schioccando le labbra nella chiara richiesta di pappa, preferibilmente ora.  
"Pazienza, principessa. Solo qualche minuto ancora."  
"Okay, ho capito, modalità stealth, giusto?" infine rispose Tony, ancora vastamente impressionato da tutto.  
"Hai capito ora… Ora stai zitto e seguimi."

Cautamente girando attorno ad un angolo e ad altri corridoi, lasciò che Asdis succhiasse il suo dito fino a che non poteva fornire quello che lei voleva, arrivando infine alle porte che voleva vedere. Tony rimase in silenzio, probabilmente cercando di capire come funzionavano le cose da quelle parti.

Non c'erano guardie davanti all'ala della famiglia, come sempre. Avevano lasciato New York di sera, quindi ad Asgard era probabilmente metà mattinata, perciò Odino sarebbe stato nella grande sala di ingresso, a conversare con il concilio e Frigga sarebbe probabilmente stata nel suo giardino.

"Fai attenzione ora. Non toccare direttamente la soglia. C'è un incantesimo che viene scatenato dalle persone che non sono famiglia agli occhi di mia Madre. Non so come reagirebbe a te."  
Aprendo la porta, cautamente entrarono, e Loki chiuse la porta con un silenzioso scatto.  
Loki si rilassò visibilmente e fece un cenno con la mano, cancellando l'incantesimo di invisibilità.

Asdis spinse il suo dito fuori dalla bocca, schioccando le labbra con anche maggiore esigenza, e dandogli uno sguardo sfacciato che significava che avrebbe pianto se non vi fosse stato cibo immediatamente. Il dio rise.  
"Una bimba già così intelligente."  
"E adesso? Va bene se vado a cercare tua mamma da solo? Prima che la nostra bimba diventi davvero irritabile voglio dire."  
Loki annuì e sedette su una sedia, mutando mentre parlavano.  
"La porta alla tua destra porta al suo giardino. Ti prego vai, il nostro piccolo spiritello qui la allarmerebbe."  
Se i suoni miagolanti e le dita che si aprivano e chiudevano erano un indicazione al riguardo.

Tony sorrise, baciò entrambe e andò a cercare Frigga, che si precipitò attraverso la porta mezzo minuto dopo con un brillante sorriso.  
"Loki!" salutò sua figlia, baciandole leggermente la guancia e passando le dita fra i suoi capelli.  
"Madre. Spero che tu stia bene." rispose il Manipolatore e si lasciò andare al tocco. Era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta, quando era stato a chiedere i libri.  
"Come non potrei, quando tu vieni a trovarmi? Avresti dovuto avvisare, avrei preparato il pranzo."  
Loki fece un sorriso sghembo, mentre nutriva sua figlia. Gli occhi di Frigga vagarono giù per la prima volta ed esplosero in uno sguardo di assoluta ammirazione ed amore.  
"Per Yggdrasil, lei è adorabile. E' l'immagine sputata di te quando avevi la sua età."

Si sistemarono nel giardino privato quando ebbe terminato di allattare, Frigga completamente assorta con la bimba fra le braccia mentre stravedeva per lei. Tony era stato frastornato dal cielo, come Loki aveva anticipato, senza dubbio cercare di capire come fosse possibile.  
"Madre, come mai le mele che ci hai dato non possiedono infatti alcun tratto che spieghi perché siamo cambiati? Abbiamo esaminato assolutamente ogni cosa. Come funzionano?"  
Un sorriso birbante fu la risposta.

"Vedi, una volta toccate da un Aesir perdono la loro magia. L'albero delle mele che Idunn sorveglia è infuso di essa, perciò le frutta che porta contengono il suo potere. Per mantenere questo enorme segreto, ogni frutto è incantato per emettere tutto il proprio Seidr insieme quando toccata, per nullificare la possibilità di essere usata male o duplicata. Idunn sola può raccogliere e toccare le mele, e solo lei può sussurrare i nomi ai frutti che possono essere donati. Una volta che li hai mangiati, essi riconoscono il tuo tocco come quello di un Aesir e cessano di essere magici."

Loki rise mentre Tony gemette.  
"Questo è cattivo. Davvero, davvero cattivo. Andiamo, siamo quasi morti di curiosità." l'ingegnere fece il broncio.  
"Abbiamo speso settimane a fare succo, e frullati, e soluzioni di esse."  
Frigga rise, gli occhi che si meravigliavano rivolti alla piccola bimba che giocava intenta con i suoi capelli, mentre guardava sempre attorno verso suo padre quando lui apriva bocca.  
"Ha mostrato alcun tratto Jotun?" lei chiese, interessata, facendole il solletico sul pancino e chiocciando al sorriso che ebbe di rimando.  
Loki scosse il capo, confuso.

"Non che io abbia notato. Ovviamente, non l'ho esposta a qualcosa di abbastanza freddo da poter forzare il cambiamento come ha fatto con me. Per com'è, la probabilità di incontrare un tale livello di freddo è eccessivamente più bassa quando non c'è un fratello maggiore che insiste nel violare le leggi e le regole, e anche di più quando si vive su Midgard. Per essere onesti, non voglio scoprirlo."

"Disprezzi ancora la tua discendenza così tanto da voler negare la sua?" chiese gentilmente Frigga, guardandolo con occhi non giudicanti, e Loki chiuse i suoi, un sospiro profondo che emergeva mentre la ben nota sensazione di disgusto si riversava su di lui ogni volta che pensava alla pelle blu che si nascondeva sotto alla falsa membrana che lui aveva scelto di indossare.

"Sta ancora cercando di venire a patti con la cosa." disse gentilmente Tony prima di sorridere. "Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere la mia copia personale di Stitch. I miei precedenti tentativi di pungolarlo per cambiare in Gigante di Ghiaccio hanno incontrato un’ampia gamma di commenti mordenti e sguardi truci, ed alcuni molto taglienti e caustici, perciò devo limitarmi a quelle per cui non può difendersi e vestirla bene in blu il prossimo Halloween o il successivo."

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio e le sue labbra si piegarono in un lieve sogghigno.  
"Non posso immaginare perché tu sia così interessato alla cosa. Lo so, lo so-" bloccò ogni spiegazione di suo marito dopo che ebbe inspirato con forza, "Ne abbiamo parlato già migliaia di volte. Dammi tempo. Sto cercando di accettare un millennio di pregiudizi e ripugnanza, questo richiederà tempo. Molto tempo."

Asdis bloccò gli occhi nei suoi, il sorriso brillante che appariva quando riconosceva sua madre, che immediatamente risultò in un egualmente brillante sorriso da parte di Loki mentre lui si chinava per prenderla, con il chiaro annuncio di cambiare posto immediatamente. Loro risero e la bimba venne presa in braccio dallo stregone, dove afferrò la sua maglia e gorgheggiò contenta, sbavando su tutta la stoffa.

"Tu sei una piccola lumachina. Come sei in grado di produrre questa enorme quantità di bava?" chiese, l'espressione gentile nonostante il commento e soffocando una risata mentre lei cercava il suo viso con occhi grandi e sgranati, l'espressione del tutto innocente.  
"Oh ragazzi, se fa quell'espressione ogni volta che combina qualcosa, ci servirà Natasha per tenerla d'occhio." rise Tony e sorrise mentre sua figlia rapidamente si girava nella direzione della sua voce.  
"E' molto fissata su di te quando parli, Anthony." commentò Frigga, e Loki avrebbe giurato che era compiaciuta fuori misura di quello che testimoniava nell'isolamento del suo giardino privato.

"Non è in grado di stare in silenzio, ha passato un tempo che ammonta a centinaia di ore di chiacchiere inutili, in una conversazione a un solo senso con la mia pancia. Lei conosce la sua voce al meglio e la ama da quando ha iniziato." l'uomo dai capelli corvini disse gentilmente, agitando una mano per richiamare delle farfalline che volarono attorno a sua figlia. Lei le guardò affascinata e agitò i suoi minuscoli pugni verso di loro.

"Heimdall, sa che sei ancora vivo, Loki. Ha osservato Thor, e tramite lui ha visto che i Midgardiani ti hanno riconosciuto. Odino ha proibito che lui ne parlasse, ma sa che nessuno oserebbe attaccarti se dovessi scegliere di arrivare attraverso strade... meno segrete." Frigga disse poi loro, un ombra di serietà nella sua voce. Suo figlio si aggrottò, e Tony spostò il suo corpo in modo da essere seduto più dritto.

"E' più facile nascondersi. Non desidero di essere accettato da alcuno al palazzo, non più. Marciare apertamente lungo i corridoi potrebbe solo mettere lei in pericolo." lui rispose, frantumando l'illusione e chiamandone un’altra, sfere colorate che danzavano dolcemente attorno a lei nel tentativo di portarla ad assopirsi.

"Sei ancora mio figlio, ancora un Principe di Asgard. I tuoi titoli sono stati restituiti al tuo nome non appena ho saputo che erano stati revocati. Odino non ha il diritto di portarti via da me. Puoi affermare che sei esiliato o ripudiato, a me non importa. Io ho vegliato il tuo sonno ed ho asciugato le tue lacrime. Nulla cambierà mai il fatto che sei la mia famiglia." disse lei, con tono serio e grave. Loki sentiva la determinazione sottostante, quello che lo faceva sorridere involontariamente.

"E io sono lieto oltre ogni parola per questo. Ma Madre, non appartengo a questo luogo. Non l'ho mai fatto, e ho accettato la cosa. Non mi servono i miei titoli passati, non più, perché non sono impaziente di ritornare qui. Ti prego, non alienarti da Thor o tuo marito più di quanto tu abbia già fatto solo per me. L'intera faccenda mi è costata una parte molto importante della mia vita, non voglio vedere distruggere di più della tua."  
Frigga lo guardò intentamente, cercando il suo viso per la verità. Loki cercò per quanto possibile di non crollare sotto lo sguardo.  
"Ti prego. Non voglio che tu ti ferisca."  
Lei sbuffò.

"Loki non ho cessato di essere ferita per sei anni. Da quando tu sentisti la necessità di combattere il tuo stesso fratello, da quando cadesti nel vuoto creato dal Bifrost, da quando ti vidi con Thanos - c'è stato a malapena un secondo in cui io non abbia pianto su tutto quello che questo dannato segreto ci è costato. Thor ha perso la sua fede dopo che tu fuggisti. Dubitava di ogni cosa, ed era così perduto ogni volta che veniva a trovarmi. Non poteva capire perché tu avevi fatto quello che avevi fatto, e questo lo dilaniava. Che voi ora possiate parlare l'uno all'altro come non avete fatto da quando vi afferravate al mio grembiule è vicino ad un miracolo, per quanto entrambi siete testardi."

Loki masticò il suo labbro mentre veniva rimproverato da sua madre come un bimbo di cinque anni. Tony sorrise gentilmente, toccando con un piede uno dei suoi gentilmente. Il dio gli lanciò uno sguardo esasperato, e prontamente l'ingegnere ridacchiò.

"Lei ha ragione, lo sai. Voi due scappate uno dall'altro come acqua ed olio, e per lo più a causa tua. Io so che hai le tue ragioni, ma seriamente, avete un tale bisogno uno dell'altro che è quasi comico. Da quando avete fatto pace, siete praticamente inseparabili. Quando lui viene qui per qualche giorno ti manca tanto che rubi lo scarafaggio dalla culla di Asdis, solo per coccolare qualcosa che appartiene a Thor. Sono in effetti un po' geloso."

Oh per le Norne, quello era umiliante. Loki sentì un profondo rossore salirgli alle guance, e nervosamente passò una ciocca ribelle dei suoi capelli dietro al suo orecchio. Ma chi avrebbe potuto biasimarlo? Lui aveva voluto bene a Thor per così tanto, per tutte le sue virtù ed i suoi difetti, e il non essere osservato in ogni istante, il non essere un Odinson, essere solo fratelli ed amici aveva reso riparare la loro relazione così facile, quasi semplice. Lui ricordava la sera in cui aveva aperto e chiuso ogni ferita, ognuna di esse si era mostrata chiaramente. Thor e Jane erano stati invitati a cena, in qualche momento a Maggio, per avere un po' di tempo in 'famiglia', come lo aveva chiamato Tony dopo la prima timida riconciliazione fra i fratelli. Comunque, ad un certo punto Thor aveva fatto un commento stupido, gli ormoni di Loki erano impazziti e cinque minuti dopo stavano tormentandosi e bisticciando come se fossero stati di nuovo i peggiori nemici.

I ruggiti e gli strepiti andavano mano nella mano con gli insulti e i commenti mordenti. Jane e Tony avevano lasciato il tavolo quando Thor lo aveva quasi spezzato in due con un pugno, sistemandosi sul divano e osservando mentre bevevano caffè. Le urla erano diventate singhiozzi e pianti di Loki, presumibilmente scatenati dagli ormoni, cosa che aveva effettivamente fermato ogni cosa che Thor volesse fare. Invece aveva preso il dio più giovane in un abbraccio che avrebbe spezzato molte ossa in chiunque altro. Loki aveva afferrato le sue spalle e premuto il viso contro l'ampio petto e aveva borbottato qualcosa sommessamente che aveva fatto scuotere il capo a Thor e dire "va tutto bene, va tutto bene" più e più volte, mentre Loki piangeva tirando su col naso come un bambino. Jarvis aveva confermato più tardi che c'erano state molte scuse, e qualcosa del tipo 'quando mi disse della mia discendenza avevo disperatamente bisogno di te e tu eri andato a causa mia, e io non volevo che quello accadesse. Ero così solo, Thor, e così, così spaventato. Non merito il tuo amore dopo tutto quello che ho fatto, ma non ti lascerò più andare'. Si erano gloriosamente abbracciati, sedendo infine sul pavimento, ammucchiati insieme come se vi fosse un campo magnetico fra di loro, sospirando e singhiozzando, ma sorridendo ed infine riconciliandosi.

"...dormire."  
Loki batté le palpebre confuso. Sia Frigga che Tony lo osservavano mentre cercava di capire che cosa era stato detto.  
"Ti sei seriamente assentato per un momento, Bambi."  
"Mi spiace. Cosa hai detto?"  
"Tua mamma ha proposto una passeggiata negli apparentemente eccellenti giardini reali, e sapendo che il nostro piccolo zombie qui dormirà come un sasso per almeno due ore ora che si è addormentata, qualsiasi cosa faremo con lei, usiamo il tempo."  
I Giardini reali andavano bene, Loki ammise riluttantemente a se stesso. Sarebbe stato bello. Sospirando, annuì.  
"Molto bene."

Frigga lo aveva masticato di nuovo mentre passeggiavano nei ben tenuti prati, Asdis al sicuro fra le braccia di Tony. Lei aveva maledetto la sua ostinazione così come la mancanza di lungimiranza del Padre degli Dei, sapendo molto bene che si sarebbero scontrate, alla fine. Che fosse accaduto in quel modo, con Odino incapace di rispondere alle domande di Loki, e Loki incapace di mettere da parte l'invidia in lui e per una volta non esplodere non appena il suo cervello aveva trovato modo di farlo star bene, bene, quello era stato sfortunato quanto poteva essere.

"Tu sei sempre stato figlio di tuo padre, Loki, che tu voglia sentirlo o meno. Lo hai copiato in ogni modo possibile, e davvero, se non avessi saputo, tu avresti potuto essere del suo sangue. Più di Thor. Tu condividi con lui più tratti di quanto tu ti renda conto."  
Si, bene, quello era esattamente quello che Loki non voleva sentire. Non c'era modo neppure all'inferno per cui lo avrebbe mai accettato. Non era come Odino. Loki non avrebbe mai nascosto nulla di così grande da sua...  
Oh quanto sua madre era brava a giocarlo. Sospirò.  
Riluttantemente, ammise a se stesso che avrebbe dovuto forse controllare sua figlia per qualsiasi tratto Jotun che potesse condividere con il... più blu se stesso.  
"Prometti che penserai a quello di cui abbiamo parlato oggi." gli chiese Frigga. "E ricorda che io non ti spingerò mai in una direzione che tu non voglia prendere. Semplicemente indicherò una via. Io ti voglio bene, mio Loki, qualsiasi cosa accada alla mia famiglia."  
Per i Nove. Aveva probabilmente una quantità di cose su cui riflettere.

Al loro ritorno, Tony era andato dritto in officina, tirando con se suo marito e sua figlia.  
"Cosa ci facciamo qui, Tony?"  
"Ricordo che mi hai promesso un nuovo giocattolo. E dopo che ho dovuto osservare un cielo più o meno impossibile tutta la notte, con le stelle che splendevano in pieno giorno, indicando che non avete atmosfera lassù, davvero mi serve fare qualcosa per calmarmi. Giocattolo adesso. Ti prego."  
Una risata frizzante aveva lasciato Loki a quella frase, ma mentre scuoteva il capo e metteva Asdis addormentata nella culla del laboratorio sorridendo, poi tornò dall'ingegnere.  
"Ho qualcosa, ma non è di Asgard. Ovviamente, puoi sempre giocare con il Tesseract."  
Tony si aggrottò e fece spazio sulla sua scrivania.

"Naah. Noioso. Abbiamo tutte le letture che potevamo fare sia in stato attivo che passivo, e a meno che tu decida di unirti al divertimento non possiamo farci nulla con esso. Nuovo giocattolo. Papa ha bisogno di qualcosa di fantastico."  
DUM-E vibrò di eccitazione e Butterfingers ronzò un poco. Loki sorrise.  
"E' meraviglioso come tu possa provocare emozioni nei tuoi robot, e senza una IA."  
"Si, bene, sono i miei bambini, lo sai. Interessante che adesso abbiano una sorellina, una vera, in carne ed ossa. Non ho mai pensato potesse accadere. Suppongo che DUM-E fosse un po' geloso da principio, ma lo ha superato, vero?" sorrise al suo primo robot, dandogli dei colpetti e guadagnandosi un altro ronzio che sembrava sospettosamente un consenso.

"Andiamo Lokes, non tenermi sulle spine."  
Loki ridacchiò. Il bambino più grande che la Terra avesse mai visto, ed era suo marito. Oh bene.  
"Dovresti metterti i guanti, solo per stare sicuri." disse e fece dei gesti con le mani in un movimento istintivo per richiamare lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, mettendolo sul tavolo prima che le sue dita potessero reagire all'artefatto. Appoggiandosi al bancone, studiò i suoi intricati decori, la luce azzurro chiaro e l'energia che poteva sentire scorrere attraverso di esso.  
"Wow. Questo è... interessante. Che cos'è?" chiese Tony, eccitato, mentre tamburellava sul contenitore con un cacciavite, e afferrava un paio di guanti come Loki aveva richiesto.

"E' la reliquia che Odino ha riportato da Jotunheim quando finì l'ultima grande guerra. I Giganti di Ghiaccio la usavano per stabilizzare il loro regno e per viaggiare verso altri. E' potente, molto potente, e se fosse sguinzagliato, probabilmente congelerebbe questo pianeta prima che tu possa dire una parola."  
L'uomo più piccolo punzecchiò la cosa blu con un dito guantato, stringendo le labbra e non accadde nulla. Loki sogghignò e toccò il tappo con il suo indice, e il lieve brillio esplose al contatto.  
"Esibizionista." suo marito borbottò, togliendosi i guanti e ripetendo quello che aveva fatto il dio. Non accadde nulla. Si aggrottò un po' di più, facendo ridacchiare Loki.  
"Non reagirà a te. Solo uno Jotun è in grado di brandirlo. Perciò se vuoi studiarlo, avrai bisogno di me."

Lo sguardo che Tony gli diede estrasse una risata effervescente da dentro di lui. Si, loro figlia aveva ereditato l'espressione da cucciolo abbandonato definitivamente da suo padre. Tra la sfacciata supplica per avere attenzione ed aiuto, gli occhi marrone che contenevano un intenso brillio di interesse e fame di conoscenza. Bruce e Jane la descrivevano come 'l'erezione scientifica di Tony'.  
"Chiederò ricompensa al riguardo più tardi, ci siamo capiti?"  
Un sopracciglio sollevato fu la sua risposta. Loki sospirò e sorrise sarcasticamente.  
"Le cose che faccio per te. Jarvis, attiva gli scanner per l'energia."  
"Ovviamente, signore."  
Poi afferrò le maniglie e osservò mentre la mancanza di comprensione sul viso di Tony cambiava in un’espressione di assoluta delizia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...mi sbaglio o Loki è davvero sceso a patti con la sua pelle Jotun solo per compiacere Tony? Sta rammollendosi ;D  
>  La visita è stata effettuata in ottobre, visto che Asdis è nata nel tardo luglio, se siete confusi - devo contare costantemente i mesi e i giorni per ricordarmi quanto tempo ha. @.@
> 
> Grazie a tutti per il vostro interesse! Voi siete i migliori!!


	5. 5 Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva Halloween!  
> Lo scrigno degli Antichi Inverni viene palpeggiato e pungolato ed usato come un ratto da laboratorio - i Nerd della Scienza...

"Avresti dovuto vederlo, era assolutamente e positivamente fantastico. Voglio dire, si, il Tesseract ha dei livelli energetici più alti, ma questo ha delle funzionalità elementali! Ha semplicemente fatto un soffio e la mia sedia era congelata come un sasso.

Natasha, Clint e Steve erano esageratamente divertiti dal costante blaterare che veniva dalla bocca di Tony quando si trovarono a cena. Jane e Bruce assorbivano ogni cosa e promisero di andare con lui per prima cosa la mattina dopo, per vedere con i loro occhi. Ben presto erano nel loro mondo pieno di cose scientifiche che avevano poco senso per gli altri. Thor giocava felicemente con sua nipote, con sorriso ebete e tutto il resto.

"E Loki. Dolce madre di Gesù, giuro di non aver mai visto qualcosa di simile. Neppure Thor mi ha affascinato in tal modo. Mi spiace, Grand'Uomo."

"Non mi sento insultato da te, amico Tony." disse seguito da "Chi è la più dolce piccola principessa dei Nove Regni?" mentre la sollevava in aria con le sue enormi mani e lei rideva in eccitazione. Loki ridacchiò.

"Fury ha chiesto che gli restituiamo il Tesseract. Di nuovo." Clint disse dopo che ebbe fatto un'espressione nauseata a Thor. Davvero non gli piaceva tutta quella faccenda della famiglia che avevano, pensò Loki. Bene, dall'esterno. Se qualcuno guardava più da vicino, amava ogni istante della cosa.

"Lo sai la risposta a quella richiesta da te, scimmia."  
"Alieno."  
"Cervello da uccellino."  
"Nanerottolo."

"Oh, quella era buona, anche se avvelenata dalla connessione ad Oz, che hai letto solo a causa del mio 'scimmia volante'". Ammise Loki.  
"Non è vero. E' un classico, e tu lo sai, Mostro Biscotto, che l'ho letto molto prima che tu sedessi il tuo culo da queste parti."  
"Niente parolacce davanti a mia figlia, Barton."  
"Si, si, lo so."

Natasha sorrise, prima che i suoi occhi si spalancassero e lei saltasse in piedi per prendere qualcosa di grande dalla cucina.  
"Ho quasi dimenticato. Ragazzi, e Jane, abbiamo le zucche. Halloween è fra tre giorni e abbiamo a mala pena decorato.", disse lei, mollando il vegetale bello grosso con un udibile clangore.  
"Andiamo a fare scherzetto o dolcetto vero?" chiese Tony, facendo ridere Steve.  
"Non sei un po' anziano per andare a cercare dolci?"

"Bene, Non per me, Asdis vuole andare, e che padre sarei se negassi i suoi desideri in quel modo!"  
"Lei non è neppure in grado di gattonare da sola." Jane intervenne con un sorriso.  
"Questione secondaria. Ho già pensato ai costumi perfetti. Jarv, mostrali!  
"Molto bene, Signore."

Uno degli schermi olografici si accese portando tutti a un eccesso di risa.  
"Sei sicuro di voler fare tutto ciò?"  
"Senza dubbio. Andiamo, sarà diabolicamente divertente."

Affettare le zucche il giorno dopo portò in evidenza il talento di tutti loro. Steve si era superato ed aveva scolpito un capolavoro artistico che quando illuminato, mostrava il viso di Fury, con ombre nei posti giusti per dare il perfetto effetto truce. Clint e Thor avevano scelto cose molto più semplici, il logo dello SHIELD ed un viso grottesco, mentre Jane e Natasha avevano scolpito stelle e pianeti. Tony ovviamente aveva replicato il suo reattore arc, inserendo orgogliosamente delle piccole luci led in modo che emettesse il giusto brillio azzurro, e Loki aveva decorato la sua zucca con un bilgesnipe, cosa che aveva fatto gorgheggiare Asdis di gioia.

"Ha una cotta per Snipey." spiegò Tony, e Thor sorrise alla cosa.  
"Gli piace il mio peluche allora?"  
"Oh, sopra ogni cosa. Guarda solo come osserva la cosa che Loki ha fatto."  
Era adorabile il modo in cui batteva le mani sulla zucca, sobbalzando al rumore di tamburo che emetteva, e poi gorgheggiava felice perché pensava che la cosa che Loki aveva scolpito le rispondesse e sbatteva le sue manine contro la buccia arancione anche più felice.

"In tutta onestà, come diavolo voi due potete non essere imparentati?" chiese lo stregone irritato mentre osservava lo stesso sorriso idiota sui visi di Thor e Asdis che cresceva fino quasi a spaccare il loro cranio. "Io non capisco come siate così simili."

"La cosa divertente è che visto che sei tu che l'hai portata, posso difficilmente essere definito infedele!" cinguettò Tony, del tutto imperturbato e premette un bacio sulla tempia di Loki.  
Thor prese in braccio la piccola e lei gli sorrise e gli tirò la barba.  
"E' come con te e nostra madre. Lei è sempre stata la tua preferita, e condividete le stesse espressioni."  
"Concordo!" intervenne Tony, piazzando una batteria nella sua zucca in modo che i Led funzionassero per alcune ore.

"Non dimenticare l'espressione di severo rimprovero che hai copiato da nostro padre." il dio Biondo menzionò con un ulteriore riflessione, mentre cullava sua nipote sopra il suo grosso braccio e le solleticava i piedini. Loki gli lanciò uno sguardo truce che lo fece scoppiare in una risata.  
"Era proprio quello che dicevo."  
"Oh, Norne e Yggdrasil, perché vi mettete tutti a ricordarmelo?" ruggì lo stregone, mentre rabbiosamente ondeggiava la mano in un movimento fluido, e le zucche brillavano per un secondo.  
"Non ne ho idea. Cosa hai appena fatto ai nostri mostriciattoli?"  
"Ho fatto in modo che rimangano fresche come sono adesso per almeno una settimana."

Le zucche decoravano l'entrata della Torre in modo che tutti le vedessero, e Tony aveva programmato una delle sue armature meno pericolose per distribuire dolcetti a chiunque passasse le porte e chiedesse scherzetto o dolcetto. Jarvis controllava che tutto funzionasse.

Loki era un po' nervoso. I loro costumi erano divertenti, sicuro - ma e se fossero stati visti in modo sbagliato? Tirò il suo colletto.  
"Sembri Steve in modo tale che è completamente raccapricciante." Borbottò Tony mentre si infilava nella divisa che gli aveva prestato Clint.

Pepper e Jane si erano vestite da fate, tutte brillantini e scintillio, mentre l'ingegnere aveva proposto uno scambio di costumi fra gli Avengers. Avevano estratto a sorte, nessuno era sfuggito. Tony e Loki avevano estratto Capitan America e Hawkeye, Natasha sarebbe stata Iron Man (con un armatura e tutto il resto ed era stata molto entusiasta di provarne una da secoli), Thor faceva la parte di Hulk mentre Bruce aveva una replica di Mjölnir e una parrucca bionda, Clint aveva espresso la sua delizia per essere obbligato a indossare una delle divise attillate di Tasha, e Steve era stato davvero fortunato ed aveva avuto la carta jolly e si sarebbe vestito da Fury, completo di benda sull'occhio e Spolverino di cuoio reale, perché l'armatura di Loki era già stata tolta dalla lista e riservata ad Asdis.

"Non ho per nulla le spalle larghe come Cap. Siamo solo alti uguali. Tu invece hai molto in comune con il nostro residente arciere. E la divisa maschera il tuo reattore arc. Nessuno lo vedrà."  
"Sono un ragazzo fortunato, mmh? Dunque, dove ho lasciato... aha!" L'ingegnere disse trionfantemente, estraendo un minuscolo mantello verde da una borsa e lo fissò sulle spalle di sua figlia con piccoli bottoni dorati.  
"Quella è stata la migliore idea che io abbia avuto nella vita. E' così adorabile che potrei vomitare arcobaleni."

Loki grugnì mentre pizzicava la stoffa blu in cui era infilato.  
"La mia armatura non dovrebbe tecnicamente mai essere considerata 'adorabile', non importa il contesto.  
"Oh, andiamo, lei è dannatamente graziosa nei tuoi abiti."  
"Lei è un infante, ovviamente è adorabile in qualsiasi cosa la vestiamo. E' nella sua natura."  
"Aspetta fino a che non vedrai il suo cappello. Ce l'ho qui... da qualche parte... eccolo!" Tony esclamò, e quando Loki si girò un'altra volta a guardare che orrori suo marito aveva pensato, quasi si soffocò dalle risa.  
"Ecco. La bimba della mamma."

"Questo va assolutamente su Facebook." Loki rise quando lui si calmò un poco e smise di lacrimare. Tony la teneva fra le braccia ed era avvolta in una tunica di cuoio soffice, una camicia verde, calzoni di lana e una replica perfetta dei suoi stivali, e rifinita con il piccolo mantello ed un cappello giallo oro con minuscole corna, completamente fatto all'uncinetto. Suo padre sorrise orgogliosamente.  
"La mia migliore idea."

Pepper l'aveva chiamata 'offesa al fascino' e dopo che avevano scherzato a sufficienza, una delle receptionist di Tony aveva fatto una foto di tutti loro prima che uscissero a irritare il vicinato. Non erano certamente i soli vestiti come gli Avengers, e vennero raramente riconosciuti come quelli veri. Asdis si guadagnò molti dolci, solo per essere la cosa più dolce sul pianeta che sorrideva sdentata ogni volta che qualcuno le faceva i complimenti. Non appena cadde nel suo pisolino post pranzo un po' di tempo dopo, si divisero, Bruce e Steve tornarono indietro con lei, mentre gli altri andarono a cercarsi una festa.

E bene, se alcune delle zucche impararono a parlare sul loro cammino, o altre decorazioni si mossero e fluttuarono, spaventando esageratamente chiunque passava, chi avrebbe dimostrato che era stato Loki? Era Halloween. Avrebbe potuto essere stato chiunque.

Loki aveva tagliato le sue ore alla galleria d'arte, affermando 'Mio marito è un nerd della scienza, come probabilmente sapete, ed è irremovibile sul fatto che io debba condividere la mia saggezza con lui. Sarò tenuto prigioniero nel suo laboratorio fino a che non gli dirò quello che vuole sapere."

A seguito di ciò, Tony aveva convocato Bruce e Jane insieme e Loki aveva mostrato loro lo Scrigno, congelando un bancone in un battito di ciglia e sbalordendo i due nuovi arrivati lasciandoli senza parole. Oltre a ciò, il dio aveva detto loro della capacità di viaggiare fra i regni con l'artefatto.

"Quello è la cosa più vicina ad un Ponte di Einstein Rosen che io abbia osservato, non contando il Bifrost." Jane gli aveva detto con occhi spalancati, sconvolta e probabilmente con un 'erezione scientifica' grande quanto quella di Tony.   
"Proverò a farvi capire come funziona. Fate attenzione al possibile vuoto logico fra le nostre razze. Potrebbe benissimo essere che vi servirà tempo per afferrare il concetto."  
"Caramellina, se al momento c'è qualcosa che abbiamo, quello è il tempo."

Dunque Loki aveva iniziato a parlare delle connessioni attraverso Yggdrasil, il flusso energetico fra i regni, i punti sull' "albero" dove l'energia diveniva una sfera così compressa che piegava lo spazio e probabilmente il tempo, di conseguenza aprendo delle vie per viaggiare più veloci della luce e coprire distanze inimmaginabili per la razza umana.

"Il Bifrost, il Tesseract e lo Scrigno, usano tutti questi nodi per ancorare se stessi ad un punto nell'universo. Il Bifrost è statico ed inamovibile, mentre il Tesseract è fluido e può connettersi all'energia di Yggdrasil senza avere fisicamente la necessità di essere vicino ad uno dei punti. Dovrò sperimentare con lo Scrigno, visto che non l'ho mai visto usare per il viaggio interstellare."

"Dunque praticamente l'intera faccenda dell'Albero dei Mondi è un tipo di energia che costruisce l'universo?" riassunse Jane.  
"Non ho parole adeguate nel vostro linguaggio per descriverlo correttamente, quindi, si, quella è la grezza descrizione di esso."  
Bruce mormorò e diede uno sguardo alla valigetta che conteneva l'ancora passivo Tesseract.  
"Sei in grado di ricreare qualcosa di simile al Cubo?" chiese, e Loki scosse la testa.

"Il Tesseract è un artefatto molto più antico di me, e la sua creazione non è stata documentata. Gli stregoni che lo hanno costruito sono da molto tempo deceduti. Forse lei potrebbe dirmi quello che mi serve per sapere come fabbricarne un'altra, ma i suoi livelli energetici si stanno ancora equilibrando, e non voglio sperimentare un'altra improvvisa esplosione. L'ultima mi ha reso molto cauto nel maneggiarla."

Il dio piegò le labbra in un malizioso sorriso che illuminò i suoi occhi mentre osservava i visi rammaricati che i suoi colleghi scienziati mostrarono a quella affermazione.

"Chiunque mi avesse detto non molti anni fa che voi fra tutte le razze sareste stati in grado di ricrearlo mi avrebbe fatto ridere. Per com'è, devo congratularmi per quell'impressionante traguardo."

"Eh?" disse Tony, e si aggrottò in sinc con Bruce e Jane. "Lo abbiamo fatto? Chi? e quando?  
Grugnendo, Loki batté le nocche sul reattore Arc.  
"Può avere un aspetto diverso, e può non essere una replica effettiva, visto che lavori per aggiornarlo continuamente, ma hai trovato una base su cui lavorare verso di esso."

Servirono alcuni secondi per lasciare che la cosa venisse assorbita prima che tutti e tre gli umani esplodessero in un ampio sorriso, specialmente Tony sembrava come se Natale fosse arrivato in anticipo quell'anno.  
"Stai scherzando." disse Jane, mentre Bruce fece mostrare a Jarvis i piani di Tony.

"Dovresti renderti conto che solitamente io tengo le cose per me stesso. L'ultima volta che qualcuno ha avuto accesso a questi file, ho dovuto combattere un esercito di armature e distruggerle e sono stato frullato malamente. Non tradite la mia fiducia." disse l'ingegnere, la serietà nella sua voce, anche se il sorriso era intatto. Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Gatto pauroso. Se puoi fidarti di me, di certo puoi fidarti di loro. Dunque, parliamo di scienze ora o cosa?"

Non lasciarono il laboratorio per altre otto ore prima che Steve ricordasse loro di mangiare qualcosa. Clint aveva portato giù Asdis quando non aveva voluto dormire indipendentemente da quello che loro avevano fatto per riuscire a farla dormire, borbottando quando Loki le aveva mormorato una canzone sottovoce, cullandola gentilmente e l'aveva fatta addormentare in meno di trenta secondi.

"Giuro che usi la magia per farlo. Per forza sei così bravo." aveva detto e si era mosso gentilmente per prenderla e portarla di sopra.  
"Apprezzo le critiche, scimmia."  
"Nanerottolo."  
"Va bene, lo sappiamo. Buona notte!" Tony lo aveva cacciato fuori dal laboratorio.

Quello che era seguito era stata una discussione accesa sulla possibilità di usare lo Scrigno per aprire un portale o qualcosa di simile al Viaggio via Bifrost nel laboratorio o se sarebbe stato più saggio spostare quell'esperimento all'esterno. Poi avevano discusso sul luogo esterno, e sul quando, e dopo di ciò, il dibattito era stato riguardo 'che luogo visitare prima', un Loki seriamente divertito quando gli altri tre avevano figurato gli altri regni nella loro fantasia, e lo avevano forzato a promettere di portarli in un luogo fantastico.

"Non posso promettere nulla al momento. Non so neppure come usarlo in quel modo."  
"Un posto epico, Reindeer Games. Prometti."  
"Vedrò quello che posso fare."  
La conseguente discussione riguardo la fisica e i viaggi spaziali li aveva riportati al Tesseract, ed a una risoluzione.

"Thor la riporterà indietro su Asgard. Darà sollievo al Padre degli dei, dopo che io l'ho rudemente informato della sua assenza. Lei riposa ora, e non c'è alcuna minaccia imminente. Abbiamo tutte le informazioni che ci servono, e Fury smetterà le sue costanti lamentele al riguardo."  
"Vittoria per tutti?"  
"Assolutamente."

"Mi rifiuto. Puoi benissimo portare indietro il Tesseract di persona."  
Loki spalancò la bocca verso suo fratello. Asdis rise per come sembrava divertente dal suo posto fra le braccia di Thor, masticando felicemente Fenrir.  
"Ma... Fratello, per piacere."

"Le tue parole non mi piegheranno. Se vuoi rimetterlo nelle mani di nostro Padre, allora viaggia fino ad Asgard e fallo da solo." il massiccio biondo disse allegramente, cautamente facendo saltare sua nipote nel suo braccio e osservando il suo fratello minore con occhi blu scintillanti.

"Non posso credere che tu voglia farmi questo." Il Manipolatore esclamò con un'espressione perfettamente seria ferita e tradita, assieme ad una punta di incredulità. "Come puoi forzarmi a perdere l'immunità dovuta alla morte solo perché voglio ridare indietro quello che tecnicamente appartiene ad Asgard?"

"Oh, avevo l'impressione che sarebbe stato uno scherzo di tuo gradimento. Nostra madre non ti ha detto del tuo fantasma, che aleggia nel palazzo, aspettando di spaventare le fanciulle? Di certo vagare fra i corridoi e terrorizzare le persone sarebbe di tuo gradimento."

Bruce e Tony grugnirono ridendo, Jane sorrise e Loki ebbe l'impressione che lei sapesse già di cosa si trattava. Un fantasma? Da quando un Asgardiano ha creduto ai fantasmi? Non c'è mai stata una cosa simile. Era un invenzione in cui credevano solo i Midgardiani.

"Parla chiaramente, tu imbecille."  
"Fai attenzione a come parli davanti alla piccolina, fratello." sorrise Thor, imperterrito nel suo tentativo di provocare irritazione allo stregone.  
Loki sollevò le sopracciglia e si aggrottò. Norne, il babbeo aveva un modo per irritarlo senza perdere tempo.  
"Finiscila, e ti prego di essere sicuro di usare parole semplici in modo da non soffocarti con esse."

Suo marito e gli altri due geeks ridevano sguaiatamente, cercando senza riuscirvi di nascondere il loro divertimento. Lanciò loro un occhiataccia mentre il Dio del Tuono sollevava sua figlia sopra alla testa e le sorrideva, ottenendo un brillante sorriso di rimando, piccole manine che sbattevano Fenrir contro il suo naso. Mettendola di nuovo sul suo ginocchio, il suo sguardo vagò di nuovo su Loki.

"Uno dei bibliotecari ti ha visto quando cercavi i libri con le informazioni su Thanos. Dapprima ha pensato fosse una specie di allucinazione, ma poi tu sei stato lì un'altra volta, e di nuovo dopo quella volta, perciò ha parlato a nostro Padre e nostra Madre della cosa. Ovviamente, entrambi hanno negato la continuazione della tua esistenza, il che è risultato nel fatto che lui abbia iniziato a credere al concetto Midgardiano dei fantasmi, visto che io ho raccontato alcune favole midgardiane quando sono stato in visita." Spiegò, allegramente. Loki sentì le sue labbra piegarsi in alto.

"Avevo già dimenticato che qualcuno mi aveva visto."  
"Bene, quando tu non apparisti di nuovo dopo quella terza volta, se ne dimenticarono. Ma apparentemente, alcune delle guardie ti hanno sentito sussurrare nei corridoi due settimane or sono. La cosa ha risvegliato i pettegolezzi, rendendoti il primo fantasma mai visto su Asgard. Dunque tu, che appari dal nulla per restituire il Tesseract dovresti sollevare delle reazioni molto interessanti."  
Scuotendo il capo, Loki sorrise involontariamente. Quando mai Thor era divenuto così malizioso?

"Per le Norne, Thor, questa è un immagine davvero tentatrice che dipingi. Ma per quanto mi piacerebbe creare il panico, e di certo questo lo farebbe, non voglio perdere il mio status corrente di - deceduto - solo perché è troppo bello. Non sono sorvegliato da nessuno. Ritornare vorrebbe dire ricominciare tutto, e davvero, non lo voglio."

"Allora il Tesseract resterà qui fino a che tu raccoglierai il coraggio per affrontare quello che hai lasciato."  
"E' questo il tuo tentativo per forzarmi a riparare la relazione con Odino?"  
"Lo sai bene quanto me che io non potrei mai forzarti a fare nulla che tu non voglia."  
Altre risate dai tre scienziati. Avrebbe dovuto prendere del tempo e soprannominarli qualcosa del tipo 'Il Trio dei Gechi' o 'I Ratti da laboratorio' - ooh quella era buona. Avrebbe usato quella.

"Stai cercando di costruire un complotto, Thor. Confessa."  
Suo fratello semplicemente sorrise ampiamente ad Asdis e le fece il solletico, prima di dare a Loki uno sguardo di traverso.  
"Pensa quello che vuoi, Manipolatore. Io solo ripeto: non sarò più il tuo fattorino. Portalo indietro tu stesso o lascialo dov'è."

Loki borbottò. Dannazione. Anche l'altra possibilità, darlo a Frigga, non avrebbe funzionato, perché lei di certo avrebbe insistito che lui lo desse al Padre degli Dei personalmente. Perché tutto quanto doveva diventare così complicato al momento?  
Fossero maledetti tutti all'inferno e ritorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo procede estremamente lentamente oO ma prometto che ci sarà azione - e anche dramma! Diavolo, tutto questo grida per il dramma dopo tutto questo caramello.  
> Dunque da qualche parte mentre scrivevo questo (okay datemi un altro paio di capitoli...) Thor 2 è arrivato al cinema, ma prometto di tenere gli spoiler ad un assoluto minimo! Non arriveranno per alcuni altri capitoli. E vi avviserò con largo anticipo.  
> Ovviamente ci sarà una trama del tutto diversa qui, visto che ho già ucciso Malekith.  
> ... o forse no? *risata malefica*  
> No, seriamente, ho semplicemente aggiunto un po' di 'curiosità' che non hanno quasi nulla a che fare con la storia di The Dark World, ed i pezzettini che ho aggiunto sono spiegati molto all'inizio nel film e non hanno indicazione di come le cose accadono in quel senso, visto che la mia intera trama è molto più lontana da ogni cosa che Marvel possa escogitare.


	6. 6 Un viaggio Fatidico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki raccoglie il suo coraggio ed espone la piccola allo Scrigno, Natale e Capodanno vengono celebrati, e Thor ha una sorpresa speciale per i suoi amici un paio di mesi nell'anno nuovo.  
> La strada diviene dissestata.

A fine Novembre Loki portò Asdis giù in laboratorio con se, ammorbidendosi infine e deciso a scoprire quanto Jotun fosse realmente sua figlia.

"Dolce principessa, fammi il favore e non essere come me." sussurrò, mettendola giù sul bancone dove si trovava lo Scrigno, baciando il suoi boccoli arruffati.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, prese una delle sue mani e gentilmente lo mise sul lato della reliquia, ridacchiando sommessamente quando la bimba immediatamente sbatté l'altra mano sulla cosa, ugualmente, stranamente affascinata.

Non accadde nulla. Loki espirò il respiro che aveva trattenuto senza esserne cosciente.

"Grazie alle Norne."

Assentemente la lasciò colpire lo Scrigno ancora un poco, facendola divertire, mettendo la sua mano sul coperchio e chiudendo gli occhi mentre si crogiolava nel pensiero che lei fosse del tutto normale, come lui voleva fosse da quanto sapeva della sua discendenza. Più di quello Loki non voleva per lei.

Un secondo dopo, sentì un impronta magica. La sua magia, registrò l'energia fluttuare, stranamente simile alla sua. Guardando giù, il suo sguardo sorpreso si incontrò con un sorriso senza denti, occhi rosso sangue ed una bimba di colore blu. Batté le palpebre.

"Jarvis, hai registrato?"

"Si, Signor, Stark. Devo notificare il Signor Stark?"

Loki disse di no alla IA prima di sollevare la mano dallo scrigno, e solo allora notò il suo stesso cambio di colore. Aggrottandosi, guardò mentre la sua mano tornava di nuovo al suo colore rosa, e sentì di nuovo la strana energia. Asdis tornò di nuovo ad un colore di pelle più umano ugualmente, sempre guardando su verso di lui e dando sberle allo Scrigno, gorgheggiando con allegria. Loki inarcò le sopracciglia.

Osservando intentamente la bimba, mise la mano di nuovo sul coperchio, lasciando che il blu si arrampicasse lungo il suo corpo, stringendo le labbra quando anche lei cambiò colore. Quando rimosse la sua appendice dall'artefatto, tornando ad un apparenza umana, lei copiò la cosa, la sua magia che infine connetteva l'energia a lei.

Un sogghigno si formò sulla labbra di Loki mentre la prendeva in braccio e lasciava che gli afferrasse un dito.

"Bene, se questo non è uno sviluppo molto interessante. Dovremo probabilmente dirlo a tuo padre."

Tony si bloccò immobile sui suoi passi quando entrò nel soggiorno dopo un caso del tutto noioso di riunione del consiglio di amministrazione. Loki lanciò uno sguardo molto innocente nella sua direzione da quel luogo sul pavimento mentre impilava blocchetti di legno colorato uno sopra all'altro, mostrando ad Asdis cosa si doveva fare con essi mentre lei li lanciava in giro per la stanza.

"Caramellina, perché diavolo sei blu? Non che mi importi che tu sia più a tuo agio nella tua in verità molto sexy anche se piuttosto fredda altra pelle."

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, fece altri due passi nella stanza e si grattò la testa.

"Lo spiritello è davvero blu come te o è una specie di trucco?"

Come sempre, Asdis immediatamente cercò suo papà appena sentì la sua voce e gorgheggiò verso di lui con occhi scarlatti, e Loki poteva sentire gli ingranaggi girare nella sua testa.

"Volevi Stitch - eccola qui." disse Loki senza alcuna traccia di emozione nella voce.

Tony ansimò udibilmente.

"Lokes, seriamente è una cosa brutta per te? E' un problema?"

"In effetti, lo trovo piuttosto divertente." disse lo stregone prima di rimettere il mascheramento su di se di nuovo, facendo in modo che l'infante si rendesse conto del suo cambiamento e andasse ad eguagliarlo ancora una volta. Tony cautamente si avvicinò.

"Capirei se ti disturbasse, Rudolph, davvero lo capirei. Puoi... per piacere spiegarmi se questo cambia qualcosa?"

Ridendo, Loki osservò loro figlia colpire i blocchetti sul pavimento.

"Lei è completamente umana. Più esattamente, metà-umana, metà Asgardiana. Io rimango il solo Jotun della famiglia. Quello che non prevedevo era la sua abilità di mutare forma. Specialmente non quando ha a malapena quattro mesi. Ho continuato a cambiare colore della pelle per due ore ora, e lei reagisce con me ogni volta. E' stranamente affascinante."

Tony gemette.

"Puoi per favore smettere di provocarmi attacchi cardiaci ogni volta che accade qualcosa di strano? Dei, davvero pensavo che la odiassi ora."

"Non potrei mai odiarla. Lei non ha colpa di nulla. Se davvero lei fosse Jotun, sarebbe mia. Per come è, lei semplicemente ha ereditato alcune delle mie abilità. Dovremo vedere a quale estensione queste sono state passate a lei."

L'ingegnere sedette accanto a lui e punzecchiò il suo fianco con forza.

"Promettimi che la prossima volta che inizi esperimenti con lei mi inviterai, così che io possa controllare le tue reazioni. Seriamente non mi serve più ansietà riguardo i tuoi problemi di quella che abbiamo già."

"Credimi o meno, la necessità costante di cambiare mentre lavoravamo con lo Scrigno ha causato una desensibilizzazione di qualche genere. Davvero non mi importa quanto usava fare."

Aveva aiutato anche molto che i Ratti da Laboratorio fossero più interessati nello Scrigno che nella sua pelle, ed ogni commento che avevano fatto fosse interessato, e senza paura o odio. Avere modo di vedere il segreto meglio custodito e nascosto di Loki - in effetti essere un Gigante di Ghiaccio era in un certo senso figo. Mostruoso, si, ma figo – era stato per loro una meraviglia non un orrore e questo lo aveva aiutato immensamente.

Gioco di parole pesantemente inteso [Non applicabile in quanto Cool non posso tradurlo con fresco perché sfortunatamente in italiano non funziona quindi niente gioco di parole fra Gigante di Ghiaccio e Cool N.d.T.]

 

La tradizionale cena di Natale fu piuttosto buona. Non si preoccupavano più di farsi regali - davvero, era piuttosto stressante riuscire a trovare cose interessanti per tutti - salvo il Secret Santa che facevano. Ovviamente tutti avevano acquistato qualcosa per la più giovane addizione al gruppo, anche se la bimba era a malapena interessata a qualcosa salvo le carte scricchiolanti.

Jane e Tony avevano creato un piccolo album pieno di foto, che inquadravano Thor, Loki ed Asdis, che uno degli dei avrebbe portato a casa a Frigga, come un regalo da parte di (già o presto a divenire) genero e nuora.

"Siete qui più o meno tutto il tempo, abbiamo pensato che a lei piacerebbero un po' di foto di voi due, visto che Asgard non usa le macchine fotografiche."

"Nostra madre lo adorerà." annuirono i fratelli e passarono le immagini di persona, molto interessati.

Per capodanno vennero invitati ad una raccolta fondi al Museo Americano di Storia Naturale, raccogliendo fondi per le arti figurative per i dintorni di New York, supportando le scuole, le università e le istituzioni private. Da quando era nata Asdis, di solito almeno uno di loro rimaneva a casa con lei, quindi portarla con loro fu davvero una cosa importante, specialmente per i reporter.

"Lei rimarrà umana, vero?" chiese Tony sotto voce quando entrarono, e Loki sorrise.

"Visto che di solito muta forma quando lo faccio io, presumo che manterrà il suo solito aspetto. Se decidesse di divertirsi, me ne accorgerò dal cambio dell'energia abbastanza presto da prevenire ogni cambiamento visuale."

Quando la festa divenne noiosa come l'inferno, Loki svicolò con loro nella parte chiusa del Museo, passeggiando lungo le vetrine e gli espositori e qualsiasi cosa potesse aprire senza fare scattare un allarme.

Thor rise mentre ricordava il loro primo incontro dopo la sua fuga. Loki sorrise ugualmente.

"Seriamente, Thor, far violare il mio numero di telefono da Tony? Quanto eri disperato dalla voglia di essere lodato?"

"Per essere onesto, tutto mi ricordava i nostri bei tempi, e semplicemente ti avevo perso nelle segrete e poi le Norne solo sapevano dove, e volevo godermelo un poco."

Lo stregone deglutì. Non lo sapeva. Sospirò, un sorriso sospettoso sul viso.

"Non posso dirti quanto sono dispiaciuto per averti ferito." disse gentilmente Loki, quasi troppo sommessamente da essere udito, ma il colpetto che ebbe sulla schiena gli disse che era stato perdonato.  
"Ricordo di aver sentito di una mummia. Cerchiamola."

 

Thor tornò da uno dei suoi viaggi ad Asgard in Febbraio con un ampio e brillante sorriso, vestito in armatura completa e con quello che Loki descrisse agli altri come un abito tradizionale a corte.

"E' quello che indossava all'incoronazione."

Il dio biondo produsse una pergamena arrotolata con un brillante sigillo rosso dal suo zainetto giallo (guadagnandosi gli sghignazzi di tutti), prima di rubare sua nipote quando lei gattonò verso di lui, ridendo e facendole i complimenti per l'impresa che aveva compiuto.

"Cos'è questo?" chiese Steve, toccando cautamente il sigillo.

"Un invito." disse Loki, familiare con il sigillo. Si aggrottò. Steve ruppe la cera, srotolò la spessa pergamena e la premette piatta sul tavolo in modo che gli altri potessero guardarla ugualmente.

"Il re di Asgard formalmente vi invita a presenziare ad una festa in onore della vostra presente associazione con il nostro Regno e per essere dei così magnifici fratelli e sorelle di scudo." lesse Natasha, sollevando un sopracciglio.

"Ho sempre pensato che il Padre degli dei avesse una prosa migliore." sogghignò Loki. "Questo è quello che avresti scritto tu, Thor."

Non ebbe risposta, il fratello maggiore era completamente assorto con la bimba. Loki grugnì.

"Bene, cosa ne dite? Io sono pronto per Asgard." chiese allora Tony e rispose per se stesso. Ebbe di rimando delle prudenti alzate di spalle e segni di assenso.

"Grand'uomo! Consideraci pronti a partire. Lokes, dobbiamo fare le valige. Su-su!"

Cosa?

"L'invito non mi menzionava." Neanche per sogno che ne avrebbe accettato uno anche se il suo nome fosse apparso sulla dannata cosa.

"Ah, in effetti dice che possiamo portare ciascuno una persona." Bruce corresse la sua affermazione, facendo sorridere più ampiamente Tony.

"Andiamo, sarà divertente."

"Allora porta tua figlia. Mia madre sarà elettrizzata di averla con se."

L'irritazione crebbe in Loki. Odino sapeva che lui era sposato a Stark, uno dei compagni di Thor. Perché avrebbe espresso il desiderio di averli come ospiti ed esteso l'invito al criminale non voluto? Non aveva senso.

"Lei non è ancora svezzata, tesoro. Non posso portarla via per più di qualche ora senza di te. La lettera afferma che siamo invitati a restare per qualche giorno, penso."

Aggrottandosi, prese la pergamena e la studiò per un attimo. Vero, loro ed un compagno erano invitati, per un banchetto come si conveniva al re di Asgard, presumeva. Il che poteva facilmente durare una settimana, perciò l'affermazione era pure vera. Una ruga sul volto, si appoggiò indietro, chiuse gli occhi e passò attraverso una miriade di possibilità sul motivo per cui Odino volesse fare una cosa simile dando a Loki una scusa per entrare nel palazzo, men che meno sotto alla sua protezione. Portando una mano alla fronte per sfregare cerchietti calmanti su di essa, il dio mise l'altra sopra all'invito e cercò messaggi nascosti o trappole con la sua magia, ma non trovò nulla.

"Hai finito i tuoi pensieri paranoici? Giuro che questo invito non è uno schema di nostro Padre."

Dopo altri cinque secondi, Loki aprì gli occhi e piegò il collo in modo da poter guardare il viso divertito di suo fratello, e anche se era infantile per dir poco e provocò un accesso di risa da parte dei suoi amici, mostrare la lingua al babbeo lo fece sentire assolutamente fantastico.

"Sto solo assicurandomi. Parteciperò alla condizione che la mia identità non sia rivelata. Ti assicurerai che nessuno colleghi Solveig e Loki. Niente affetto. Niente coccole. Assolutamente niente chiamarmi fratello o sorella. Asdis non è tua nipote nel normale senso. Sono stato chiaro?"

Thor sorrise.

"Comprendo. Sii assicurato che mi assicurerò che tu sia al sicuro."

Oddio. Loki era positivo che si sarebbe pentito di aver acconsentito a questa gita completamente folle.

... Ma non poteva negare all'ingegnere il suo divertimento vero? E restare da solo per una settimana, anche con sua figlia? Non c'era modo.

Sospirò infelicemente mentre Tony lo baciava sul capo entusiasticamente, prima di pattinare in direzione dei loro appartamenti privati per iniziare a fare le valigie. Lui gemette, involontariamente divertito, quando suo marito tornò e chiese se potesse essere persuaso a mutare magicamente una delle sue Armature in una armatura Asgardiana, solo per fare andare fuori di testa il Padre degli Dei.

Thor ruggì una risata, e diede la sua parola che una serie di abiti tradizionali Asgardiani sarebbero stati forniti a tutti loro.

 

 

Pepper arrivò mezz'ora dopo, una piccola valigia in mano, affermando che i membri del Consiglio di Amministrazione avrebbero dovuto affrontare la loro assenza senza preavviso. Sarebbero sopravvissuti. Questa era una questione di pace interstellare.

Furono pronti a partire in meno di sessanta minuti, e Tony offrì la piattaforma di atterraggio per chiamare il Bifrost. Quando gli Avengers, Pepper, Jane, Loki femmina e Asdis furono raccolti insieme in modo che nessuno cadesse giù, Thor guardò su nel cielo, sollevò il martello e chiamò Heimdall.

Quando arrivarono al Bifrost, Tony, Clint e Pepper rimasero spiazzati dall'improvvisa vertigine, Bruce sedette giù ed entrò in meditazione visto che Hulk era meno che colpito da quel tipo di viaggio, e Steve così come Natasha, si tennero davvero meravigliosamente in equilibrio. Loki ridacchiò.

"Heimdall. Sono pronti i cavalli?" chiese Thor sorridendo.

Il guardiano osservò il gruppo, prima che i suoi occhi color ambra si fermassero sulla strega.

"Le tue azioni sono mostrate attraverso i tuoi associati. Sei osservabile, e terrò gli occhi su di te."

"Come hai sempre fatto, se eri in grado di farlo. Fa male, non essere ancora in grado di tenere gli occhi su di me? Dover contare su alcuni umani così che tu possa immaginare quello che farò?" Loki sogghignò, ritornando lo sguardo con occhi duri come il ghiaccio in cui lei era nata.

Non c'era davvero amore perduto fra di loro. Lei spezzò il contesto di sguardi alcuni secondi dopo, aggiustando Asdis sulla sua anca e camminò oltre suo fratello allo stallone che aveva chiamato suo alcune decadi prima, balzandogli in groppa senza sforzo, mentre portava ancora sua figlia.

"Possiamo andare, ora? Sono sicura che questa visita non intendeva terminare qui, e così presto."

 

Quando infine arrivarono nel cuore della città, lo stomaco di Loki si contorceva e si rivoltava a causa delle migliaia di modi diversi in cui tutto quello poteva andare male per lei. Anche se la sua forma femminile non era apertamente nota, lei sembrava ancora Loki, stessi capelli neri, stessi occhi verdi. Per non menzionare la sua dannata linguaccia. Lei maledisse se stessa per avere accettato. La tensione nelle sue spalle era tale da provocarle i crampi. Mentre cavalcavano dentro alle stalle reali, lei forzò i suoi muscoli a rilassarsi e fece un sorriso storto quando il suo cavallo le diede un colpetto con il naso sullo stomaco come faceva sempre la cavalla quando smontava.

"Mi spiace di averti dovuto lasciare qui tutta sola con questi idioti, Ranka." le sussurrò, e la cavalla mosse le orecchie in risposta.

Gli stallieri si avvicinarono e presero i cavalli portandoli ai loro box, e Thor li condusse a palazzo. Mentre Jane e Tony erano già stati lì in precedenza, e chiacchieravano sommessamente della diversa architettura e tecnologia, gli altri erano apparentemente sopraffatti dalla bellezza e dalla brillantezza della che la capitale del Regno Eterno emetteva. Loki vide come gli occhi di Steve volavano da un punto ad un altro, le dita che vibravano di già e certamente desideravano tempo per fermarsi e disegnare.

La tensione ritornò dieci volte, quando Loki riconobbe la via che Thor stava seguendo. Alcuni servitori avevano portato le loro valige lungo uno dei corridoi, certamente portandoli alle camere degli ospiti, mentre il gruppo veniva guidato alla grande sala del trono. Hliðskjálf, dove lei era stata seduta in precedenza. Thor probabilmente vi sarebbe stato meglio.

Probabilmente percependo il suo disagio, Tony mise una mano sul fondo della sua schiena e le diede un colpetto di anca gentile contro la sua, ammiccando e sorridendo.  
"Andrà tutto bene, caramellina."  
Oh norne, lei lo sperava.

Il cuore di Loki iniziò a battere selvaggiamente quando le grandi porte doppie si aprirono davanti a loro, ricordi di giorni buoni e giorni brutti, di tempi di divertimento, e di dolore e tradimento che apparivano davanti ai suoi occhi. Prendendo un respiro profondo, mentre rimaneva calma ed era internamente intrigata, camminò accanto a Pepper, che si guardava attorno con occhi spalancati.  
Tutto quello non riguardava il principe traditore. Quello riguardava Thor. E a Loki quello stava del tutto bene.

Mormorii vennero uditi, mentre la Corte e centinaia di cittadini interessati sussurravano gli uni agli altri riguardo gli strani Midgardiani che il loro Principe aveva portato con se. La strega guardò in su e si aggrottò leggermente quando vide il trono - senza il Padre degli Dei.  
Quello era strano.

Sua madre era al suo solito posto, a metà della piattaforma, la mano destra sul trono, mentre all'altro lato gli amici di Thor erano in attesa, sorridenti e orgogliosamente in attesa che lui prendesse posto accanto alla Regina.

La ruga si approfondì quando suo fratello baciò le nocche di Jane, la portò accanto a sua madre (strinse entrambe in un lieve abbraccio), ascese al trono prima di posare Mjölnir alla sua destra e gli venne consegnata invece Gungnir.  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono.  
Oh.  
La ruga si sciolse in un sorriso profondamente soddisfatto.  
"Non per essere scortese, ma... dov'è il Papà degli Dei?" chiese Tony in un sussurro. "Pensavo che Thor non fosse pronto a divenire re per la prossima decade o anche di più."

Loki grugnì lievemente e gli diede un colpetto perché scendesse su un ginocchio e scese nella posizione corretta quando si era davanti al Re di Asgard, con un cenno ai loro amici di fare lo stesso.  
"Lui sta dormendo. Ti spiego dopo."  
"E' un'occasione gioiosa per tutti noi, che siamo riuniti qui oggi in Asgard." iniziò Thor quando ebbe calmato i suoi sudditi.  
Loki quasi grugnì. Era divertente vedere quanto sembrasse minuscola Gungnir nelle grosse mani di Thor.

"Ho desiderato mostrarvi la mia casa per molto tempo ormai, e sono felice che sia finalmente arrivato il momento. Presento alla Corte, i migliori guerrieri di Midgard, miei fidati fratelli e sorelle di scudo, così come Lady Potts, Lady Stark e la piccola Lady Stark." disse il Tonante con un ampio sorriso e occhi felici. Asdis rise quando sentì la sua voce, sorridendo verso di lui e agitando le braccia verso suo zio. Loki le sussurrò di star buona, prima che qualcuno potesse fare una connessione. Con un cenno perché si alzassero, Thor sedette sul trono, sobbalzando leggermente mentre i reali poteri dell'essere re venivano a lui associati di nuovo. Loki comprendeva.  
"Siate i benvenuti nel nostro Regno, amici miei."

Come sempre il leader, Steve rispose con un goffo "Grazie per il vostro invito." e Loki in piedi accanto a lui, sorrise, e sussurrò un "Vostra Altezza" per buona misura, ed il capitano ripeté le sue parole, cosa che fece ruggire Thor una risata tonante.  
"Non c'è necessità di titoli, amico mio. Io rimango Thor per voi, come sono sempre stato."

Quello che poi seguì fu la parte che Loki odiava a causa della sua ridicola imbecillitudine. Suo fratello iniziò a pontificare riguardo il valore e il coraggio degli Avengers, raccontò un paio di brevi storie riguardo loro e fece tutto quello che era in suo potere per dare la migliore impressione di Asgard di rimando a loro.

Loki lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse, sorrise a Frigga quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono e baciò leggermente Asdis sul capo. Quando guardò gli amici di suo fratello, tenne una maschera indifferente e noncurante sul viso mentre Sif si aggrottava verso di lei e socchiudeva gli occhi fino a che virtualmente fissava il Manipolatore, la comprensione che sbocciava sul suo viso. Lei si drizzò e piegò il suo viso verso Thor quasi impercettibilmente, scoccando a Loki uno sguardo pieno di odio e la promessa di non lasciare che il dio fosse lontano dal suo sguardo per il resto dell'ordalia.

Fossero maledetti tutti all'inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.A.]   
> Ehi ragazzi! Sono tornata :D  
> Datemi un altro paio di capitoli, e vorrete la mia testa su una picca. Forse. Se ho scritto bene come spero.  
> La lunghezza dei capitoli può variare un poco, perché sono la peggiore a pensare a come suddividere propriamente le mie storie. Ce ne saranno di più brevi e più lunghi in egual modo, spero.


	7. 7 Idioti, tutti quanti!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, Sif sapeva che Loki era ad Asgard - e adesso?  
> Avrà qualche importanza, vista la minaccia incombente?

Ovviamente Sif l'avrebbe riconosciuta. Gemendo fra di se, la strega sollevò un singolo sopracciglio in gesto canzonatorio, il sorriso che si apriva sulle sue labbra mentre la guerriera stringeva i denti e chiudeva le mani a pugno, le guance che si arrossavano per la pura rabbia.

"Che succede a Xena, Sol? Una specie di orgoglio ferito o simili?"

Loki sorrise.

"Una cosa del genere."

Avevano condiviso una breve ma intensa amicizia quando Sif era arrivata per la prima volta a Palazzo. Lei era sola, non conosceva nessuno, e doveva provare chi fosse. Loki era simile, e la cosa li mise insieme come magneti. Era durato trent'anni, prima che Sif scegliesse di essere una delle spalle di Thor, abbandonando lei per il maggiore, tagliandola fuori senza guardarsi indietro.  
(Loki aveva fatto del suo meglio per restare impassibile e farle tutti gli scherzi più infernali possibili in seguito.)  
Ovviamente per quel momento la guerriera aveva imparato molti dei segreti di Loki e le sue abilità, inclusa la capacità di mutare forma da maschio a femmina e ritorno.  
Bene. Quello sarebbe stato imbarazzante in seguito.

"Quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta cinque anni or sono" Thor continuò ancora e ancora, e seriamente, ma si sarebbe mai fermato? "Lottammo contro mio fratello, che non era stato se stesso dopo la sua caduta dal Ponte dell'Arcobaleno. Aveva sofferto, prima sotto una minaccia molto maggiore di quanto noi potessimo mai immaginare, e poi nelle nostre mani."

Sif tolse gli occhi da Loki, lanciando al suo re un occhiata incredula. Il Manipolatore fece lo stesso, ma incontrò un paio di onesti occhi blu, ed un sorriso da parte di suo fratello.  
"Cinque anni sarebbero stati un tempo sufficiente per permettere il suo ritorno fra noi, e riguadagnare la salute della sua mente. Oggi, se Loki fosse vivo, tutto sarebbe stato perdonato."  
Nessuno osava parlare. Anche la Corte era in silenzio. Thor si piegò avanti, lanciando sguardi alla folla, sorridendo.

"Vi ho scioccato? Perché, perché l'amore per mio fratello scorre ancora più profondo di quanto voi immaginaste?"  
Ovviamente, Volstagg fece un ampio gesto con le mani e si girò verso il dio del Tuono.  
"Mio re, voi dovete scusarci, ma... Loki non era esattamente la... persona più onorevole."  
Parlando gentilmente, che Gnoccolone.

"Bene, ovviamente no. Egli era il solo che poteva prendere in giro anche un intero reame. L'Onestà nelle sue labbra non sarebbe mai giunta alle nostre orecchie, avremmo sempre pensato ad un complotto," disse il re, e quello fu il trucco. Le aule stavano ruggendo di chiacchiere, e Loki non sapeva decidere se essere fiero che Thor avesse effettivamente la faccia tosta di chiamare Asgard ed i suoi abitanti tonti, e quello in modo confusamente sottile, od essere seriamente irritato visto il fatto che stava ancora cercando di riportarlo a palazzo.

"Voglio che tutti voi sappiate che io ho imparato molte cose vivendo su Midgard, e una di queste cose è che Loki non è mai stato del tutto malvagio. E' stato mal guidato, forse, e alla fina, spezzato. Noi avevamo torto tanto quanto lui, ma lui comunque tornò a dispetto del fatto che sapesse che essere catturato sarebbe stato la sua condanna a morte. Tornò per aiutarci contro gli Elfi Oscuri. Nostro Padre non disse mai nulla al riguardo visto che inviammo il suo corpo agli dei, perciò lo farò io."

Dannato lui tre volte per aver di nuovo tirato fuori la cosa.  
... dall'altra parte, Sif sembrava deliziosamente furiosa, quasi completamente ostile.

"Interessante a sufficienza, anche se Asgard nella sua interezza ha fatto torto a mio fratello, lui non ha mai fatto torto a voi. Lui sfogò la sua rabbia solo su di me. Protesse il nostro Regno molto meglio di quanto io abbia fatto, eppure ebbe risentimento quando nostra Madre in persona decise di chiedergli di prendere il posto del Padre degli Dei durante la mia punizione. Io sono profondamente rattristato dal fatto che non sia mai stato visto per quello che davvero egli era."

Loki si aggrottò. Ora era davvero troppo. Facendo un rabbioso, ma piccolo gesto verso Thor, cercando di mostrare il suo punto e farlo smettere con tutta la sentimentalità, lei scosse leggermente il capo, facendo sospirare il re.  
"Pensate alle mie parole. Ci farebbe bene imparare chi è un uomo, prima di condannarlo."  
Terminando con quello l'inaugurazione, discese le scale, seguito da Frigga, Jane e i suoi amici, prima di cacciarli tutti verso i vicini quartieri privati.  
Quando le porte furono chiuse, Thor diede di nuovo Gungnir alla regina.

Asdis gorgheggiò felice quando riconobbe sua nonna e si agitò nelle braccia di Loki, stendendo le sue piccole dita per chiedere un cambio di braccio subito, e conoscendo sua figlia, l'Ingannatrice gemette e la tese alla sorridente Frigga.  
Un secondo dopo venne premuta sul pavimento da uno delle ginocchia di Sif.

Oh, Loki aveva anticipato qualche tipo di attacco appena la bambina fosse fuori da qualsiasi immediato pericolo. Lei si era aspettata un coltello premuto sul collo, ad un capello dallo spillare sangue, o più pericoloso ancora, l'alabarda puntata in qualche luogo mortale, ma il dio non aveva pensato che sarebbe stato gettato a terra a mani nude.

"E' il tuo modo per ripagare il tuo debito perché ti ho salvato la vita?" lei rise senza fiato, sogghignando e con gli occhi pieni di disgusto. Gli Avengers stavano già estraendo le loro armi (per quello che avevano potuto portare), e Thor urlò qualcosa.  
"Quale profondo onore davvero scorre in voi, Lady Sif."

"Tu non spargerai altre bugie, Traditore." sibilò lei, tirando il braccio di Loki dietro alla sua schiena e girandosi verso il Tonante.  
"Perdonatemi, mio re, per non aver parlato prima."

Fortunatamente, Thor sapeva esattamente quanto avrebbe potuto divenire doloroso se avesse tirato via la donna da Loki. Ci sarebbero state ossa rotte, probabilmente, e spalle slogate, visto quanto era tenuto piegato il suo braccio, perciò si avvicinò alla sua amica di lunga data con le mani alzate e le parole.

"Lasciala andare, Sif. Lei non è una minaccia."

La guerriera grugnì alla cosa, piantando il ginocchio nella schiena di Loki anche di più. Cosa che fece sbuffare di dolore la strega e la fece ridere.

"Lei è Loki." disse Sif, con un insistente supplica. "Thor, ci ha ingannato tutti, e tu più di tutti! Fingendosi morto come un topo e tornando di nuovo qui per che cosa? Perché sei qui?" ringhiò lei, e Loki emise un altra risata. Tony fece due passi nella loro direzione, ma venne tagliato fuori quando Hogun si mise in mezzo.

"Voi state facendo del male a mia moglie, e quello non è assolutamente rispettoso nei miei confronti." Ringhiò di rimando, del tutto indifferente.  
"Vostra moglie", sputò Hogun, "è un traditore."  
Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo. Di nuovo.  
"Se ricordo bene, voi, carissimi Quattro Imbranati siete i traditori. Non siete voi quelli che hanno commesso tradimento verso il vostro re?"

Il Manipolatore avrebbe riso di nuovo solo per lo sguardo negli occhi di Hogun mentre comprendeva quello che Tony implicava, ma anche Sif venne distratta dalla cosa, e la sua stretta mollò abbastanza da permettere a Loki di liberarsi e inchiodarla sul pavimento.

"Ti perdonerò questa volta per i tuoi modi alquanto infidi con me se ti tratterrai dall'attaccarmi di nuovo, considerato che noi siamo qui su invito personale del dannato re di Asgard." la donna dagli occhi verdi sibilò, prima di alzarsi di nuovo e ruotare la spalla che gli era stata quasi divelta.

Era stranamente soddisfacente vedere quanto fossero eccitati gli amici di suo fratello al momento. Completa incredulità, mescolata con incomprensione mentre guardavano a Thor con la richiesta silenziosa di spiegare. Il biondone sospirò aggrottandosi.

"Non parlerete a nessuno di questo. Loki non è una minaccia, ne verso Asgard ne verso di me. Lei è qui perché io le ho chiesto di venire, scioccamente assumendo che dopo tutto questo tempo ci sarebbe stata maggiore comprensione fra di voi. Per quanto mi dispiaccia ammetterlo, le sue paure di tornare qui si sono dimostrate corrette. Io mi fidavo che voi, amici miei, almeno pensaste prima di agire."

Come al solito Sif aprì la bocca e fece un passo verso di Thor, solo per essere trattenuta da Fandral.  
"Thor, sei fuori di testa? Questo non è più tuo fratello, non dopo quello che ti ha fatto. Ci ha fatto!" il 'parruccone' esclamò incredulità nella sua voce. Loki e Frigga si drizzarono entrambi e lo fissarono con un occhiata velenosa.

"Fai attenzione a come parli al tuo re." dissero all'unisono, facendo sì che Thor sorridesse apertamente.  
"Fandral, davvero, dopo tutto quello che vi ho detto? Non vi ho parlato dei nostri torti, delle nostre colpe? Le parole che ho pronunciato dieci minuti fa non hanno raggiunto i vostri orecchi? Se non è così, temo nella vostra fiducia in me - e di conseguenza della vostra fiducia in me come futuro re. Forse non è stato saggio porre in voi la mia fiducia."

Oh, questo era glorioso. Vedere Thor che rimetteva i suoi migliori amici al loro posto era davvero magnifico da osservare. Quanto sembrassero persi senza il supporto del loro migliore guerriero. Loki sogghignò. Forse venire lì non era stato un errore dopo tutto.  
"Ora andiamo, non essere così duro con loro. Hanno fatto quello che pensavano giusto. Non è che vi fosse alcuna ragione di credere che tu sapessi che ero io."  
Gli sguardi increduli che diedero a lei quando lei effettivamente intercesse per loro furono davvero meravigliosi.

"Abbiamo vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto per più di un millennio ormai, e sappiate che ho dubitato della tua identità non appena la prima ondata di lutto era passata."  
"Oh, così presto? Quanto spesso ci siamo incontrati fino a quel momento? Venti, trenta volte?" scherzò Loki.  
"Attento alle tue parole, Manipolatore."  
"O cosa, mio re?"

Oh quello davvero stava facendo divertire Loki. Lei sospirò con un sorriso, prima di schiarirsi la gola.  
"Per quanto sia divertente, Thor, avevo sperato di poter visitare l'armeria."  
Il "NO!" collettivo da parte degli Imbranati Quattro - oh Norne, Tony aveva trovato il nome perfetto per loro - fu incontrato da uno sguardo inquisitivo da parte del Biondone, che disse "Questa è una decisione che spetta solo a me. Accettatela."

"Hai portato il Tesseract, presumo?"  
Un altro inspirare sorpreso dai guerrieri accompagnò il complicato movimento delle mani che fece Loki quando chiamò a se il cubo - sicuramente immagazzinato nella sua valigia.

"Il momento non poteva essere migliore. Lei riposerà qui, fino a che avrò bisogno di lei, se mai ciò dovrà succedere. E, per precauzione, porrò un incantesimo su di lei che ti avviserà personalmente se qualcosa dovesse non andare bene per il Cubo. Ancorerò la magia a Mjölnir, in modo che non possa essere manomessa."   
Thor annuì solennemente, prima che un nuovo sorriso si aprisse sul suo viso.  
"Bene, tutto è preparato. Andiamo."

Gli sguardi che bruciavano sul collo di Loki la fecero sorridere. Davvero, gli amici di suo fratello erano totalmente cauti con le persone che presumevano una minaccia. Tony camminò al suo fianco, guardando indietro ogni tanto.  
"Hai una grande quantità di nemici, Reindeer Games."

"Come te, tesoro." Sif sibilò, un suono ben goduto da Loki - "E' il destino di coloro che sono dotati di intelligenza e di una mente pensante."  
Gli Avengers, Jane e Pepper cercarono di trattenere una risata, mentre gli Imbranati Quattro ruggivano. Thor sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Mi stai di nuovo prendendo in giro?"

Loki mostrò occhi sgranati, innocenti a suo fratello, con il divertimento negli occhi, la mano destra sul cuore.  
"Fratello, non lo farei mai. Sono ferito."  
"Perché si sente preso in giro quando dici una cosa simile?" chiese Steve, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. La strega fece spallucce.

"Thor non ha alcun nemico personale. Quando qualcuno ce l'ha con lui, è solitamente per il Trono di Asgard o qualche altro bene comune. I miei nemici mi odiano per me stesso. Di qui il suo timore che lo chiamassi tonto. Di nuovo." rise lei.

Un secondo dopo, la testa di Tony si girò da destra a sinistra, gli occhi che osservavano il circondario.  
"Ehi, io sono stato qui prima."  
Sorpresi sospiri dietro a lui. Loki sorrise. Quello non sembrava mai invecchiare.  
"Bene si, ovviamente. Siamo passati di qui quando abbiamo portato lo spiritello da mia Madre."

La comprensione illuminò gli occhi marrone, e Thor rise.  
"Dunque la voce infausta che sentirono le guardie eravate voi?"  
Annuendo divertita, Loki premette un dito sulle labbra.  
"Ed ora, torniamo ad essere almeno amici. Troppi orecchi."

L'angolo successivo li portò all'entrata dell'armeria, e le guardie non diedero neppure uno sguardo al gruppo prima di farli passare.  
Quando furono all'interno, i fratelli fecero spostare gli amici indietro, mentre facevano dei lunghi passi nella sala.  
"Poni Mjölnir qui. Ti prego, fai la brava."

Fu una questione di pochi secondi. Il Tesseract, leggermente illuminato della sua energia, venne posto su una colonna, e Loki mise le mani su entrambi gli artefatti, prima che una luce acuta e verde li assorbisse.  
"Quando vi fosse pericolo, tu lo saprai." disse lei, e Thor mise le mani sulle sue spalle in gratitudine.  
"Allora andiamo, vi mostro le vostre stanze. Nostra madre ti aspetta."

Più per abitudine che interesse, Loki lasciò vagare gli occhi mentre si avviavano verso le scale. Ovviamente, lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni non era più li, visto che rispondeva solo alla sua persona. Ogni volta che era entrata nell'armeria, con Odino e Thor, o da sola, lei si era assicurata che tutto fosse dove doveva essere.

Camminò accanto all' Occhio di Warlock, la reliquia rubata da Thor, la Fiamma Eterna (Loki aveva bruciato di desiderio per averla - il Fuoco era la sua erba gatta), la Tavoletta della Vita e del Tempo (che avrebbe avuto interesse per prolungare la vita di Tony, e si sarebbe assicurata di acquisire la formula da essa) la Sfera di Agamotto, e infine il Guanto dell'Infinito.

Loki si bloccò sui suoi passi.  
Per Yggdrasil.  
"Thor!"  
Lui si girò ed i suoi passi si bloccarono quando vide l'ombra pallida che aveva assunto il suo viso.

Con una lieve spinta della sua magia, il Guanto si frantumò in una miriade di schegge dorate, svanendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Una sensazione di peso si formò nel suo cuore.  
"Thor, dov'è il Guanto dell'Infinito?"  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" chiese Thor, la voce grave e seria. Loki puntò alla convessità dove l'artefatto era stato immagazzinato per secoli.  
"Quando è venuto qui l'ultima volta il Padre degli Dei?"

Lui avrebbe dovuto accorgersene. L'illusione era stata quasi perfetta, ma non abbastanza da ingannare il re. Lei chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, mentre suo fratello rispondeva.  
"E' passato molto tempo. Credo sia stato qui l'ultima volta poco prima che combattessimo Thanos."  
Ovviamente.

La rabbia sgorgò dentro a Loki. Come per i Nove Regni sarebbero usciti da questo casino? Lei tornò alla forma maschile, già tracciando al contrario l'energia della magia per trovare quanto tempo prima esattamente il Guanto era stato portato via.

"Nessuno in questo dannato palazzo ha pensato di controllare se tutto quello che doveva essere qui lo fosse davvero? Thor, ti prego non dirmi che tutti voi assumevate che tutto fosse a posto." sibilò, agganciando la lieve firma rimasta sul luogo dove l'illusione era posta.

"L'armeria è stata sigillata dopo che Thanos rubò il Tesseract. Non mancava nulla, e gli allarmi non sono stati lanciati."  
Fossero maledetti tutti all'inferno e ritorno.  
"Ti rendi conto che gli incantesimi di allarme sembrano in qualche modo... malfunzionare? Se non avessi detto a Odino che il Cubo non era più qui, non lo avrebbe mai saputo."

"Osi accusare il Padre degli Dei di cecità?" sputacchiò Sif, arrabbiata oltremodo. Thor le lanciò uno sguardo circospetto, Loki lo notò. Bene.  
L'energia scivolò via. Quello era male. Chi aveva ottenuto il guanto? Perché?

"Ha ragione, Sif. Nostro Padre non lo sapeva. Fu Loki a dirglielo."  
Il capo di Loki scattò in alto quando sentì la magia che usciva dal Tesseract. I suoi occhi si spalancarono.  
"Ovviamente." sussurrò, scivolando via e cercando di afferrare la sorgente della strana energia.

Sullo sfondo sentì Thor ed i suoi guerrieri litigare. Gli umani chiedevano esattamente cosa succedesse, e suo fratello fece del suo meglio per spiegare. Il Cubo succhiò l'energia, e si svegliò in un lampo di pura luce blu.

Cinque secondi dopo, ebbe la sua risposta, l'energia diede molte più informazioni al Tesseract, ed era molto peggio di quanto lui pensasse. Spense nuovamente il cubo, e intervenendo nel bisticcio, afferrò Thor per il braccio per avere la sua attenzione.

"Cosa è stato delle cose che erano nelle mie stanze?"  
Il dio più anziano batté le palpebre confuso.  
"Nulla. E' tutto dove tu lo hai lasciato."

La cosa rese perplesso Loki. Thor ridacchiò leggermente.  
"I tuoi appartamenti non sono stati alterati. Nostra madre non avrebbe mai permesso. Lei insisteva che tu saresti tornato un giorno, e avresti avuto bisogno delle tue stanze."  
La sensazione pesante nel petto del Manipolatore si sollevò un poco.

"Grazie alle Norne per i piccoli favori." disse, e poi, con più insistenza. "Trova Eir e portala dal Padre degli Dei. L'illusione era una sanguisuga, e risucchiava le sue energie. Questo Sonno di Odino potrebbe molto facilmente essere fuori dal suo usuale circolo. Verificate che stia bene. Io arriverò appena possibile."

"Non ti permetteremo di entrare nelle stanze." disse Fandral, facendo sogghignare Loki.  
"E chi pensi di essere per fermarmi?"  
Le armi vennero estratte, e lo stregone alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre attaccavano.

"Non avete mai imparato a riconoscere i miei trucchi." li prese in giro quando rotolarono attraverso l'illusione, apparendo dietro di loro.  
"State lontani dai miei passi. Non esiterò ad uccidervi se ve ne fosse la necessità. Thor sbrigati. Ora."

Spingendo gli Avengers fuori sulle scale, strinse la mano di Tony e premette un bacio sul suo dorso. L'ingegnere si aggrottò.  
"Così male?"  
Loki annuì.

"Il guanto dell'Infinito è una delle armi più potenti che uno possa immaginare. E' incompleto, comunque e quindi non ha tutto il suo potere. Thanos una volta cercò di trovare le pietre necessarie a scaricare il suo intero potere, ma fu fermato prima che potesse trovare l'ultima. Ho una buona idea di chi abbia rubato il guanto, e perché."  
"Fammi indovinare. Distruzione Totale?"  
"Come sempre."

Era comico a dispetto della questione urgente quando Loki marciò attraverso il castello, i suoi amici dietro di lui. Le guardie gli urlarono di fermarsi, non del tutto sicure di quello che dovevano fare, visto che era morto, in effetti, e il loro re (ovvero Thor) lo aveva in effetti perdonato. Lui ignorò tutti loro fino a che fu davanti ai suoi appartamenti ancora una volta, un intero entourage di guardie alle sue calcagna, armi estratte.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, spinse le porte aprendole, andando dritto allo scrigno nascosto dietro ad una piastra di legno scorrevole nel suo guardaroba. Il sollievo si riversò in lui quando trovò che non mancava nulla.

Gli Avengers osservarono nella stanza, non del tutto sicuri di avere il permesso di entrare o se Loki li avrebbe grigliati vivi, le guardie dietro a loro, aspettavano qualche genere di input.  
Solo allora Loki si rese conto che subconsciamente aveva richiamato la sua intera armatura regale, salvo l'elmetto.

Bene.  
"Entrate e chiudete le porte. Voglio avere privacy."  
Incespicando e spingendosi, gli umani entrarono e fecero quello che Loki aveva richiesto, sotto proteste sonore da parte delle guardie. Quando le pesanti porte di legno furono chiuse, guardarono verso di lui con occhi curiosi.  
Lo stregone mostrò loro il piccolo scrigno, incisioni molto belle e delicate percorrevano i suoi fianchi e il suo coperchio.

"Vi spiegherò quando Thor e mia Madre saranno con noi. Devono sapere anche loro, ed io devo vedere il Padre degli Dei. Il Guanto dell'Infinito manca da Asgard quasi dal momento in cui io ho iniziato a vivere con voi. Se i miei istinti si provano veri, ci sarà un'altra guerra."

Nel silenzio che seguì, sentirono passi all'esterno degli appartamenti di Loki. Una voce che il dio riconobbe come quella di uno degli Einherjers ordinò di uscire volontariamente, oppure si sarebbero aperti la via a forza nelle stanze.  
Ruggendo, Loki fece un cenno con la mano e lo scrigno svanì, prima che lui schioccasse le dita ed aprisse le porte.  
"Io ho paura per Asgard e gli altri otto regni se questo è il modo in cui ascoltate il vostro re." ringhiò. L'Einherjer puntò la sua arma su di lui, guadagnandosi una lieve risata.

"Come riceverà Thor il messaggio che le sue parole si perdono appena vengono pronunciate? Non avete ascoltato? Se Loki fosse ancora vivo, tutto sarebbe perdonato. Ora uscite dalla mia vista e mettete via le lance prima che io faccia qualcosa di cui vi pentireste amaramente." sibilò. Chiaramente indecisi, gli uomini si guardarono gli uni gli altri, prima di farlo.

Loki si raddrizzò e guardò indietro nelle sue stanze.  
"Andiamo. Il tempo è essenziale."  
Con un occhiataccia, fissò una delle guardie che si fece piccola e confusa.  
"Porta parola alla Regina. Lei è attesa nelle stanze del Padre degli Dei. Ora." aggiunse visto che il patetico ragazzino non fece come richiesto appena le parole avevano lasciato la sua bocca.

Per Yggdrasil. Era stato così qualche anno prima? Come per tutti i Regni Asgard aveva mantenuto la sua posizione di Regno più potente? Loki pensò mentre la guarda rimaneva spiazzata.  
"Err, Lokes, non penso che ci lasceranno andare così facilmente." disse Tony, indifferente mentre dava un occhiata alle spade ancora puntate su di loro. L'Manipolatore ruggì.

"Ascolterete le parole del vostro Principe immediatamente. Se vi trovassi a puntare un'altra arma ai compagni di battaglia del vostro Re e Principe, sarò molto creativo nella mia azione di risposta." ringhiò. Ovviamente sarebbe stato in grado di farsi strada fra di loro, ma era una questione di rispetto. Se i suoi titoli erano davvero suoi da rivendicare ancora una volta, Loki sarebbe stato dannatamente sicuro che ogni persona in questo regno dimenticato dalle Norne fosse cosciente del fatto.

Servì qualche secondo, ma le guardie fecero quello che voleva. Una reazione leggermente soddisfacente, visto che c'era ancora insicurezza negli uomini, ma sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
Uscendo guidò i suoi amici agli appartamenti di Odino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi ragazzi, le cose si stanno riscaldando. Ci sarà azione! Niente più costruzione lenta, sarà difficile e pericoloso da ora in avanti.
> 
> Oh, e solo per avvisarvi - il prossimo capitolo sarà molto più breve degli ultimi, per questioni di suspense - funziona molto meglio. Ma posterò il capitolo seguente prima per riparare alla cosa.
> 
> _[N.d.T.] Sfortunatamente per voi il traduttore non è altrettanto clemente, non più di un capitolo a settimana._


	8. 8 Infinito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ora è iniziata la festa. Cosa affligge il Padre degli Dei? Loki Può aiutarlo?  
> ... Loki VORRA' aiutarlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lievi spoiler per Thor 2! Nulla di importante, solo alcuni fatti aggiunti riguardo un arma che gli Elfi cercavano (mostrata dopo i titoli di coda), ma visto che questo è del tutto divergente dal film, è più che altro informazione di supporto.

"Cosa è successo?" chiese Frigga, preoccupata e costernata mentre tendeva Asdis a Tony. Loki spinse le spesse porte che dovevano proteggere il Padre degli Dei quando era più vulnerabile, trovando Thor e gli Imbranati Quattro già lì, con Eir. Entrando, sapeva già cosa li attendeva.

"Il Padre degli Dei è molto debole." la guaritrice indicò e si aggrottò quando si rese conto di chi era entrato.

Frigga raccolse le sue gonne e si affrettò giù verso suo marito, la paura nei suoi occhi.

"Che cosa significa? Stava bene quando si lasciò andare al Sonno di Odino, e ha scelto lui di riposare in questo periodo. Eravamo preparati."

Eir la guardò con un'espressione preoccupata, scegliendo di ignorare il principe tornato dai morti in favore del Padre degli Dei.

"Potrebbe anche essere che non si svegli di nuovo. La sua energia svanisce mentre parliamo."

Dannazione. La morte di Odino avrebbe portato il caos nei regni.

... e avrebbe spezzato il cuore di Frigga, così come quello di Thor. Maledicendo sommessamente, Loki si avvicinò al letto, bruscamente ricordandosi delle ultime due volte che era stato lì, era stato fatto re, aveva ucciso il Gigante di Ghiaccio che era suo padre, e aveva attaccato suo fratello. Bene, di sicuro sperava quella volta che non ci sarebbe stata necessità di attaccare nessuno.

Rabbrividendo, sedette sul lato destro del Padre degli Dei, una mano estesa per prendere quella fragile che giaceva sul letto. Prima che potesse toccarla, comunque, una lama si premette sul suo collo, facendolo sorridere, mostrando i denti.

"Ti assicuro Sif, che non è necessaria."

"Non rimane fiducia in te da parte mia."

Ridendo sonoramente, Loki spinse via il pugnale con un movimento prudente. Nessuna fiducia. Che ironia.

"Il sentimento è piuttosto reciproco. Per com'è, qualcuno deve occuparsi del Padre degli Dei, oppure Thor dovrà rendere permanente il suo breve regno. Se verrò ostacolato, vi auguro la miglior fortuna per trovare un altro stregone che possa contrastare la magia degli Elfi.

Piegandosi indietro e incrociando le dita dietro il suo capo, Loki la fissò con una chiara sfida negli occhi. E vide quanto lei lottasse duramente con se stessa al riguardo. Delizioso.

Quando infine fece un passo indietro, abbassando la lama, fu per la sommessa chiamata che Frigga e Thor fecero.

"Sif, ti prego." avevano sussurrato. La guerriera aveva ceduto, riluttantemente, ma comunque tirandosi indietro.

"Se farai qualsiasi cosa che faccia del male al Padre degli Dei io ti ucciderò." lei sibilò, e lo stregone sorrise verso di lei nel modo più malizioso che poteva produrre.

"Stai solo zitta e lasciami fare il mio lavoro."

Thor la tirò indietro dopo di ciò, chiaramente esausto. Frigga aveva afferrato l'altra mano di Odino portandola al petto, guardandolo con le lacrime agli occhi, cosa che diede la motivazione a Loki per fare del suo meglio.

Non voleva neppure sapere come si sentiva. Se fosse stato Tony...

Loki deglutì con forza, mettendo la mano infine sulle dita fredde dell'uomo che lo aveva salvato dal ghiaccio. La sua magia colse l'energia con un'altra impronta quasi subito ed echeggiò dentro di lui come un avviso, facendogli accapponare la pelle e rizzare i capelli. Chiuse gli occhi, toccò la tempia dell'uomo addormentato davanti a se con un singolo dito e cercò di comprendere l'energia che percolava attraverso i loro corpi. Di chi era quella magia? E qual era la ragione per il lento svanire a cui era stato esposto il Padre degli Dei? Di certo l'illusione 'sanguisuga' non poteva essere la sola ragione per la morte di un uomo potente come colui che reggeva i Nove Regni.

Nel profondo sotto all'energia vibrante che riempiva Odino, giaceva sepolta la sua vera magia. Era debole, evanescente a malapena afferrata al suo corpo, succhiata via dall'incantesimo che aveva nutrito l'immagine dell'armeria. Loki aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre cercava di far riaccendere il lieve strato di energia con la propria magia, cercando di farlo tener duro un po' più a lungo.

Quando aprì di nuovo i suoi occhi, la sua testa faceva male come se Mjölnir lo avesse colpito di nuovo e giacque sul pavimento a pochi centimetri dal letto. Tony si stava già avvicinando a lui, Asdis che strillava e piangeva, Frigga e Thor che lo guardavano come avessero visto un fantasma.

L'ultimo ciuffo di energia nera e rossa si dissipò sopra a Odino, e Loki fece una risata maniacale.

"Oh, ora sei davvero andato e lo hai fatto, Padre degli Dei. Come, per i Nove Regni l'hai trovato?" sussurrò mentre sedeva di nuovo, calmando suo marito e rassicurava sua figlia.

"Cosa è successo?", Thor chiese con una voce grave mentre passava attorno al letto e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Il dio dai capelli neri sorrise mentre riprendeva il suo posto accanto a Odino, l'adrenalina che scorreva dentro di lui.

"Malekith cercava una delle Pietre dell'Infinito. Odino una volta ci disse della guerra contro gli Elfi che Bor combatté, e del potere che volevano scatenare. E' chiamata Aether, e fornirà a chi la brandisce potere illimitato, più potente anche di quello del Tesseract. Solo per chiarire le basi. Quando attaccarono cinque anni or sono, era per rubare il Guanto - e questo." disse Loki richiamando il piccolo scrigno dalle sue stanze ed aprendolo. Prese in mano un esagono verde, opaco e oscuro, e una delicata catena d'argento che era avvolta attorno ad esso.

"Questa è la pietra dell'Anima. Unita al Guanto, e unita alle altre Pietre, scatenerebbe un potere che distruggerebbe l'universo se nelle mani sbagliate."

Thor fece un movimento come per toccarlo, ma Loki lo rimise via e lo fece svanire prima che la sua mano fosse abbastanza in alto.

"Non toccare mai una Pietra. Thor. Ti spezzerebbe la mente. Quasi spezzò la mia. Forse lo aveva fatto, e quello era il motivo per cui non potevo pensare più dopo..."

Si fermò e scosse la testa come se per estrarre il pensiero.

"Irrilevante al momento. La catena protegge me, e solo me, dai suoi poteri. Se mai dovessi inciamparti in un'altra Pietra, girati e scappa prima possibile."

Guardando di nuovo alla forma immobile del suo patrigno, Loki sospirò.

"L'Aether è la Pietra dell'Energia. Mentre tutti i nostri libri affermano che l'Aether venne distrutto dopo la fine della battaglia che combatté Bor, la verità era nascosta. L'Aether era stato immagazzinato lontano, seppellito sotto montagne, per non essere trovato mai più. In qualche modo, Odino vi si è inciampato sopra, e probabilmente è stato toccato da esso. L'energia è troppo potente perché lui potesse gestirla, e questo è il motivo per cui sta morendo."

Un singhiozzo soffocato sfuggì alla regina mentre afferrava la mano più stretta contro il suo petto. Il cuoio del manico di Mjölnir scricchiolò per la stretta che Thor aveva su di esso.

"Dobbiamo estrarre l'Aether da lui. Sfortunatamente, non c'è nulla di scritto su come farlo." mormorò, ponendo la sua mano di nuovo su quella gelida di Odino.

L'energia grezza vibrava attraverso il vecchio corpo, correndo per cercare un uscita, cercando un modo per sguinzagliare il suo potere.

Loki gemette. Non c'era che un modo per dividere la Pietra dell'energia dal Padre degli Dei.

Eir rantolò un suono sorpreso quando notò i segni vitali rapidamente in caduta del Padre degli Dei.

Per le Norne ed i Nove Mondi, perché nulla poteva mai essere semplice?

L'Manipolatore lasciò vagare i suoi occhi. Le sole persone che potessero essere d'uso erano lì, e doveva prendere una decisione molto rapidamente, visto che l'uomo che giaceva davanti a lui era quasi al capolinea.

Thor? No. L'Aether non avrebbe mai accettato di essere condiviso con qualcosa come Mjölnir Si sarebbero scontrati ed avrebbero distrutto suo fratello.

Frigga... per quanto fosse forte, per l'Aether, lei era troppo fragile. Sarebbe morta prima che lui potesse trovare una soluzione permanente. Uno degli amici di suo fratello? I quattro imbranati Loki quasi grugnì. Erano volubili nel loro cuore, facevano solo quello che credevano giusto, e con il potere intrappolato in uno di loro probabilmente avrebbero fatto l'inferno. Probabilmente sarebbe stato lui a soffrirne, e quindi era fuori questione.

Tutto quello lasciava solo gli Avengers. Bruce e Clint erano fuori. Bruce e Hulk erano un azzardo esagerato, e l'arciere stava ancora lottando con i suoi ricordi del Tesseract e quello che Loki lo aveva forzato a fare. Natasha avrebbe potuto avere la stabilità mentale, ma era un mistero per tutti loro e aveva tradito amici ed amanti per molto meno. Per quanto le piacesse, era un arma così potente che avrebbe potuto cambiarla.

Steve? Bene, lui sarebbe stato una buona scelta. Essere umano migliorato, forte, giovane, feroce nelle sue convinzioni. Ma anche ora, dopo anni di lotte, guerre, morte, era ancora così giovane. Eseguiva gli ordini fin troppo facilmente.

Dannazione. Quello lasciava Tony.

Mai. Loro figlia dipendeva da lui. Lei era troppo preziosa per rischiare qualsiasi cosa. Lei aveva bisogno di protezione.

Mentre Loki ponderava ancora riguardo il da farsi, la decisione venne presa per lui.

Il lieve respiro del Padre degli Dei si fermò e la sua magia svanì sotto alle dita di Loki. Gli occhi verdi si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Il panico si sollevò nel suo cuore e mentre Eir correva attorno e faceva quanto poteva per far ripartire la fiamma della vita in Odino, Frigga singhiozzava piangendo lacrime silenziose. Spezzò il cuore di Loki.

Thor lasciò cadere Mjölnir, il pesante rimbombo che produsse echeggiò nella sala come un rintocco.

Il tempo rallentò mentre l'Manipolatore afferrava la mano del Padre degli Dei un po' più stretta, come aveva fatto dopo che avevano litigato riguardo le sue origini. Dopo aver testimoniato quanto potesse essere fragile in pochi secondi, come quella forza lo aveva lasciato e forzato al riposo, rendendolo vulnerabile e piccolo.

Il cuore di Loki doleva. A dispetto di tutte le sue affermazioni, non esisteva un mondo a cui potesse pensare senza il Padre degli Dei. Era lì da sempre, e ora sarebbe andato? Suo padre? Colui che gli aveva insegnato a cavalcare, come forgiare coltelli, come tracciare una strategia?

No. Non avrebbe lasciato che accadesse.

Ma appena aprì la bocca, ci fu dolore Loki cercò di lottare per restare in silenzio, sentendo che l'Aether si spostava verso il solo corpo nella stanza che giudicava degno. Il proprio.

Mi ucciderà. 

Bruciò la sua via attraverso il suo corpo, connettendosi alla sua magia, alla sua discendenza Jotun, vibrando e mormorando eccitato quando trovò l'ospite perfetto.

Quando i suoi orecchi tornarono a funzionare, l'ultima lieve eco dell'impatto di Mjölnir che svaniva, e Loki si sentiva morto e vivo nello stesso istante. Batté una volta le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco ancora una volta, e poi i secondi passarono di nuovo mentre la realtà si riversava fragorosamente su di lui. Suoni invasero la stanza, pianti, grida, urla seguite da passi, mormorii e sussurri, Asdis stava piangendo di nuovo.

Loki escluse la cosa quasi immediatamente. Si chinò di nuovo indietro sulla sedia e chiuse i suoi occhi.

"Mia signora. Abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto." disse, quasi troppo sommesso per essere sentito. Una risata gli rispose.

"Un dono molto grazioso, piccolo Principe." la morbida, oscura voce gli disse, e sentì il sorriso caldo di cui l'entità lo graziò. "Dovrete aiutarci."

"Ovviamente."

Aprendo i suoi occhi, poteva vedere una miriade di morbide, brillanti luci, che fluttuavano attraverso la stanza. Si alzò e agitò leggermente la mano, senza accorgersi degli sguardi preoccupati che risvegliò nei suoi amici, chiamando le luci a se e spingendole gentilmente nel corpo a cui appartenevano.

Per un momento, non accadde nulla.

Poi l'antica magia che Loki conosceva così bene, la terrificante potenza del padre degli dei ritornò, portandogli via il respiro, soffocandolo, e prima che potesse essere certo che Signora Morte avesse mantenuto la promessa, collassò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi spiace che sia più breve del solito, ma avrei dovuto tagliare il capitolo seguente in un punto davvero strano, quindi stavolta più breve, la prossima più lungo o in anticipo. Daccordo?  
> Dunque l'ho fatto di nuovo - chi ha visto Thor 2 sa quel che succede quando l'Aether possiede un corpo. Come cambierà Loki?


	9. 9 Padri e figli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuovo ospite per l' Aether - cosa significa per Loki? E di conseguenza, per Tony e Asdis?

I suoi nervi bruciavano. Tutto era bollente, quasi troppo bollente, bruciava sotto alla sua pelle e prudeva spiacevolmente. Il calore si scontrava con la sua discendenza, e mentre la lava fusa sembrava essere stata infilata giù per la sua gola, tentacoli di ghiaccio si arrampicavano lungo la sua schiena facendo sentire Loki alieno nel suo stesso corpo.

Qualcuno teneva la sua mano. Le dita erano calde, ma in modo confortevole, accarezzando gentilmente le sue dita, e lo stregone si rilassò un poco. Tony era li. Avrebbe scacciato via quella sensazione fastidiosa nella sua carne.

Sospirò e lentamente aprì i suoi occhi.

Oh, guarda. Quello era il soffitto dei suoi appartamenti nel palazzo. Bello. Gli mancavano le sue stanze.

"Ehi, Bell'addormentato." disse suo marito, occhi nocciola preoccupati che guardavano giù verso di lui. Loki sorrise.

"Ciao."

Aspetta. Se era nelle sue stanze, allora era a palazzo, e quello implicava che almeno Thor sapeva che loro erano lì, e perché si era addormentato in primo luogo? Aggrottando le sopracciglia piegò il collo, riconoscendo suo fratello e sua Madre.

E il Padre degli Dei.

Tutto ritornò a rovesciarsi su di lui. Sedersi rapidamente come fece, era probabilmente stata una pessima idea, ma forzò via le vertigini e i puntini neri che danzavano davanti ai suoi occhi e ora tutto aveva perfettamente senso.

L'Aether. Morte. Odino.

Loki gemette e premette le mani sulle sue tempie.

"Per Yggdrasil, non ci sarà mai un momento in cui io non sia coinvolto in cose da cui sarebbe stato meglio rimanessi alla larga?" ruggì, e la sua rabbia fece lampeggiare felicemente l'Aether per un attimo. Grandioso.

Dando al Padre degli Dei un occhiataccia, ne ricevette una di rimando, e restituì. Oh, c'era anche rabbia, e odio, ma sotto sotto, era forse... preoccupazione? Preoccupazione?

Loki inghiottì. Quello poteva essere male. Se Odino avesse pensato che avrebbe potuto male usare quella forza, non c'era modo che lo lasciasse di nuovo andare. Sarebbe stato forzato a tornare nella cella per il resto del tempo che avrebbe vissuto, che non sarebbe stato molto lungo, stimava, ma certamente abbastanza lungo.

Il vecchio fece il giro del letto e chiuse le mani a pugno, furia nel suo occhio.

Oh, ma guarda. I due uomini con un occhio solo di certo si assomigliavano, il suo secco senso dell'umorismo gli disse.

"Cosa pensavi di fare, tu ragazzino completamente sciocco?", sibilò lui, e Norne, se non riuscì a far sentire Loki di nuovo un dodicenne che aveva quasi bruciato il palazzo. Si strinse in se anche prima di poter pensare di scivolare nella maschera neutrale (cesellata con il disgusto) che aveva perfezionato per i momenti in cui aveva a che fare con il Padre degli Dei.

... doveva essere piuttosto fuori dai gangheri. Solitamente nulla di tutto quello avrebbe provocato una simile reazione. Batté le palpebre.

Frigga pose una mano su un braccio tremante di suo marito, scuotendo la testa così leggermente che Loki quasi non lo vide. Norne, che cosa sarebbe successo ora? Odino fece un passo indietro, sospirando e lasciandosi cadere su un'altra sedia accanto al suo letto. Sembrava vecchio quanto era stato quel fatidico giorno nell'armeria. Più vecchio, probabilmente. Consunto, stanco, e disgustato di tutto. Era interessante il fatto che Loki si sentisse quasi allo stesso modo.

"Per quanto tempo sono stato svenuto?", chiese a bassa voce, scoccando un occhiata a Tony.

"Un po' più di un'ora. Stai bene?"

Il dio annuì, chiudendo brevemente i suoi occhi alla palese bugia. Non voleva essere disonesto con il suo amante, ma non poteva osare dire la verità. Tony sembrava voler protestare, ma inghiottì le sue parole e si limitò ad uno sguardo inquisitivo, che Loki restituì più positivo che poteva.

"Sto bene, amore. Non ti preoccupare."  
"Davvero dai. E quella surreale viscida cosa ectoplasmica che hai assorbito era del tutto innocua?"  
Evitò di guardarlo negli occhi e sedette un po' più dritto.  
"Loki.", ribadì suo marito. "Per una volta vorrei una dichiarazione chiara e senza alcun giro di parole. Non sono per nulla dell'umore per i tuoi giochi."  
Grugnendo rabbiosamente, il Manipolatore girò il capo e incontrò il suo sguardo con occhi scintillanti.

"Cosa vuoi sentire, Stark? Che all'Aether io piaccio? Che probabilmente vivrò per qualche altra settimana, forse un mese prima che mi abbia succhiato via tutta l'energia e forza? Non ho idea di come riparare la cosa, di come tirarlo fuori di nuovo o cosa fare se riusciremo a farlo. L'Aether proteggerà se stesso - e me per estensione - da qualsiasi intento malvagio o ferita fino a che non avrà più alcun uso del mio corpo. Non c'è modo di costringerlo ad uscirne. E quando avrà finito di banchettare con me, sarò troppo morto per fare qualsiasi cosa contro di esso.", ruggì. Come Loki si aspettava, l'ingegnere armeggiò con il suo lenzuolo per alcuni secondi, prima di morsicarsi un labbro ed alzarsi, per andarsene via. Comunque fece male.

Sprofondando di nuovo nei suoi cuscini, lo stregone chiuse i suoi occhi e mise un braccio sopra ad essi per bloccare ogni altra cosa. Non poteva essere vero. Perché era successo? C'era una qualche forza nell'universo che si era prefissa di rendere la sua vita infelice non appena osava sperare che sarebbe cambiata in meglio?  
"Fratello..."

Un altro ruggito uscì dalle sue labbra. Dannazione, aveva bisogno di pensare, ma tutto quello su cui poteva focalizzarsi era il fuoco sotto alla sua pelle, la forza grezza che scorreva nelle sue vene e il fatto che l'Aether sembrava elettrizzata mentre banchettava con la sua energia magica. Era troppo da gestire per lui, così come era stato troppo per il Padre degli Dei, uccidere qualsiasi vita trovasse nella speranza di riportare i mondi nell'oscurità.

Loki si sentiva debole come non era accaduto da anni, quasi debole come quando era stato ripescato dal Vuoto da Thanos. La pietra dell'Energia era invincibile fino a che aveva un ospite. La sola possibilità di lottare contro di essa sarebbe stata un altro trasferimento di corpi.

... ed anche allora Loki dubitava sarebbe stato abbastanza. La potenza delle Pietre era incomparabile attraverso l'universo, e al momento, non aveva idea di come affrontare una forza così mortale senza morire lui stesso. Oh, c'erano modi per assicurarsi che fosse di nuovo imprigionata, ma ognuno di essi terminava con la sua morte.

E il favore era stato ripagato. Non c'era un entità indebitata con alcuno di loro ormai. La possibilità di ingannare la morte era stata perduta.

Una triste risolutezza si fece strada in lui. Non si sarebbe arreso senza lottare. Loki non era caduto nella Madre Cenere stessa ed era sopravvissuto per vedere un altro giorno, non aveva lottato la follia solo per essere sconfitto come un misero e debole mortale.

Una mano gentile accarezzò la sua guancia, e mentre sollevava il braccio, gli occhi caldi di Frigga lo guardarono con adorazione e preoccupazione in egual misura, lacrime che vi brillavano.

"Grazie per averlo salvato." sussurrò lei, baciando il suo sopracciglio, e lui assaporò il tocco, avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno alla sua vita sottile e premendola sul suo corpo nel tentativo di ancorarsi, cercando di sentirsi meno perduto, più focalizzato, e non così disperato come prima. Loki aveva da tempo smesso di fingere con lei, lasciandosi andare ed ammettendo il dolore che sentiva. La paura.

"Silenzio, figlio mio. Non ci arrenderemo con te. Ci sarà un modo."  
"Se solo potessi condividere la tua fiducia, Madre."  
Lei si staccò da lui, una mano che passava leggermente le dita fra i suoi capelli prima di rompere il contatto.  
"Inizierò immediatamente la ricerca. Non temere. Tutto andrà bene."

Lei se ne andò, non senza aver stretto la spalla di Odino in una presa rassicurante e aver baciato una guancia a Thor.

Il silenzio si allungò nella stanza, nessuno degli uomini a suo agio. Infine, Thor sospirò profondamente e sedette sul letto ai suoi piedi, il viso distorto per la rabbia e il dolore. Loki si spinse di nuovo seduto, nauseato di giacere come un invalido costretto a letto, anche se si sentiva tale.

"Dov'è mia figlia?", chiese allora, puramente volendo terminare il silenzio. Sapeva che lei sarebbe stata al sicuro. La sua famiglia si sarebbe assicurata della cosa.

"Steve la custodiva quando ti sei svegliato. Sono tutti nell'anticamera, attendono notizie." rispose suo fratello, gli occhi blu che fissavano in quelli verdi di Loki con tale trepidazione che gli stringeva dolorosamente il cuore.  
"Vado a prenderla per te se vuoi vederla."

"No, va tutto bene." disse Loki frettolosamente. Non sapeva quando l'Aether fosse instabile e come avrebbe reagito a lei, e non voleva scoprirlo ora. Sarebbe morto piuttosto che farle del male.  
Divenne nuovamente silenzioso, e il più giovane nella stanza si sentiva come se avesse voluto arrampicarsi sui muri subito se non accadeva nulla.  
"Loki, perché per tutti i Nove Regni hai accettato la Pietra?" chiese Thor, esasperato. Un grugnito fu la risposta.

"Non avevo scelta. Si è agganciata alla sola anima abbastanza forte da sostenerla dopo..." fece una pausa. Sembrava ancora surreale. Odino era morto, e le strane sensazioni che erano esplose nel suo petto mentre Loki pensava fosse permanente lo avevano grandemente confuso. Aveva davvero pensato a lui come a suo 'Padre'? Che le Norne fossero dannate, era un incubo. Strofinandosi gli occhi e le tempie, Loki tirò i piedi verso di se sedendo a gambe incrociate, e cullò la sua testa fra le mani.

Un profondo sospiro dalla sua sinistra lo fece guardare su, nel viso angosciato del Padre degli dei.  
"Quando abbiamo iniziato a sbagliare, Loki?" chiese lui, tutta la sua forza andata e così fragile come fosse stato ancora sulla soglia della morte.

"Non riesco a comprendere, mio re, forse in un punto che stava fra la faccenda della mia vita che era una bugia e voi rifiutarmi dopo che avevo fatto ogni cosa per provarmi degno di voi." sputò fuori Loki, lanciando via la coperta e gemendo per il fatto che era stato spogliato. Perché avessero pensato che sarebbe stato un bene rubargli i pantaloni?

Bene non che entrambi gli altri non lo avessero mai visto nudo in precedenza. Marciando verso il suo guardaroba, tirò fuori degli abiti che erano ancora ora li posti per lui e cercò di sentirsi un po' più a suo agio.  
"Far svicolare nemici al palazzo non è stata una mossa particolarmente affidabile da parte tua."  
"Voi due avreste demolito l'intero regno se avessi permesso che Thor fosse incoronato. Se mi aveste dato ascolto almeno una volta, non avrei mai pensato di invitare quei mostri ad entrare.", ringhiò e sbatté le porte dell'armadio chiudendolo.  
"Non parlavo della prima volta. Volevo dire Laufey."  
Paralizzandosi dove era, Loki si irrigidì, i muscoli delle sue spalle si tesero.

"E' lungo tempo che ho accettato il fatto che avevi ragione nella tua supposizione, e che Thor non era per nulla pronto. Entrambi lo abbiamo accettato. Tu al contrario, saresti stato un ottimo re se non per la tua mania di causare il caos lungo la via. So che non hai mai voluto il posto di Thor, perciò non vi ho mai pensato neppure."

Il petto che si stringeva, Loki si sforzò di respirare in modo calmo e profondo oppure avrebbe strangolato qualcuno. Non si fidava del fatto che non avrebbe fatto nulla di estremamente idiota se avesse guardato di nuovo il Padre degli Dei, perciò fissò le porte di legno del suo guardaroba, i pugni stretti, probabilmente lasciando scuri incavi a forma di mezzaluna dove le sue unghie mordevano la pelle.  
"Oh sì, le tue parole chiaramente mi hanno dato tale impressione. Ti prego, non cercare di mentirmi, conosci la futilità di questa impresa così come me.", sibilò.

Perché faceva ancora così male? Perché c'era ancora una parte di lui che anelava alla sua attenzione e benevolenza, a dispetto del sapere quanto fosse una causa persa? Perché non poteva semplicemente andare avanti e lasciare perdere il vecchio, voltargli la schiena così come Odino stesso aveva fatto con Loki? Si sentiva nauseato, la nausea che lo mangiava mentre cercava risposte nella sua mente, perché non era già andato, perché aveva aspettato qualche tipo di apprezzamento, qualsiasi cosa per lenire la ferita aperta che non si era mai davvero rimarginata e che si era riaperta ora e sanguinava veleno nell'anima di Loki, risvegliando la sua rabbia e il suo odio, i suoi dubbi, il senso di inferiorità che aveva a causa della sua discendenza, tutte cose che aveva pensato fossero ormai nel passato.

E ovviamente la sua fortuna - l'Aether era praticamente elettrizzato dalla ripugnanza che aveva nel cuore. Perfetto.

"Loki, perché hai mai pensato che uccidere Laufey a sangue freddo ti avrebbe guadagnato il mio rispetto? Non ti ho insegnato diversamente?" chiese odino, e una nuova ondata di vergogna e colpevolezza colpì Loki, mano nella mano con ostile sarcasmo.

"Penso di aver usato perfettamente quello che mi hai insegnato, Padre degli Dei. Ho evitato la guerra, decapitato l'intera razza degli Jotun, e cercato di usarla per la mia ambizione. Con le mosse che tu mi hai insegnato quando ancora credevo alle tue parole." sbuffò.  
"Queste non erano azioni che avrei visto da mio figlio."  
Lo stregone si girò, il viso un disastro di disperazione ed irritazione.

"Ovviamente no! Cosa pensavi che scoprire della mia discendenza mi avrebbe fatto? Credevi che non mi avrebbe toccato? Dopo che tu ci avevi insegnato a odiare e detestare la mia stessa gente? Questa... questa follia era nella mia mente e non potevo pensare in modo coerente, non più! Improvvisamente tutto aveva più senso, perché ero sempre così diverso da tutti voi, e perché tu non guardavi mai a me nello stesso modo in cui guardavi a lui.", ringhiò, girando il capo verso Thor - che guardava appositamente alcune rune che Loki aveva inciso sulla testiera del suo letto alcuni secoli prima.

"Sei sempre stato uguale a tuo fratello per me, Loki." disse Odino sottovoce, il che gli guadagnò una risata amara. Il Manipolatore passò una mano fra i propri capelli in un gesto vago, sentendo le proprie dita tremare di rabbia soppressa.  
"Hai avuto un modo divertente di mostrarmelo. Non siamo mai stati eguali, non osare dire altrimenti."

Thor si spostò da un piede all'altro, chiaramente non a suo agio in quella situazione, ma non incline a lasciare lui o suo padre da soli. Loki ne era grato, perché davvero non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo una volta che lui e il Padre degli Dei fossero stati da soli. Probabilmente si sarebbero scontrati così violentemente che avrebbero finito per uccidersi a vicenda.

In un improvviso momento di comprensione, gli occhi di Loki si spalancarono e guardò Odino con totale sorpresa e perplessità.  
"Non hai mai voluto che prendessi il trono di Laufey." affermò, le parole di prima che solo allora arrivavano al suo capo ("So che non hai mai voluto il posto di Thor"). "Volevi farmi sposare a uno di loro."  
Thor ruggì un "Cosa?" nella stanza, mentre Odino annuì leggermente.

"Gli Jotun non avrebbero mai accettato un re Aesir, anche se tu saresti stato del loro sangue, ma una connessione tramite la famiglia avrebbe assicurato la pace per quanto il matrimonio sarebbe durato.", confessò, e se la cosa non rendeva tutto ancor più sconvolgente.  
"Bene," lo stregone affermò amaramente, "Sarebbe stato strano spiegare perché avrei cambiato colore mentre consumavo il matrimonio."

Norne, non gli era neppure rimasta una qualsiasi energia per essere arrabbiato ormai. Cosa era accaduto della sua vita? Per essere perfettamente onesto, il matrimonio politico non gli dava neppure fastidio. Si era sempre aspettato qualcosa del genere.  
Solo... le circostanze erano piuttosto macabre.

"Che cosa pianificavi? Di darmi in sposa al mio stesso padre? Di sposare i miei fratelli? Visto che non ci sono quasi femmine, la mia capacità di mutare forma avrebbe dato loro il modo perfetto di accrescere la loro popolazione. Era questo? Dovevo essere usato come una giumenta?"  
Thor sembrava verde di rabbia mentre Odino sospirava un respiro disperato.

"Mai, Loki. Non avrei mai lasciato qualcuno usarti in quel modo. Avevo pianificato di unire i nostri regni con una delle loro donne, che avrebbe vissuto qui con te, nella speranza che potessimo capire di più riguardo le rispettive culture."

"Eri completamente fuori di testa?" Thor si lanciò, chiaramente sconvolto e indignato. "Padre, hai sentito quello che hai appena detto? Laufey non avrebbe mai acconsentito a quei termini, e anche se lo avesse fatto avresti condannato Loki ad una vita piena di rabbia e risentimento!"

"Preferivi che pensassi di inviarlo come un ambasciatore, nel pericolo costante di essere assassinato?" replicò Odino, con un occhiataccia al suo successore.  
"Avrei preferito nessuna delle due! Lui è tuo figlio!"  
Ora, quello stava andando troppo lontano per piacere a Loki.  
"Thor, smettila. Non discuterò più di questo, è futile." disse, e suo fratello si ammutolì.

Dannazione, questo era un casino. Un mal di testa si fece sentire forzatamente, un dolore pulsante che lo faceva sentire come se il suo cranio volesse spezzarsi in ogni momento. Sedendo giù accanto al Dio del Tuono, posò la testa fra le mani, infine fallendo il tentativo di apparire forte e crollando su se stesso.

Non riusciva a convivere con quello. Tony se ne era andato, a dispetto del disperato bisogno di Loki della sua presenza. Non sapeva come l'Aether avrebbe preso Asdis - e se le avesse fatto del male? Era un rischio che semplicemente non poteva correre. Lei doveva essere considerata, e protetta, e lui al momento era pericoloso. Avrebbe significato non poterla più abbracciare? Rabbrividì. Cosa sarebbe accaduto se non avessero trovato una soluzione in tempo? Loki davvero non voleva più che la sua vita finisse. Gli piaceva essere vivo per cambiare. Aveva uno scopo, aveva qualcosa da amare e curare, e lui stesso era amato ugualmente - perché il Fato era così pronto a distruggerlo?

La Pietra dell'Energia rotolò dentro di lui. Bruciava la sua energia e infastidiva i suoi sensi. Era preoccupante.  
"Come hai vissuto con lei per un intero anno?", chiese alla stanza, appoggiandosi leggermente a suo fratello nel tentativo di calmarsi.  
Odino sospirò.

"Io ho più energia di te. Più a lungo viviamo, più abbiamo a disposizione, più forti diveniamo, grazie alla forza che Yggdrasil ci fornisce. Io sono anche più connesso all'albero del mondo, quindi la mia riserva di energia è molto più vasta della tua."  
"C'è nessuna annotazione che posso dovere ancora leggere nella libreria al riguardo?"  
"Temo di no. Conoscendoti, sarebbe più sorprendente che tu non sapessi anche di più di chiunque altro."  
Loki grugnì.

"Immaginavo.", sussurrò. "Norne, Thor, che cosa devo fare? Come raddrizzeremo questa cosa?"  
Un braccio forte venne avvolto attorno alle sue spalle mentre suo fratello lo tirava più vicino.  
"Troveremo un modo. Lo facciamo sempre."  
Il cuoio scricchiolò mentre Odino si alzava e si avvicinava per guardare in viso i due uomini.  
"Perché l'hai presa in te, Loki? Di certo sapevi in anticipo che cosa ti aspettava."

Il mal di testa raddoppiò. Davvero non voleva confrontarsi con l'uomo che aveva chiamato Padre per mille anni. Solo voleva andare lontano da lui, e meglio prima che dopo.  
"Come ho detto prima, non avevo scelta. Non appena la tua energia è terminata, l'Aether mi ha scelto come ospite adatto, e visto che in qualche modo ero focalizzato nel tentare di salvare la tua vita, ha oltrepassato la mia guardia. Non avevo previsto una transizione così repentina."

Loki era ancora sorpreso dal fatto che il suo cervello avesse smesso di funzionare quando aveva pensato che il Padre degli Dei fosse morto. Come erano regrediti i suoi sentimenti al pensiero da ragazzino che era certo di aver lasciato alle spalle quando era caduto nel vuoto? Perché? Come poteva ancora temere la sua morte?

"Avrei pensato che liberarti di me avrebbe raggiunto i tuoi scopi."  
Uno sguardo rabbioso venne scoccato al Padre degli Dei.  
"Di certo non mi pensi senza cuore. Chi sono io per rendere vedova tua moglie e Thor re così presto a dispetto dell'avere i mezzi per risparmiare loro il dolore?"  
Un sorriso affabile illuminò il viso di Odino mentre lo osservava, e Loki socchiuse gli occhi, infuriato.  
"Sappiamo entrambi che non è tutto. Un arma così pericolosa come l'Aether sarebbe stata la prima cosa nella tua mente. C'era di più."

"E se fosse? Non è un problema tuo." ruggì il Manipolatore. Era quella una specie di abilità parentale, annusare le bugie della propria prole? Per i Nove, era irritante. Dentro di se rise, umore nero che gli faceva nascere il pensiero che Asdis avrebbe avuto delle gravi difficoltà quando fosse stata abbastanza grande da mentire con lui come padre. Dio delle Bugie e genitore - non avrebbe mai passato nulla.  
Se avesse vissuto abbastanza da vederlo, ovviamente.  
"Abbiamo molto di cui parlare, figlio."

Il cuore di Loki smise di battere per un attimo, e Thor divenne rigido accanto a lui. La completa incredulità si manifestò sul suo viso mentre si ritraeva dal vecchio re, scuotendo il capo.  
"No. No, no, no, no. No. Certamente no. Neanche per sogno. Non intendo tornarci sopra. Ho appena finito di raccogliere i cocci della mia vita che tu hai frantumato quando mi hai respinto, non ho alcun desiderio di spezzarla di nuovo. No. Assolutamente no."

E per gli dei faceva male. Era come se il ghiaccio gli avesse avvolto il cuore ed avesse sparso i suoi pezzi attraverso le vene in un tentativo di farlo sanguinare. Che cosa! Per tutti i Nove Regni, stava complottando il Padre degli Dei ora? Che tipo di trappola aveva teso per il criminale Jotun che aveva ripudiato e avrebbe preferito vedere morto?  
"Sarebbe solo nel tuo diritto rinnegarmi. Questo non cambia il mio pensiero."

Alzandosi forzosamente, torreggiando facilmente sul Padre degli Dei, Loki guardò giù verso di lui, sentendosi ferito e preso in giro oltremodo, ridicolizzato e completamente devastato, prima di dare un urlo verso il soffitto.

"Fino a che il tuo capriccioso amore per me scomparirà di nuovo? Che cos'è questo, rimorso perché ho provato di non essere il mostro che pensavi io fossi dopo il mio tentativo di conquistarmi un regno su cui governare? Perché sono io quello che morirà ora, senza alcun mezzo per impedirlo? Perché? Ti diverti a torturarmi?", ansimò marciando verso l'altro lato della sua stanza, muovendosi in lunghi passi lungo le finestre. Si sentiva intrappolato. Intrappolato nella sua pelle, in quella stanza, nella sua stessa vita, e lo odiava.

"Quello che hai fatto su Midgard è stato oltre ogni cosa io mi fossi mai aspettato da te. Che cosa pensavi? Hai davvero pensato che avessimo potuto dimenticarlo e non parlarne più? Tu eri cambiato nel tuo cuore, Loki, e hai portato disperazione negli umani, non solo nel corpo ma anche nella mente. Hai fatto un accordo con una forza così mortale che avrebbe potuto distruggere anche te."  
Il sangue di Loki iniziò a ribollire.

"Non hai pensato a quello a cui le tue azioni avrebbero portato, non c'era nulla rimasto dell'uomo che potevo chiamare mio figlio, perché avevi portato la guerra ad un Regno che non avrebbe mai potuto sognare di difendersi! Non c'era nulla per te da guadagnare, quell'intero attacco era un azione nata dall'odio! Hai ucciso centinaia di persone innocenti che non avrebbero mai saputo perché erano morte! Come potevo chiamarti ancora mio figlio dopo di quello? Non eri che un ombra del ragazzo che io ho allevato!"  
"Lo so!", urlò Loki mentre portava i pugni al muro, colpendo la pietra e il legno una volta così violentemente che quasi cedette.

"Lo so." ripeté, gli occhi non focalizzati ed il viso senza espressione. "Non sono ritornato con Thor nella speranza di essere benvenuto. Per essere perfettamente onesti, non mi importava di cosa sarebbe accaduto. Ho cessato di essere tuo figlio quando hai frantumato la mia mente prima che lasciassi andare Gungnir, quando seppi che non sarei mai stato abbastanza buono per te. Sono scappato dalla tua gabbia per la semplice ragione che non volevo perdere nuovamente la mia mente."

Inghiottendo con forza, cercò di trattenere le lacrime nei suoi occhi mentre il suo cuore batteva dolorosamente forte contro la sua cassa toracica con tutti i sentimenti dolorosi che non erano mai guariti.

"Non posso neppure pentirmi delle mie azioni. Avevo raggiunto esattamente quello che volevo. Tu sei stato costretto ad affrontare quello che avevo fatto per una volta. Hai dovuto riconoscere che hai portato in casa il mostro e lo hai lasciato libero nei Regni. Hai dovuto smettere di ignorarmi. E davvero, quello era il piano in effetti. Infine, il Padre degli Dei aveva visto me, e non solo il suo vero erede."  
Per un momento, nessuno respirò o si mosse. Poi Loki andò alla porta e uscì senza guardarsi indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm. Sicuro. Salve.  
> *si schiarisce la gola*  
> Questo era dovuto. Un dialogo Odino-Loki. Ahi. :D  
> Ed ehi, 4100 parole! Ed un giorno in anticipo pure! Sono stata corrotta. Fortemente corrotta.  
> Grazie mille per i vostri favori continui! Vi voglio bene.


	10. 10 Essere umani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rapido faccia a faccia Tony/odino Loki scappa per stare solo.

"Davvero non sono a mio agio nel sedere qui ed aspettare. Loki andrà fuori di testa là dentro." disse Tony cullando Asdis mentre lei giocava con Snipey.

"Nessuno ti fermerà.", disse Steve, curioso nel suo tentativo di leggere uno dei libri che aveva trovato. "D'altra parte, tua Suocera potrebbe avere ragione e questo potrebbe aiutarlo più di quanto sembri ora."

"Aah." sputò fuori l'ingegnere e forzò un sorriso sulle sue labbra mentre la bimba fra le sua braccia gli faceva una pernacchia.

Un urlo da dietro alle porte li fece girare il capo in sinc. Pepper sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Le grida di solito tendono ad essere una mossa nella direzione giusta."

"Santo inferno, io darò di matto." disse esasperato Tony. Era uscito solo per prendere loro figlia, in modo che Loki si calmasse un poco. Quando era riuscito a toglierla dalle braccia di Clint, Frigga si era mostrata e aveva chiesto loro di lasciare soli i suoi uomini per un poco. Che quella poteva essere una possibilità perché si riconciliassero - o almeno, che infine si parlassero.

Un altro urlo da dentro, e qualche attimo dopo lo stregone dai capelli neri lasciò la sua stanza e marciò come un turbine fuori dai suoi appartamenti senza guardarsi attorno.

Le pesanti porte verso i corridoi sbatterono chiuse con un profondo rimbombo.

"Non sembra sia andata troppo bene." commentò amaramente Natasha, mettendo le braccia conserte e osservando attentamente la porta della camera. Quando Thor e Odino uscirono dalla stanza, qualche secondo dopo, entrambi sembravano piuttosto preoccupati e non del tutto star bene.

Asdis agitò le braccia verso suo zio, gattonando verso di lui più veloce che poteva quando Tony la appoggiò sul pavimento, un grande sorriso sul suo viso, il peluche tirato con se per un corno. Il Tonante la prese in braccio e la sedette sul suo braccio, e lei posò la sua testa giù sulla sua spalla e balbettò a Snipey.

"Dunque, grand'uomo, perché mio marito ha scelto di scappare?"

"Ci sono stati discorsi sui sentimenti e gli errori, e non l'ha presa bene." sospirò lui.

"Qualche idea di dove sia ora? Voglio dire, uno stravagante stregone con maggior conoscenza sul modo di entrare ed uscire da qualsiasi Regno di qualsiasi altra persona. Mi piacerebbe trovarlo prima che lo spiritello abbia bisogno di cibo. Lei è piuttosto difficile nelle abitudini alimentari."

Odino lo osservò con un lungo sguardo che fece sentire Tony piuttosto a disagio. Poi annuì e andò verso la porta.

"Credo di conoscerlo abbastanza bene da seguirlo. Vieni, Anthony."

Oh dei, Stark tutto solo con il Padre degli Dei? Un rapido sguardo a Thor (che abbassò una volta la testa in approvazione), lo fece emettere un gemito e alzarsi.

"Non insegnatele cose brutte. Il che include sbattere frecce sulla testa delle altre persone, Bird Brain." disse rivolto a Barton con il soprannome che gli dava Loki.

"Oh andiamo."

Seguire Odino fu in qualche modo interessante. Aveva la stessa aura di autorità e la postura regale che possedeva anche Loki, e faceva chiedersi a Tony quanto il dio avesse realmente ereditato solo per copia. Erano vagamente simili nella postura, forte ma non troppo, fiera ma non radiante come era sempre Thor. La testa alta sapendo di essere della famiglia reale, ma non arrogantemente.

Bene, almeno Loki non aveva lasciato trasparire tutto quello dopo il suo episodio di ricerca di attenzione qualche anno prima.

"Siete bene assortiti insieme." il Padre degli Dei ruppe il loro silenzio mentre camminavano accanto alle guardie. "Aveva bisogno di una mano forte per frenarlo, così come voi, da quanto ho sentito."

"Si, bene, avevamo del terreno comune su cui lavorare, suppongo."

Odino lasciò un lieve sorriso addolcirgli le labbra.

"Devo ringraziarvi per averlo riportato indietro."

"Non posso prendere credito per quello, è stato Thor. Ci ha invitato lui."

"Non intendevo in questo luogo, Anthony. Intendevo il suo cuore, e la sua anima."

"Oh"

Un paio di secondi di silenzio trascorsero mentre attraversavano un giardino e seguivano una scala in discesa.  
"Non ho visto mio figlio così aperto e felice da quando era un ragazzino. E' cresciuto molto in fretta."  
Tony si bloccò sui suoi passi." No, il re non stava assolutamente parlando di Thor. Davvero No.  
"Lo avete detto anche a Loki? Potrebbe spiegare perché è corso via come se un orda di lupi lo inseguissero."  
Il dio con un occhio solo sospirò pesantemente.  
"Ho fatto degli errori nella mia vita, ma temo che essere cieco verso di lui sia stato il più grave ad ora." disse, e sembrò davvero dimostrare la sua età.

"Sicuro, che cosa esattamente si aspettava? So che Loki non ha preso le decisioni più astute dopo aver scoperto che discendeva dalla razza che tutti qui sembrate odiare, il che mi ricorda in effetti un po' troppo le ragioni per cui noi umani abbiamo combattuto la seconda guerra mondiale, ma comunque fece tutto per provare se stesso a voi. Voleva solo appartenere."

Un'altra porta venne aperta per loro. Uscirono dal palazzo e in una specie di giardino, erba e strade e ghiaia, racchiuso da edifici di legno. L'odore di animali si riversò nelle narici di Tony.  
"L'ho pensato morto dopo che era caduto nella Madre Cenere. I rami di Yggdrasil sono instabili e fanno a pezzi qualsiasi anima vivente al contatto. Che lui sia sopravvissuto è un miracolo."  
"Lei non è seduto su una specie di trono che rende possibile vedere ogni cosa? E provare a cercarlo?" borbottò Tony.

"L'ho fatto, per giorni e giorni. Non c'era nulla. Frigga e Thor erano colpiti dal dolore."  
"E per lei era solo una fortunata perdita?"  
L'ingegnere ricevette un occhiata che tecnicamente avrebbe dovuto azzittirlo, ma visto che era fermamente deciso a difendere il suo amante, semplicemente la restituì.  
"Avevo perduto uno dei miei figli. Pregate di non dover mai sperimentare la sensazione di perdere un figlio."

Tony grugnì leggermente.  
"Non so perché, ma non riesco a rassegnarmi all'idea che voi foste davvero così rattristato dalla cosa, dopo tutto lo avete quasi giustiziato quando infine è ritornato, dopo averlo buttato fuori dalla famiglia, se non vado errato."  
Odino non rispose immediatamente. Sciocchezze, pensò Tony. E girò il coltello nella piaga. Quando il Padre degli Dei infine parlò, la sua voce era abbastanza bassa da essere quasi un sussurro.  
"L'ho fatto. E non mi sono mai sentito un tale mostro dopo di ciò."

~~~~~~

La paglia scricchiolava sotto a lui mentre Sleipnir piegava le sue tante gambe sotto al maestoso corpo e gli faceva scudo nascondendolo alla vista. Il cavallo nitrì sommessamente e gli soffiò il caldo alito sopra ai capelli, per nulla infastidito dall'Aether che aveva mandato in panico gli altri cavalli quando annusavano la pericolosa energia.

Loki era premuto contro alla parete della stalla, le ginocchia sollevate fino al mento e la testa seppellita fra le braccia mentre silenziosi singhiozzi scuotevano il suo corpo. Non aveva pianto spesso, per la maggior parte delle volte di rabbia, raramente di imbarazzo, una o due volte a causa di sentimenti feriti. Quello era cambiato un poco con Tony, perché Tony era il suo porto sicuro, e Tony valeva la sua onestà e poteva vedere ogni cosa di Loki.

Ma qui, sotto l'occhio di Asgard, non poteva lasciare andare. Qui aveva bisogno di un posto ove nascondersi e gli serviva disperatamente. Cercando conforto accanto allo stallone, come aveva fatto tante volte prima, si lasciò andare infine facendo uscire quello che aveva minacciato di accadere da troppo tempo ormai.  
Si spezzò come un bambino, come il ragazzino che era stato un tempo, afferrato alle gonne di sua madre, mentre ponderava sul perché tutto quello accadeva sempre a lui.  
Avrebbe dovuto restare a New York. Maggiore la distanza fra lui ed Asgard meglio era.

Loki pensava che si sarebbe sentito bene a respingere il Padre degli Dei, pensava che si sarebbe divertito a dirgli che tutto quello che aveva fatto aveva portato avanti quello che lui voleva, ma si sentiva peggio di prima. Sciocco che sono, pensò, finiva sempre per essere doloroso.

Sleipnir lo toccò con il naso sulla stoffa della sua camicia, mordicchiando gentilmente in una specie di divertita richiesta di attenzione, e il Manipolatore sbuffò una risata prima di alzare la testa e gentilmente accarezzare la grande testa nera.

"Mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo se non mi avesse mai raccolto. Di certo non sarei mai vissuto così a lungo, e forse i Regni sarebbero stati un posto migliore per quel fatto." sospirò, grugnendo quando Sleipnir fece un nitrito di disapprovazione verso di lui e chiuse i denti pericolosamente vicino alle sue dita.  
"Non ci provare, sai che non temo il tuo muso come fanno gli stallieri."

Piegando il capo indietro contro il legno, accarezzò la criniera nera, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di riordinare l'inondazione di emozioni. Doveva pensare, trovare un modo per contenere l'Aether prima che lo uccidesse, senza esporre un'altra vita alla Pietra dell'Energia.  
E doveva comprendere come potesse comportarsi accanto al Padre degli Dei senza presentargli qualche debolezza. Non poteva lasciarsi andare. Non davanti all'uomo che lo aveva spezzato.

Era stato abbastanza difficile riconciliarsi con Thor. E quelli, con il senno di poi erano stati per buona parte problemi infantili. I suoi problemi con Odino scendevano molto più in profondità. E si erano provati essere molto più distruttivi.  
Sospirò e rabbiosamente ripulì le lacrime dal suo viso.

Bene allora. Era ora di conoscere quello che si era attaccato al suo nocciolo. Scese facilmente in meditazione, secoli di pratica e necessità di concentrazione lo aiutarono al riguardo. Loki si focalizzò sulla strana nuova energia che strisciava sotto alla sua pelle, una forza rosso vermiglio che vibrava quando lui le si avvicinava. Affascinante. Non era malvagia, per così dire - semplicemente non sapeva quando fermarsi, apparentemente. Mortale comunque, ma interessante. Loki aveva sempre amato conoscere cose nuove, e questa era intrigante.

Sleipnir lo accarezzò di nuovo col muso qualche minuto dopo, quando fu sul punto di bruciare la paglia attorno a loro con una fiamma evocata inavvertitamente. Eliminandola immediatamente, il dio riconobbe l'energia su cui la fiamma era basata come fatta di una tra le cose più oscure che avesse mai sentito.  
Rabbrividì.  
"Trasformare energia... Norne, che cosa pianificavano di fare gli Elfi?"  
Avrebbe probabilmente potuto rifare il contenitore che aveva usato per legare la Pietra dell'Anima? L'Aether si sarebbe lasciato ingabbiare a quel modo, senza ucciderlo?

Si aggrottò. Bene, era un inizio. Avrebbero potuto iniziare a lavorare da quello.

Le porte della stalla si aprirono, paralizzandolo dov'era prima che scivolasse leggermente in un angolo tentando di nascondersi ulteriormente. Il cavallo gigante agitò gli orecchi mentre due serie di passi si avvicinarono, rallentarono e poi si fermarono.  
"Quello è un cavallone. Sti cazzi."  
Sleipnir gli nitrì, uno dei suoi zoccoli anteriori che batteva sul pavimento.  
"Wow, e ha davvero le otto zampe. Una specie di millepiedi? Wow."

Lo stallone si sollevò in tutta la sua altezza, ancora posizionato in modo che Loki non fosse visibile dall'esterno, e sbuffò un respiro sul viso di Tony.  
"Okay, quello non me lo aspettavo. Sono in effetti un po' spaventato. Sei esageratamente grosso, amico."  
"Sleipnir è una razza gigante. Sembra spaventoso, ma in realtà è piuttosto buono." disse l'altro uomo - Odino, ovviamente, la sua solita fortuna - e diede un colpetto alla pelle morbida fra le narici, facendo sì che il cavallo si premesse gentilmente verso il tocco.

Loki rimase fermo. Non voleva avere a che fare con alcuno di loro in quel momento, ne Odino (per i Nove, come poteva fermare quella punta di rabbia e sommessa adorazione che si accendeva ogni volta che pensava al dannato uomo?) ne Tony (lo aveva lasciato con il suo stupido fratello e con il Padre degli Dei. Per non menzionare il fatto che si era appena reso conto del fatto che lui sarebbe morto presto... andarsene era stata una seria offesa). Quello che voleva in quel momento era pace e tempo per pensare.

Una testa si spinse nella stalla, capelli scarmigliati e occhi marrone che cercavano e si illuminarono quando si bloccarono in quelli verdi di Loki.  
"Ehilà, Dolci Guance. Ti diverti? Lui sembra di sì. Non mi avevi detto che non era tuo figlio?"  
"Vattene."  
"Mmh, no, non penso proprio. Ehi, Pony, ti spiace spostarti e lasciarmi entrare?"  
Sleipnir lo guardò con irritazione, senza muovere un muscolo. Loki sorrise.  
"Oh andiamo, per piacere? Sarò buono."  
L'animale sbuffò un altro refolo d'aria in viso all'ingegnere.  
"Quello davvero non è bello."

L'umano cercò di strizzarsi attraverso il piccolo spazio che Sleipnir aveva lasciato fra se e il muro, spingendo Loki ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e spingere leggermente lo stallone nero così che si muovesse un poco.  
"Grazie mille, principessa." disse quando fu dentro al box e sedette accanto a suo marito. "Dunque, vuoi parlare con me? Subito dopo che mi sarò scusato, cosa che, e spero tu sappia quanto raramente accade, perché ehi, io non mi scuso, ma davvero, volevo solo prendere la lumachina in modo che tu ti rilassassi un poco, ma tua Mamma praticamente ci ha minacciato di stare fuori dalla tua camera fino a che non fossi uscito di persona, e chi sono io per andare contro a tua madre? Lei è come Pep. O Pep è come lei. Ad ogni modo. Il fatto è, io..."

Loki lo azzittì con una mano fermamente premuta sulla bocca.  
"Piantala di blaterare, Stark."  
"mmmmmmh, fpiarrabbioso." borbottò dei suoni inintelligibili, ma i suoi occhi erano dolci e gentili, così tanto amore dentro ad essi mentre tirava via la mano pallida con cura e gli dava un bacio sul palmo aperto.  
"Parlami?" chiese, ma Loki scosse il capo.  
"No."  
"Ti prego?"

Il dio non si preoccupò neppure di rispondere. Solo chiuse gli occhi e avvolse le braccia attorno alle ginocchia, ripiegandosi di nuovo su se stesso. Tony premette i loro corpi insieme, baciò la sua tempia con qualche difficoltà (era ancora più basso) e lo spinse leggermente con un gomito.  
"Andiamo. Sai che sono bravo ad ascoltare se voglio."  
"Ti è mai passato per la mente che non voglio davvero parlare adesso?" mormorò Loki irritato e lanciò un occhiataccia verso il punto in cui era di certo in piedi il Padre degli Dei, da qualche parte dietro alle massicce porte del box.

"Oh"  
"Scemo."  
"Ehi là, quello era sgarbato."  
Loki colpì con le dita la fronte di Tony, guadagnando un gemito di dolore.  
"Ti prego, Tony." sussurrò.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, l'ingegnere si alzò in piedi di nuovo e con cautela tornò ad uscire dal box. Loki espirò leggermente, grato per la comprensione che suo marito aveva mostrato verso di lui. Piedi si mossero, e qualche attimo dopo Tony rientrò, mentre Odino apparentemente se ne andò. Sleipnir si spostò di nuovo, piuttosto interessato alla nuova persona, osservandolo intentamente e aprendo le narici verso di lui.

"Sicuro, salve, è bello conoscerti, non mangiarmi." disse Tony, chiaramente preoccupato verso la bestia gigante che lo annusava e gli soffiava aria. Loki ridacchiò leggermente.  
"E' un grosso bonaccione, ti assicuro. E a dispetto del fatto che te l'ho detto in svariate occasioni, no, non sono suo genitore."

Loki osservò divertito mentre il cavallo portava giù la sua testa verso quella di Tony, mordicchiando interessato i suoi capelli e toccando anche il reattore arc, facendo muovere l'umano non a suo agio, cercando di premersi più vicino al muro. 

"Sicuro che non voglia mangiarmi? Sembra affamato con tutto quel soffiare e mordicchiare." chiese mentre Sleipnir con cura tirava la sua maglia con le labbra.  
"Sei nuovo, ed interessante. Sta solo per decidere se sei degno della sua attenzione o meno, e quando ti troverà di suo gradimento, dovrai accarezzarlo. Non puoi esimerti."

Enormi occhi scuri fissarono Tony per terra, e lo stregone prese una delle sue mani, la portò sul grosso muso e la piazzò fra le narici. Il cavallo si premette contro le dita, senza mostrare la minima inclinazione ad arretrare, e l'ingegnere fece un sorriso sghembo di rimando.  
"Ti ho detto che non sono davvero a mio agio accanto ai cavalli? E questo non è solo un cavallo, questo è un mammut. Con troppe gambe. Voi alieni di certo avete una strana fauna."

"Oh stai andando bene. E' innocuo."

Sedettero insieme nella paglia per qualche silenzioso momento, Tony che era tormentato per accarezzare Sleipnir da colpetti con la testa e morsetti, mentre Loki chiudeva gli occhi e cercava di nuovo di rimettere in ordine i suoi pensieri.  
Sospirò.  
"Odino mi ha chiamato 'figlio'. Puoi crederci? L'ho quasi strangolato sul posto."  
"Guarda, gli piaccio!" disse gioiosamente suo marito, grattando un orecchio e sorridendo quando il cavallo si chinò verso il tocco. Poi girò la testa e diede un colpetto alle ginocchia di Loki.

"Nessuno ti avrebbe condannato, davvero. Gli ho dato un po' di idee a cui pensare riguardo te prima."  
Grattando entusiasticamente di più il capo del grosso cavallo premuto contro il suo corpo, Tony si mise in piedi e guardò di nuovo Sleipnir.  
"Creatura affascinante. Credi che potremmo prenderlo in prestito?"  
"Cosa pensava, per tutti i Regni? Che mi sarei sciolto in lacrime alla sua benevolenza e lo avrei ringraziato per avermi ripreso indietro?"  
"Sarebbe diabolicamente divertente portarlo a fare una passeggiata in Central Park..."

"Come può pensare che volessi farlo?"  
"Immagina le facce inorridite!"  
"Mi ha ripudiato, perché mi rivuole indietro?"  
"Un peccato che Halloween sia già passato."  
"Tutto questo parlare dell'essere migliore di Thor, davvero, mi pensa stupido per credergli?"  
"A Fury verrebbe un infarto."  
"E' troppo chiedere di essere lasciato in pace?"  
"Possiamo mostrarlo a Bruce?"

Loki gemette e si arruffò i capelli, solo per avere qualcosa da fare con le mani.  
"Perché, per le Norne ed Yggdrasil, ho ancora la necessità di impressionarlo e vincere il suo amore?" disse, prima di rendersi conto delle parole che avevano lasciato la sua bocca. Gli occhi che divennero comicamente spalancati, guardò su verso Tony, che aveva un lieve sorriso sulle labbra mentre accarezzava Sleipnir.  
"Lo hai fatto di nuovo." lo stregone si imbronciò.  
"Sip."

La 'cosa' di pretendere di non ascoltare davvero, assorbito da qualche idea o progetto, mentre Loki sproloquiava e rivelava quello che davvero lo turbava.  
"Arrivi alle cose importanti molto più veloce in quel modo, e mi salva la fatica di scavarlo fuori da te."  
"E' un giorno triste, quando un umano riesce a essere meglio di me con i trucchi."  
"L'ho usato ad intervalli crescenti, Bambi. Stai perdendo il tuo tocco."  
Mostrandogli maturamente la lingua, Loki sospirò e abbassò gli occhi.

"Solo non riesco ad immaginare la ragione per cui vorrei ancora appartenere a questi luoghi. Cosa possa davvero trovare qui che non abbia già trovato con te?"  
Ora il sorriso diveniva più ampio, quasi un sogghigno quando l'ingegnere lasciò il cavallo con un'ultima pacca sul fianco e scivolò di nuovo giù, giusto accanto a suo marito, piegandosi per stare spalla a spalla.

"E' ancora tuo padre. Io ho avuto il mio Odino personale, su una scala più piccola, te la do buona, eppure, anche se è morto da più di vent'anni, mi chiedo ogni volta che faccio qualcosa se sarebbe orgoglioso di me, o se stavolta sarebbe stato abbastanza da ricevere un sorriso da parte sua.  
Loki sbuffò.

"Questo Regno ha perso ogni attrattiva per me da lungo tempo. Ho tagliato ogni legame quando sono caduto dal Bifrost, e non me ne sono mai pentito. Ed ora, al più piccolo cenno di approvazione che mi viene esteso torno indietro all'ignorante e infantile bambino che non vuole altro che far piacere all'uomo che si chinerà compiaciuto per spezzarmi di nuovo. Perché?"  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle.

"Hai vissuto una ridicola quantità di tempo con loro. Diavolo, non posso neppure immaginarlo. Ci sarà sempre qualcuno a cui tu cercherai di provare te stesso, e anche se sei del tutto figlio di mammà, è lui quello a cui gli altri guardano, vuoi che lui sia fiero di te. Uno cerca sempre l'approvazione di colui che più difficilmente la darà. E' qualcosa che va vicino ad una legge della natura."  
Il dio borbottò, chiaramente esaurito e rabbioso con se stesso, agitando nervosamente le dita e morsicando il suo labbro inferiore.  
"Ora non farlo o dovrò fare delle cose con te che Sleipnir qui di certo non apprezzerebbe."

Bastardo arrapato. Cessando di mordersi, Loki si alzò e si sfregò via la paglia che si era attaccata ai suoi abiti. Si stese languidamente, prima di sporgersi e tirare in piedi anche Tony. Gli venne dato uno sguardo gentile con i suoi occhi caldi del colore del cioccolato, e non riuscì a evitare il mezzo sorriso sghembo che si mosse alle estremità delle sue labbra.  
"Sono folle?" chiese sommesso come una brezza, e suo marito scosse il capo.

"Sei umano. I sentimenti non sono sempre razionali, per buona parte sono l'opposto, e non c'è mai stato un tempo in cui avresti potuto rimettere a posto questo casino. Te ne rendi conto adesso che sei forzato a interagire con lui."  
"Per i Nove, questo è un problema."  
Sleipnir nitrì, come per dare il suo consenso. Tony prese il viso di Loki fra le mani e premette un bacio quasi casto sulle sue labbra, che venne restituito ferocemente e con un abbraccio così stritolante che sembrava quasi uno di quelli di Thor.

"Io ti amo, Loki, e così Asdis. Qualsiasi cosa accada, questo è permanente. Per me, tu significhi tutto."  
Loki semplicemente lo abbracciò più vicino, gli occhi che bruciavano con lacrime fresche mentre pensava alla sentenza di morte che era stata posta sul suo capo.  
"Ti amo anche io." sussurrò di rimando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A volte penso che il mio Tony sia troppo maturo nel suo approccio emotivo - e poi penso, Loki ha fatto questo. Tony è cresciuto per lui.  
> Dunque - Loki è più o meno malato terminale. Bello. Non posso aspettare di vedere quel che succederà poi.  
> Morirà? Vivrà? J.K. Rowling dice che è difficile uccidere i personaggi, ma forse io sono un po' più come George R.R. Martin come scrittore...
> 
> Ed ehi, cosa succede improvvisamente a Odino?


	11. 11 Informazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fermarsi nel passato non ha mai aiutato nessuno - Loki deve trovare un modo di salvare la propria vita.

"Dei, ha fatto di nuovo la popò? Ma da dove arriva questa?", chiese Clint, il naso arricciato mentre teneva la bimba ridente con le dita strette davanti a se mentre annusava ancora una volta.

"Andiamo, la cambio io.", si offrì Pepper, prendendo la bimba e svanendo nella camera, mentre Loki e Tony aprivano le porte e rientravano.

"Guarda chi ha scelto di tornare di nuovo nella fanteria comune!", sorrise Natasha, Steve le diede prontamente uno sguardo di rimprovero.

"Dov'è Pikachu? O la Regina Mamma?"

"Il Padre degli Dei è venuto e ha chiesto di parlare con loro in privato. Ci è stato dato il permesso di andare in giro per il palazzo, e più tardi saremo scortati tutti a cena con loro." spiegò Bruce con voce calma.

Quando si azzittirono tutti, solo i gridolini di un bebè felice echeggiarono nella stanza, seguiti dalla risata di Pep.

"State bene?" chiese Jane, lanciando loro uno sguardo da sotto le ciglia, cercando di non sembrare ne impietosita né troppo curiosa. Loki si lasciò cadere su una superficie vagamente orizzontale, riconoscendola troppo tardi come la cassa dove conservava i suoi coltelli, da ovunque essi provenissero.

"No. Neanche lontanamente. Ma pare che abbiamo un po' di tempo, ed io ho alcune idee su come poter aggiustare questo casino."

"Quella... massa, qualsiasi cosa fosse, è pericolosa, vero? Ha quasi ucciso Odino.", disse il Capitano, ricevendo indietro un cenno di assenso sia da Tony che Loki.

"Si. Sebbene non sia cattiva nel classico senso, brucia l'energia del suo ospite e la usa per le sue necessità."

"Quindi ucciderà anche te?" Tasha volle sapere, restando il più possibile neutrale. Un altro cenno di assenso.

"Probabilmente. Stimo che l'Aether avrà succhiato via tutta l'energia che ho da offrire in circa tre settimane, forse un poco di più se posso assorbire abbastanza magia da deviarla dalla mia forza vitale. D'altra parte, sono un po' difficile da uccidere, ho notato, e di certo non mi arrendo così facilmente. Non ho vissuto con Thor fra tante persone senza imparare a non arrendermi, anche se sembra inutile."

"Bene allora. Cosa possiamo fare?"

Loki raccontò come aveva incastonato la pietra dell'anima nel cristallo esagonale, e indicò una teoria per cui la cosa avrebbe potuto funzionare anche con l'Aether. Era stato un semplice accordo, al contrario della Pietra dell'energia, la pietra dell'Anima era piuttosto calma e placida, cosa che la rendeva malleabile e facile da gestire. Il cristallo che aveva ottenuto a Muspelheim, puro quarzo senza una singola inclusione o difetto, e tagliato da Loki per apparire nella sua forma esagonale, non aveva fatto altro che risucchiare l'energia che aveva scatenato da un amuleto incompleto e non ben forgiato, soddisfatta di avere infine un luogo adeguato per riposare.

Non aveva notato quanto fosse perfida la cosa fino a che non era stato quasi troppo tardi. Essendo un essere senziente, si era trattenuto all'inizio in modo che lui non avesse sentito la necessità di schermare la sua mente così tanto, e poi aveva iniziato a piantare sistematicamente idee nella sua testa - come Hel sembrasse bello, tutte quelle interessanti leggi della natura spezzate che lui avrebbe potuto comprendere, che le aule di Odino e Freyja non si erano mai aperte per nessuno di loro - perché non dare un occhiata? Di certo non avrebbe dato fastidio a nessuno.

Lo aveva quasi fatto. Le sue mani erano state sulle porte che erano come carta fra il mondo dei viventi e dei morti, e solo allora Loki aveva visto che cosa stava per fare ed era scappato più lontano che poteva. Aprire quelle porte avrebbe avuto seri effetti sull'intera esistenza di praticamente ogni cosa.

Per ritrovare se stesso (ed Asgard, per quel che significava) aveva avuto bisogno di anni, la stretta della Pietra dell'Anima che prudeva sotto alla sua pelle ancora, forzandolo a cercare i confini dell'universo per le anime.

Quando aveva forgiato la catena di Uru, e l'aveva avvolta attorno al cristallo ora verde scuro ed opaco, assicurandolo con un incantesimo di blocco, la forza lo aveva lasciato, incastonata e sigillata.

"Va bene allora, andiamo in quel Regno."

Loki grugnì e richiamò un librone grande come una pizza formato famiglia da una delle sue librerie, aprendolo con cura.

"Dubito che vivresti per ritornare. Muspelheim è cosparso di vulcani altamente attivi, estremamente caldo, per non parlare dell'incontro con alcuni degli abitanti. E' il perfetto opposto di Jotunheim, in effetti."

"Tu o Odino non potete usare un po' di magia e noi siamo a posto?"

"Io potrei, solo che non saprei quale fosse lo scopo della cosa, visto che ho cercato per anni prima di trovare un cristallo perfetto come mi serviva."

"Oh"

"Ho paura che il cristallo non conterrebbe l'Aether, funzionerebbe bene per alcuni aspetti della magia, ma l'energia grezza per buona parte sarebbe troppo per le strutture sottili. Dovremo trovare un materiale che sia più forte. Non nella... come la chiamate voi... scala Mohs? Penso fosse scala Mohs. Non più dura in quell'aspetto, ma in grado di incanalare meglio e filtrare energia e potenza."

Bruce aveva rapidamente proposto dei materiali, Tony aggiunse quello che sapeva, e nella successiva discussione riguardo le sorgenti e dove ottenere le cose, come andare dove potevano trovarli, il tempo fuggì. Loki si occupò delle necessità di sua figlia, quando si fu assicurato che l'Aether non l'avrebbe vista come una minaccia, piuttosto sollevato dal fatto che sarebbe stato in grado di interagire con lei come aveva fatto negli ultimi mesi.

"Come sapevi tutto questo al loro riguardo? Sei praticamente una sorgente di informazioni.", chiese Steve dopo che Loki ebbe detto loro quello che sapeva delle abitudini degli Elfi Oscuri.

"Ho vissuto con loro per del tempo. Ho vagato in tutti i Nove Regni frequentemente, e ho preso l'abitudine di imparare tutto quello che mi era possibile da ogni razza che ho incontrato. Mi sono alleato con Malekith per studiarli, ed in cambio sono stato obbligato ad aiutarli a difendersi dai pericoli. E' stato un accordo bene usato."

Un lieve bussare sulla porta li fece girare, Loki aprì le sue porte ad un servitore che sottovoce li informò che la cena attendeva.

Fu orribile.

Sif e Fandral lanciavano a Loki sguardi assassini, che si intensificarono pure quando si accorsero che lo stregone li ignorava completamente, interagendo solo con gli umani, Thor, oppure Frigga, che aveva reclamato diritto di dare la pappa ad Asdis, per cui stravedeva per nulla irritata dalla imbarazzante tensione che riempiva la stanza.

Non ci furono molte parole dette quella sera, anche se Thor e Steve fecero qualche tentativo per accendere un discorso. Loki stava ancora fumando di rabbia riguardo le parole di Odino, anche se il suo comportamento non rivelava nulla al riguardo, l'amarezza che ardeva a causa dell'irritabilità che il Padre degli Dei gli aveva mostrato. Tentennando, gli umani avrebbero detto, e la cosa lo snervava senza fine perché non sapeva mai cosa aspettarsi da lui.

La sola cosa che aveva migliorato l'umore di Loki un poco erano gli sguardi terrorizzati delle guardie e dei servitori che gli erano stati rivolti lungo tutta la serata. C'era stata una miriade di pettegolezzi che fluttuavano per il palazzo, presto nell'intera città, riguardo il suo ritorno e perché avesse scelto di rivelare se stesso.

Loki era sempre stato affezionato alle storie ridicole che la gente si inventava. Gli piaceva iniziarle e spargerle, perché nulla provocava il caos meglio delle parole giuste nell'orecchio giusto.

Una singola parola poteva far crollare imperi.

Ma era così sfinito dagli amici di suo fratello, così stanco della loro costante sfiducia e delle conseguenti azioni, che lasciò il tavolo appena terminarono la loro cena con la scusa di portare a letto sua figlia. Sua madre lo seguì, non essendo pronta a lasciare il fagotto ridente che non sarebbe andato a nanna per alcune ore ancora, se Loki la conosceva a sufficienza, calmando suo figlio minore solo con la sua presenza.

Tony aveva chiesto se doveva andare, anche lui, e lo avrebbe fatto, ma si stava divertendo ad interagire con gli Imbranati Quattro, facendo l'insolente ed essendo per quanto possibile un detestabile moccioso quanto poteva senza dare sui nervi a Odino. Erano deliziosamente infastiditi quando lo stregone e la Regina lasciarono la stanza, e Loki si sentiva rallegrato alla cosa. Aveva baciato la mano di Tony e gli aveva detto di divertirsi ancora un poco.

"Mio Loki, che cosa ti tormenta?", la voce gentile di sua madre spezzò i suoi pensieri dopo che le porte verso le sue stanze si furono chiuse. Sospirò.

"Salvo il fatto che l'artefatto che tuo marito ha ottenuto in modo che non voglio neppure sapere sta cercando di uccidermi ora? Oh, e ovviamente il fatto di essere obbligato a sedere in riunioni con lui e gli imbecilli compari di Thor per il futuro prossimo venturo, aspettando che mi salvino la vita? Nulla, Madre, penso di stare piuttosto bene."

Si vergognò solo un po' di aver parlato in quel modo a sua madre, il sarcasmo secco e le rispose ciniche, ma davvero Loki non era dell'umore per le chiacchiere, non più.

Si lasciò cadere sul divano, nell'anticamera, posando il mento sulla mano e fissando nel fuoco che qualcuno aveva acceso per scaldare le stanze. Frigga abbassò Asdis sul pavimento in modo che potesse vagare libera per la stanza, esplorare e muoversi, mentre lei avrebbe di certo costretto suo figlio a sputare quello che lo stava divorando.

"Presumo che i pochi minuti che hai passato da solo con tuo fratello e Odino non siano andati troppo bene per te?"

"Come tu abbia mai potuto credere che lasciarci soli senza supervisione sarebbe stata una buona idea non riesco a comprenderlo."

Lei ridacchiò e si sedette, afferrando la sua mano e tracciando gentilmente le sue lunghe dita.

"Che abbiate anche solo parlato è un grande passo per te. A volte le ferite possono guarire solo se vengono riaperte."

Loki si tese, quasi ritirando la sua mano dal tocco gentile perché lei lo aveva volontariamente fatto passare di nuovo per tutto il dolore, la perdita, il tradimento, l'essere ferito, gli errori che aveva fatto, tutto quello che era andato male ancora fresco e tagliente come la lama di un coltello nella sua mente.

"So che ti senti ferito, e so che lui ugualmente si sente ferito. Avete fatto entrambi degli errori lungo la via, e tutto quello che voglio vedere e che entrambi stiate di nuovo bene."

Non aveva fatto lo stesso anche lei? Nascondere la verità da lui era stato un suo errore così come era stato di Odino. Non riusciva a vederlo? Però, lei non lo aveva mai scacciato, non lo aveva mai lasciato di proposito.

Uno strattone sui suoi pantaloni lo fece guardare giù alla piccola bimba che adorava sopra ogni cosa, e lo fece chiedersi se avrebbe mai spezzato la sua fiducia come Odino aveva fatto con lui. Se avesse mai potuto tradirla. Questo esserino che lo amava incondizionatamente, che era indifferente al suo aspetto, a come la sua temperatura corporea cambiasse, fintanto che lui le sorrideva e la teneva in braccio e la amava ugualmente.

Lui sospirò, stanco di essere forzato a parlare delle sue emozioni.

"Saresti molto arrabbiata con me se non volessi parlare più della cosa oggi? Temo che tu abbia fatto impressione su mio marito, visto che è quasi bravo come te nelle tecniche che riguardano le faccende di cuore..."

"Ovviamente no. Mi scuso per averti messo in questa situazione. E' solo che..." lei chiuse gli occhi brevemente e mise il suo capo sulla sua spalla.

"Desidero vedere i miei ragazzi di nuovo sani. Voi siete la mia famiglia, tutti voi, e mi addolora vedere quello che è divenuta. Ma se è troppo da sopportare per te, mi tratterrò dall'intromettermi."

Loki le baciò i riccioli biondi, indeciso fra il minimizzare la cosa o sentirsi colpevole per averla fatta passare in tutto questo con la sua cocciutaggine. Infine rimase in silenzio.

Quello era stato il primo giorno.

Il secondo giorno, la famiglia reale così come ogni bibliotecario che riuscirono a trovare si gettarono sui libri per trovare anche la più piccola informazione mentre agli Avengers veniva mostrato il palazzo e la città, trasformandoli in effetti in turisti (o forse Thor-isti, come aveva ridacchiato Clint). Loki spiegò quello che intendeva provare, contando sul suo primo tentativo con le Gemme, mentre introduceva sottilmente l'argomento relativo a dove il Padre degli Dei avesse trovato l'Aether, e perché per tutti i Regni non avesse visto che il Guanto era sparito.

Odino aveva affermato che Loki era stato il solo che conoscesse che potesse riconoscere diverse energie magiche con tale capacità, e la lieve differenza che aveva differenziato l'originale dall'illusione non aveva provocato sospetti. Sembrava più vecchio di quanto mai lo avesse visto lo stregone, e Loki ancora una volta pensò che gli avrebbe fatto bene lasciare il trono a Thor molto presto, anche solo perché il peso stava divenendo troppo perché lui lo sopportasse.

"Nella guerra contro gli Elfi, nessuno ha visto Algrim, o mi sbaglio?"

Tutte le risposte furono negative, facendo aggrottare il Manipolatore.

"Lo pensavo. Era la sua magia che ha posto l'illusione nell'armeria mentre noi combattevamo la loro armata. Mi è servito del tempo, ma ho ricordato la sua firma. Credo fermamente che sia lui che è in possesso del Guanto al momento, ma sta ancora cercando l'Aether, se comprendo bene. E' l'arma più preziosa per gli Elfi e sono stati furiosi per millenni perché Bor l'aveva nascosta lontano da qualche parte. Di certo verrà a riportarla a casa."

Quando lasciarono gli antichi tomi, parole così antiche che anche il Padre degli Dei era stato solo un bambino quando l'inchiostro si era seccato, Loki provò di essere colui che aveva la maggiore conoscenza, derivata dalla sua sempre curiosa natura, dalla sua sete di saggezza, dalle alleanze che aveva forgiato, e tutte le sue richieste ebbero risposta immediata, e il sigillo per essere eseguite prima possibile da parte di Odino stesso. Alcuni degli Einherjers stavano ora correndo per Asgard, a cercare cristalli perfetti, gemme, pietre, metalli speciali e altre cose, che dovevano essere riportati a palazzo prima possibile.

Cadendo giù steso sul letto presto quella sera, Loki ancora una volta toccò l'Aether, sollevato nel notare che era contento di assorbire la sua magia al momento. Quello poteva gestirlo. Il suo uso della stessa sarebbe stato diminuito, ma se significava più tempo per trovare una soluzione, avrebbe resistito.

Aveva sopportato di peggio più a lungo.


	12. 12 Questo non è accettabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come affrontarlo? Cosa fare?

Il giorno tre era iniziato con molte domande, e Loki rispose ad esse meglio che poteva, affermando che stava bene e tutto sarebbe andato bene. Erano nel Regno Eterno, dove le cose fuori dall'ordinario praticamente erano ordinarie, e avrebbero di certo trovato un modo per estrarre l'Aether dal suo corpo senza fargli del male nel processo.

"Non ti preoccupare. Andrà bene."

Era vero, giusto? Questo non poteva davvero accadere. Come era successo tutto questo, di nuovo?

Loki era certo che questo fosse uno scherzo dell'universo, perché non era stato il primo nella sua vita.

Un altro incontro con la libreria aveva portato Bruce e Tony quasi alle lacrime di gioia e di delusione allo stesso tempo - gioia per l'illimitata quantità di conoscenza e scienza, rammarico perché non potevano leggere una singola riga.

"Dunque, dove hai detto che la Pietra era nascosta?"

Estraendo una mappa, Loki la allargò su un tavolo grande abbastanza da far sedere dieci persone, che mostrava i Regni su un albero stilizzato, Yggdrasil.

"Una volta ogni cinquemila anni, c'è qualcosa che chiamiamo la convergenza. I Regni si sovrappongono gli uni gli altri e i sentieri fra di essi si aprono. Malekith voleva usare questo fenomeno per aumentare i poteri dell'Aether nella guerra contro Bor, quando la precedente convergenza accadde. Venne sconfitto, la pietra venne nascosta, nel profondo delle budella dei Regni. L'ultima convergenza - accaduta quattro anni fa - deve aver aperto la strada verso di esso, dandogli modo di scappare la sua prigione e cercare un nuovo ospite. Non oso pensare quante vite abbia divorato prima di trovare il Padre degli Dei."

"Dunque, questa è stata solo una coincidenza?" chiese Bruce mentre studiava la mappa, succhiando intentamente ogni bit di informazione che poteva. Loki si strinse nelle spalle.

"Chi lo sa. Non ci sono informazioni trovate riguardo dove fosse nascosta. Forse lui l'ha cercata senza dirlo ad alcuno. Non mi importa, per essere onesto. In qualche modo, si è manifestata in lui, e lui ha nascosto il fatto per un anno. Abbiamo visto che è capace di cambiare corpi in un istante, e che una volta è stata contenuta. Io miro a riprodurre quel fatto."

Il giorno quattro venne passato in divertimento mentre aspettavano i materiali con cui lavorare. Loki mostrò a Tony alcuni dei luoghi più intriganti, quelli che non aveva ancora visto, spiegandogli il loro cielo, il loro sole, l'intero loro regno un po' più in dettaglio, passeggiando fino al Bifrost e ridendo a tutte le domande che suo marito aveva. Nella sua maniera tipica Tony irritò Heimdall, con grande divertimento di Loki mentre si sporgeva nell'apertura circolare, braccia conserte, un sogghigno sulle labbra, e l'ingegnere mormorava, borbottava, pensava ad alta voce, e chiacchierava fino a far sanguinare le orecchie altrui. Avevano lasciato la bambina con Thor, che la mostrava fieramente in giro e probabilmente le aveva fatto costruire la sua prima armatura.

Nel pomeriggio, sedettero sulla riva, ascoltando il mare, non pensando a quello che stava loro avanti e senza neppure parlare.

Come un giorno normale.

Il giorno cinque portò i primi risultati con alcune delle gemme e dei metalli che gli Einherjer avevano prodotto prima possibile. L'Aether si contorceva quando Loki gentilmente cercò di spingerlo nei contenitori, qualsiasi cosa provasse. Non osò provare di nuovo dopo che la Pietra dell'Energia reagì violentemente, emettendo un esplosione di forza che fece volar via tutti quanti. Si seppellì nella libreria per il resto della giornata, ricercando incantesimi e tecniche per espellere non volute addizioni al proprio corpo o anima, fino a tarda notte.

"Impacchetta lo spiritello, ho qualcosa da mostrarti." disse Loki quando si svegliò il giorno sei, baciando Tony con un sorriso strepitoso e saltando già giù dal letto.

'Qualcosa' si mostrò essere la fucina da fabbro nella zona più industriale della Città, gestita dai nani, e sorprendentemente, Loki venne salutato entusiasticamente e con molte più parole e commenti arguti. Il dio rise di cuore e così apertamente che Tony era un poco geloso, perché quella risata era in effetti riservata a lui, o almeno lo pensava.

Poi Loki si girò, e la gioia negli occhi verdi fece sciogliere il suo cuore d'amore.

"Avanti, posapiano. Ti piacerà tutto questo."

E per le Norne, non aveva mai visto gli occhi di Tony illuminarsi a quel modo prima di allora. Sorrideva come un ragazzino che aveva ricevuto i suoi regali in anticipo mentre entrava nella forgia personale del secondo Principe di Asgard, equipaggiata con ogni cosa che uno poteva pensare potesse servire.

"Ho pensato ti sarebbe piaciuto."

"E' fantastico oltre ogni fantasticitudine."

Loki sorrise.

"Sei il benvenuto."

"Che cosa aspettiamo? Dammi subito qualcosa da fare."

Una risata divertita echeggiò attraverso la sala mentre Loki spostava Asdis sul suo braccio sinistro, agitando il suo indice destro e accendendo la forgia.

"Le troviamo un posto dove stare e poi mi aiuterai a lavorare sui contenitori metallici che ho pianificato di provare."

"Oh diavolo si. Voglio dire, Jarvis potrebbe in effetti aver aiutato con la matematica qui, ma ehi, superuomini medievali che pensano che la magia e la scienza sono la stessa cosa, insegnami."

"Ne ho intenzione."

Avevano passato ore a lavorare insieme, Loki mostrandogli come lavorare con alcuni materiali che Tony non aveva mai avuto fra le mani, men che meno plasmato. Lo stregone aveva terminato un primo tentativo in quattro e quattr'otto, diviso da una piccola fascia di vetro ossidiana, ma si aggrottò mentre lo guardava.

"Che c'è?"

"L'Aether lo rifiuta. Ancora. Mi sono sbagliato e le Gemme non vogliono in effetti un contenitore? La pietra dell'Anima sembrava essere stata bene incline a riposare in uno..."

Tony fece spallucce e batté di nuovo il martello contro un foglio di uru, rifiutando ostinatamente di arrendersi al riguardo, perché Loki lo stava aspettando.

"Lo sai, forse è più il fatto che cerchiamo di contenerlo in un certo spazio. Sembrava essere piuttosto liquido, sono sicuro che io non vorrei sciabordare attorno in una scatola."

Loki appoggiò il contenitore - un bel contenitore ma nulla di più - e rimase in piedi dietro a suo marito, afferrando gentilmente le sue mani e gli attrezzi per estensione.

"Stai pensando troppo. L' Uru vuole raffinatezza e forza. Ed istinto. Lasciati andare." sussurrò in un orecchio, e fece ruotare il martello usando il braccio di Tony.

Per la fine del settimo giorno, avevano quindici diversi contenitori di diversi materiali, tutti scelti da Loki stesso grazie alla sua esperienza con un'altra Gemma dell'Infinito, tutti perfetti a loro modo, e comunque l'Aether si ritraeva da ciascuno di essi.

"Perché non funziona?", aveva sussurrato, la rabbia sul suo viso, prima di ruggire e quasi trasformare una colonna in polvere con la magia che aveva rilasciato. Balzò indietro alla cosa e sbuffò.

"Sciocchezze.", borbottò Loki, pensando a come fosse solo la sua fortuna bacata che faceva piacere la rabbia all' Aether e aveva aumentato il rilascio magico che il suo corpo poteva produrre esponenzialmente.

Per i Nove, cosa avrebbe dato per quel potere in un'altra situazione. Ora, avrebbe solo ridotto il suo tempo, e quello non era accettabile.

Il Manipolatore era pieno di energia inquieta che lo faceva attaccare chiunque gli si avvicinasse. Teso e incerto ringhiava e spargeva commenti caustici come se li avesse collezionati in precedenza solo per lanciarli fuori adesso, e il suo umore seguiva da vicino.

Thor lo aveva trascinato ai campi di addestramento, per eliminare un poca della tensione che suo fratello irradiava, e venne ripagato con dei tagli e dei lividi brutali. Loki era come una bestia feroce, crudele ed aggressiva come nessuno degli Avengers lo aveva mai visto. Per i primi minuti del combattimento, entrambi i fratelli erano silenziosi salvo per lo sbuffare ed ansimare, ma poi il più giovane iniziò a borbottare cose, che culminarono in un "Questa è tutta colpa tua, tu bruto idiota!" gridato, e una mossa selvaggia che mise in ginocchio Thor con poche possibilità di difendersi. I capelli appiccicati sul viso, Loki aveva barcollato via dopo aver lanciato via le sue armi, nascondendosi da qualche parte e rimuginando sulla ingiustizia di tutto quello.

Perché? Perché tutto questo accadeva a lui? Non era stato abbastanza che perdesse ogni punto fermo dopo aver saputo dell'adozione? Aveva solo voluto aiutare. Sarebbe sempre stato ripagato in quel modo ogni volta che aveva intenzioni che non erano da psicopatico, suicida o megalomane?

~~~~~~

"Non è così che lui combatte di solito. Questa era la disperazione che parlava." Annunciò Thor gravemente quando si fu ripulito e le sue ferite furono medicate, non che non sarebbero guarite prima del giorno dopo. "Era incostante, sotto normali circostanze tendo ad essere in grado di seguire i suoi movimenti. Oggi, non avevo idea di cosa avrebbe fatto in seguito. Questa non era la tecnica fluida di cui lui è maestro."

"Di certo sembrava che tu lottassi contro un animale." aggiunse Clint. "Non ho mai visto qualcosa di simile, ed ho visto Tasha più volte di quante possa contare, il che di solito vi è molto vicino. Loki era del tutto fuori controllo."

Nel pomeriggio, Pepper era ripartita per la Terra di nuovo, anche se solo perché c'era un azienda da gestire. Sarebbe rimasta in contatto, visto che Heimdall sarebbe stato in grado di darle dei messaggi. Ma questa era un emergenza, e la Terra così come le Stark Industries e l'agenzia per cui Loki lavorava avrebbero dovuto andare avanti senza di loro mentre affrontavano un disastro familiare di proporzioni enormi.

Avrebbero dovuto prendere tutto il tempo. Lei sarebbe tornata quando qualcosa fosse accaduto. Tony non voleva lasciarla andare. Gli serviva lei. Lei lo aveva aiutato in buona parte dei problemi, e se quello non era uno dei più seri, allora cosa lo sarebbe stato? Asdis non era stata felice della sua assenza, lamentandosi e piangendo, e l'ingegnere sospettava che fosse in qualche modo colpa di Loki, in qualche modo - condividevano un legame unico, e con tutto il legame emotivo che avevano mentre lui portava loro figlia, non lo avrebbe sorpreso se lei avesse potuto sentire lui e lui allo stesso modo lei. Avrebbe in effetti spiegato perché Loki sembrava sapere in anticipo quando lei sarebbe stata irritabile.

"Dizzie, dimmi che cosa fare, io sono perduto."  
Lei tirò su col naso sul suo collo, afferrando la sua maglia e borbottò un poco.  
"Si, buona idea."


	13. 13 E voi, Maman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niente è come sembra essere. Amore e tradimento stanno sui due lati della lama di un coltello, e sentire quella lama è un dolore che Loki avrebbe preferito evitare.  
> Ahimé, che mezzi ha per contrastarlo?

Il giorno dieci, Loki era ancora così teso che bastava a malapena una parola per farlo esplodere. Era come nitroglicerina, pronta ad esplodere quando toccata con una piuma.

Si tratteneva con Frigga ed Asdis, ovviamente, e Tony sembrava essere una delle persone con cui non era esplosivo, ma si prese una triste soddisfazione nell'urlare contro gli Imbranati Quattro ogni volta che lo avvicinavano. Da principio era divertente, quando arrivarono e portarono gli ultimi campioni dei materiali ordinati, perché lui li lanciasse da una finestra perché non erano soddisfacenti o urlando loro contro perché avrebbero potuto portarli molto prima se erano di suo gradimento. Più Loki spingeva tutto questo comportamento aggressivo, più Tony era preoccupato. Di solito, suo marito era così equilibrato, così controllato. Aspettava che si spezzasse e facesse qualcosa che avrebbero rimpianto.

Fu Odino che si rivelò essere colui che premette il bottone rosso l'undicesimo giorno.

Mentre gli Avengers erano andati in città, condotti dagli Imbranati Quattro, Frigga aveva insistito per una cena in famiglia con i suoi figli e i loro sposi. Era stato più facile del solito parlare con loro nelle serate, ma ora Loki quasi si arrampicava sui muri con la furia nelle sue vene, accoltellando il suo pasto più che mangiarlo (e sua figlia lo copiava divertita e distribuiva la sua purea vegetale sul tavolo), e quando il Padre degli dei più o meno ordinò che si comportasse meglio, Loki piantò il suo coltello sul tavolo di legno, guardandolo storto in modo che avrebbe ucciso esseri inferiori sull'istante.

"Questa è tutta colpa tua." aveva gracchiato, senza fiato e teso. "Di tutto quello che è sbagliato nella mia vita, la sola ragione sei tu."

"Loki..."

"Qualsiasi cosa io abbia conquistato, era per te, qualsiasi cosa io abbia fatto, l'ho fatta in modo che tu potessi essere fiero di me, e tu non lo hai neppure mai riconosciuto. Ho avuto successo in così tanti compiti, sono un campione con più armi di qualsiasi altro uomo nel tuo Regno, sono in grado di fare cose che nessun'altro neppure proverebbe, e comunque, tutto quello che tu hai visto in me era il mostro che hai salvato e che tornava da te, e tutte le tue supposizioni si erano provate vere. Ed ora io sto pagando per i tuoi errori, di nuovo." ansimò, i pugni chiusi e gli occhi socchiusi come fessure, puntati sul coltello che aveva piantato sul tavolo. Tony ingoiò e cautamente stese una mano per toccarlo, ma Loki ritrasse il braccio perché non lo raggiungesse.

"Non farlo. Scatterei contro di te."  
Odino sospirò, appoggiandosi pesantemente indietro, guardando l'uomo dai capelli neri così chiaramente esaurito e così affranto dal suo destino.  
"Non è mai stata mia intenzione, Loki. Tu eri importante per me quanto tuo fratello."  
"Lo hai detto prima, e non lo credo oggi più dell'ultima volta."

Un minuto di silenzio imbarazzante passò, mentre Loki cercava di riportare se stesso sotto maggiore controllo. Poi, il Padre degli Dei parlò di nuovo, sottovoce, la sua voce carica di ricordi e millenni di momenti.

"Dopo la tua caduta nell'Albero dei Mondi, eravamo colpiti dal dolore. Non capivamo perché tu avessi creduto opportuno perdere la tua stessa vita, perché avresti voluto volontariamente chiamare la morte. Quando Frigga ti trovò, cambiato e freddo, penso che infine, compresi. Ma per allora non c'era nulla rimasto del figlio che io amavo. Il ragazzo che conoscevo era morto." 

Loki sobbalzò mentre il ricordo gli passava davanti agli occhi.  
"E' morto con le parole che tu pronunciasti un anno prima." sussurrò, l'amarezza e l'odio mescolati nell'affannoso esalare un respiro.  
"Thor ti portò a casa e tutto quello che potevo vedere era questa creatura spezzata che aveva visto l'oscurità e la verità, il tradimento e l'odio."  
"E per questo decidesti di renderlo migliore promettendo l'eterna prigionia in solitudine, quando avresti potuto soddisfare il mio desiderio e darmi quello che non avevo raggiunto prima."

A quello, un ironico sorriso si formò sulle labbra di Frigga.  
"Lo sai, non gli ho mai chiesto di risparmiarti la vita. Non era necessario."  
Alcuni secondi ticchettarono, mentre gli altri cercavano di comprendere il significato di quelle parole. Thor si schiarì la gola.  
"Non avevi pianificato un esecuzione, dunque."  
Il Padre degli Dei scosse il capo.  
"Come potevo? Lo avevo quasi perduto una volta, come avrei potuto sopportare di essere la ragione non solo di quello, ma terminare la sua vita da me stesso?"

"E allora che cosa ti fece rinnegarmi? Perché rinfacciarmi che la mia nascita non era un trono, ma la morte? Le tue parole contraddicono le tue azioni!" Urlò Loki, disperato e sull'orlo di spezzarsi perché aveva seppellito quel ricordo così profondamente nella sua mente che aveva quasi dimenticato quanto vuoto era stato in seguito, quanto solo, quanto abbandonato si era sentito di nuovo.

"Perché tu eri lo specchio in cui avevo evitato di guardare per mesi!" urlò di rimando il Padre degli Dei, colpendo con la mano il tavolo in modo che tutti salvo Frigga si tirarono indietro, e facendo iniziare a piangere Asdis.

"Ho scatenato quello che avevo seppellito in te quando ti ho portato a casa, e tu me lo hai presentato con la tua famosa lingua d'argento quando sei stato portato davanti a me in catene. Le tue parole erano malvage, e il tocco che il Tesseract aveva avuto su di te non era completamente andato. Tu eri come lei, e hai rivelato la verità. Io non potevo guardarti più a lungo, non senza vedere quanto ti avevo deluso, quanto io fossi colui che aveva piantato questa conoscenza nella tua testa, come tu volessi ancora che io ti amassi, anche se io ti avevo spezzato." disse, e Loki si sentì tremare, il cuore che sanguinava a le mente che si spezzava.  
"Ho fatto quello che dovevo. Ti ho condotto via da me, da noi - e da ulteriore dolore. Io non ti farò più del male."

"Dunque cosa, voi... voi... cosa! Mi volevate chiudere in quella cella, così che non fossi raggiungibile? Per farmi divenire nuovamente folle?"  
La voce di Loki era stridula, spezzata fra il credere e l'odiare, la rabbia che si riacutizzava di nuovo. Frigga si sporse verso sua nipote, rassicurandola con parole sommesse prima di guardare al suo figlio minore con un sopracciglio sollevato.

"Non hai mai sospettato nulla riguardo chi ti lasciò fuggire?"  
"Un secondo di disattenzione, credo. Avresti dovuto frustare quella guardia."  
Sia il re che la regina grugnirono.  
"Chi ti ha insegnato le arti della magia? Loki non sei il solo capace di illusioni. Di certo non mi avresti punito per quello." disse Frigga.

Il dio si spezzò. Si rannicchiò sulla sedia, irrequieto e instabile nella propria pelle, in un totale attacco di panico che si sollevava dentro di lui e che lo lasciò iperventilare mentre l'improvvisa chiarezza che gli avevano mentito di nuovo, che nessuna delle sue decisioni era solo sua, che ciò che credeva era comunque ancora annebbiato dalle falsità e dalle non verità e... quali parole poteva ancora credere?

"Questo è... è... come mai... cosa... troppo." Ansimò, le lacrime che rotolavano lungo il suo viso mentre cercava di comprendere, mentre cercava di sgrovigliare quello che era stato detto, prima di alzarsi, la sedia spinta indietro nell'atto, senza che gli importasse che sua figlia stava piangendo, e che si sarebbe odiato per quello più tardi, ma ora doveva scappare di nuovo, scappare da queste persone che lo avevano usato, avevano giocato con il suo cuore, e Loki non era in grado di respirare, la sua visione divenne offuscata, bordi scuri che apparivano, prima che riuscisse ad afferrare la sola emozione di cui aveva una chiara comprensione.

Rabbia.  
Perché?!   
Non era stato abbastanza vederlo distrutto, ogni cosa importante strappata da lui? Tutto quello che aveva fatto prima - inutile come era lui stesso? Non potevano almeno avergli lasciato l'illusione della famiglia, di un luogo a cui appartenere, anche se sarebbe stato irraggiungibile per il resto del tempo?

Ed ora insistere che lo avevano fatto per aiutarlo! Era insensato. Era... assurdo, e grottesco, e Loki si sentì di nuovo completamente tradito - stavolta non solo dal falso padre che aveva amato, ma dalla madre di cui lui si era fidato, che lui aveva amato, e faceva anche più male che l'essere stato rinnegato con due piccole parole.

Lasciò le stanze più veloce che poteva, sentendo bollente, lava fusa che scorreva attraverso le sue vene mentre l'Aether banchettava con le sue emozioni, risucchiava la magia che lui conteneva pronta ad essere rilasciata, accrescendola dieci volte e riempiendolo fino all'orlo con l'energia che non aveva sentito da quando lo scettro di Thanos gli era stato consegnato.

Loki non sapeva dove stesse andando. C'era una lama bollente piantata nel suo cuore, nella sua anima, e lui la voleva estrarre, non gli importava dove e quando, ma non lo sentiva giusto, non perfetto, e andò via cercando di...

Lasciò andare.  
~~~~~~  
Sia Tony che Thor erano andati dietro a lui nel momento in cui era uscito, seguendolo prima che facesse qualcosa che lo ferisse ulteriormente. Quando infine Loki si scatenò e lasciò andare l'energia che la rabbia alimentava, il palazzo tremò con la forza che lui rilasciò, trasformando un intera ala in polvere, l'Aether che brillava fuori e aiutava nella distruzione.

La polvere si sollevò e quando si fu depositata abbastanza da vedere, Loki era in ginocchio, le mani posate sul pavimento, l'intera figura scossa violentemente da tremiti che attraversavano il suo corpo, singhiozzi ed energia residua insieme, e la cosa spezzò suo fratello così come suo marito.  
Sembrava così piccolo, così perduto, e così spezzato mentre sedeva fra i detriti, i capelli scarmigliati, le mani chiuse attorno alla sporcizia e alla polvere, come un bambino.

Sospirando, Tony passò attorno a delle rocce più grandi che erano state un tempo parte di strani divani, si accucciò accanto al desolato dio e lo tirò in un abbraccio, e Loki non fece altro che cadere contro il suo petto, raggomitolandosi contro di lui più piccolo che poteva, seppellendosi nel corpo cedevole di Tony. Qualcosa che gli ricordava stranamente il loro primo vero incontro anni prima, quando Tony aveva tenuto Solveig contro di se nel tentativo di lenire le sue paure, non aveva detto nulla salvo suoni senza senso dapprima, solo premuto bacio dopo bacio in cima ai riccioli scarmigliati di capelli neri che aveva imparato ad amare.

"Shh, Bambi, io sono qui."  
Uno stringere quasi doloroso delle mani ai suoi fianchi lo fece sobbalzare, perché per Loki, essere così aperto rispetto al suo comportamento normale era estremamente sconcertante.  
"Calmati, caramellina." sussurrò lui, afferrando con maggiore sicurezza, più stretto, spostando entrambi un poco in modo che l'uomo più alto potesse premere la fronte contro l'attaccatura del collo di Tony, sciogliendosi contro di lui e afflosciandosi. L'ingegnere era più che preoccupato.  
Thor stava ancora all'entrata, non osando interrompere, mandando via le guardie che erano state allertate dal trambusto.

Infine, Loki riprese a respirare inspirando profondamente invece di ansimare e lottare per ogni respiro. I brividi diminuirono lentamente allo stesso modo, e quando Tony mise qualche centimetro fra i loro corpi per guardare nel viso del suo amante, sospirò, un suono sofferente per tutta la sofferenza che si specchiava nel viso di Loki. I suoi occhi erano chiusi, ma era lontano dall'essere rilassato. Rughe profonde erano sulla sua fronte, la mascella era bloccata e così stretta che l'umano poteva sentire i denti strofinarsi uno contro l'altro, e la bocca arguta e stupenda aveva le labbra serrate in una linea tesa.

Tony si sporse verso le mani fredde sui suoi fianchi, le portò alle labbra e baciò le dita uno dopo l'altro, gentile e tenero, mentre premeva la sua fronte contro quella di Loki.  
"Lo sapevi?" chiese il dio sommessamente, la voce provata e a mala pena controllata.  
"Avrei dovuto?"  
Il viso solitamente regale mostrò una serie di vulnerabilità che Tony non aveva mai visto prima, e la cosa lo terrorizzò.

"Non giocare con me, non tu, non lo sopporterei. Morirei. Semplicemente cesserei di esistere." sussurrò, spezzato e scosso, cosa che fece sì che anche Thor sembrasse tale anche lui, uno sguardo di amore e compassione sul suo viso, gli occhi azzurri disperati.  
"No, io non lo sapevo. Seriamente volevo dargli un pugno, comunque."  
Una risata chioccia uscì da Loki, ma il modo in cui le sue mani si strinsero attorno a quelle di Tony mostrava ad entrambi che si sentiva miserabile.

"Andiamo su, o non ce ne andremo mai."  
Un lungo e sfinito sospiro si formò uscendo dalla gola di Loki, ma ondeggiando si rimise in piedi.  
"E' il tuo tentativo di fare la 'damigella in pericolo' o l'Aether ti ha sfinito per davvero?  
Almeno Il Manipolatore aprì i suoi begli occhi verdi e guardò Tony. Erano arrossati, il che non era molto sorprendente, ed erano cauti a tal punto che Tony non ricordava di averli visti in anni.  
"Entrambe le cose forse. Ho gettato fuori tutto quello che avevo, e la Gemma ha solo preso di più."

Thor sollevò un'ampia mano afferrando il collo di Loki, il gesto che usava sempre su di lui indipendentemente dalle circostanze, e fece quello che aveva fatto Tony, avvicinando le loro fronti.  
"Loki."  
"Sto bene. O lo starò. Non ti preoccupare.  
~~~~~~  
Tornarono brevemente nella sala da pranzo per prelevare Jane ed Asdis. Nessuno disse una parola mentre Loki andò da Frigga e prese la bambina dalle sue braccia senza guardare né lei né il Padre degli Dei una volta, girando sui tacchi e andandosene di nuovo, sentendosi distaccato da tutto quello che accadeva mentre tornavano ai rispettivi appartamenti.

"Prendiamo noi la piccola per la notte. Tu hai bisogno di riposo, fratello." disse Thor dopo che furono arrivati alle porte delle stanze di Loki, e visto che lei era già mezza addormentata nelle braccia di suo padre, ne Tony ne Loki si opposero molto ad una notte di pace, specialmente viste le circostanze.

"Molto bene. Ti ringrazio.", lo stregone acconsentì, e cinque minuti dopo erano soli, gettandosi sul divano e gemendo sommessamente.  
"Vuoi parlare?"  
"In effetti, non proprio. Non adesso, comunque."  
"Va bene per me. Letto?"  
Loki scosse la testa.

"Mi serve un po' di tempo per rimettere a posto questo casino nella mia testa. Non posso permettermi di perderla di nuovo in questo modo, il mio tempo è prezioso. Devo essere prudente, o le mie riserve magiche potrebbero essere bruciate in pochi giorni."  
Tony si raggomitolò un po' più vicino mentre le parole venivano digerite.  
"Troveremo un modo, giusto? Non ci arrenderemo così presto. Non ho avuto lontanamente abbastanza tempo con te."  
Loki sorrise, a dispetto della fitta di angoscia.

"Non ci arrenderemo. Sono sopravvissuto un millennio con questi idioti, sei mesi dentro allo stesso Yggdrasil, e vivendo su una roccia in un luogo dove non so neppure fosse, il mio terzo incontro con una Gemma dell'Infinito non mi ucciderà. Io non mollo mai, dovresti saperlo ormai."  
Tony sospirò. E batté le palpebre confuso dopo un secondo.  
"Terza? Quando è stata la terza volta?"  
Oh giusto - non lo aveva ancora detto loro.

"Abbiamo incontrato la Gemma dello Spazio. Lei può piegare lo spazio a sua volontà e trasportare ogni oggetto ovunque lei voglia. Ti suona familiare?"  
"Il Tesseract. Il cubo è una Gemma dell'Infinito. Dei," gemette, "Quello spiega molte cose."  
"Lo fa, vero?" Loki aggiunse sottovoce.

Ma poi si alzò di nuovo, e, tirando leggermente Tony con se, gli mostrò un'altra porta, che portava ad un'ampia sala aperta che non aveva finestre, passando senza soluzione di continuità ad un terrazzo che si rivelò avere una magnifica vista sulla Città, il cielo ed il Bifrost.

Tony fissò un po' ammutolito alla riga di colonne, ma seguì Loki verso la ringhiera mentre lui sedeva sulla chaise longue che era posta lì vicino.  
"Trovo più facile rilassarmi sotto al cielo limpido. Mi tieni compagnia?" chiese, avvolgendosi sul soffice tessuto e producendo una coperta da qualche parte nello stesso movimento, sorridendo invitantemente, anche se stanco.

Tony gli sorrise e non servì chiederglielo una seconda volta.  
"Altre stanze di cui non mi hai parlato? Non è male per uno scapolo."  
"Come se il tuo attico non fosse altrettanto grande. Io sono un Principe, pensavi che dividessi una camera con Thor? Ti assicuro, che sarebbe stato imbarazzante molto presto."

"Cosa, niente feste in pigiama col fratello grande da quelle parti? Sono disilluso."  
Loki lo pizzicò su un fianco leggermente mentre intrecciavano gli arti sull'effettivamente molto confortevole pezzo di arredamento.

Chiudendo gli occhi, Loki piegò il capo contro quello di Tony, inspirando il suo profumo e gustandosi il calore che suo marito irradiava verso di lui. La sua clavicola venne tempestata di baci, ed il suo stomaco venne accarezzato gentilmente, ma le affettuose coccole presto svanirono mentre Tony soccombeva al sonno.

Lo stregone scese in meditazione e cercò di riportare ordine nella sua mente ancora una volta inquieta.  
Prima di scendere a patti con tutto quello che era accaduto, doveva liberarsi dell'Aether. Tutto il resto poteva attendere.

Il tredicesimo giorno, Loki e Thor chiesero il permesso di viaggiare fino a Niefelheim, per discutere alcune cose con Hela. Ma le sue domande non ebbero risposte sufficienti, e le sue trattative non diedero frutti stavolta. Hela gli offrì un posto nel suo Regno comunque, se avesse deciso di non scegliere né il Walhalla ne Sessrúmnir come suo luogo di riposo finale.

Tornarono indietro aggrottati, ma Loki aveva espulso ogni aggressività che poteva avere immagazzinato con l'esplosione che aveva sradicato un bel pezzo del palazzo ed ora era molto più focalizzato sui compiti che si era assegnato che ogni altra cosa.

Il Fabbro di Bugie pensò brevemente di entrare in contatto con la Morte, ma abolì l'idea appena si rese conto di quello che la sua mente aveva indicato. Non poteva rischiare di incrociare quella particolare entità.

Il giorno quattordici fu speso di nuovo nella libreria, ora alle condizioni di trovare qualsiasi brandello di informazione utile sulla Tavoletta della Vita e del Tempo, mentre lui e Odino estrassero l'artefatto e cercarono di decifrare il suo segreto.

Andò piuttosto bene, considerate le circostanze, e Loki fu fiero di se stesso per non aver sentito neppure una volta il desiderio di strangolare il Padre degli Dei. Se riusciva a staccare ogni emozione da se stesso mentre lavorava con l'uomo, erano in grado di trovare risultati. Quello non significava che non avrebbe sproloquiato a suo riguardo quando fosse stato di nuovo nelle sue stanze, ma per buona parte del giorno, riuscirono a mettere da parte ogni dissapore fra di loro.

Quando ebbero elaborato una porzione, in effetti in grado di aiutarli e in grado di alterare la forza vitale di Loki in modo da opporsi più a lungo all' Aether, era sorto solo un singolo problema.  
Il tempo.

La formula era quella che dava energia alle mele di Idunn, apparentemente. Ma perché funzionasse come doveva gli serviva tempo per accumulare e costruire abbastanza energia da cambiare il corpo e le sue capacità. Perciò Loki fece il passo più logico e lanciò una domanda alla sala perché tutti ascoltassero.

"Cosa succederebbe se noi gli lasciassimo cercare un terzo ospite, fino a che io starò abbastanza bene da riprenderlo indietro? O chiunque altro per quel che conta. Ci fornirebbe tempo prezioso."

Mentre Steve e Thor immediatamente convennero di offrirsi volontari, Gli Imbranati Quattro e Odino erano contro la proposta, e nella conseguente, molto accesa discussione, Loki interruppe dando notizia che l'Aether aveva iniziato effettivamente a consumare meno energia da lui, nel secondo dopo che lui aveva fatto la sua domanda per separarsi da lui, il che significava che non sarebbe stata molto socievole per alcuno di loro fino che non avesse avuto indietro Loki. Si sentiva quasi abbandonato. Qualsiasi altro ospite sarebbe stato morto in pochi giorni.

"Temo che gli piaccia la tua energia." aveva detto Odino, serio e minaccioso, e Loki si era stretto nelle spalle.  
"Non è ancora finita."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà, un piccolo regalo pre natalizio - un capitolo lungo quasi il doppio dei due precedenti! Yoohoo:D  
> Non so cosa mi abbia guidato ad essere un tale bastardo. Voglio dire, andiamo, Frigga? Io le voglio bene, davvero l'adoravo, fino a che qualcuno mi ha fatto notare che lei in effetti è ipocrita tanto quanto Thor e Odino. Perciò adesso l'ho aggiunta alla miscela.  
> Forse sembra che Loki abbia reagito in modo esagerato - non vi preoccupate, non è così. Ricordate che è stata Frigga la prima a parlare con lui un anno dopo la sua 'fuga'? Bene, che cosa aggiunge questa nuova informazione a tutto questo?  
> Esattamente.  
> Non guarderò mai a lei allo stesso modo. Peccato.
> 
> Oh, e ovviamente Buon Natale a tutti!
> 
> _[N.d.T.] Non è proprio Natale, ma buon Ferragosto_


	14. 14 Campanelli che svaniscono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono già tre settimane che Loki vive con l'Aether.  
> Che via imboccare alla biforcazione? Ha almeno la possibilità di scegliere?

Non c'era stato alcun tipo di progresso per giorni ormai. Un accelerazione riguardo la Tavola avrebbe richiesto ulteriore ricerca e un estensiva serie di test per tentativi, e non avevano né il tempo necessario né le risorse.  
Il giorno diciotto, Loki lo spese steso nel suo letto, rannicchiato attorno a sua figlia, parlandole sottovoce, raccontandole storie di Asgard, di se stesso e di Thor, di Tony, delle stelle e delle lune e di Yggdrasil, guardandola dormire e agitarsi intorno mentre i suoi amici e la sua famiglia cercavano una via di uscita.  
Il giorno diciannove continuò a piantare la forchetta nel cibo durante i pasti ma senza mangiare quasi nulla. Vagò per i corridoi rimuginando, prima di ritirarsi nelle sue stanze e rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte per restare imbronciato in silenzio e solitudine.  
C'era un solo pensiero nella sua testa e non riusciva a toglierselo.  
E' futile. Sto morendo. Non c'è via di uscita. Ho finito ogni piano. Non c'è alcun inganno che mi possa salvare stavolta.  
E' finita.

~~~~~~

"NATDA", disse Bruce il giorno ventuno.  
Mentre buona parte dei Midgardiani annuì in comprensione, gli Asgardiani si guardarono l'un l'altro, non afferrando.  
"E' un modello che uno dei nostri scienziati ha scoperto. Dipinge i vari stadi del dolore e come una persona lo gestisce quando si trova in faccia ad una improvvisa o imminente morte. Funziona anche con altre situazioni che riguardano la perdita, comunque." Spiegò Tony. "NATDA è un acronimo, usando le prime lettere dei cinque aspetti psicologici che colui che vi si trova mostrerà."  
"Negazione, aggressione, trattativa, depressione ed accettazione.", aggiunse Natasha.  
"E siamo allo stadio quattro." disse Bruce.  
"Mi ha chiesto in privato di proteggerti, amico Tony. E mia nipote. Mi ha fatto giurare." Thor affermò con voce bassa, e l'ingegnere imprecò sottovoce prima che la regola del niente imprecazioni si applicasse e usasse parole surrogate che erano ridicolmente inadatte a quello scopo.  
"E quindi, abbiamo esaurito il tempo? Sto per perderlo?" chiese, e dannazione, se quello non gli stringeva dolorosamente il cuore. Non era giusto. Loki era passato attraverso troppa merda per lasciare che finisse tutto li.  
Non poteva lasciarlo morire. Semplicemente non poteva. Lui era di Tony e nessuno prendeva le cose di Tony Stark.  
Neppure la morte.

 

~~~~~~

 

Loki si svegliò con la strana sensazione di Tony che rabbrividiva fra le sue braccia.  
Quello era strano. Di solito, l'ingegnere scalciava via le coperte anche nell'inverno più freddo.  
Loki aprì gli occhi e fissò le sue mani e le sue braccia, Blu Jotun, che abbracciavano suo marito. Poi sospirò e le ritirò sedendosi e ascoltando la sua energia.  
L'Aether aveva assorbito tutto quel che rimaneva della sua magia. Il suo mascheramento aveva fallito, e anche l'incantesimo di invisibilità che aveva intrecciato erano andati. Le due azioni magiche per cui non doveva neppure pensare, e che non richiedevano quasi energia erano state estinte.  
Quello significava che l'Aether stava ora attivamente uccidendolo.  
Bene. Era tempo di affrontare il suo destino per una volta.  
Loki si fece strada fino dal Padre degli Dei senza essere visto. Era abituato ad essere incospicuo, anche senza la magia ad aiutarlo, e in quel momento il trono e ciò che lo circondava erano fortunatamente vuoti. Nessuno sapeva della sua discendenza, e doveva rimanere in quel modo. Era il suo segreto da raccontare, ora, se avesse deciso, come aveva detto Frigga. Tutto quello che si sapeva era che lui non era loro figlio di sangue ma adottivo.  
Quando Odino si accorse di lui, il suo occhio si spalancò alla pelle blu.  
"Loki."  
"Sono passate più di tre settimane, Padre degli Dei. La mia magia è andata. Non ne è rimasto nulla. Ti chiedo umilmente aiuto per ricreare il mascheramento che nasconde la mia discendenza. Non per me, sono indifferente ad essa ormai, ma per mia figlia. Lei non deve sentire che suo padre è un mostro senza che sia io a spiegarglielo."  
Faceva così male, non essere in grado di fare nulla per fermare l'Aether. Faceva male dover andare, abbandonare sia Tony che Asdis, e gli spezzava il cuore pensare a tutto il tempo che avrebbero potuto condividere se non per questo viaggio non pianificato. Tony pensava che lui non vedesse la sua preoccupazione, la sua disperazione, mascherata sotto a uno spesso strato di energia ed ottimismo, ma Loki sapeva, e si disprezzava perché lo avrebbe abbandonato.  
Odino sospirò.  
"Ti stai arrendendo? Dopo tutto quello a cui sei sopravvissuto?"  
"Ho semplicemente accettato. Lavorerò alla Tavola per quanto possibile, ma le mie speranze sono esigue. Ho... faccende... di cui occuparmi, se tutto fallisse. Potrei avere bisogno della pelle Aesir ancora una volta per questo."  
Il re non disse un'altra parola, ma scese le scale, ponendo la mano leggermente su una guancia blu, come aveva fatto la prima volta che lo aveva tenuto fra le braccia, e Loki sentì il blu che scivolava via nel comunemente noto pallore, la bugia che aveva vissuto, e che sarebbe vissuta ancora per quella che sarebbe probabilmente stata l'ultima volta.  
"Grazie." disse senza emozione e mancò lo sguardo disperato e addolorato che il re gli diede mentre Loki si girava per andare.

 

Il giorno ventiquattro, mise una pergamena davanti a Tony e Thor, con Steve che guardava Asdis dietro a loro. Non disse una singola parola, ma non ve n'era bisogno. Suo fratello comprese subito, urlando un rabbioso "No, Loki, non lo accetterò!" verso di lui, prima che si fosse anche solo seduto di nuovo.  
"E' finita, Thor. La sola cosa che posso influenzare ora, è che esso vada con me quando avrà preso tutto quello che posso offrire."  
"Loki, dev'esserci un modo!"  
Lo stregone guardò con calma suo fratello arrabbiato, lacrime nei suoi occhi e sulle guance, rosso d'ira. Quando infine si sedette di nuovo, seppellì la testa nelle mani e si piegò per il dolore.  
Tony era rimasto silenzioso, studiando attentamente il testamento che Loki aveva scritto. Guardando in su, il suo viso era vuoto di ogni emozione.  
"Spiega."  
Il dio sospirò.  
"I miei titoli andranno a te, visto che Asdis non è abbastanza grande da portarli, e che tu sei il mio Consorte. Sarai secondo Principe di Asgard, Capo dei Fabbri Nani di Asgard, Capo dei Magi, ma in questo caso probabilmente servirà una negoziazione visto che non sei uno stregone, e Signore delle regioni del Nord del nostro Regno. Thor ti aiuterà, voglio sperare, o chiederai al Re o alla Regina per aiuto."  
Piegandosi avanti, puntò ad un paragrafo, senza guardare in su.  
"Questi sono terreni e tenute che ho acquisito negli anni. Chiedi ad Heimdall riguardo la loro collocazione, ti mostrerà dove andare. Questo gestisce le mie proprietà su Midgard, e l'ultimo si occupa di qualsiasi cosa io abbia immagazzinato nei miei appartamenti Asgardiani, e cosa deve essere fatto con gli artefatti che ho ottenuto."  
Raccogliendo una penna dalla sua scrivania, la diede a Steve e gli chiese una firma come testimone. Ne aveva una dello scriba Asgardiano, ma ne serviva una seconda per attestare che era la sua volontà e che era sano di mente.  
La mano del Capitano tremava mentre scriveva il suo nome sotto alla firma che aveva fatto Loki, una in rune Asgardiane, una in lettere latine.  
"Ti ringrazio."  
"Quanto tempo?" chiese Thor con una voce roca, profonda come il tuono, che rotolava con rabbia repressa.  
Tony sobbalzò quasi impercettibilmente. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono un poco, non abbastanza da sollevare interesse, ma il non sottile tremare delle sue mani Loki lo vide.  
L'ingegnere sedette sopra di esse per nascondere il fatto che si era spezzato in quell'esatto momento.  
"Forse altri due giorni. L'Aether ha divorato la magia che potevo immagazzinare ed alimentare, e praticamente sta facendo a pezzi la mia forza vitale mentre parliamo."  
Il Tonante si spostò indietro come se preso a schiaffi. La rabbia si era prosciugata in lui, ora, c'era solo desolazione per lui cosa che fece involontariamente sorridere Loki.  
"Andiamo fratello, va bene. Mi sono divertito. Ho vissuto tanto a lungo quanto qualsiasi umano possa sognare, non ho mai conosciuto fame, sete o bisogno, e ho avuto te. Non dubitare mai del mio amore per te, Thor. Non romperti il capo per questo." disse sommessamente, ed incapace di reggere un'altra parola, il fratello maggiore si alzò e andò dritto verso la porta, facendo sospirare Loki e guardare di nuovo Steve.  
"Puoi... accertarti che stia bene? Ha dovuto piangere la mia perdita due volte ormai, non so che cosa gli farà una terza volta."  
"Sicuro. Nessun problema."  
Sedette la bambina, fortunatamente incosciente della cosa, sul pavimento, e andò prontamente.  
Tony crollò giù.  
"Come puoi essere così calmo? Io mi incazzerei al posto tuo!" urlò. Loki sorrise.  
"Non lo faresti. Ti ubriacheresti fino allo stupore e poi faresti pipì nella tua armatura."  
L'ingegnere rise, prima che i suoi respiri divenissero singhiozzi.  
"Loki, non posso farlo. Non posso perderti. Non siamo stati a Disneyland con te e lo spiritello. Non ho mai avuto tempo di insegnarti a guidare un'auto. Siamo stati sposati a malapena per un anno, non posso semplicemente lasciarti..."  
Non finì la frase. Non doveva farlo. Il dio sorrise gentilmente.  
"Non rimpiango nulla. Mi hai dato così tanto, hai fatto più di quanto tu possa mai immaginare. Gli anni e i giorni passati con te sono stati i più interessanti e i migliori che io abbia avuto la fortuna di vivere. Mi hai dato speranza, una ragione per andare avanti, così tanta sicurezza, e amore, ed io sono divenuto un uomo migliore grazie a questo. Mi hai cambiato, mi hai salvato, mi hai fatto ritornare ad essere un intero. Davvero non voglio lasciare te, o nostra figlia, ma a questo punto la mia fortuna è terminata. Niente più ingannare la morte. La sola cosa che posso fare è essere certo che l'Aether sia finito con me."  
"Portami con te."  
"Asdis ha bisogno di te. Non le farò perdere entrambi noi, anche se dovessi trovare la forza di farti del male in quel modo."  
L'ingegnere ululò mentre faceva a pezzi un cuscino. Loki con calma osservò e si rassicurò che non disturbasse la bimba, che era abituata a strilli e urli ormai - Asgard sembrava fare tutto questo alle persone.  
Quando anche Tony ebbe bruciato la sua rabbia come Thor aveva fatto qualche minuto prima, crollò di nuovo ai piedi di Loki, posando il capo contro le sue gambe magre coperte di cuoio.  
"Non c'è alcun piano magistrale in azione di cui tu non ci dici nulla?"  
"No." sussurrò Il Manipolatore, e suo marito sospirò e inghiottì difficoltosamente.  
"In questo momento ti odio, così tanto che ti strangolerei se questo non ti strappasse da noi anche prima di quanto tu andrai via."  
"Lo so e non ti biasimo. Io odio me stesso."  
"Allora facciamo in modo che i tuoi ultimi giorni siano memorabili. Dimmi che cosa vorresti fare."  
Loki lo fece.

 

~~~~~~

 

Svanirono per il resto del giorno e metà del successivo, Asdis con loro.  
Thor diede di matto quando non riuscì a trovarli, fino a che Odino gli disse dove fossero, e che avevano bisogno di stare da soli per un poco. Che dovevano dirsi addio.  
Arrivarono a pranzo il giorno venticinque con occhi tristi, ma sorridendo. Loki chiese a Odino in privato di legare l'Aether al suo corpo e al nocciolo della sua vita, appena prima che lo consumasse completamente, in modo che la sua morte lo prendesse, e lo rendesse inaccessibile a qualsiasi forza malvagia.  
Il Padre degli Dei non sembrò felice di farlo per nulla, ma si ammorbidì e promise di fare quello che Loki riteneva necessario.  
Sif fu insopportabile come sempre, chiedendo se avesse deciso di condurre il suo funerale anche sta volta da se in un tono per cui Frigga la schiaffeggiò.  
Loki aveva sorriso rispondendo.  
"No, penso che stavolta mi piacerebbe un posto più caldo. Ho sentito che Malibu dovrebbe essere bello in questo periodo dell'anno.  
Tony aveva stretto la sua gamba dolorosamente alla frase, ma lo sguardo che aveva ricevuto indietro lo aveva fatto sospirare ed annuire.  
Era il modo di Loki per chiedergli di portarlo a casa dopo...  
E Dei, Tony non voleva pensare di dover arrangiare un funerale, e per lui men che meno.  
Per il suo Loki. Il suo...  
Il suo... tutto.

Poco dopo, tutto andò all'inferno quando Asgard venne attaccata.

 

Come il dio dagli occhi verdi aveva previsto, era stato Algrim, secondo in comando di Malekith, che aveva ottenuto il Guanto dell'Infinito mentre cercava la Gemma dell'Anima, e ora era tornato per prendere l'Aether e portarlo dove apparteneva - con loro su Svartalfheim, per far sì che regnassero di nuovo sui Nove Regni, e potessero conquistare l'universo di nuovo all'Oscurità alla futura convergenza.  
Una delle loro navi arrivò schiantandosi sul palazzo, e mentre Tony era impegnato a scortare Jane e sua figlia al sicuro (dannato Loki, come si permetteva di comandarlo in quel modo?), le urla si accrebbero, sentì Thor urlare il nome di suo marito, e quando Tony registrò che la figura vestita in Cuoio e oro che si dimenava e lottava contro uno degli elfi era in effetti Loki, era troppo tardi perché potesse reagire. Lo trascinarono alla nave, la riaccesero in un tempo brevissimo, e svanirono.  
Tony non si accorse di essere corso dietro alla nave veloce quanto poteva, ne sentì la sua voce urlare il nome di Loki ancora e ancora fino a che non fu senza fiato e la disperazione più totale lo fece cadere sulle ginocchia mentre fissava nel cielo, nella terribile comprensione che non lo avrebbe mai più visto vivo.

 

Hliðskjálf era stato distrutto parzialmente, la sua magia perduta fino a che non sarebbe stato restaurato alla sua antica gloria. Perciò quando Bruce arrivò da Odino con la brillante idea di cercarlo per loro con esso, molto dopo che i nemici erano andati, Thor ricordò che aveva anche lui un cervello e corse da Heimdall, per cercare suo fratello e riportarlo di nuovo indietro.  
Morto o vivo.  
Tony lo seguiva correndo, l'armatura stretta attorno al suo corpo (ehi, non si sarebbe mai più mosso senza di essa, mai, o meglio, specificamente non verso un Regno completamente alieno).  
Thor stava già abbaiando comandi al suo amico per aprire il Bifrost quando lui arrivò, entrando impazientemente nell'enorme cupola dorata e ricordando il giorno di quasi quattro settimane prima in cui era stato lì, con Loki accanto a se, parlando di scienza ed il suo viso si distorse per il dolore e la rabbia.  
Se Loki era morto, neppure gli Elfi non sarebbero vissuti per vedere un altro giorno. Se lo avevano ferito, li avrebbe cacciati e li avrebbe fatti pagare.  
Infine, lo strattone del sentiero fra i mondi li risucchiò, e aveva a malapena realizzato dove stessero andando, o che i loro amici erano arrivati per andare con loro, Tasha al suo fianco, Clint, Bruce e Steve dietro a loro, la sua mente era vuota, riempita di rabbia, dolore e sofferenza, un singolo obiettivo nella sua mente. Trovarlo.  
Arrivarono barcollando su un mondo così inquietante che avrebbe potuto essere parte di un film. Sembrava una specie di campo di battaglia, il terreno annerito, navi spaziali cadute e delle specie di aeroplani, distrutti e spezzati.  
Mentre Thor urlava chiamando suo fratello, e Tony lasciava che la versione compatta di Jarvis scandisse l'area, gli altri li affiancarono.  
Dovevano trovarlo.

 

~~~~~~

Oh per le Norne. Svartalfheim. Ovviamente.  
"Restituisci l'Aether."  
Loki rise esausto.  
"Sul mio cadavere."  
Algrim non lo guardò neppure.  
"Possiamo arrangiarlo, Asgardiano."  
Si erano avvantaggiati del suo stato indebolito. In condizioni normali li avrebbe fatti esplodere direttamente fino al Walhalla, ma senza magia, e prosciugato della sua energia era una preda facile, per così dire.  
E non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di mantenere la sua promessa e agganciare l'Aether alla sua vita. Dannazione.  
Perciò, adesso cosa succedeva? Non appena la sua vita fosse andata, l'Aether si sarebbe agganciato ad Algrim, e se ricordava correttamente - e lo faceva sempre, lui era Loki - l'Aether avrebbe funzionato ad un livello del tutto diverso con gli Elfi Oscuri. Senza risucchiare la loro energia, che era un enorme differenza in effetti. Visto che l'elfo voleva portare il mondo nell'oscurità, e la Gemma aveva una simile agenda, sarebbero stati bene accoppiati - doveva assicurarsi che non si unissero.  
Loki venne spinto fuori dalla loro nave, e inciampò nelle ceneri bruciate che coprivano il suolo. I resti dell'ultima guerra, pensò, ricordi di morte e distruzione.  
Una mano scavò profondamente nel suo collo, e lui sibilò di dolore mentre le sue spalle si tendevano prima che potesse controllarsi.  
Tutta quella forza doveva appartenere ad un Maledetto. Lo aveva visto una volta, l'orribile trasformazione da Elfo a Bruto, ad Abominazione, quando usavano antica conoscenza e materiali per aumentare la forza e resistenza.  
"Ti ricordavo essere più forte, Loki di Asgard."  
"Oh, ti assicuro che non sono ancora facile da gestire." rispose quasi ridacchiando, un sogghigno sul viso, e venne spinto sul terreno di rimando, la sua armatura leggera che scavava dolorosamente i suoi fianchi.  
Odiava essere trattato come un cane rabbioso. Ma non aveva abbastanza energia rimasta per lottare contro di loro. La sola opzione era raccogliere la minima quantità di magia rimasta che poteva forse risucchiare, sperare che l'Aether non la risucchiasse immediatamente e usarla per tessere le loro energie insieme in modo che la sua morte distruggesse anche esso.  
Rimpiangeva non aver potuto dire addio. Rimpiangeva essere stato così freddo con sua madre negli ultimi giorni, anche se lei aveva solo cercato di aiutarlo. Ancora.  
Rimpiangeva anche di aver evitato Odino, di non aver parlato con lui.  
Mentre Loki cercava di estrarre ogni briciola di residui magici verso di se che riusciva a trovare nell'energia circostante, la cosa che rimpiangeva di più era di non poter tenere Tony stretto per un ultima volta. Avevano passato la giornata fra la città e la campagna, come una famiglia, pesantemente nascosti da un incantesimo di Odino in modo che nessuno li riconoscesse, ed era stata una bella giornata, ma non avevano condiviso molto contatto fisico, anche solo perché erano all'aperto, potevano essere osservati, e sembrava che avrebbero ceduto qualcosa di sacro offrendo la loro intimità a qualsiasi estraneo di passaggio. Un rapido abbraccio e un bacio casto era stato l'ultimo atto d'amore che avevano condiviso.  
Non era stato sufficiente a calmare la sua paura. Avrebbe sopportato, ovviamente, ma davvero avrebbe avuto cara la rassicurazione che aveva sempre sentito e in cui confidava quando il suo Uomo di Ferro lo stringeva a se.  
Tutte le volte che aveva affrontato la morte, ed ora era spaventato.  
Quanto era completamente patetico.  
Algrim fece qualcosa che elettrizzò l'Aether, e Loki seppe di aver terminato il suo tempo. Cercò freneticamente di tessere l'incantesimo, di legare la Gemma a se stesso, di non lasciarla cadere in mano ai nemici, ma c'era dolore e sofferenza d'un tratto, e sentì l'Aether succhiar via il suo nocciolo, fuori dal suo corpo.  
No! Voleva urlare, non ti lascerò andare! ma era troppo tardi. Mentre l'Aether lo lasciava, portò via la sua coscienza, e quel che sembravano essere gli ultimi resti della sua forza vitale.  
Il tempo perse la sua rilevanza mentre cadeva indietro sul terreno, incapace di muoversi o respirare, fissando il cielo grigio-giallo con il suo sole stranamente in eclissi e poi il nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspence. Ha.
> 
> Cara Sara, questo capitolo è dedicato solo a te, perchè tu sei LA lettrice costante su cui posso sempre contare. (si, si, lo so, il capitolo è orribile e probabilmente mi odiate adesso, ma ehi, forse sono buona ;D).  
> Sono un po' triste che il costante flusso dei vostri meravigliosi commenti abbia stagnato un poco, perché amo leggere davvero ogni minimo pezzettino dei vostri pensieri. Ma prendo con orgoglio i Kudo e i Bookmarks e il numero delle letture e vi ringrazio tutti! (Sono veramente dispiaciuta, di solito non mi lamento così, ma mi manca l'interazione con le persone che leggono le mie schifezze X'D)
> 
> Spero che tutti voi abbiate passato dei bei giorni in qualsiasi tradizione voi seguiate, e vi auguro un buon anno nuovo perché non so se riuscirò a preparare il nuovo capitolo prima del primo!  
> Seriamente, comunque, siete i migliori, tutti voi. :)


	15. 15 Liberazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deve aprire la scatola. Il gatto è vivo o morto?  
> (Cercate su google per il gatto di Schrödinger se non sapete di cosa parlo)

Quando Jarvis ebbe infine trovato qualcosa che non era solo terra, detriti o qualsiasi altra cosa di cui quello strano Mondo sembrava essere ricoperto, Tony aveva quasi perso la speranza che lo avrebbero trovato di nuovo. Era lacerato fra l'attaccarsi a quell'ultimo pezzettino, e il desiderare di vedere Loki ancora una volta prima che fosse andato per sempre, e l'Ingegnere non si illudeva - se anche suo marito e l'apparentemente più grande essere vivente di tutti i Mondi (leggi:Odino) non erano riusciti a trovare una via d'uscita, allora non c'era una via d'uscita. Alla fine di tutto quello, Loki non sarebbe tornato a casa con lui.  
E cazzo, quanto faceva male. Si sentiva come se Hulk gli avesse afferrato il cuore e lo avesse calpestato facendone poltiglia.  
"Signore, sembra stare piangendo."  
"Muto. Mostra soltanto e stai zitto."  
La sua altra opzione sarebbe stata gettar via tutti i suoi sentimenti ora, seppellire speranza ed ottimismo profondamente, e trovare i resti mortali dell'uomo, donna, Dio che si era inciampato nella sua strada e in qualche modo era riuscito a ribaltare la sua vita e renderla migliore che mai.  
Non sapeva che cosa lo avrebbe spezzato di più.  
Lo schermo davanti al suo viso gli mostrò che Thor era alla sua destra, qualche decina di metri lontano, e lo copiò, urlando il nome del suo amante, le colline e le montagne che amplificavano la sua voce dieci volte.  
"Scandisci di nuovo." ordinò, ed i suoi sensori cercarono di cogliere ogni segnale ed energia che potevano trovare. Jarvis lo redirezionò dopo aver verificato uno strano disturbo nell'output circostante, più vicino a Thor.  
"Se quello è il dannato Martello ti regalerò a..."  
Il fulmine lampeggiò.  
La gola di Tony divenne secca.  
Thor lo aveva trovato. L'ingegnere ingoiò. Una domanda restava.  
Se avesse aperto la scatola, il gatto sarebbe stato vivo?  
... o la bottiglia sarebbe stata frantumata?

~~~~~~

Loki batté le palpebre. Ah.  
Il Tuono rotolò da qualche parte lontano, e sentì il suo nome echeggiare dalle pareti delle montagne.  
Lentamente sedendosi, ripensò al fatto che ovviamente c'era ancora una minuscola scintilla rimasta dentro di lui, qualcosa che aveva riacceso la sua forza vitale.  
L'Aether lo aveva risparmiato apposta? O aveva fatto un errore?  
"Loki!", sentì qualcuno urlare di nuovo e sorrise.  
Sorprendentemente, si sentiva bene. Più energizzato di quanto avrebbe dovuto, davvero. Quanto era rimasto steso in quel luogo? Di certo non di più di qualche minuto. Anche la sua magia aveva iniziato a rigenerarsi.  
Ancora il suo nome riverberò, stavolta nella voce di Tony, provata e roca, e, sentendosi estremamente euforico dopo aver compreso che non era più sul letterale letto di morte, anche se era il terreno, sbuffò fuori una risata, ed un'altra, fino a che si trovò in piedi, sistemando i suoi capelli e spolverandosi gli abiti, prima di fare qualche tremante, ma lungo, passo nella direzione in cui presumeva gli Avengers si trovassero.  
"Loki!" Thor tuonò di nuovo (ridacchiò per il gioco di parole, davvero pessimo, ma non riusciva a trattenersi, tutto gli sembrava essere davvero ridicolo al momento), e dopo un ampio respiro che odorava di stantio e di guerra da lungo finita, urlò di rimando.  
"Che c'è, bruto idiota?"  
E poi dovette ridere di nuovo mentre suo fratello si inciampava lungo la ripida collina alla sua destra, quasi cadendo per la fretta, lasciando cadere anche Mjölnir a mezza via. Si schiantò duramente contro Loki, buttando di nuovo entrambi giù, cosa che lasciò lo stregone senza fiato, ma il suo ampio sorriso rimase.  
"Loki! Fratello, grazie alle Norne, sei ancora con noi.", disse Thor mentre si sollevava sui gomiti, inginocchiandosi sopra al più giovane e cercando di accertarsi che non fosse ferito o in altro modo stesse male.  
Loki lo spinse via in modo giocoso, sedendosi da se e rise.  
"Stai indietro, tu, idiota. Dov'è il resto?" biascicò, già sentendosi molto meglio di trenta minuti prima. Prima di tutto - Loki rimise l'incantesimo di mascheramento di nuovo su di se, davvero non gli serviva che Heimdall lo osservasse più. Anche se voleva strappare via l'incantesimo di mascheramento del Padre degli Dei esitò. Era... stranamente confortante sentire la firma magica dell'altro di nuovo. Sbuffò con un sorriso stanco e ironico. Com'era che non si era mai accorto prima di quanto fosse diverso dai suoi incantesimi di mascheramento? Praticamente colpiva sul viso quanto fosse diverso.  
"Cosa è successo? Sei..." Thor non continuò. Inghiottì con forza.  
"Mi spiace dirtelo, fratello, ma temo che la collezione di liquori che volevo tu ereditassi rimarrà in mio possesso per il tempo a venire."  
Riscaldò Loki su così tanti piani emotivi quando la speranza si sparse negli occhi blu polvere, il biondo che si trascinò più vicino in ginocchio, implorandolo silenziosamente di confermare il suo sospetto. Lo stregone annuì, improvvisamente minaccioso.  
"Lo hanno preso da me. Dobbiamo trovarli e fermarli, ma per il momento, almeno io sto bene."  
Una risata cadde dalle labbra di Thor a quello, e un altro abbraccio stritolante venne forzato sulla figura più sottile di Loki, ma per i nove, non gli importava. Mjölnir venne chiamato al Tonante, e la sollevò in aria, richiamando un piccolo fulmine per chiamare i loro amici.  
Rilasciando il suo fratellino, Thor gli diede un colpo sul braccio una volta. Forte.  
"Ahi, Thor! Perché era quello?"  
"Se mai morirai di nuovo, non perderò un singolo pensiero su di te, ci siamo capiti? Non ci crederò di nuovo." Ruggì, e Loki rise.  
"Oh, andiamo ora, stavolta ci sono andato vicino. So che sono capace di fregarvi tutti in un attimo, ma anche io non sono così bravo."  
"Tre volte, Loki. Ti ho pianto più che a sufficienza."  
Il dio più giovane sorrise.  
"Bene, di certo spero di non aver bisogno di morire di nuovo nel prossimo futuro."  
Entrambi sospirarono, stanche della cosa, e Thor afferrò con la mano la spalla di Loki, stringendola.  
"Queste sono notizie meravigliose. Nostra madre e nostro padre erano entrambi devastati."  
Stranamente, Loki gli credeva.  
Prima che potesse pensare a cosa avrebbe significato una volta che fossero pronti ad andare a casa, però, un suono sibilante riempì l'aria e la familiare armatura rossa e oro volò sopra il lato della collina prima di atterrare maldestramente a un paio di metri da loro e sganciarsi, rivelando il suo creatore, un assoluto casino di capelli scarmigliati e occhi arrossati, ciglia appiccicate dalle lacrime.  
Loki sorrise impacciatamente su verso di lui e alzò una mano in segno di saluto.  
La cosa di cui si rese conto subito dopo fu il peso che lo pressò giù (di nuovo, davvero, il terreno non era poi così confortevole...), braccia attorno alla sua vita, strette e disperate, e labbra bollenti sulle sue.  
Rabbrividì rendendosi conto che quello era esattamente ciò che gli era mancato negli attimi in cui pensava sarebbe morto.  
Agganciando le mani attorno a suo marito e premendolo più stretto contro il suo corpo, lo baciò a sua volta allo stesso modo, inarrestabile e forte, prima che la necessità d'aria li staccasse.  
Tony chinò la sua fronte contro quella di Loki e chiuse i suoi occhi.  
"Questo era un addio per sempre, ora?" sussurrò. Loki sorrise contro le sue labbra e piazzò un altro bacio su di lui.  
"Non per i prossimi millenni, se posso evitarlo. E io faccio sempre quello che voglio."  
La stretta aumentò un po' di più, dita che scavavano nel cuoio dei suoi abiti.  
"L'Aether è stato preso. Io sto bene."  
L'Ingegnere si rilassò contro di lui e lasciò che la sua testa si seppellisse fra il collo e la spalla del dio.  
"Cazzo, grazie. Qualsiasi cosa voi ringraziate da queste parti. Grazie." sussurrò, e Loki cullò la sua testa con una mano e baciò il cespuglio di capelli bruni che aveva estrema necessità di una spazzolata. Presto.  
"Mi spiace."  
"No, va tutto bene. Va tutto bene. Non fare questa merda di nuovo, comunque, oppure avremo un problema serio fra di noi."  
Loki rise e prese il viso di Tony fra le mani per baciarlo di nuovo.  
"Prometto di fare del mio meglio."  
"Dannatamente sicuro che lo farai."  
Uno dopo l'altro arrivarono anche gli altri e venne detto loro cosa fosse successo quando si furono riuniti tutti quanti.  
"Non ha senso seguirli ora. Non abbiamo idea di dove siano fuggiti, o cosa stiano pianificando. Quanto tempo fa sono stato preso?", Loki aggiunse in ulteriore riflessione, solo per confermare i suoi sospetti.  
"Un po' più di due ore."  
Oh. Okay, era stato lì più a lungo di quanto inizialmente pensasse, allora.  
Due ore?  
"Perché mai, per tutti i Regni avete aspettato così tanto a seguirci? Avrei pensato che sareste stati sulle loro tracce immediatamente."  
"Noi... apparentemente avevamo perso la nostra capacità di pensare lucidamente per un po'. E per essere giusti, il fantastico trono è stato distrutto. Abbiamo dovuto usare Heimdall per trovarti, ed è servito tempo."  
Che dolci. Erano stato così fuori di testa perché lui era sparito? Gli fece nascere un altro sorriso sul viso.  
"Sono toccato." biascicò in una gentile presa in giro, e Tony fece il broncio e lo pizzicò.   
"Andiamo. Questa desolazione è deprimente."  
Thor chiamò il custode, e solo secondi dopo, erano di nuovo sulla via per il Regno Eterno.

 

Loki era sicuro che non si era mai prima di allora sentito così bene guardando Heimdall e la cupola dorata del Bifrost che lo accoglieva in tutta la sua vita. Il pensiero di morire - da solo - in quel Regno degli Elfi Oscuri dimenticato dalle Norne lo aveva riempito di semplice terrore, e lui assaporava praticamente il fatto che ancora una volta in qualche modo aveva sfuggito il suo fato.  
Il suo diritto di nascita, come Odino stesso gli aveva detto prima di averlo condannato all'eterna prigionia.  
Ridacchiò divertito. Uno avrebbe potuto assumere che lui piacesse alla Morte per averlo lasciato vivere, o lo aborrisse perché non lo aveva preso molto prima?  
Tony stringeva la sua mano così forte che era quasi fastidioso, perciò Loki accarezzò la pelle calda con il suo pollice con movimenti rassicuranti e calmanti, portando l'appendice verso il suo viso e baciando il dorso della mano del suo amante.  
Thor ed Heimdall si dissero alcune parole, e Loki vide uno dei corvi di Odino volare verso il palazzo. Lui sbuffò.  
"Stai davvero bene, Lokes?" chiese gentilmente Tony, e lo stregone sorrise mentre annuiva. L'ingegnere stava ancora cercando di superare la sensazione assolutamente terrificante di perdita che aveva dovuto subire mentre Loki era stato sequestrato, e gli serviva il costante ricordo che non stava sognando. Il Dio lo accontentò senza neppure pensarci.  
"Si, amore. Mi sento molto meglio ora. E tu? Stai bene?" chiese, preoccupato per suo marito quanto lui era al suo riguardo. Tony annuì, scosse il capo e decise per un alzata di spalle confusa.  
"Non lo so. Ho finito per oggi. La mia testa è divisa fra l'essere grato che tu non sia morto e la voglia di radere al suolo una città perché al momento sono un disastro emozionale."  
Loki baciò la sua mano ancora una volta. Tony non avrebbe dovuto soffrire a quel modo a causa sua. Un sospiro gli fece inarcare le sopracciglia, ma prima che potesse chiedere, suo marito aveva avvolto le braccia attorno alla vita di Loki, la testa premuta stretta contro la sua clavicola e il collo, e con un sorriso colpevole, Loki baciò la sua testa e mise le braccia anche lui attorno a Tony, tirandolo più vicino.  
"Mi dispiace tanto, Anthony." sussurrò. "Non ho mai voluto che fossi ferito in questo modo. Non avrei mai voluto che dovessi sopportare quel dolore."  
La testa sul suo petto si mosse leggermente in una risposta negativa.  
"Non è stata colpa tua. E sono completamente sollevato, onestamente, perché oltre al fatto che tu stessi morendo, ho pensato per un attimo che avrei dovuto lasciarti morire da solo. Ho odiato il fatto di non essere assieme a te quando... Se non c'era modo di evitare che tu morissi, almeno volevo essere certo che tu saresti andato con me accanto a confortarti o qualcosa di simile."  
Le parole erano gentili, ma con un tale disgusto per la sua incapacità di offrire al suo sposo quest'ultimo atto di gentilezza, e riscaldò Loki tanto quanto spezzò il suo cuore.  
"Calmati adesso, non c'è scopo nel pensare a questo più a lungo. Mi hai aiutato molto più di quanto tu possa credere. Ti sarò per sempre grato della cosa."  
Il suono di metallo strofinato lo fece guardare verso Heimdall.  
"Temo i giorni in cui dovrò vederti di nuovo, Manipolatore." Disse, il più lieve cenno di sorriso nei suoi occhi color ambra, e Loki grugnì divertito prima di girarsi verso il Ponte dell'Arcobaleno, pronto ad andare.  
"Risparmiami le tue amenità, Guardiano. Tieni i tuoi occhi vigili sugli Elfi."  
"Sono in grado di nascondersi proprio come te. Come pensi che siano stati in grado di sfuggire alla mia osservazione ed arrivare al Palazzo?"  
Lo stregone si fermò e si girò con uno sguardo calcolatore.  
Heimdall semplicemente lo guardò, la spada in mano, e annuì una volta.  
"Il re sta cercando una contromisura mentre parliamo, ma un altro stregone dotato con conoscenza del soggetto di certo semplificherebbe le cose grandemente." disse.  
Labbra sottili piegate in un sogghigno mentre Loki osservava l'uomo che lo aveva sempre disprezzato, e che ora così apertamente pregava perché lui aiutasse.  
Non disse alcuna parola di rimando. Il Manipolatore semplicemente strinse la sua presa su dita calde, che appartenevano a Tony, e lo trascinò sul cristallo, guidandolo verso la Città.  
Non aveva alcun dubbio che gli sarebbe stato chiesto di aiutare Asgard con la sua conoscenza degli Elfi Oscuri, non solo riguardo la faccenda della loro bene orchestrata capacità di nascondersi, ma riguardo le loro capacità, le loro debolezze, e qualsiasi altra cosa Loki potesse fornire.  
Per una volta, tutti sapevano che lui era la loro sola occasione.  
Quanto era ridicolo.  
Tony gli diede un colpo con l'anca sulla sua e strinse la sua mano.  
"Che cos'è che ti fa sorridere, Caramellina?"  
"Oh, nulla salvo il fatto che dovranno contare su di me - di nuovo - per mettere a posto questo casino. Probabilmente mi imburreranno per bene come una fetta di pane per assicurarsi il mio aiuto. Sarà spassosissimo."  
L'ingegnere sorrise.  
"Li lascerai cucinare nel loro brodo, spero?"  
"Mi conosci così bene."

Visto che non avevano cavalli quella volta, e non tutti loro potevano volare, la camminata fino al palazzo fu estremamente lunga e venne condotta attraverso strade molto affollate e mercati.  
Clint aveva iniziato a lamentarsi delle gambe stanche più o meno fra la metà del ponte e il primo luogo in cui passarono, e Natasha aveva litigato con lui per il resto del tempo, cosa che aveva fatto sghignazzare il resto di loro. Loki fece una rapida deviazione ad una bancarella e comperò del pane e dei formaggi per i suoi amici, che potevano essere mangiati subito, ricordando che l'attacco aveva probabilmente cancellato il pranzo, ed era correntemente metà pomeriggio.  
Il pover'uomo fissava incredulo il Principe mentre impacchettava il cibo. Thor sorrideva brillantemente e si avvicinò ad un'altra bancarella che era ricoperta di frutta, e anche lui venne fissato.  
"Fratello, hanno le fragole! Ne vuoi un poche?" urlò a Loki, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese i suoi acquisti e ringraziò il venditore che ancora non credeva a chi era stato in quel momento davanti a lui.  
"Prendi dell'uva, bianca, se devi."  
"In effetti, prendi anche delle fragole, Point Break!" intervenne Tony, e Bruce aggiunse delle mele alla cosa.  
Passeggiando fiaccamente verso Thor, Loki guardò attorno con uno sguardo non interessato, osservando le persone che li guardavano. Aveva sentito alcuni dei pettegolezzi riguardo il suo ritorno, assurdi oltre ogni aspettativa, e avevano probabilmente visto con i loro occhi l'attacco al palazzo, che aveva alimentato il loro dubbio verso di lui anche di più. Quando era stato in Città, il mese precedente, era stato da solo, quasi sempre con Tony, e quello aveva già provocato sguardi aggrottati.  
Ora, comunque, osava corrompere il loro Principe Ereditario e i suoi camerati con la sua presenza, il traditore che aveva pensato di essere sopra alle regole.  
Oh bene. Sempliciotti. Lui sorrise e mollò il pane e formaggio fra le braccia di Steve, prima di chiedere di alcune delle altre frutta. Non diverse da banane e kiwi, ma più gustose, e anche dolci. Asdis li avrebbe apprezzati, perché sarebbe stata in grado di mangiarli anche senza denti, per quanto erano morbidi.  
Un silenzio inquietante aveva riempito la strada mentre Loki chiedeva se le frutta fossero in qualche modo inquinate o se sarebbe stato sicuro farle mangiare ad un infante.  
Sbuffò e alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.  
"Questo sta iniziando a stufarmi." borbottò. Dando un occhiata in giro, lasciò che un sorriso malizioso si aprisse sul suo viso, ed offrì un singolo "Boo!" alla folla che fece strillare la gente mentre fuggiva di corsa.  
Loki iniziò una risata divertita mentre osservava il panico sollevarsi, il suo divertimento tale che dovette asciugarsi lacrime dagli occhi mentre cercava di contenersi. Mentre Thor, Steve e Bruce gli diedero sguardi di disapprovazione, Clint e Natasha osservavano imperturbati attorno a loro. Tony sorrise mentre la prima guardia appariva, una spada tratta e puntata allo stregone che stava ancora ridendo come un pazzo.  
"Fratello, perché per i Nove Regni insisti nell'alienare te stesso ancor di più dalla nostra gente?" chiese Thor, irritato alle sue buffonate e facendo cenno alla guardia di abbassare l'arma.  
Loki sogghignò.  
"La nostra gente? Thor, non sono mai stati nostri. Loro sono di Odino, di Frigga, tuoi forse, ma non sono mai stati miei. Guardati semplicemente attorno! Hanno paura di me, sono spaventati da me, anche con la tua presenza che sovrasta ogni cosa - il mostro è tornato, a rubare di nuovo il trono." ringhiò.  
Suo fratello si aggrottò.  
"Si certo tu non pensi a te stesso ancora in quel modo. Tu sei mio fratello, mio amico, Loki, e il loro Principe."  
"Anche se io non lo faccio - loro sì. Indietreggiano appena il mio nome è pronunciato. Hai sentito le chiacchiere? Lascia che ti racconti - apparentemente io sono qui per cullarti in un senso di falsa sicurezza, solo per ucciderti mentre dormi ed usurpare il trono ancora una volta. O, meglio ancora, mi è stato detto di qualcuno che mi ha visto rubare un infante, non più grande di sei mesi, senza dubbio per sacrificarlo ad un padrone che io servo. Ancora soddisfatto? No?" chiese, tutto il divertimento se ne era andato ora, solo risentimento amaro era rimasto comprendendo che neppure il sacrificio della sua vita aveva cambiato la pubblica opinione. Oh bene, nulla di inaspettato allora.  
I venditori ritornarono quando compresero che non c'era pericolo imminente, e più guardie erano arrivate, ma più o meno semplicemente tenevano indietro le persone che volevano attraversare quel posto mentre Loki parlava.  
"Allora lascia che ti racconti di me, Thor. Ho sentito dire che io sono un mostro - nessuno sa di quale razza io sia, potrei essere un Elfo Oscuro, o un figlio di Surtur, mandato a portare Ragnarök. Molto popolare fra la tua gente, Fratello, è l'idea che io sia un Gigante di Ghiaccio, perché sono apparentemente pericoloso e vile come loro. Non c'è rispetto verso uno Jotun, neppure se lui fosse stato dichiarato parte della tua famiglia dorata e allevato come un principe. Sono risentito, non perché io sia un bugiardo, ed un manipolatore, o ergi, argr, qualsiasi altra cosa mi abbiano chiamato prima, ma perché hanno paura che io sia una creatura che loro non comprendono."  
Le sue parole erano aspre, lui lo sapeva, anche mentre le diceva a voce calma, attento a non sembrare più interessato alle chiacchiere di quanto dovesse. Non lo infastidiva poi così tanto, Loki aveva sempre saputo di non avere fiducia da parte degli Aesir, perciò non aveva problemi a sputar loro le loro stesse parole in faccia.   
Un altro sogghigno illuminò il suo viso mentre guardava attorno in tutti gli occhi, la paura, la ripugnanza, l'odio ed il disgusto per quello che era.  
"Guardati attorno, Thor. Queste sono le persone che entrambi abbiamo protetto con le nostre vite. Eppure essi amano te, e detestano me. Si divertono a spettegolare di me, dunque lascia che io mi diverta con loro, ugualmente, prima di decidere di giocare scherzi a loro così come faccio con te." ringhiò e si girò di nuovo verso la frutta, la sua magia che verificava ogni traccia di inquinante senza trovare nulla. Lasciando una moneta che avrebbe pagato il prezzo doppio, prese tre pezzi di ogni cosa e fece cenno verso il palazzo.  
"Andiamo, devo dar da mangiare alla lumachina."  
"Dei, sarà irritabile come l'inferno per aver mancato il pranzo." gemette suo marito.  
Oh, Loki amava assolutamente gli sguardi confusi che vennero loro rivolti. Era l'ora di un altro pettegolezzo?  
Si. Si lo era.  
"Allora andiamo. Non vorrei essere mangiato intero. Il prossimo della lista saresti tu oppure Thor, e credo che lei non prenderebbe gentilmente che uno di voi la nutrisse."  
Tony gli sorrise mentre camminavano, stando al gioco.  
"E' completamente terrificante quando tu sei via. Ho quasi perso la mia mano qualche giorno fa. E' tutta denti acuminati."  
Natasha e Clint cercarono di contenere le loro risatine.  
"Per non menzionare il fatto che cerchi di assordarci permanentemente. Un senso in meno vuol dire molte meno difese contro di lei." Aggiunse l'arciere, la mano infilata nella tasca mentre li seguiva.  
Thor brontolò "Non mi piace come parlate di mia nimmmmmmmmmph..." iniziò, ma prima che potesse emettere un'altra sillaba, Tony aveva premuto le mani sulla sua bocca, guardando freneticamente attorno.  
"Non dire il suo nome - potrebbe sentirti, lo sai. Non pronunciare mai il suo nome ad alta voce."  
Non che gli piacesse fare un mostro di sua figlia, ma era divertente, e mentre Loki sapeva che i residenti Aesir erano idioti, tutti loro, lei sarebbe stata vista come la figlia del demonio qualsiasi cosa dicessero loro. O quello, o lei sarebbe stata compatita per essere stata concepita dal mostro stesso. Opzioni meravigliose, entrambe. Inoltre, non pianificava di rimanere lì più a lungo del necessario. Sarebbero andati presto a casa.  
"Aspetta." Loki inarcò le sopracciglia e guardò suo fratello.  
"Dove sei andato con lei la prima settimana?"  
Deve aver sollevato domande. Improvvisamente il principe stava passeggiando per la Città con un infante? Non c'erano anche stati dei pettegolezzi al riguardo?  
"Siamo andati a vedere i giardini, e i campi. Posso aver fatto un giro nelle stalle e alla fucina."  
Armatura. Lo sapeva.  
"Lei era molto esuberante quel giorno. Chiunque abbiamo incontrato, lei li guardava imbronciata in modo molto simile a te."  
Un sorriso fiero si aprì sulle labbra di Loki e di Tony mentre cercavano di dipingersi la bambinetta che dava occhiatacce ai comuni paesani. Perfetto.  
"Come l'hai presentata?" chiese interessato l'ingegnere. Non avevano parlato di quel giorno in precedenza, non era stato così pressante sapere, se si erano divertiti andava bene tutto.  
"A chi?" chiese Thor confuso. "Non mi è stato chiesto di lei, salvo quanto tempo avesse, dopo che mi era stato detto che era la più carina e adorabile bambina del Regno, cosa che è vera."  
Per Yggdrasil, quello iniziava a divenire meglio più a lungo ne parlavano.  
"Allora lasciami dirti che il bimbo che io sono stato visto sequestrare sembra essere il figlio d'amore tuo e di Jane, nato fuori dal matrimonio e quindi tenuto segreto per il tempo a venire." rise abbastanza forte da essere sentito da tutto il mercato.  
Il principe spiazzato vacillò.  
"Cosa? Lei non mi assomiglia neppure!"  
"Condivide i tuoi polmoni. Quello è sufficiente per convincere chiunque spettegola della sua discendenza."  
Un ruggito venne emesso dalla gola del Tonante mentre attraversava quel posto a lunghi passi.  
"Cinque minuti con lei sarebbero sufficienti a negare quel fatto."  
"Si. Ma chi ti ha visto così a lungo con lei? Salvo i Fabbri, ovviamente."  
Un borbottio fu la sua sola risposta.  
Quello era davvero divertente. Sua figlia - figlio d'amore di Thor e Jane. Aspetta fino a che lui glie lo avrebbe detto.  
"Ovviamente, la chiacchiera era del tutto supportata dalla devozione di nostra Madre verso la bambina. L'ho sentito dire appena due giorni or sono."  
"Ma i servitori del palazzo ti hanno visto con lei! Io stesso l'ho introdotta come la figlia del mio amico Tony!"  
"Buona mossa quella." rispose Tony, avendo sentito da Loki di cosa si trattava. "Si suppone che siamo la famiglia surrogata. Sai, in modo che tu non ti debba vergognare di un figlio senza essere sposato. Stupida supposizione, davvero."  
L'aggrottarsi di Thor si approfondì.  
"Come sai tutto questo?"  
Loki si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Oh, ascolto. Immensamente interessante quello che si sono inventati, è stato uno dei miei passatempi preferiti per secoli. Dunque, Fratello, sei pronto a occuparti di tua figlia? Abbiamo mancato la sua solita ora di pranzo tre ore fa, e detesto ammettere che sarà un inferno occuparsi di lei ora."  
"Non sarò chiamato padre di tua figlia Loki, per tutto l'amore che io ho per lei. Non ho diritto di pretendere un dono quale è l'essere suo padre."  
Tony gemette a causa delle parole orribilmente sdolcinate, ma Loki aveva ottenuto quello che voleva. Svariati rantoli e parole borbottate le sentì dagli estranei a lato mentre si avviavano verso il palazzo, visto che Thor aveva ufficialmente eliminato la sua paternità, distruggendo un pettegolezzo - se le persone erano inclini a crederlo ovviamente.  
E aveva chiaramente affermato chi fosse il genitore della dolce bambina in realtà. (Ottimo per divertirsi a iniziare un altro pettegolezzo.)  
Ha. Pigliati questo Asgard.  
"Io sono Zio di Asdis Frigga Stark, non di più, e di certo non di meno. Chiunque dica altrimenti è un bugiardo.  
E come se richiamata, il familiare pianto di loro figlia si fece sentire mentre la coppia reale, Jane ed Asdis uscivano frettolosamente dal palazzo dirigendosi verso di loro, quasi correndo.  
"Ti avevo detto di non pronunciare mai il suo nome ad alta voce." scherzò lo stregone verso suo fratello.  
Prima che Loki potesse prendere la bimba piangente dalle braccia di Jane, comunque, sua madre si gettò fra le sue braccia e lui si paralizzò.  
"Ho temuto di averti perduto ancora una volta." disse, lacrime nei suoi occhi ed un sorriso gentile sulle sue labbra che lui non aveva potuto rendere così facilmente come avrebbe fatto prima.  
"Io sto bene." rispose, e un particolarmente violento strillo da parte della bimba li fece dividere, mentre Jane glie la cedeva, chiaramente disperata.  
"Non riuscivo a calmarla." disse. "Ha pianto da quando tu sei stato portato via."  
A dispetto dell'essere osservato - erano ancora fuori dal palazzo, persone curiose dappertutto li osservavano intentamente - lui cambiò la sua stretta su Asdis, in modo che lei posasse il suo capo contro il suo petto, il cuore sotto al suo orecchio, e lei si calmò istantaneamente, solo un po' di singhiozzi rimasero, le manine a pugno strette sulla parte più soffice del suo abito.  
"Calmati ora, principessa, tutto va bene." sussurrò lui, e le baciò il capo, passando leggermente le dita fra i suoi capelli mentre lei lo guardava con occhi grandi pieni di lacrime, e la sua coscienza lo accusava del fatto di aver perso davvero tempo per tornare a casa da lei.  
"Perdonami, mio tesoro. Non ti lascerò mai più."  
Lei balbettò qualche cosa fra una sillaba e un suono sospirato, guardando ancora verso di lui e tirando su col naso. Raccogliendo alla sua ancora debole energia magica, Loki creò una lieve illusione di farfalle e sfere che la affascinavano sempre e tenevano il suo interesse occupato a lungo, sorridendo giù verso sua figlia senza rendersi conto che era in piena vista davanti a tutti.  
Per le Norne, non aveva intenzione di perdere neppure un battito di cuore della piccola mai più.  
Era spaventato oltre ogni limite (e fuori da quella bolla che aveva ovviamente creato quando si occupava di sua figlia...) quando Thor rombò con la sua voce più tonante.  
"Chiunque lo chiami mostro ancora dovrà rispondere a me personalmente."  
Interessata alle illusioni fino a che suo zio non fece esplodere il trambusto, sembrava. Asdis girò il capo verso il Tonante e rise divertita mentre lo riconosceva, le braccia che si agitavano, perciò Loki cambiò il modo in cui la teneva, la bimba ora sollevata contro il suo petto, la sua testa sulla sua spalla, in modo che lei potesse vedere e girare il capo più liberamente.  
"Si, tesoro, è Thor. Ben fatto." lui la lodò con una risata e si avvicinò a Tony.  
"La prossima volta che perdo il controllo così palesemente mi aspetto che tu salvi il mio onore, Stark."  
"Oh, andiamo, era come un film Disney. Nulla toglie pericolosità al cattivo come una bimba con occhi come quelli."  
"Cattivo? Sono di nuovo un cattivo?" Loki rise divertito.  
"Quello dipende vagamente da quello che farai ora." disse Tony, sorridendo luminoso come una lampadina mentre la bimba fra le braccia di suo marito allungava una mano e strillava un "Da!" nella sua direzione.  
"Certo che sì, zucchina! Io sono il tuo Papà!"  
Lei ripeté il suono ancora alcune volte, inalando contenta alla risposta positiva che ebbe dai suoi genitori.  
Da qualche parte fra il suo entusiastico balbettare, Loki si trovò nuovamente così innamorato di Asdis che Tony riuscì a rubargli un bacio. E non un bacio casto.  
Gli occhi che si spalancarono, cercò di indietreggiare di qualche centimetro, ma le mani sul suo collo lo tennero dove era - labbra incollate a quelle di suo marito. Sotto lo sguardo non solo dei loro amici (che era già abbastanza imbarazzante) ma di suo fratello, del Re e della Regina di Asgard, e quella che sembrava essere metà della popolazione di quel regno.  
Quello non era davvero come voleva essere dipinto per loro. Preferiva essere temuto piuttosto che essere visto come la perfetta fotografia del fesso.  
Oh, al diavolo.  
Se davvero voleva, poteva ancora tirar fuori il mostro Jotun per farli tacere tutti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops carucci, mi scuso di essere così cattiva con voi, ma seriamente, come avete potuto mai pensare che potessi ucciderlo? ;)  
> Grazie a tutti per i vostri meravigliosi commenti (sebbene mi senta come se vi abbia in qualche modo ricattato per farvi commentare X'D - ne valeva la pena...)!!  
> Il grazie speciale di questo capitolo va ad Aly1998. Cara sei un motore quanto Sara e amo i tuoi commenti :)
> 
> Ma ovviamente amo ogni singolo dei miei lettori, e spero starete con me per il resto di questa mostruosa storia. E stavolta davvero - passiate un Felice Anno Nuovo e ci vedremo tutti in Gennaio :)


	16. 16 Risposte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di nuovo fra i vivi, Loki ha ancora delle domande non risposte - ce ne occuperemo ora.  
> Cosa hanno da dire Odino e Frigga? Ascoltiamo il loro lato della storia.

La cena quella sera fu strana. In qualche modo c'era più gioia in quella stanza di prima, e simultaneamente stava sconfinando nello spiacevole. Stavano scherzando leggermente fra loro, anche gli Imbranati Quattro erano piuttosto amichevoli verso Loki, cosa che non lo convinceva per nulla, ma che apprezzava. Il dio cercò con forza di trattenere le emozioni che aveva messo da parte due settimane prima, per non lasciarle andare libere ora di tutti i momenti, senza avere avuto tempo di pensare alla cosa.

Asdis stava masticando felicemente le frutta che le avevano portato, come Loki pensava avrebbe fatto, facendo il pasticcio più grande possibile nel suo posto fra i suoi padri.

"Alla fine dovrai mangiarlo, figlia mia, potresti anche iniziare adesso.", Tony le mormorò sorridendo, ma la bimba semplicemente urlò un altro "Da!" verso di lui e spiaccicò i poveri resti del kiwi Asgardiano sotto ai suoi palmi. Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo verso di lui e lasciò che la sua magia la ripulisse (lei non fu per nulla colpita dal fatto che il suo giocattolo svanisse e gli diede un'occhiataccia - in qualche modo sembrava sempre sapere chi esattamente le rubava le cose interessanti. Bambina intelligente davvero.)  
"Comportati bene." la rimproverò gentilmente, prima di girarsi verso il suo dessert. Ed esitò.  
Strudel di mele. Un silenzioso sospiro sfuggì allo stregone.  
Dannazione. L'implicazione non gli era sfuggita. Frigga lo aveva fatto di persona, e lei sapeva che lui non lo aveva mai rifiutato. Mangiarlo era come ammettere che non avrebbe mai potuto non vederla come sua madre.  
Non che volesse tagliarla fuori dalla sua vita di nuovo.  
Ma lei aveva mentito. A lui. Non poteva. Faceva male, quasi più delle parole che il Padre degli Dei aveva detto. A parte la bugia relativa alla sua apparente adozione, questa era stata così intenta a mandarlo via, e riprenderlo indietro con qualche parola gentile dopo che lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tornare da lei - era molto vicino ad un tradimento.

Loki prese un respiro profondo e lo spinse da parte. Doveva decidere cosa fare prima di poter dare qualsiasi giudizio definitivo riguardo quell'informazione.

"Fratello.", sibilò Thor sommessamente, e il più giovane gli scoccò uno sguardo irritato.  
"Non osare dire nulla.", ringhiò di rimando più sottovoce possibile.  
Ne Frigga ne Odino dissero una parola mentre il tavolo veniva sparecchiato, anche se avevano certamente notato la sua mancanza di appetito.  
Invece, osservarono con strana comprensione, in un modo un po' fuori fase. Feriti, certo, ma non glie ne davano la colpa. Una strana miscela di emozioni, e Loki non li aveva mai visti cedevoli in quel modo in precedenza, e di certo mai direttamente verso di lui.

"Loki," il Padre degli Dei disse, sommessamente, ma a dispetto del mirare a non disturbare le altre conversazioni, fece azzittire tutti istantaneamente.

"Gradirei davvero molto la possibilità di parlare di nuovo con te. Così come tua madre."

Ovviamente. Il Manipolatore non sollevò gli occhi dal legno scuro del tavolo, giocando pigramente con l'incisione profonda che aveva tagliato in esso in precedenza quel mese.

Cosa poteva fare se non convenire? Aveva bisogno di conoscere l'intera storia. L'intera faccenda lo aveva dilaniato, e aveva bisogno che questo finisse. Non poteva funzionare, non poteva essere il padre che voleva essere se ci fosse stato sempre qualcos'altro nella sua mente.  
Che lo spezzasse o che lo guarisse, ma che infine vi fosse una fine.  
Sollevò gli occhi che vagarono in su per incontrare quelli di suo fratello, seduto di fronte a lui, ed annuì.  
"Non oggi. Verrò da voi di persona, quando mi sentirò propriamente pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi bugia dovrò ascoltare in seguito."  
"Loki..."  
"Questa è la mia offerta, Mia Regina. Prendetela o me ne andrò e non tornerò mai più. Neppure da voi."

"Ti serve tempo da solo?" chiese Tony dopo che ebbe messo giù Asdis a dormire, cercando suo marito fuori sul terrazzo, profondamente impensierito mentre guardava su verso le stelle.  
"No. Mi piacerebbe averti accanto." rispose, spostandosi accanto a lui senza muoversi troppo in effetti, e Tony si sistemò accoccolandosi vicino a lui sulla chaise longue, la testa infilata sotto il mento di Loki.  
"Quanto sconvolto sei davvero? Scala da zero a dieci."  
"Onestamente? Non so decidere tra cinque e cinquanta."  
Tony grugnì.  
"Cinque? Cosa, ti aspettavi qualcosa di simile?"  
Loki ruggì e lanciò la testa contro lo schienale.

"Più a lungo ci penso, più chiaro diviene che mi hanno mentito dall'inizio, proprio dall'inizio, e non hanno mai smesso. Mille anni a pensare di essere un vero principe, solo per scoprire la verità nelle mani di un Gigante di Ghiaccio. Ritornare per essere disconosciuto, lasciato a marcire in una segreta, ed ora scopro che anche questo, era uno stratagemma. Non c'è verità né in Odino né in Frigga."  
"Adesso rallenta un pochino, Rudolph. Tua mamma ti ha spezzato, vero?"  
"E se io avessi deciso di non fuggire?"  
"Ehi, non sto dicendo che non hai ragione, solo voglio aggiungere i miei due centesimi al riguardo. Hanno fatto casino, ed in modo gigantesco, cosa che ti ha fatto scappare e finire fra le braccia del nemico - le mie braccia, tu idiota fortunato - ma forse avevano una ragione molto contorta per farlo." 

Silenzio. Poi...  
"Parlerò con loro domani. Fino ad allora, non ci saranno parole al riguardo da nessuno di noi."  
"Come vuoi tu, principessa."  
Un piccolo sorriso si allargò sul viso di Loki mentre accarezzava pigramente il viso del suo amante, le mani che scendevano lentamente sfiorandolo.  
"In questo momento, voglio affetto. Un sacco di affetto."  
"Mmmh, quello può essere provveduto."  
Gli abiti frusciarono. Tony si inginocchiò sopra al dio e lo baciò, inchiodandolo giù, decidendo il suo ritmo e forzando Loki ad adeguarsi. Un gemito sfuggì a labbra pallide.  
"Ti voglio adesso." sussurrò, la sua voce una miscela lussuriosa di voglioso e roco. Tony gemette e premette i loro pelvi insieme, guadagnando un profondo inspirare da suo marito.

Il corpo muscoloso sotto a lui si modificò in quello sinuoso e flessibile femminile, provocando un altro gemito dell'ingegnere mentre gambe lunghe e sottili venivano avvolte attorno al suo torso. Tony sorrise contro alla pelle morbida sulla sua gola. Era passato un po' di tempo da quando avevano fatto sesso con Loki in forma femminile.  
"Lo sai", sospirò, mordicchiando la pelle morbida del collo di Loki che aveva esposto secondi prima, "non vedrò mai più questo posto come era prima."  
Spogliandola della ampia tunica verde e dei morbidi pantaloni di cuoio, Tony si sporse verso lo schienale, scivolando fuori dai suoi abiti in fretta, e tirò Loki più vicino a se, le mani sulle sue anche.  
"Come cosa?" lei mormorò, sfregandosi contro la sua erezione, le pupille dilatate. Lui chiuse gli occhi di piacere, le dita che vagavano sui suoi fianchi, il ventre, i seni, in silenziosa adorazione e venerazione.

"Sei una dea." sibilò lui mentre lei scivolava giù sul suo cazzo con un gemito sensuale. "Non importa che tu lo neghi qui sopra, o che tu sia solo definito Dio da noi miseri umani," un colpo di reni forte in su fece gemere rocamente Loki - "Meriti molto di più dell'essere un semplice Aesir. E hai reso questo corpo già degno di venerazione un sacro tempio portandovi la mia bambina."

Spingendosi dentro a sua moglie un'altra volta - ottenendo un brivido meraviglioso dal corpo morbido e caldo - Tony sedette più dritto, la mano destra che guidava le anche di lei avanti e indietro in un gentile movimento dondolante che portava sempre la Strega a gemere chiedendo di più praticamente immediatamente, la mano sinistra che supportava la sua schiena e la premeva contro il suo petto in modo che potesse baciarla nel chiaro tentativo di mostrare a Loki a chi lei appartenesse.

Non a Frigga. Non a Odino. Neppure ad Asgard. Specialmente non ad Asgard.  
Lei era sua. Solo sua.  
Un suono che era sospettosamente simile ad un miagolio lo fece ridere senza fiato sulle labbra di Loki.  
"Disperata?"  
"Cazzone. Muoviti subito!" ringhiò lei, mancandole la presa necessaria a ottenere la frizione da se, essendo tenuta così vicina all'altro corpo, i piedi che scivolavano ai lati dei cuscini quando cercava di sollevare il suo corpo.

"I tuoi desideri sono ordini, mia dea." Sospirò Tony, baciandola di nuovo nel modo più possessivo possibile prima di far scattare le sue anche contro a quelle di lei, ottenendo un altro gemito bisognoso dalla sua gola.  
La afferrò da sotto e si sollevò mentre Loki bloccava le sue braccia attorno al suo collo, le labbra bollenti sulle sue, ruotando entrambi e posando la donna sulla chaise longue, standole sopra, guardandola.  
Il respiro dell'Ingannatrice era pesante e rapido mentre catturava il suo sguardo con occhi spalancati.  
"Cosa c'è?" ansimò lei, piegando le gambe audacemente attorno al suo fondo schiena. "Muoviti!"  
Lei aveva bisogno che lui si muovesse. Ora. Ovvero, lei avrebbe di certo fatto le cose da sé, se Tony non lo avesse fatto subito.

"Sei mozzafiato. Bellissima. Favolosa. In effetti, non vi sono parole per descrivere quanto impressionantemente bella tu sia. E io ti amo così tanto che non riesco a sopportare il pensiero di stare senza di te un solo secondo." sussurrò sulle sue labbra, muovendosi lentamente con lei. "Non ti lascerò mai andare. Non sarai mai più sola."  
E lei gli credeva.

"Non rimarrai incinta di nuovo subito, vero?" mormorò l'ingegnere assonnato, accarezzando i capelli di Loki, entrambi ancora completamente nudi.  
Lei rise.  
"Per quanto ci è servito l'altra volta, sono piuttosto sicura che il destino non ci darà un altro figlio al primo tentativo. Ma ti asseconderò." la strega disse e si trasformò di nuovo nella sua controparte maschile.  
"Ecco. Niente utero in cui il tuo seme possa mettere radici."  
"Geniale." borbottò il genio. "In effetti, non è che me ne importerebbe molto."  
Tre secondi più tardi, si era spento come una lampadina, russando placidamente.

Ripescando la coperta, Loki si assicurò che l'incantesimo che usava per fare la guardia a loro figlia fosse ancora a posto, e si sistemò per riposare, sorridendo al pensiero che il suo Anthony non tentava neppure attivamente di prevenire un altro concepimento. Pepper avrebbe avuto un attacco cardiaco se li avesse visti in quel modo.  
Bene, forse fra qualche anno.

Loki decisamente si prese tempo prima di far sapere a Frigga e Odino del suo consenso ad incontrarli il giorno dopo. Era quasi pomeriggio quando Tony fu in grado di ricattarlo a farlo con storie imbarazzanti che aveva detto a Thor, che lo ripagò con storie della loro giovinezza che erano orribili ed una tortura per lo stregone, perciò lui urlò un "Va bene, ho capito!" e fece mandare un servitore a portare un messaggio alla regina e al re, organizzando il loro incontro per la prima serata.

"Le Norne siano dannate, non ti avrei mai sposato se avessi saputo che eri così perfido." ruggì, ma Tony semplicemente sorrise brillantemente verso di lui e si mostrò fiero di se.  
"Ovviamente lo avresti fatto, Caramellina, tu sai esattamente quale onore ti ho conferito nel chiederti di sposarmi."  
Thor rise mentre Loki gemette.  
"Devi tornare su Midgard, inizi a parlare come me."  
Risero anche di più, forzando un sorriso anche a Loki. Babbei, entrambi.

"Voglio solo che tu chiuda questa cosa." Stai soffrendo a causa sua da fin troppo tempo ormai. Se vi fosse altro ritardo temo che tu torneresti a tutte le tue insicurezze, ed hai fatto progressi così sorprendenti fino ad ora - semplicemente non vale il rischio che tu perda te stesso di nuovo. Non scappare. Ti prego.", Tony disse sottovoce, facendolo sospirare.  
Una mano gli batté sulla spalla, e Il Manipolatore guardò su per vedere i gentili occhi blu di suo fratello che lo osservavano con una supplica silenziosa.

"So che ti senti tradito, e lo fai con diritto, ma ti prego, cerca di comprenderli. Almeno dai loro il tempo necessario a spiegare qualsiasi cosa volessero ottenere."  
Il sorriso sparì dalle labbra di Loki veloce come era apparso. La spiegazione era l'unica ragione per cui non era ancora scappato a New York. Gli serviva comprendere.  
"Non farò una promessa riguardo qualcosa che non so se sarò in grado di mantenere. Comunque, ci proverò. Forse questa volta saprò se mi mentiranno."  
La terza volta è quella giusta, o così dicono. Thor sospirò, ma non lo forzò a seguire alcun altra delle sue idee.

Si sentiva orrendamente mentre si recava negli appartamenti della regina. Il suo giardino era probabilmente il solo terreno in cui non sarebbe esploso se qualcosa fuori dall'ordinario fosse successo (oh, chi stava prendendo in giro, quello era praticamente normale quanto sarebbe potuto essere per ora, Loki pensò con amara tristezza), ed era uno dei pochi luoghi ove era altamente improbabile che potessero essere ascoltati.  
Loki non aveva bisogno che quella conversazione avesse pubblico.  
Loro lo aspettavano già, e mentre il suo stomaco gli scendeva nei calcagni, si maledì per essere venuto solo.  
Frigga si alzò dalla sua sedia e si avvicinò, prendendo le sue mani fra le proprie, stringendole prima che lui potesse trovare la forza di ritirarle.

"Sono così lieta che tu sia venuto, caro." disse lei, gli occhi lucidi, il suo sguardo una carezza gentile che quasi fece nauseare Loki per il peso di ciò che doveva decidere.  
"Ho bisogno di... di tirare una linea in fondo a tutta la questione." rispose lui, e non era ancora sicuro di quale strada avrebbe preso alla fine.  
"Allora vieni, e domanda."  
Per Yggdrasil, era nervoso. Lentamente sedendo sulla terza sedia vuota, fissò in modo vuoto lontano, anche mentre il Padre degli Dei gli lanciò uno sguardo inquisitivo.

Rimasero in silenzio per un poco. Poggiando il mento sul braccio sollevato, le dita che giocavano pigramente con la pelle attorno alla sua bocca, pensò a cosa chiedere. C'era così tanto nella sua mente, così tante domande, così tanti fili da annodare, una miriade di possibilità, e la voglia di strangolare qualcuno.  
Okay. Stai lontano dai pensieri omicidi. Solitamente non finivano bene.  
"Quando me lo avreste detto?"  
Odino sospirò e Frigga si aggrottò. La domanda più difficile per prima, ben fatto, Loki. Risposta? Mai, presumeva.  
"Quando l'odio e l'asprezza rivolte agli Jotun non fossero state così violente come sono state, e sono ancora."  
Quello era vicino a mai quanto era possibile.

"Eravamo spaventati da quella che avrebbe potuto essere la tua reazione." aggiunse Frigga. "Li hai sempre detestati su un livello ben maggiore di quello di Thor o dei Guerrieri, non c'è mai stato il momento giusto per dirtelo."  
Loki grugnì.  
"Bene, avete fatto un lavoro notevole nell'instillare quell'odio in me, non è vero?"  
"E abbiamo fatto un madornale errore al riguardo, lo ammetto." disse il Padre degli Dei. "Ma secoli in cui essere nemici hanno reso l'opinione riguardo gli Jotun piuttosto stabile e incapace di cambiare. Un improvviso cambiamento nel nostro modo di pensare sarebbe stato oltremodo sospetto. Se la gente avesse avuto il sospetto della tua discendenza, ti avrebbero disprezzato - o peggio."

Lo avrebbero disprezzato? Davvero Odino era così cieco anche con il suo occhio buono? Il disprezzo sarebbe stato qualcosa da desiderare.  
"Perché gli Aesir sono stati così affabili nel dimostrare il loro sentito amore verso di me.", sbuffò lui. "Non pensi che io sia mai stato il favorito quanto era Thor. Io ero come l'ombra silenziosa del destino che si trascinava dietro a lui."  
Frigga gli lanciò uno sguardo severo.  
"Non usare quel tono con noi, siamo ancora i tuoi genitori."  
Oh, giusto. C'era stata quella piccola sciocchezza. Lasciando il suo sguardo sollevarsi verso uno degli alberi, in piena fioritura e stupendamente rigoglioso, Loki intrecciò le dita e si appoggiò indietro.

"Lo siete, ora? Che strano. Mi pare di ricordare di essere stato disconosciuto dalla vostra piccola famiglia felice. C'è un vago ricordo in cui vengo chiamato 'Laufeyson' da qualche parte fra l'essere minacciato di esecuzione e la promessa di essere inviato all'eterna prigionia." lui rispose, in tono strascicato, cercando di rimanere calmo a dispetto della bruciante delusione che cresceva nel suo petto. Non aveva mai affrontato bene il risentimento.  
Il Padre degli Dei brontolò.  
"Ti conosco, Loki, qualsiasi tentativo di chiarire entrambe le nostre azioni sarebbe stato accolto con malizia e rifiuto da parte tua. Avresti lottato contro di esso, e lo hai fatto, se la mia memoria mi serve bene."

Gli era stata data un altra scelta? In che altro modo avrebbe potuto difendersi? Non avrebbe mai pregato un uomo che aveva cessato di amarlo ere prima.  
"Non c'era che una azione che io potessi perseguire, e questa era di farti uscire da Asgard, e trovarti in un mondo dove, se tutto fosse andato bene, avresti trovato una maggiore felicità."  
Faceva più male di quanto Loki avrebbe potuto anticipare. Ma perché? Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi come se lo avessero nuovamente sbudellato.  
"Qualsiasi punizione avresti potuto dispensarla senza rubarmi la sola cosa a cui io mi aggrappavo.", sussurrò lo stregone sommessamente, mentre infine comprendeva il motivo per cui quell'intera farsa lo aveva fatto sentire così tradito.

"Io volevo solamente appartenere ad un luogo. Certamente, probabilmente io non avrei creduto una singola parola da parte vostra, ma forse non mi sarei sentito come se l'esecuzione da parte tua fosse stata un destino più gentile che assumere che io fossi solo stato una pedina e un attrezzo che tu potevi usare quando lo avessi ritenuto necessario. Il mostro che tenevi come un cucciolo."  
"Mio dolce bambino." sussurrò Frigga, quasi in un singhiozzo, e Loki la sentì comprendere quello che lo tormentava sotto tutta la rabbia e l'odio. "Dolce Loki. Non abbiamo mai voluto che tu ti sentissi non amato. Sei sempre stato importante quanto tuo fratello. E certamente non sei un mostro."  
Lui voleva credere le sue parole, davvero voleva, ma il tradimento di troppe bugie lo fermò prima che potesse accadere.  
"Anche se ciò fosse vero, sono comunque il problematico secondogenito, sempre diverso, così dissimile dagli altri."  
Odino grugnì, un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra mentre si accarezzava la barba.  
"Tu non sei mai stato il figlio problematico nella famiglia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.A.]Seriamente, vi voglio bene.  
> Niente suspense stavolta, solo un interruzione conveniente, il prossimo capitolo inizierà esattamente dove abbiamo lasciato questo.  
>  _  
> [N.d.T.] Si mi sono persa per un paio di settimane, scusate...  
> _


	17. 17 Decisioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte due di questo decisamente necessario discorso.  
> Non è perfetto, ma è tutto quello che hanno.

"Non sei mai stato il figlio problematico per la famiglia. Tuo fratello occupava quella posizione molto bene da solo, anche con le tue tendenze alle malefatte e la tua presente sete per il caos."

Loki lo guardò con confusione a malapena mascherata. Troppo sconcertato per rispondere, il Padre degli Dei ebbe il tempo di chiudere gli occhi ricordando.

"Thor era avventato mentre tu eri controllato, lui era aduso ad affermare i suoi diritti e i suoi desideri mentre tu eri timido e modesto. Lui ci ha dato molti più problemi quando eravate bambini e adolescenti di quanto tu possa mai immaginare."

Frigga ridacchiò mentre anche lei, ricordava e puntava allo spesso, alto muro che proteggeva un lato dei suoi ampi giardini.

"Le Norne possano aver pietà, ma le sue idee erano sempre prone al fallimento. Fu sua, e nostra, grande fortuna che tu fossi sufficientemente intelligente da superare chiunque abbia tentato di prenderlo in giro."

Oddio, sembrava surreale essere apprezzato in quel modo. Erano passati secoli da quando Loki aveva sentito parole simili.

La nausea lo colpì. Secoli.Secoli. Secoli.Secoli.

"Assumo fosse davvero difficile per voi riconoscerlo, visto che non me lo avete mai detto prima." gracchiò, e il silenzio seguì le sue parole. Non osò cercare di sollevare lo sguardo dalle sue dita leggermente tremanti. Un sospiro affannoso sfuggiva le sue labbra mentre Il Manipolatore cercava di aggiungere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per sputar fuori quanto era stato ferito - ed era ancora - dalla sfacciata mancanza di approvazione per qualsiasi cosa lui avesse raggiunto o compiuto.

"L'ho detto al tuo Anthony, e lo ammetterò con te, ugualmente, se vorrai ascoltare. Rimanere cieco a te è stato il peggiore errore che io abbia mai fatto nella mia vita, con ogni probabilità. E questo include ogni lode non data quando meritata, guadagnata o necessaria, quanto il fallire di vedere che cosa io ti abbia rubato con l'intenzione di liberarti da questo luogo." disse Odino con voce grave.

Loki si paralizzò sulla sedia in cui era seduto, mentre il suo cervello si rovesciava nell'intento di comprendere le parole.

"La comprensione mi è arrivata troppo tardi per riparare alle ferite che io ti ho provocato. Thor aveva sempre avuto bisogno di attenzione e si crogiolava in essa, mentre tu te ne nascondevi, e la logica conclusione era che fosse opportuno lasciarti stare e tirarmi indietro." disse sottovoce, piegato su se stesso.

Per i Nove Regni, quella era la ragione per l'ignoranza e l'abbandono?

"... non volere e non ricevere alcun tipo di riconoscimento tendono ad essere due cose molto diverse." borbottò alle sue dita, ancora una volta poste a sorreggere il suo mento mentre tracciavano le sue labbra in nervosa tensione.

Odino annuì con il capo una volta, un profondo e pesante sospiro che forzatamente gli sfuggiva.

"Mi hai insegnato quella lezione piuttosto scrupolosamente. Ti chiedo scusa, Loki. Non era mia intenzione, non è mai stato il mio obiettivo farti sentire come se fossi inferiore rispetto a tuo fratello. Entrambi voi avete una speciale serie di qualità, uniche in tutti i Regni, e io avrei dovuto lodare te per tutta la tua finezza e le tue abilità tattiche che più spesso che mai hanno salvato entrambi, tanto quanto la tua prodigiosa capacità nell'uso del tuo innato seiðr. Mi dispiace."

Le sentì come le più oneste parole che avessero mai lasciato le sue labbra. E comunque faceva un male infernale. Avrebbe potuto essere evitato così tanto dolore se il vecchio re semplicemente avesse visto i suoi errori in anticipo.

Loki forse non avrebbe mai dovuto far entrare di nascosto quei Giganti... no, non poteva pensare di non farlo, Thor avrebbe ancora aspettato di essere incoronato, e Midgard gli aveva fatto davvero bene. Ma Loki di certo non avrebbe mai sentito la necessità di terminare la propria vita, non sarebbe mai caduto nel Vuoto, Thanos ed il Tesseract non lo avrebbero mai catturato, Midgard non avrebbe mai dovuto sopportare il suo odio e la sua rabbia.

Non avrebbe mai incontrato gli Avengers, e quindi non avrebbe mai incontrato Tony.  
Loki inghiottì con forza.  
Alla fine... alla fine non una singola cosa valeva la pena di essere cambiata se il risultato fosse stato diverso.  
Premendo due dita della mano destra sulla sua tempia in cerca dei punti di pressione che Thor sembrava sempre trovare istantaneamente, fissò uno sguardo stanco sul Padre degli Dei, che lo guardò di rimando allo stesso modo.  
"Ho dovuto morire perché voi arrivaste a quella conclusione?" chiese Loki esausto.  
Il re inconsciamente copiò la sua posa, sfregandosi la fronte con occhi chiusi.  
"Vorrei che tu non ti fossi mai sentito così perduto da considerare la tua vita un fardello, figlio mio."

"Con nulla da guadagnare non c'era nulla per cui vivere. Io ero il nemico, il figlio del mostro, avevo fallito nel guadagnare il tuo affetto e il tuo amore, non c'era nessuno che mi avrebbe voluto per me stesso, salvo tua moglie, ed anche lei avevo deluso nel mandare il Distruttore contro Thor. Io ero disperato, ho pensato di fuggire. L'ho fatto." Loki disse, parole oscure dette con voce vuota mentre ricordava di essere stato appeso al ponte, bisognoso di gratitudine, accettazione, approvazione.  
"No, Loki."  
Si rizzò come per uno schiaffo. Il cuore del Manipolatore accelerò quasi fino a uscirgli dal petto, un improvvisa costrizione nei suoi polmoni che impediva di respirare. Gli occhi spalancati, trovò il solo occhio di Odino che lo fissava nei suoi.

Cosa? Aveva perso qualcosa? Anche questo era stato uno stratagemma, per renderlo a suo agio, dandogli un falso senso di sicurezza? Frigga non sarebbe mai stata così crudele, lei era...   
Anche lei gli aveva mentito, però. Avrebbe semplicemente avuto senso tagliare ogni ponte verso di lui. Lui non era tagliato fuori per loro. Non aveva posto li. Questo era...   
"Non pensare mai di non essere amato. Non credere mai che alcuno di noi possa amarti di meno per qualsiasi follia noi abbiamo aiutato a creare. Le mie parole hanno avuto maggiore effetto di quanto io volessi che portassero." continuò Odino, cancellando effettivamente ogni sensazione che Loki potesse elaborare.

... voleva davvero credergli. Ma il cervello ed il cuore erano in disaccordo.  
"Tu sarai per sempre il nostro bambino, Loki, e noi non vacilleremo mai. Tu sei il nostro prezioso pulcino..."  
"Pulcino! Sono a malapena cinque anni più giovane di Thor!"  
"... e nulla lo cambierà." Frigga chiuse la sua frase, ma un sorriso curvò le sue labbra in lato all'affermazione oltraggiata che lo stregone le aveva lanciato, e che ora sembrava come avesse ingoiato un limone.  
Un limone molto, molto acido.  
"Io ho compreso quello che cercate di impiantare. Mi servirà molto tempo per riuscire davvero a digerirlo, comunque." mormorò lui.  
Ed era vero.

Anche se lui un giorno in futuro avesse potuto credere loro, quello che Frigga aveva fatto aveva spazzato via tutta la fiducia che lui aveva per lei. Lei lo aveva ingannato, lo aveva raggirato, si era avvantaggiata del suo cuore spezzato, e anche se lui la amava così tanto faceva male, e anche sapendo che lei lo amava allo stesso modo, fidarsi nuovamente di lei sarebbe stato così difficile.  
Presumibilmente molto più difficile che fidarsi nuovamente di Odino.  
"Io spero che tu un giorno possa perdonare i miei fallimenti." disse sottovoce il Padre degli Dei. "Ma non sono sciocco abbastanza da sperare che la cosa accada in una serata."

Per un secondo, Loki pensò attentamente alla cosa. Perdono? Loro avevano perdonato le sue trasgressioni, o avevano almeno riconosciuto le sue ragioni ed erano pronti a non giudicarlo più in base ad esse, perciò come poteva mantenere i suoi verso di loro? Se dicevano la verità, le loro azioni erano nate dall'amore e dalla preoccupazione, eseguite malamente forse, ma dal vero affetto. Almeno, la messa in scena del processo e conseguente fuga lo erano stati. E una parte di Loki era grata per quella possibilità che gli avevano dato.

"Ma essere perdonati non è la questione vera in questo caso vero? Non era un problema di perdono, ma di fiducia." affermò, e il sorriso di Frigga prese un ombra afflitta. "Come possiamo fidarci gli uni degli altri dopo tanti anni di menzogne? Come potete fidarvi di me dopo che io ho deluso la vostra fiducia in me? Il mio breve regno fu pieno di decisioni sbagliate."  
Prese un respiro profondo.

"Come posso confidare che voi non... facciate questo di nuovo? Cosa ne so, forse sono in parte un nano o per un quarto umano, qualsiasi cosa è possibile con me, dopo tutto, sono un dannato Gigante di Ghiaccio che ha finto di essere un Principe Aesir di tutte le cose in tutti i Regni." ringhiò, con una mezza risata per nascondere il suo panico. "O posso assumere che Algrim fosse davvero stato assoldato da te in modo che potessimo riconciliarci?"  
Era crudele e orrendo, ma aveva bisogno di essere chiaro riguardo le sue paure. Stavolta, non ci sarebbe stato alcunché lasciato al caso.  
Odino sospirò.  
"Ce lo aspettavamo."  
E Frigga risolutamente aggiunse "Niente più bugie, bambino. Nessuna."

Qualche minuto dopo, dopo altre rassicurazioni, e senza volerlo, avevano iniziato a ricapitolare il suo breve periodo sul trono, e Loki non avrebbe mai pensato nella sua vita, ma se davvero dicevano la verità, c'era ben poco disappunto per le sue azioni. Il tentativo improvviso di distruggere Jotunheim aveva sollevato della rabbia, perché sembrava che il genocidio non fosse più 'in', e forse Loki stesso si sentiva un po' cattivo per la sua decisione affrettata. Dopo tutto non era mai stato così amante delle battaglie come erano Odino e Thor - con quanto conseguiva.

Quando concesse quello, venne incontrato da un sospiro ed un altro colpetto sulla mano.  
"Hai mostrato molta più compassione di molti altri. Mantieni questo tuo tratto."  
E, un secondo dopo, e molto più sottovoce, il Padre degli Dei aggiunse "Se avessi saputo di farti così male con due parole, sarei rimasto in silenzio fino a che tu fossi nuovamente al sicuro, fino a che Yggdrasil non fosse più in grado di inghiottirti."

"Forse non avrei incontrato il Titano. Visto che mi sentivo già straniero nella mia casa, comunque, dubito che avremmo avuto di nuovo il terreno sotto ai nostri piedi. A quel punto, ogni parola avrebbe danneggiato più di quanto potesse in alcun modo guarire." Loki rispose ugualmente sommesso.  
"Forse." annuì gentilmente Odino. Un altro sospiro.

"Hai avuto ragione a rispondere di no a Lady Sif e ai Tre Guerrieri. Forse le tue parole non erano giuste per loro, ma sarebbe stato troppo presto per Thor, per vedere, per comprendere quello che aveva fatto. I suoi amici e Heimdall non solo hanno spezzato la tua fiducia quel giorno, ma anche quella della loro Regina."  
"Li avete puniti? Thor sembrava piuttosto risentito con me quando ho menzionato il loro tradimento."

Frigga rise leggermente.  
"Ho ordinato agli stallieri di andarsene appena arrivavano - dovettero ripulire le stalle per l'intero anno prima che ti trovassimo nuovamente se volevano che i loro cavalli venissero accuditi."  
Oh, bene. Poteva confidare in sua madre per trovare modo di punirli senza che loro lo notassero, uno scherzo quasi.

"Si sono lamentati, più volte assumo? Sif aveva da tempo smesso di occuparsi dei suoi stalloni da sola."  
"Naturalmente il problema non si risolse da sé. Fece loro bene. Aiutò anche che Sleipnir non fosse contento di averli attorno così spesso."  
Loki sorrise. Molto divertente. Il cavallo gigante poteva essere irritante senza fine - nitrendo senza fermarsi, mordendo, scalciando a chi passava... la lista era infinita.  
Poi rise mentre un’altra domanda lo colpì.

"Dunque questa è la ragione per il disprezzo di Heimdall verso di me? Assumo che lui sapesse della mia discendenza, non sono stato in grado di mascherarmi dal suo sguardo prima di essere abbastanza grande per indossare la mia prima armatura."  
Il Padre degli Dei si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Può essere. Non lo ha mai detto a noi. Io credo che sia molto irritato dal fatto che il bambinetto che io avevo portato a casa fosse stato in grado di evitare i suoi occhi prima che la sua età arrivasse alle due cifre."  
Un grugnito si aprì la strada nel petto di Loki mentre vi pensava.  
"Deve esserci di più al riguardo."  
"SI, bene, lui odia assolutamente non essere in grado di tenere lo sguardo su tutto quello che vuole."  
"Così tanto da spezzare il suo giuramento alla corona? Davvero? Thor ha la capacità innegabile di assemblare leali scagnozzi attorno a se, vedo."

"Per essere giusti, tu hai aperto le porte di Asgard al nemico e questo è costato la vita a due uomini." disse Odino e da qualche parte sotto alle fattezze serie c'era un minimo di non giudizio al riguardo.  
"Non l'ho fatto. Ho semplicemente mostrato loro dove cercare una connessione, che ho chiuso appena si erano fatti strada fino a qui comunque. Davvero, è vicino alla meraviglia il fatto io sembri essere il solo ad aver scoperto quelle vie. Sono praticamente ovunque."  
Uno sguardo tagliente da entrambi i suoi genitori gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo e trattenere un gemito frustrato.

"Si, ammetto che forse aveva un pochina di ragione ad essere cauto riguardo le mie intenzioni riguardo il Regno. Non è stato il mio piano più perfetto, ma lavoravo con breve preavviso e un agenda molto serrata. Comunque ha commesso tradimento e mi ha attaccato con intenzione di uccidere."  
Frigga gli batté leggermente sulle mani, e quella volta, Loki non pensò neppure di ritirarle.  
Lo faceva sentire bene, a dispetto della sua cautela e dei suoi sentimenti prudenti verso di lei.

"Molte cose sono andate molto storte in un assurdamente breve tempo. Prima che potessimo aggiustare quello che si era rotto, ti abbiamo perso dentro Yggdrasil, nelle mani del Titano. Ci ha aperto gli occhi riguardo quanto davvero tradito tu fossi stato, tu, che sei sempre stato abbastanza forte da superare qualsiasi cosa i fati ti portassero davanti."

"La sola cosa che abbia mai avuto significato per me mi era stata portata via - derubato dei miei obiettivi sono stato facile creta per qualsiasi cosa Thanos volesse che io fossi. Tristemente, le nostre visioni si sovrapponevano grandemente. Abbiamo creato un mostro insieme."

Ora, non solo sua madre gli strinse la mano - anche il Padre degli Dei, si sporse ed esitantemente, mirò alla sua appendice libera, e la sua era ancora fragile e prona a spezzarsi in ogni momento come Loki la ricordava dall'occasione in cui l'aveva afferrata nel sonno, protetto da nulla salvo sua moglie e i rozzi piani di un ragazzino disperato.

A dispetto di ciò, comunque, la mano emetteva forza ed energia, potere, e Loki avrebbe fatto bene a ricordare che quell'uomo era lontano dall'essere il vecchio che sembrava agli occhi.  
"Nessun bambino cresciuto da tua madre potrebbe mai essere un mostro." disse, e lo stregone sbuffò fuori una risata mentre pensava alle parole che gli aveva detto dopo quella che era sembrata una eternità di solitudine e l'assenza della sua voce.  
"Mi è stato detto."

E per le Norne, e per Yggdrasil, o qualsiasi cosa, era così stufo di essere diffidente verso di loro e di tenerli a distanza, gli mancava quella parte della sua vita. Loro avevano fatto uno sforzo per smorzare e disperdere le sue paure, preoccupazioni ed accuse, e gli avevano anche dato quello che gli era mancato in quegli anni.

Non sarebbe mai stato come prima, ma nessuno di loro nutriva illusioni che sarebbero tornati in un balzo indietro nel tempo risolvendo ogni cosa, tornando a qualche folle tipo di famiglia “e vissero per sempre felici e contenti”.

Avrebbe comunque tenuto la sua distanza. Questo... riparare non sarebbe stato affrettato, e se avesse dovuto attendere decadi perché la ferita emozionale guarisse. Un’altra bugia Loki non sarebbe stato in grado di sopportarla.

"Sei cresciuto così tanto negli ultimi anni, e questo semplicemente si aggiunge ai miei errori che tu lo abbia fatto mentre eri così lontano. Io sono molto fiero dell'uomo che sei divenuto, Loki." disse Odino, e spezzò quasi tutta la risolutezza che il giovane dio aveva costruito per se.  
Quasi.  
"Quello... effettivamente significa molto."

Frigga lasciò vagare i suoi occhi sul suo viso in cerca di maggiori verità di quante potesse estrarre fuori da lui, lasciandolo agitarsi un po' a disagio.  
"Sei felice?"  
Lo era? Un lieve sorriso si tese sulle sue labbra e fece apparire rughe ai suoi occhi mentre pensava a quello che lo aspettava quando fosse tornato nei suoi appartamenti. Gentili occhi marrone pieni di amore e piccole mani che si sporgevano verso di lui.  
"Potrei cadere per mille anni e divenire pazzo cento volte ancora se, alla fine, mi portasse a Tony ed Asdis."


	18. 18 Asgardiani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminiamo la discussione.

Era divenuto quasi troppo tardi per la cena quando aggiornarono il loro incontro e lasciarono i giardini, cercando i loro amici e la famiglia.

"Un ultima cosa, figlio mio."

... era strano che quella breve parola in qualche modo spostasse la sua intera visione di se stesso verso un’altra prospettiva? Probabilmente. Gli importava?  
Bene, un poco. Loki aveva smesso da molto tempo di definire la sua persona grazie a quel che dicevano gli altri di lui. Salvo Tony. Ma comunque in qualche modo portava via parte del veleno che le costanti bugie avevano sparso. Leniva.  
Curioso comunque, riguardo quello che l'uomo voleva, girò il capo attorno e sollevò un sopracciglio.  
Nuovamente c'era una scintilla nell'occhio di Odino. Loki sogghignò. Aspetta fino a che ti porterò la prima serie dei romanzi di Harry Potter. Non aveva mai realizzato quanto suo padre somigliasse a Silente.  
... le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, sembrava. Padre. Gah. Vai cauto, Manipolatore, disse a se stesso. Non cedere nuovamente verso di lui così presto.

"Qualsiasi tentativo abbiamo fatto per convincerti ad ottenere un arma come quella che aveva Thor lo hai ignorato. Era vero, o siamo stati ciechi ancora una volta assumendo che non ne volessi una?"

Una domanda davvero intelligente. SI strinse nelle spalle.  
"Ho preso l'abitudine di incantare le mie armi - dopo aver incontrato Mjölnir ho imparato quanto siano poco allettanti gli artefatti magici, e quindi ero molto felice con quelli più semplici. Non avevo bisogno di mostrarmi come lui. Ho visto il tuo sforzo per convincermi, ma davvero non ne voglio."

Un mezzo sorriso graziò le labbra del re mentre annuiva leggermente.

"Allora ho preso la decisione giusta nel non mendare tuo fratello dai nani. Probabilmente sarebbe finita in una catastrofe diplomatica."

Una risata soffocata scappò al Manipolatore e sua madre contemporaneamente.

"Oh, c'è una divertente favola riguardo me e i nani su Midgard, che scommetto la testa per alcuni dei loro ninnoli più interessanti. Dovrei portarvi una copia degli Edda. E' piuttosto divertente."

"Oh ti prego, evitalo - quelle storie orribili. Chiunque le abbia inventate dovrebbe vergognarsene." Frigga sbuffò.

"E' morto da lungo tempo. Davvero, davvero morto da tempo."

Lei grugnì ma non rispose. Odino mise una mano sull'avambraccio di Loki, fermandolo effettivamente senza dire una parola senza neppure attivamente tenerlo fermo.

"Comunque ho un arma per te. Non ora, forse nemmeno in dieci anni da ora, e non fatta per te come Mjölnir è stato fatto per Thor, ma tesoro e tributo alla tua abilità comunque."

Ora quello rendeva Loki davvero curioso. Raccogliendo le forze per mostrare solo un lieve e velato interesse verso il re (davvero avrebbe dovuto lavorare sulle sue espressioni facciali, era un peccato che gli Avengers gli avessero fatto lasciare tutte le sue maschere), lo stregone voleva sapere di che cosa si trattava ora.

"Ti prego, illuminami."

Il Padre degli Dei gli sorrise al suo solito modo - benevolente se pensava di esserlo, facendo sì che Il Manipolatore alzasse gli occhi al cielo.

"Te l'avrei data una volta che Thor fosse stato incoronato re, ed è stata mia intenzione da quando hai scelto le tue armi per la prima volta."

Ti prego, fa che sia la Fiamma Eterna. Loki aveva sbavato su quella per molto più tempo che qualsiasi altra cosa. Certamente, non era una vera arma, più una cosa simile allo scrigno, e immaginate tutte le cose divertenti che uno poteva fare combinando i due oggetti...

"Quando mi dimetterò, Gungnir sarà tuo."

...eh?

"Perdonami. Cosa?"

"Lo porterai con dignità, ne sono certo. E' il sigillo dei tuoi antenati, siano essi di sangue o meno, e della lealtà che hai provato al tuo Regno. Tuo fratello non sarebbe mai in grado di domarlo."

Cosa?

"Gungnir è un insegna imperiale.", disse lui cautamente, come se avesse dato una notizia triste per consolare un bambino.

Odino gli sogghignò. Dare a lui la Lancia lo avrebbe praticamente incatenato al trono di Asgard, che Thor vi fosse seduto sopra o meno.

Asgard avrebbe dovuto accettarlo. Quale... ostentazione. E astuzia.

"E di conseguenza un degno compagno per un uomo nato per essere re, anche se dovesse decidere che un trono fosse un impegno eccessivo per accettarlo." 

Oh. Norne. Davvero?

"Stiamo riscaldando vecchie parole ora?"

"Volevi essere un pari di Thor - dovrai ascoltare le stesse parole che ho detto a lui." disse il Re e Loki riconobbe il tono scherzoso facilmente, cortesia di sua mad - Frigga.

Gungnir. La lancia che era stata simbolo e corona da quando Bor era salito al trono anche prima della sua vittoria contro gli Elfi Oscuri. Quello significava quanto, seimila, settemila anni?

"Non sembrare così scioccato, Loki. Avrai abbastanza tempo per venire a patti con quello che è inevitabile."

"L'ultima volta che sono stato vicino a quella cosa ho ucciso Laufey e lottato contro Thor, il che ha portato alla distruzione dell'invenzione più utile che Asgard abbia mai costruito, e poi sono caduto nel pozzo più oscuro dell'universo nel tentativo di uccidermi - e tu pensi che sarebbe una buona idea fidarti a ridarmela di nuovo." lo Stregone affermò, solo un cenno di sarcasmo che sporgeva dalla voce calma e ragionevole.

"Non ci saranno confessioni anticipate questa volta, nessuna guerra da evitare se Thor continua a comportarsi come ha fatto negli ultimi anni, e certamente non altri re Jotun da uccidere da parte tua."

"Questa è follia, Padre degli Dei."

"Hai superato questa malattia in precedenza. Mi fiderei del fatto che tu te ne proveresti degno in ogni istante - non cambierò idea quanto sarà il momento di passarla al mio secondogenito, quando il primogenito deciderà se ascendere o meno al trono."

Deciderà? Cosa, adesso Thor aveva una scelta?

"Dammi un momento per riprendermi, per cortesia. Quando - se Thor sceglierà di divenire re, non porterà l'insegna collegata al trono per eoni, ma la porterò io. Io lo accetterei perché francamente, Thor e Gungnir sono così male accoppiati come me e l'ordine, e lui ha Mjölnir per guidarlo."

Odino annuì. Frigga - silenziosamente avendo ascoltato ed avendoli invitati a camminare mentre parlavano - sorrise.

"E se lui scegliesse di non divenire il tuo successore?" chiese Loki, e per i Nove, i sorrisi gemelli sui visi dei suoi genitori lo riempirono di disagio e sembrarono forieri di tempi oscuri.

"Se quello sarà il caso dovrò chiedere al mio figlio più giovane di prendere il suo ruolo, anche se non ha mai mostrato grande interesse - il fratello di Thor sarebbe stato un buon re, a dispetto della sua incapacità di sedere fermo per più di qualche minuto se aveva la possibilità di diffondere il caos, cosa che, per essere onesto, è sempre stata esageratamente divertente."

Servirono a Loki alcuni secondi per forzare la sua mente a tornare a funzionare di nuovo, e per allora un sorriso schivo si era formato sul suo viso.

"Allora spero che il tuo primogenito sia ragionevole, perché il secondogenito è infastidito anche solo all'idea di dover sedere in qualsiasi ulteriore incontro con i buffoni del concilio senza trasformarli tutti in polli."

Solo quando sua madre sorrise brillantemente verso di lui prima di baciargli una guancia e Odino riprese a camminare verso la sala da pranzo dopo una rapida stretta al suo braccio Loki notò la concessione che aveva fatto.

Merda.

Le sue capacità di controllo di certo lasciavano a desiderare.

Clint e Tony erano impegnati a giocare a Bu-bu-settete con Asdis quando i tre entrarono. Il resto era impegnato in una discussione riguardo le differenze tecnologiche fra Asgard e Midgard, almeno per quello che ciascuno poteva seguire, e il tavolo era già preparato e carico di carne e frutta, pronta ad essere consumata.

"Fratello! Alfine, stiamo morendo di fame!" tuonò Thor quando li notò, facendoli ridacchiare tutti quanti.

"Le Norne abbiano pietà, non possiamo lasciare affamare il nostro Principe Ereditario, vero?" Loki sogghignò mentre lui e i suoi genitori si avvicinavano alle rispettive sedie (in qualche modo c'era stato un chiaro piano di seduta dall'inizio, quando mangiavano tutti insieme).

"Ehi, Caramellina, accucciati un attimo, la lumachina ha imparato un nuovo trucco!", lo chiamò suo marito prima che il dio potesse sedersi, mentre la girava in modo che potesse vedere il suo mix papà-mamma e farle uno strillo felice.

"Davvero ora? Che cosa fa?" Loki sorrise di rimando e si accucciò, le braccia posate sulle ginocchia, gli occhi fissi su sua figlia.

Clint allora la lasciò afferrare le sue dita con una stretta salda e la sollevò in piedi, e anche se un po' ondeggiante, Asdis rimase quasi in piedi da sola, e con poco aiuto fece da sei a otto passi tremolanti in direzione di Loki. Lui fissò il trio sconcertato mentre la bimba afferrò le sue mani dopo aver mollato la presa dell'arciere, sorridendo brillantemente e sdentatamente a lui mentre cadeva sulle sue ginocchia e prontamente iniziava a masticare una delle sue dita con allegria.

Lo stregone rise.

"Tesoro, dopo che a gattonare, dovresti imparare come sederti, non saltare quella fase e iniziare a camminare direttamente." la sgridò gentilmente e con dolce adorazione, ricevendo indietro qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere la sillaba "ma", "Da" o anche "ga" in modo ripetitivo - con un dito davanti alla bocca era difficile distinguere - prima che lui la prendesse in braccio e si sedesse infine al suo posto di fronte a Thor, che sorrideva orgogliosamente verso di lui.

"Ha camminato fino a me per tre volte di già! Correrà in giro in men che non si dica!" disse.

"Scusami, ma non è un po' presto? Voglio dire, ha a mala pena otto mesi..." si inserì Jane, ma Bruce scosse il capo.

"Perfettamente normale per i bambini umani. Alcuni di loro sono in grado di camminare senza aiuto a nove mesi, altri si lasciano portare in giro fino a che ne hanno diciotto - dipende davvero dal bambino, e questa è una bimba piuttosto attiva. Io credo che inizierà a imparare ad usare le gambe in poche settimane adesso che sa come stare in piedi."

"Lei è Asgardiana - il suo sviluppo sarà di certo un po' più rapido di quello dei semplici umani." disse Frigga, cosa che fece borbottare Sif ed i Tre.

"Mezza umana e mezza Asgardiana, vero? O i pettegolezzi che dicono che è per metà Jotun sono veri dopo tutto?" borbottò Fandral, cosa che fece sogghignare Loki in modo pericoloso e intimidatorio, mostrando i denti. Tony rispose.

"Non che la cosa ti riguardi, ma lei è in effetti del tutto Asgardiana."

"Come? E' impossibile! Loro sono mortali!" esclamò oltraggiato Volstagg, osservando gli Avengers con sospetto. Tony sorrise e gli ammiccò.

"Abbiamo avuto un po' di aiuto in merito al problema. Ma Shhh! Non dirlo a nessuno!"

Sif lo fissò con indignazione, cercando di dare senso alle sue parole ed improvvisamente guardò di nuovo Loki con quello sguardo pieno di ripugnanza. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Hai usato la Tavoletta." lo accusò, ondeggiando fra la sorpresa e la soddisfazione compiaciuta per cui aveva trovato infine qualcosa di cui accusarlo.

"Un’altra cosa che non ti riguarda di certo - ed io non ho nulla a che fare con la cosa." replicò in modo secco e guardò il cibo. Si sentiva affamato anche lui.

"Ammetto di aver giocato con il pensiero, ma l'impresa avrebbe richiesto molto più tempo e rischi di quanto fosse stato il valore della stessa."

"Oh, questo davvero fa male, Bambi." Grugnì Tony, guadagnandosi un sorriso da suo marito.

"Oh, lo sai che ti amo."

Clint gemette.

"Ma sollevano un punto di valore, caro - tu eri ancora piuttosto umano quando lei è stata concepita." aggiunse Loki, quasi come ulteriore riflessione. "Lei non dovrebbe essere..." ridacchiò, "una purosangue."

"Introdurti ad Harry Potter è stato un grave errore." Natasha affermò seccamente mentre l'Aesir guardava al gruppo ridacchiante senza comprendere.

"Potrei averle dato parte del frullato che abbiamo fatto dalle mele restanti. Non le avevamo toccate direttamente, quindi ho pensato avrebbe funzionato." ammise l'ingegnere, "in effetti, tua Mamma ha detto a Thor di passare il messaggio, mentre noi non avevamo pensato a quella soluzione, ed io, semplicemente ho eseguito? Mi spiace, mi è sfuggito di mente con tutto il casino che c'è stato."

"Quello spiegherebbe l'accresciuta energia che percepivo in lei - iniziavo già a pensare che la mia magia fosse indebolita da quello che è successo nell'ultimo mese con l'Aether e tutto il resto. La prossima volta che fai mangiare a mia figlia sostanze che alterano la lunghezza della vita senza parlarmene prima, ti unirai al club dei Pirati, comunque. Sono stato chiaro?" disse lo stregone con calma, e Tony abbassò leggermente il capo. "Sei fortunato che ne avevamo parlato in precedenza."

"Fateci mangiare prima che Thor si capotti per la fame." indicò Steve e buona parte del gruppo iniziò a farlo con una risata.

"Dunque, come è andata la tua piccola chiacchierata?" chiese l'ingegnere riempiendo il suo piatto e osservando divertito le occhiate acide che gli Imbranati Quattro scoccavano loro. Loki ridacchiò.

"Oh al solito - sono state fatte minacce, abbiamo urlato un poco gli uni agli altri, siamo quasi arrivati a prenderci alla gola, abbiamo fatto promesse di decessi anticipati ed io penso di aver promesso di radere al suolo Asgard nei prossimi cinque anni." 

Jane e Sif si soffocarono con il loro boccone, una per le risate, l'altra per la sorpresa riguardo a quell'evidente minaccia verso il trono.

Frigga si aggrottò con un "Loki!" mentre Tony non batté ciglio.

"Nulla di cui preoccuparsi allora."

Ridacchiarono sommessamente l'uno all'altro, prima che la Regina si schiarisse la gola e li guardasse storto. Il Manipolatore gemette alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Andiamo, chiunque mi conosce dovrebbe capire lo scherzo. Jane sapeva esattamente come prendere le mie parole." si lamentò mentre veniva sgridato, e dopo un secondo Thor rise.

"Davvero avete parlato fra voi allora, e non solo scambiandovi commenti mordenti come avete fatto in precedenza?"

"Si, Thor." gli disse Loki irritato.

"A quali conclusioni siete arrivati?"

"Tu sei un babbeo, e ti butteremo fuori, ed io dovrò prendere il tuo posto di Principe Ereditario, cosa che infine mi porterà ad essere nuovamente re. Infine, tutti i miei complotti mi hanno portato dove ho sempre voluto. Sapevo che vivere fra i miei nemici avrebbe ripagato alla lunga." il fratello minore listò con calma mentre dava da mangiare a sua figlia pezzi di frutta e pane per aiutarla con le gengive irritate, piegando in alto un lato della bocca guardando di nuovo in su e ridendo all'espressione incredula sul viso di suo fratello, mentre gli Avengers e Jane eruppero in una risata.

"Ora, Loki, ti prego, cerca di comportarti bene infine." disse Odino con un sospiro, ricevendo uno sguardo del tutto innocente.

"Ma ovviamente, Padre degli Dei." disse docilmente, tradito solo dall'enorme quantità di monelleria che brillava nei suoi occhi mentre i suoi amici cercavano di contenere il loro divertimento. Thor sospirò e gli sorrise.

"Fai attenzione a come parli con me, Manipolatore, altrimenti dovrò insegnare a mia nipote come svicolare oltre a te quando sarà abbastanza grande."

"Tu non oserai."

"Davvero?"

"Tu stesso non sei mai stato in grado di farlo, come glie lo mostrerai?"

"Non ho imparato a ingannare anche te negli ultimi anni? Di certo posso provarmi in grado di aiutarla a tenere i propri segreti lontani da te."

Loki sospirò teatralmente.

"Prepotentemente costretto al silenzio dal mio stesso fratello, futuro re dei nove Regni. Dove sta andando l'universo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.T. Chiedo scusa per la pubblicazione irregolare ma ho avuto dei gravi problemi con il mio vecchio PC che è miseramente deceduto lunedì scorso dopo settimane di malfunzionamenti, solo oggi ho finito di reinstallare una macchina nuova quindi spero di riuscire a proseguire con maggiore regolarità in seguito._


	19. 19 Lealtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosa dirà Asgard, ora che Loki è di nuovo in vita?

Giacendo nel letto quella sera, Tony che russava placidamente abbracciato al suo fianco, la testa posata sotto al mento del suo amante ed un braccio possessivamente avvolto attorno alla sua vita, Loki era incapace di prendere sonno. I suoi pensieri roteavano da un argomento al successivo, un'emozione inseguiva l'altra, ed era pieno di agitazione, quasi vicino al disagio.

Erano scivolati nel passato quella sera, a dispetto dell'essere circondato da persone che non erano mai state presenti prima, aveva rivissuto ricordi da lungo passati, di una facciata familiare senza difetti che non era esistita dopo la fallita incoronazione di Thor. Forse neppure prima di allora.

Stranamente, si era sentito bene. Era normale, familiare e gli aveva dato speranza che vi fosse veramente qualcosa di vicino alla pace che potesse essere trovato anche in Asgard, qualcosa a cui avrebbe potuto guardare quando pensava a quel Regno che lo aveva messo a disagio per così tanti anni.

Qualcosa che poteva essere fiero di mostrare a sua figlia, e di cui parlare senza costante amarezza e disprezzo.

Sospirò sommessamente e fissò lo sguardo sull'uomo addormentato al suo fianco, completamente rilassato e flessibile contro il suo corpo.

Sei anni prima, Loki aveva perduto ogni speranza nella gente quando Odino aveva svilito le sue azioni ed era stato così mentalmente sconvolto che continuare a vivere con quella vergogna e disgrazia gli era sembrato come una tortura ed una crudele punizione.

Ed ora?

In qualche modo aveva imparato ad apprezzarla di nuovo. Grazie a Tony, ogni nuovo giorno era un regalo, qualcosa di eccitante, qualcosa che era desideroso di conquistare.

Loki era ancora molto diffidente verso il Padre degli Dei - ed anche sua madre, dopo l'ultima fiammata di informazioni - il dolore di essere stato abbandonato per così tanto tempo era ben lungi dall'essere calmato con un singolo pomeriggio di belle parole, e Norne, Loki aborriva chiamare sé stesso abbandonato, perché gli era stata donata attenzione, ma in qualche modo le azioni e le parole giuste nel momento giusto erano mancate. E il fatto che gli avessero mentito riguardo la sua adozione, ovviamente, non era cancellato per nulla nella sua testa e nel suo cuore. Lo aveva quasi ucciso - lasciando che uccidesse se stesso.

Senza neppure iniziare a pensare all'intero disastro che si era svolto dopo che Thor lo aveva riportato indietro in catene e imbavagliato come un animale rabbioso.

Eppure, essere reclamato di nuovo come figlio dava... sollievo, in un certo modo. Lo faceva sentire come se gli anni che aveva vissuto con loro non fossero stati completamente sprecati. E che lui era apprezzato. Non semplicemente tollerato ma voluto. Almeno, sperava sinceramente che i suoi istinti non lo tradissero in questo.

Era più di quanto meritasse, forse. Ma non sarebbe stato se stesso se non lo avesse accettato comunque.

"Hai mai sentito di quella invenzione sbalorditiva chiamata riposo? E' favolosa, dovresti provarla." borbottò Tony sul suo collo e lo tirò più vicino, cercando mezzo addormentato maggiori coccole. Lo stregone rise.

"E questo viene da te, Signor Posso-assolutamente-passare-tre-giorni-nel-mio-laboratorio-senza-sosta."

"Tra te, Pep, Tasha e Bruce non c'è modo che io abbia il permesso di stare lì più di qualche ora ormai. Adesso spegni i pensieri, posso sentirli fino qui." disse suo marito intontito e si riaddormentò di nuovo prima che la sua testa finisse di spostarsi.

Oh sì, avrebbe assolutamente preso tutto quello che quella vita aveva da offrire, e se significava sentirsi così esageratamente felice anche con una potenziale guerra che bolliva da qualche parte fra i nove Regni, chissenefregava. 

"Fratello!"

Loki fu sveglio istantaneamente, schizzando seduto mentre scandiva il circondario per qualsiasi potenziale minaccia che avesse reso necessario che Thor urlasse in quel modo di primo mattino.

Un gemito da dietro a lui fece sì che il dio guardasse in giù, notando con ritardo che il suo improvviso movimento aveva forzato Tony in una posizione scomoda con gli arti incrociati e il collo piegato.

Crollando di nuovo sui suoi cuscini, Loki grugnì sommessamente e maledisse il Tonante sottovoce nel modo più colorito possibile, e suo marito rise alla cosa, dopo aver ripreso il suo posto, spaparanzato a metà sopra il corpo sottile e pallido di suo marito.

"Amico Stark! Avanti destatevi, avete perso la colazione, e ci sarà una riunione presso mio Padre presto! Vi ho lasciato dormire abbastanza a lungo!"

"Fallo tacere." gemette Tony, raggomitolandosi contro il fianco di Loki e seppellendo la testa sotto alle coperte.

"Lo farei, ma mancare la colazione significa che abbiamo ampiamente dormito troppo. Asdis deve aver fatto una vera rivoluzione, e qualcuno era qui ad occuparsi di lei se i miei incantesimi non mi hanno allertato." sbadigliò, in effetti grato a chiunque se ne fosse preso la briga.

"Vuoi dire che Thor ha aspettato che ci svegliassimo per ore ormai? Thor? E' paziente quanto me quando ho un'idea."

"Che cosa ne so, non sono un chiaroveggente. Alziamoci e vediamo di persona."

Tony borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile quando venne forzato a lasciare il letto, ma lo fece comunque ed aprì le porte mentre si stiracchiava.

"Era ora! Fratello, stai bene? Non hai mai dormito fino a così tardi prima." domandò Thor dopo che entrambi entrarono nell'anticamera dove lui aspettava, sua nipote seduta sul pavimento e concentrata nel giocare con i suoi blocchetti di legno, almeno fino a che Tony non la prese in braccio per mangiarla di baci, estorcendo una radiosa risata.

"Dovresti saperlo, essendo quello che non si alza mai prima di essere quasi troppo tardi per qualsiasi cosa." Loki affermò seccamente, ma Thor non reagì salvo sorridere brillantemente.

"Non sei stato avvisato dell'incontro del consiglio a mezzogiorno?"

"Apparentemente no, altrimenti mi sarei alzato prima. O no, visto che non sono ansioso di incontrare alcuno di quegli idioti ne ora ne mai."

Thor fece il broncio alla cosa, avendo chiaramente assunto che la chiacchierata che Loki aveva fatto con Odino e Frigga la sera prima lo avrebbe fatto restare più a lungo e partecipare ai suoi doveri e privilegi ancora una volta.

Bene, sarebbe stato sorpreso, allora.

"Presumo che anche gli altri parteciperanno?"

"Nostro Padre li ha invitati."

"Allora andiamo. Non vorremo fare aspettare il Padre degli Dei. Non ho alcun desiderio di essere notato più di quanto io sia già."

Tony poggiò loro figlia contro la sua spalla sinistra, la sua testa sollevata e interessata visto che poteva guardare dietro di lui - al momento quello significava guardare Loki, e lui non si sarebbe mai stancato di guardare il suo visetto, i brillanti occhi verdi così simili ai suoi ma con quell'anello marrone scuro attorno alla pupilla, pieni di fiducia e di amore per lui, che facevano sciogliere il suo cuore quando lei balbettava un quasi comprensibile "mama" rivolto a lui.

Tony gemette.

"Sta iniziando a capire la cosa allarmantemente veloce, Rudolph. Ho sempre pensato che i bimbi fossero un po' più lenti nel farlo."

Loki ridacchiò in risposta.

"Cosa ti aspettavi? I bambini Asgardiani sono più veloci nella crescita e sviluppo degli umani, non di molto, ma in modo abbastanza degno di nota. Parola e funzioni motorie si manifestano prima, e con te che costantemente le parlavi non sono sorpresa delle sue improvvise vocalizzazioni."

"Ingiusto allora che lei abbia scelto di dire 'mama' per prima cosa." fece il broncio, facendo ridere sia Loki che Thor.

"Ah, comprendo la tua angoscia, tesoro. Ti senti meno amato a causa di ciò."

"Questo conta già come 'rovinare'?" grugnì, ma fu visibilmente rabbonito quando la bimba posò la testa contro il collo di Tony, le mani che gli battevano sulla spalla, provando a pronunciare un "baba".

"Lo sai che lei ti adora, Tony. Sei un padre eccezionale."

"Piantala di lisciarmi. Non so mai quando menti." sorrise il genio e gli ammiccò.

Ridacchiando, camminarono più all'interno del palazzo, verso la sala del trono. Lo stregone lanciò uno sguardo a suo fratello e sospirò.

"In pompa magna? Davvero? Che cosa sta pianificando?" borbottò.

"Io non lo so. Ha insistito che io fossi in armatura da cerimonia, ma non mi ha detto se tu dovessi fare lo stesso."

Con un grugnito, Loki cambiò i suoi abiti magicamente per eguagliare il livello di formalità di suo fratello, modificando il cuoio morbido che aveva scelto di indossare per l'imponente abito che aveva indossato l'ultima volta quando era Reggente. Lo sentiva un po' soffocante. Oh bene, almeno il suo elmo era andato, perduto sulla terra dopo che era stato schiantato sul marmo.

Quella cosa era sempre stata... pesante.

"Apparire in qualcosa di meno formale di certo diminuirebbe la mia influenza e potere, e sono stato praticamente forzato a tornare fra i vivi, non passerò l'opportunità di riappropriarmi del mio status e di tutto ciò che significa."

"Prendi sempre tutto quel che puoi." convenne Tony, una mano che accarezzava leggermente la schiena di sua figlia, che stava ancora balbettando sillabe senza la chiara intenzione di formare parole.

"Non aspiro a nulla di meno."

Arrivando all'entrata laterale, Thor guardò cautamente nella sala, che ronzava già con le chiacchiere come era stato un mese prima.

"Sembra che l'intera Città sia qui." scherzò l'ingegnere, baciando suo marito quando venne chiamato da un cenno di Frigga con un sorriso felice. "Ci vediamo dopo, penso."

"Oh, questo puzza di proclama pubblico da parte del Padre degli Dei." Loki ringhiò dopo che Tony andò a mettersi accanto a Jane e alla Regina, Asdis che strillava felicemente verso di loro.

"Andiamo, fratello, qualsiasi cosa nostro Padre contempli, dovremo probabilmente stare al gioco."

Piegando le labbra in un sorriso, Loki annuì.

"Disprezzo l'essere esibito in parata, al contrario di te, ma sembra io non abbia scelta." Disse mentre guardava un servitore apparire all'altro lato dell'atrio da cui erano appena arrivati, inchinandosi seccamente e facendo loro cenno di seguirlo verso l'entrata principale, assunse Loki.

Provò di aver ragione, ovviamente, quando vennero portati alle spesse e pesanti doppie porte. Thor gli sorrise.

"Un entrata formale che si adatta ai Principi di Asgard, non pensi?"

"Mi prenderò il piacere di guardarmi attorno e vedere l'incredulità sui visi di Asgard. Questo intero intrigo grida “Osate sfidare sia Thor che Loki e vi termino” con la voce del Padre degli Dei, e quindi attendo con impazienza la cosa."

Mai prima di allora la sala era stata così silenziosa, neppure nei momenti finali prima che Thor facesse il suo giuramento al trono. Mentre i fratelli percorrevano la lunga navata verso Hliðskjálf, tutti gli occhi erano fissati sul più giovane.

Loki tenne il suo portamento come aveva sempre fatto - fiero, sicuro, a testa alta, sguardo fermo, passi calmi e sicuri. Un sorriso ironico si era formato sulle sue labbra, ed i suoi occhi brillavano di divertimento mentre ritornava gli sguardi diffidenti e il disgusto che si specchiava sui loro visi con facilità. Era spassoso.

"Un mese è passato da quando entrambi siete tornati alla vostra casa." Odino aprì quello... qualsiasi cosa fosse, Loki non era eccessivamente interessato.

"Ancora una volta dobbiamo lavorare insieme per respingere la minaccia di Algrim e dei restanti Elfi Oscuri che sono stati in grado di fuggire al termine dell'ultima guerra. Io sono lieto di vedere entrambi voi qui con noi, uomini fieri e forti come siete divenuti, i fieri guerrieri e veri amici che ci avete dimostrato di essere."

Salvo aver voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo, Il Manipolatore lasciò vagare lo sguardo sugli Avengers riuniti, Frigga, con sua figlia che pisolava (cosa avesse fatto Thor con lei per averla stancata così?), gli Imbranati Quattro (che sembravano irritati, e ciò fece sentire Loki improvvisamente molto meglio), e le persone tutt'attorno - Tony aveva ragione, sembrava davvero che tutta la città fosse stata invitata - allora perché per tutti i Nove Regni lui era stato il solo lasciato nell'ignoranza? Il sorriso lasciò il suo viso mentre il suo cervello forniva allo stregone un’ampia serie di idee sui motivi per cui il Padre degli Dei ( ed anche sua mad - la Regina) avessero scelto di dare una festa e non avessero pensato di invitarlo.

Lasciando che le parole fluissero sopra a se, (non era interessato alle parole dette davanti ad un pubblico, tendevano ad essere false e piene di bugie) Loki osservò il circondario con la sua magia, aspettandosi di trovare qualche tipo di barriera che gli impedisse di partire presto, o un incantesimo che attenuasse i suoi poteri ed abilità - forse anche qualcosa per evitare che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa.

Una lieve ruga si formò sul suo viso, specchiata da quella di Tony che aveva appena guardato verso di lui - poi Natasha notò la cosa e perse il suo atteggiamento divertito in un istante, spostando il suo peso ed improvvisamente divenendo più in soldato di qualsiasi altra persona nella sala. Il sorriso di Loki tornò.

Tutto sembrava essere normale. Va bene dunque - avrebbe giocato al gioco di Odino per un poco e sarebbe stato in guardia comunque.

"Le mie parole ti annoiano di già, Loki?" la voce risuonò fuori da lui, severa all'esterno ma divertita se qualcuno poteva leggere le lievi inflessioni delle parole del Padre degli Dei.

"Chiedo scusa, mio re, trovo le lodi delle abilità sempre una faccenda molto tediosa. Mi asterrò dall'apparire annoiato alle lacrime da ora innanzi."

Thor gli diede una gomitata nelle costole, irritato all'incapacità di suo fratello di essere serio anche per qualcosa di così formale come quell'incontro.

"Sei sicuro che sia saggio inimicarti lui e la gente proprio in questo momento?" borbottò, ma tutto quello che Loki restituì fu un grugnito ed un sorriso. Non aveva mai fatto un tentativo di nascondere il suo disgusto per tutte le noiose questioni di stato, specialmente se duravano per ore infinite, il solo mezzo per migliorare il suo umore erano il sarcasmo, gli scherzi, e le parole ben piazzate al momento giusto.

Avrebbe fatto bene Asgard a ricordarlo. Volevano il suo aiuto?  
Dovevano obbedire alle sue regole.

"Bene allora." disse Odino e si sollevò dal suo trono, battendo giù Gungnir con un sonoro clangore.  
Oh, ora quello sembrava provarsi interessante. Odino in piedi prometteva sempre un atto degno di essere testimoniato.

"Asgard ha perduto un Principe in Yggdrasil ed una folle forza che ha usato mio figlio per i propri guadagni. Tornato a noi nelle mani di suo fratello, abbiamo fallito di vedere cosa vi era sotto. Fuggito alla sua punizione, Loki è tornato ad aiutarci contro la minaccia di Malekith e della sua genia, e apparentemente ha perduto la sua vita per salvare il nostro Regno. Asgard ha perduto ancora una volta il suo Principe. I Nove Regni hanno perduto il loro stregone più dotato, un guerriero intelligente ed un uomo che è stato in grado di stregare la Morte con la sua lingua d'Argento."

Loki piegò in su un sopracciglio mentre Tony ridacchiava. Stregare la Morte? Quanto... sembrava interessante. Certamente più interessante di quello che era accaduto nella realtà.  
Non che gli importasse della spinta alle sue avventure.

"Per le azioni che hai compiuto su Midgard saresti stato condannato a riparare verso coloro che hai danneggiato, senza l'uso della tua magia, e sotto l'occhio vigile di Thor. Posso vedere, che lo hai fatto anche senza saperlo. Lasciando da parte la tua magia, usandola solo per aiutare i tuoi amici e la tua famiglia nel momento del bisogno, proteggendo quello che avevi cercato di distruggere, mentre eri in costante contatto con tuo fratello - Hai lavorato bene, Loki."

E quello sarebbe stato il perdono ufficiale. Bello. Strofinalo ancora un poco sui loro nasi - Loki non era poi un tipo così cattivo, carissima Asgard. Ha. Fagli una doccia di lodi, solo per vedere gli Aesir che si soffocano di disgusto.

"E' con gioia e felicità che possiamo rivederlo a casa dopo tutto quello che è accaduto. Che egli sia il benvenuto ad Asgard, da tutti noi."  
Il Manipolatore non poteva nascondere il suo divertimento più a lungo. Quello era un ordine, zuccherato e caramellato, ma un ordine del re e quindi non negoziabile. Avrebbe fatto dar di matto alla corte.  
Apprezzava il solo pensiero.

"Loki Odinson."  
"Stark." sbottò Tony, aggiungendo un irritato "Cosa?" quando gli vennero rivolti svariati sguardi di rimprovero. "Midgard, gente davvero. Siamo sposati, condividiamo un nome, usatelo, per l'amor di Pietro."  
"Loki Stark, allora." concesse il Padre degli Dei. "Principe di Asgard, figlio mio e della Regina Frigga. Accetti i tuoi doveri quali erano in precedenza? Aiuterai a difendere il tuo Regno e la tua gente, e farai quanto necessario a proteggere coloro che hanno necessità di essere protetti?"

Thor girò il capo, l'espressione oltremodo in attesa, ansioso di vedere che suo fratello era restituito come pari ad Asgard.  
Norne, Loki stava quasi spezzandosi per la pressione di non ridere fragorosamente. Uno sguardo ai suoi amici lo fece comprendere che Natasha e Tony sapevano esattamente che cosa sarebbe accaduto ora.  
"Io lo giuro, Odino Padre degli dei." disse con un sorriso e gli occhi brillanti.

"Sono lieto di sentirlo. Asgard sarà al sicuro da ogni male se i miei figli garantiscono di lottare per essa."  
Il sorriso crebbe. Strisciando un piede sul pavimento, Loki si guardò attorno e registrò le espressioni sui visi di Asgard. La corte era sollevata, in effetti - sapevano bene come chiunque altro che lui era una risorsa preziosa in qualsiasi lotta, la sua conoscenza beneficio e vantaggio.

Tempo di stritolarli, allora.  
"Io non giuro la mia lealtà ad Asgard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N.d.A.]  
> Dunque gente, un ultimo capitolo dopo di questo e Puntami verso il domani è terminato.  
> ... è il momento giusto per annunciare la terza parte, che ha già 50mila parole e per cui ho idee per almeno altre ventimila?  
> Qualcuno vuole ancora leggere di più? (... il flusso davvero travolgente di commenti mi ha dato l'impressione, ma ehi, mi piacerebbe sentirlo da voi!)  
> Se si, preparatevi per una valanga di caramello - di nuovo e.... ah, bene, vedremo.
> 
>  
> 
> _[N.d.T.]_  
>  _Il secondo episodio sta per finire, manca un capitolo e il terzo episodio sarà postato in continuità, al momento mi scuso per non essere troppo precisa nei post settimanali, ma pur correndo per sfuggire il troppo lavoro, al momento il lavoro è più veloce di me ed ho poco tempo anche nei fine settimana. Ho iniziato un paio di traduzioni interessanti, ma sto andando molto piano. Per fortuna, questa serie è già completamente tradotta._  
> 


	20. 20 Promesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La lealtà di Loki sta con...?  
> Bruciando per la voglia di tornare a casa, si offre ad Asgard come il bravo Principe che è...

Il silenzio era così sonoro che quasi assordava. Il sorriso di Thor cadde dal suo viso in un batter d'occhio così come lo sguardo benevolente sul viso di Odino. Frigga sospirò e chiuse i suoi occhi brevemente mentre comprendeva cosa ciò significasse, mentre l'intera corte lo fissava con espressione contraria.

"Non hai giurato di difendere il tuo Regno solo qualche secondo fa?"

"L'ho fatto. Asgard non è - e non è mai stato - il mio Regno. Non è casa mia, neppure, e la sua gente conta per me poco più delle pulci. Siate sempre attenti con le vostre parole con me, io tendo a piegarle al mio gradimento, come voi dovreste sapere ormai."

Mormorii si alzarono, e dei sussurri oltraggiati raggiunsero le sue orecchie, e sembravano le canzoni più belle che avesse mai sentito.

Questo era molto meglio che osservarli inchinarsi davanti al suo cadavere. Così. Assai. Meglio.

"La mia alleanza sta con Midgard."

Gemiti scioccati e strilli vennero uditi - chi avrebbe mai pensato che Loki stesso avrebbe reclamato il Regno dei mortali per se stesso? Un rapido sguardo gli mostrò che Tony era divertito tanto quanto lui. Bene.

"Il Regno da cui viene mio marito mi ha mostrato maggiore accettazione e perdono in pochi mesi di quanto io abbia mai ricevuto dai tuoi sudditi, Padre degli Dei. Essi sono degni della protezione che io posso dare loro, molto più di qualsiasi miserabile in Asgard possa mai essere. Tu e la tua Regina mi avete dato i miei titoli una volta adottandomi, e me li avete ripresi. Ieri me li avete ridati nuovamente - e sarei uno sciocco a non farne uso. Sapete meglio di me e di chiunque altro quello che io avrei dato per provarmi degno del vostro Regno "Sono morto due volte per esso!"- e a causa di ciò che reclamerò i miei diritti davanti alla corte ora, così che l'intero Regno Eterno possa sentire e maledirmi per questo. Io sono il Principe Loki, fratello minore del Principe Ereditario di Asgard e per questo richiederò il dovuto rispetto."

Improvvisamente l'enorme sala aperta era piena di confusione, gli Aesir si rivoltavano ascoltando le sue parole.

La cosa non turbò in alcun modo Loki. Non erano coloro a cui voleva piacere.

Meglio ancora, non aveva terminato.

"Per mostrarvi la mia benevolenza, comunque, potrei essere incline ad aiutarvi. Che cosa è pronta ad offrire Asgard ed il suo re per il mio aiuto?"

La confusione si intensificò, e tutti e tre - Odino, Frigga e Thor - lo guardarono completamente scioccati e non per nulla visto che non avevano previsto una cosa simile.

Davvero ora, avrebbero dovuto saperlo. Asgard era in debito con lui. Esageratamente. E lui era pronto a riscuotere.

Questo era nella sua natura - era quello che faceva. Di certo non era un esempio perfetto.

Uno dei membri del Consiglio si alzò, rabbioso, e piuttosto rosso in viso - non gli stava troppo bene, ma era troppo divertente.

"Come osi tu, Fabbro di bugie? Tu hai ingannato e raggirato il tuo re, la tua famiglia, attaccato un Regno a malapena in grado di difendersi, ed ora ripaghi forzandoci a darti rispetto?"

Loki piegò in alto le labbra nel più tagliente e più malvagio modo che fosse in grado di produrre (il che diceva molto in effetti), pieno di divertimento vide l'uomo ritrarsi quando venne toccato dalla magia e dal potere grezzo che Loki radiava.

"Oh, ma al tempo non erano la mia famiglia, ne Midgard era così privo di difese come lo fate sembrare. Datemi una buona ragione per cui dovrei assistere alcuno di voi. Per essere franco, la storia mostra quanto tutti voi abbiate dato valore a me ed al mio consiglio - disprezzandolo direttamente ogni volta, cosa che non mi fa sentire alquanto generoso ora. Dubito che ciò sia cambiato molto nell'ultima decade. E poi c'è ovviamente la minuscola faccenda dei vostri forti, fieri figli guerrieri che avete incoraggiato a deridermi ed infamarmi costantemente, mentre erano comunque troppo vigliacchi per andare fino in fondo al riguardo ed infine buttarmi fuori dalla città in una lotta alla pari. Avrei vinto a mani legate, comunque, quello lo sapevate di certo, altrimenti i vostri ragazzi mi avrebbero sfidato a combatterli."

Contando le ragioni sulle dita, Loki sembrò pensarci ancora per un secondo, facendo scattare in su il suo capo come per una finta epifania e sollevando un terzo dito.

"Non dimentichiamoci di quanto spettegoliate della mia discendenza chiamandomi mostro dietro le spalle - o, se abbastanza coraggiosi, in faccia, cosa che è deludentemente rara - e automaticamente, anche la mia amata figlia, che non è neppure cosciente di quali fessi vivano qui."

Maggiori gemiti oltraggiati e strilli seguirono. Thor socchiuse gli occhi prima verso di lui - cercando ancora di rimetterlo in riga, ovviamente - e poi alla folla, severo e risoluto nella sua opinione che era assolutamente sbagliato da parte loro fare una cosa simile a suo fratello. Almeno dopo aver ricominciato a condividere il tempo con lui.

"Perché, per tutti i Nove Regni dovrei aiutarvi gratis? Non c'è nulla che pieghi i miei favori verso di voi, e anche se io sembro costantemente rischiare la vita quando cerco di supportare Asgard, avendo avuto la terza esperienza vicina alla morte solo qualche giorno fa, una ricompensa non è in alcun modo una richiesta eccessiva.

Vi fu il silenzio per circa un secondo, in cui Loki si guardò attorno con occhi divertiti, un sorriso così amichevole che gridava falso sul suo viso.

"Oh, può mai essere? Siete, in effetti, spaventati da Algrim ed i suoi sottoposti?"

Grugnì mentre maggiore indignazione ondeggiò verso di lui. A dispetto dell'irrefrenabile detestare all'esterno, Loki colse la sottostante disperazione che gli diceva esattamente quello che voleva sentire.

"Che io finisca per essere il vostro solo aiuto? Giusto, mi sembra di ricordare di essere stato io, l'ultima volta che ho rivelato lo svantaggio tattico degli Elfi. Se non per me, Asgard non esisterebbe più."

"Allora cosa vuoi da noi, Fabbro di Bugie? Oro, tesori? Una posizione nell'alta Corte così che tu possa essere ascoltato? Vuoi che noi ci chiniamo davanti a te?" chiese un altro membro, la repulsione chiara nella sua voce e postura. Lo stregone rise, traboccando di divertimento perché diavolo, era molto meglio di quanto potesse avere anticipato. E Norne, sembrava che Tony si stesse divertendo tanto quanto lui, se il suo ampio sogghigno era una indicazione.

"Io sono al di sopra della meschina vendetta, Refr, vederti contorcere in questo momento è sufficientemente soddisfacente di per se. Non ho bisogno di alcuna ricompensa materiale da alcuno di voi, ne miro a nulla di più alto di quello che i miei attuali titoli mi portano. No, quello che io voglio da voi è molto più semplice e allo stesso istante molto più complicato, presumo, specialmente per voi." ringhiò, ed era un balsamo per il suo spirito osservare Asgard ammutolire, aspettando che lui facesse la sua richiesta, che indicasse il suo desiderio, e dare a Loki quello che voleva - o probabilmente segnare la loro rovina.

Era piuttosto consolante.

"Fratello, non fare questo." borbottò Thor, le sopracciglia ancora aggrottate, le labbra premute assieme. "Non cederanno mai, qualsiasi cosa tu chieda."

"Allora almeno avrò fatto uno sforzo, nevvero? E' più di quanto questi miscredenti si meritino."

"Dichiara le tue richieste, Principe Loki."

Bene, Odino ricevette un secco inchino per aver accettato le sue parole. Se voleva ascoltare, l'intera Asgard avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Chiamandolo con il suo titolo aveva ulteriormente cementato il fatto che il Padre degli Dei lo aveva Reclamato.

"Quello che voglio in cambio del mio aiuto, della condivisione della mia conoscenza, sia essa degli Elfi o dei Poteri che essi hanno ottenuto, è una questione di comportamento. Tutti gli Aesir si asterranno dal covare qualsiasi malvagio intento verso mia figlia o mio marito - siano essi uno sguardo storto, una parola sbagliata o un tocco involontario, non ne tollererò alcuno. Mentre visiteremo il vostro Regno - e lo faremo, ne siate certi - osserverò ciascuno di voi più da vicino di quanto sia in grado di fare Heimdall. E' lo stesso per me se parlate di me dietro le mie spalle, come avete fatto da quando posso ricordare, e vado ben oltre il curarmi delle vostre opinioni di me, ma se io dovessi cogliere il minimo sussurro di derisione e di disprezzo che avete mostrato verso di me diretto verso di loro, brucerò ogni strada, ogni casa, ogni palazzo, e mi godrò la vostra miseria per aver fatto versare lacrime a mia figlia. Al contrario, fino a che Asgard avrà cura della nipote di Thor nel modo in cui a lei tiene suo zio, io mi assicurerò che il vostro regno sia al sicuro da qualsiasi minaccia al meglio delle mie capacità."

Quando Loki osservò i visi stupefatti attorno a se, aggiunse un sommesso "Uso questa possibilità ed estendo tutto ciò a qualsiasi figlio mio marito ed io possiamo concepire - potrebbero esservene altri in futuro. Non sono un chiaroveggente."

Il capo di Thor si girò rapidamente a guardare suo fratello, occhi spalancati.

"Aspetti un altro bambino?" chiese, e la sua voce era così eccitata e piena di trepidazione che Il Manipolatore grugnì divertito e scosse il capo.

"Posso avere la possibilità di allevare lei prima che tu ne chieda un altro? Lei è monella abbastanza da se, senza aggiungere lo stress di un secondogenito così vicino."

Il viso di suo fratello si intristì - solo un poco almeno. Un rapido sguardo verso Tony lo fece ridere mentre lui alzava gli occhi al cielo e mimava un 'Mamma Orsa' verso il dio che gli diede un 'ovviamente' di rimando.

"Le chiacchiere sono vere allora? Di quale natura sei, Fabbro di Bugie?" una anziana donna chiese, e Loki sorrise dolcemente verso di lei, avendo atteso un invito simile.

"Oh, bene - quella è una domanda interessante, Dagrun. Vedi, potrei in effetti essere qualsiasi cosa."

E fece del suo meglio per cambiare il suo aspetto il più teatralmente possibile, sembrando un Gigante di Fuoco in pochi secondi.

"Ho sentito che sono nato a Muspelheim, di qui la mia affinità con il fuoco - o l'orribile opposto, gli Arci nemici di Asgard, gli Jotun." sussurrò, come se condividesse un segreto e lasciò che il rosso della sua pelle scivolasse via verso la pelle ghiacciata che davvero portava, guadagnando acuti gemiti e strilli dalle persone attorno, un mormorio da Tony e un lieve sussulto da Thor.

"O forse sono uno degli elfi che sono venuti a colpire qui pochi giorni or sono - pronti a salvarmi."

Un altro cambiamento, un’altra pelle, un’altra ondata di gemiti indignati.

"La verità è," sibilò, mentre tornava al suo aspetto Aesir, "Non lo saprete mai. Io sono un mutaforma, io sono letteralmente in grado di assumere qualsiasi forma mi piaccia o mi serva. Potrei benissimo essere semplicemente Aesir come voi. La cosa migliore? Dovrete conviverci, indipendentemente dal fatto che sia un gigante di fuoco o di ghiaccio, un elfo o un Aesir. Dunque, sono curioso - siete in grado di trattare una bambinetta per quello che è? Una bambinetta come quelli che voi avete messo al mondo? Indipendentemente da quanto diversa lei possa provarsi, e lo sarà, grazie alla sua educazione fra due Regni? Asgard è sufficientemente evoluto da guardare oltre i pregiudizi e i preconcetti culturali centrati su di me per riuscire a salvare le vostre case ora?" 

E con un sogghigno aggiunse "O il prezzo che dovrete pagare alla bestia è troppo alto?"

"Va bene, Principessa, penso che tu ti sia divertito abbastanza." disse Tony, provocando una risata da Loki. "Aiuta i poveri paesani e mungili in seguito, li hai spaventati abbastanza. Si sono fatti pipì nei pantaloni di già."

"Devi sempre rovinare tutto? Mi stavo divertendo."

Ma forse suo marito aveva ragione.

Ovviamente avrebbe aiutato Asgard contro Algrim e l'Aether - come prima, non solo il Regno Eterno era in pericolo. Gli altri Regni avrebbero seguito, di certo, e Loki avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere la sua casa, in modo che sua figlia potesse vivere senza paura.

Quel... pubblico, decise di chiamarlo, lo aveva solamente aiutato a reinstallare se stesso nella famiglia reale. Aveva detto quello che voleva che gli Aesir sentissero. Si era accertato che sapessero cosa aspettarsi quando una singola persona non fosse stata in riga con sua figlia.

Odino aveva fatto una dichiarazione al riguardo. Loki doveva essere trattato come Thor, da tutti loro. Lui era il loro Principe, e di conseguenza doveva essere trattato con l'appropriato rispetto.

Avrebbe visto quanto la cosa sarebbe stata bene accetta quando gli Aesir avessero interagito con lui senza Thor o Odino nelle vicinanze.

Con un profondo sospiro, il Padre degli Dei si alzò di nuovo dal suo trono su cui si era seduto poco prima.

"Mi rende inquieto che tu debba ancora chiedere una cosa simile dal Regno in cui sei stato allevato."

Diede uno sguardo tagliente nei ranghi della Corte e del Consiglio, per il divertimento di Loki.

"Forse non sono stato chiaro a sufficienza al riguardo. Come io ho chiesto a voi così spesso negli ultimi anni e decadi - deve esservi pace fra i Regni. Non possiamo raggiungerla se siamo guidati da odio e paura. Dobbiamo imparare a comprenderci."

Mormorii vennero uditi attraverso i ranghi. Thor e Loki si guardarono l'un l'altro.

"Tu hai un debole per lo spaventare e fare arrabbiare le persone vero?" disse il fratello maggiore, esasperato, ma anche divertito.

"E' un balsamo per la mia anima, davvero. Sollevare queste emozioni è troppo divertente. Io prospero al riguardo."

"Tu sei davvero cattivo, fratello."

"Limitiamoci al perfido e orrendo. La vera cattiveria non si trova così facilmente."

Una spintarella giocosa fece sorridere ampiamente Loki. Odino si schiarì la gola, sollevando un sopracciglio verso di loro.

"L'intera Asgard sa che tu hai una vasta conoscenza dei nostri nemici. Maggiore di qualunque altro essere. Contiamo su di te, Loki. Ti saremo debitori se offrirai il tuo aiuto. Stai certo, comunque, che tu e la tua famiglia sarete i benvenuti ad Asgard qualsiasi cosa tu decida. Che mai tu o loro vi sentiate fuori posto."

Il non più non fu detto ad alta voce, ma Loki lo sentì comunque. Lui annuì solennemente una volta, chinando il capo verso il re di Asgard. Oh avrebbe ancora osservato da vicino quello che sarebbe successo quando sarebbero andati in visita, ma nessuno avrebbe osato alzare un dito sia su Tony che su Asdis.

E forse col tempo, Asgard avrebbe imparato che erano solo persone anche loro.

"Allora io mi impegno ad offrirvi il mio aiuto in qualsiasi problema relativo alla più recente minaccia per cui voi abbiate bisogno di me, se mi verrà promesso di restare lontano da qualsiasi immediato pericolo. Sono stato vicino ad incontrare la Morte a sufficienza per svariate vite Aesir."

Thor sorrise brillantemente. Frigga gli mandò uno sguardo che prometteva una seria chiacchierata in seguito, e il Padre degli Dei diede un sereno cenno con il capo di rimando.

"Sono grato per il tuo approccio maturo. Sei più saggio della tua età, figlio mio."

Loki sospirò, ma non riuscì ad evitare l'espressione gentile in cui il suo viso cambiò quando lasciò che i suoi occhi vagassero verso Tony e la bimbetta, di nuovo sveglia che si agitava per essere messa a terra, e pensando a tutte le cose che avrebbe fatto per vedere entrambi salvi per l'eternità.

"Ho molto di più da proteggere che il mio orgoglio o il mio onore. Sono passato oltre al punto in cui mi importa di quello che gli altri pensano di me, perché lei è la cosa più importante e il pensiero più significativo nella mia mente. Se il mio aiuto assicurerà la sua salute, fornirò tutto ciò che posso."

Poi indossò nuovamente l'espressione dura e gelida, gli occhi come acciaio mentre guardava attorno.

"Ma fate del male a mia figlia in qualsiasi modo e io vi assicuro, che il piccolo scatto d'ira che ha distrutto parte dell'ala est due settimane or sono sembrerà un gioco da bambini."

Si, ora era pronto ad andarsene di nuovo. I suoi amici sembravano pronti a scoppiare in una risata, visto come era riuscito a convincere tutta Asgard a fare ciò che voleva, se tutto andava bene, e anche con una grande noncuranza.

"C'è altro? Se no, vorrei iniziare a condividere le mie informazioni subito piuttosto che in seguito. Abbiamo molte cose da discutere."

Frigga aveva cercato di fargli la predica, cosa che era fallita spettacolarmente visto che Loki non era interessato ad ascoltare alcun tipo di rimprovero. Un ben piazzato "Madre, non vedo in alcun modo il tuo problema. Ho usato la mia autorità per assicurarmi del benessere di mia figlia, la mia prima priorità - di certo la comprendi. Lo hai fatto un numero sufficiente di volte con i tuoi figli vero? Forse non avrei avuto bisogno di mostrare una simile animosità se qualcuno mi avesse offerto la stessa protezione." la azzittì molto velocemente, e anche se il dolore nei suoi occhi aveva fatto male anche a lui, perché lei aveva davvero fatto molto più di quanto Odino o Thor avessero mai fatto per assicurarsi che lui fosse trattato bene, era ancora molto ferito riguardo il suo modo subdolo di assicurarsi il suo amore dopo che Odino lo aveva bandito. Mostrare la sua stessa angoscia riguardo lo stesso problema l'aveva azzittita.

Loki sapeva che si era comportato male. Ma era tempo che anche tutti gli altri ammettessero le loro colpe.

Oh, ed entrambi i suoi genitori lo avevano fatto portare lì da Thor quel mattino perché temevano che avrebbe colto l'occasione per svanire tornando a casa se gli fosse stato dato un opportuno avviso riguardo il pubblico. Cercavano ancora di manovrarlo. Forse erano semplicemente troppo anziani per imparare.

Come se si sarebbe mai lasciato sfuggire di mano la possibilità di ridicolizzare la Corte o il Consiglio.

Ovviamente Loki non sarebbe rimasto ad Asgard più a lungo perché aveva bisogno di andare - appena avesse riferito tutto quello che conosceva avrebbe impacchettato sua figlia e suo marito e sarebbe scappato tornando a New York.

Durante il corso dei successivi tre giorni, Loki aveva fatto trascrivere agli scribi ogni singolo pezzetto di informazione che poteva ricordare, dalle abitudini alimentari deli elfi ai loro stili di lotta. Aveva discusso quello che sapeva con la Corte ed il Consiglio, ed era stata la più dolce e pura forma di gratificazione che non una volta lo avessero interrotto o avessero anche solo osato mostrare che avrebbero voluto interromperlo.

Gli Imbranati Quattro avevano chiesto di imparare come il nemico lottava. In effetti, era stato Volstagg, ma quando Loki era uscito dal Palazzo ed era andato sui campi di allenamento, aveva ottenuto l'attenzione di tutti quanti.

Thor aveva osservato stando in disparte, arrivando appena in tempo per vedere come il suo fratellino disarmava Fandral con un rapido colpo di lato e poi cercava di insegnare loro come difendersi da tale assalto.

E mentre Loki avrebbe dato molto per essere desiderato così tanto in precedenza, adesso voleva solo lasciarli tutti stare e tornare da suo marito e sua figlia.

Invece si era affrettato a dare le sue "lezioni" più rapidamente possibile senza accidentalmente pasticciare con gli stili di combattimento e il modo di neutralizzare il principio.

Infine aveva forgiato un altro contenitore, identico al primo che aveva plasmato assieme a Tony, lega Uru-Oro ed ossidiana, e aveva messo entrambi davanti al Padre degli Dei.

"Questi sono i più probabilmente adatti a contenere l'Aether se dovessimo avere successo nell'espellerlo da Algrim. Vi metterò un seme del mio Seidr all'interno, assieme ad una goccia del mio sangue, per invitarlo ad entrare nel contenitore quando cercherà un nuovo ospite. Sembrava davvero piacergli la mia energia. Uno rimarrà qui con voi, in caso scegliessero di attaccare. Uno sarà portato su Midgard in modo che abbiamo tutti le stesse possibilità dovessero venire da noi."

"Così sia."

Quasi un mese intero dopo che gli Avengers erano passati per il Bifrost, stavano finalmente andandosene di nuovo.

Quello che era iniziato come un invito ad una festa era terminato come il preludio ad una guerra.

Entrare nella cupola dorata, pronti a tornare a casa infine non era sembrato più dolce a Loki.

"Miei Principi." li salutò Heimdall con un gentile cenno del capo, cosa che fece sollevare un sopracciglio allo stregone in una specie di cauta osservazione.

Poteva davvero essere che la sua lotta con la morte e il successivo aiuto che aveva offerto al Regno avessero cambiato qualcosa? Oh Norne. Era così simile a come Thor aveva ricevuto indietro i suoi poteri, vero? Di cattivo gusto.

Sospirò e forzò un sorriso sbilenco sulle labbra. Tutte le cose che aveva agognato prima di ora erano sue - e non gli importava più di alcuna di esse.

"Siamo pronti a partire per Midgard, Heimdall. Ti prego di aprire il cancello." Disse Thor con un sorriso.

"Aspetta." Loki interruppe, e, ignorando gli sguardi irritati, fece due passi verso colui che Vede ogni Cosa, osservandolo con uno sguardo minaccioso.

"Asgard è pronto a lottare in ogni istante in cui gli Elfi torneranno - se tu sei in grado di vederli in tempo." disse, e fu senza una traccia di derisione o presa in giro.

"E' con grande rammarico che ammetto di non potere."

Annuendo una volta, Il Manipolatore accettò la risposta.

"Cercherò di trovare un modo per rovesciare l'incantesimo che uso per mascherare me stesso dai tuoi occhi allora. Ho promesso di aiutare con qualsiasi cosa io possa immaginare, e lo farò. Fino a che non avrò avuto successo nel rubare loro il loro modo per nascondersi, ti mostrerò dove sono i sentieri nascosti di Yggdrasil, in modo che non possano entrare attraverso di essi."

Era facile vedere la sorpresa e lo sbalordimento che sia Heimdall che Thor mostrarono nel conseguente silenzio, e Loki rise un po' alla cosa.

"Ti priveresti del segreto delle tue vie per la sicurezza di Asgard?" chiese il Guardiano delle porte lentamente e sommessamente, guadagnandosi uno sprezzante grugnito.

"Ho dato la mia parola. Che uso potrei fare di esse quando non vi fosse alcuno da cui tornare?"

Quando si fece strada verso l'apertura che sarebbe stata la loro via verso casa, occhi di Ambra non lo lasciarono. Il metallo strofinò contro il metallo quando la spada venne sollevata ed infoderata di nuovo per aprire il cancello, e Tony gli fece un sorriso che gli fece piegare le labbra in un esausto sogghigno.

"Allora hai la mia gratitudine e la mia fiducia." aggiunse Heimdall, e con un ultimo sguardo indietro prima che il Bifrost li assorbisse, Loki osservò l'uomo che aveva posto la sfiducia davanti ad un giuramento, che probabilmente lo aveva disprezzato a causa della sua ignota discendenza, che forse avrebbe continuato a fare lo stesso, e i cui occhi lo stregone aveva sempre cercato di sfuggire.

"Non farò alcunché per te, perché non mi serve e non voglio ne gratitudine ne fiducia da te, Guardiano delle Porte. Non mi importa di alcun tipo di amicizia da qualsiasi Aesir, perché Asdis è la forza che mi guida verso quello che faccio. Non dimenticarlo mai."

Ed infine la via fra i mondi si aprì e li inghiottì guidandoli al sicuro indietro su Midgard, sulla Terra, nella Torre.

"Bentornati a casa, Signori. Devo avvisare Miss Potts?" chiese Jarvis e mai prima di allora in vita sua Loki aveva sentito come la parola 'casa' aveva più significato di quel momento.

A quel posto lui apparteneva. Tony baciò la sua tempia mentre gli Avengers si dirigevano ai loro piani con rapidi saluti, ed un autentico sorriso accendeva il viso del dio mentre tutta la tensione che Asgard aveva forzato in lui si rilasciava dal suo corpo e rimaneva solo la felicità.

Dopo un millennio di ricerca, finalmente aveva trovato la sua casa.

Il domani poteva arrivare - era pronto per il futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A.  
> ... si fanno ancora quello che hanno sempre fatto. Sono troppo abituati ad agire a quel modo per cambiare in una notte. Bene, non siate troppo arrabbiati con Thor, sta ancora imparando a sfidare suo papà anche davanti alla corte. Arriveremo la, prometto.  
> Detto ciò...
> 
> Siete tutti formidabili!! Grazie molte per essere restati con me in questa avventura e avermi dato un tale sovrabbondante feedback positivo. Sono anche lusingata e così, così grata che non riuscite neppure ad immaginarlo. :'D  
> Inizierò a postare il numero 3 più o meno la prossima settimana (probabilmente attorno a Venerdì o giù di li), per darvi tempo di rilassarvi. Faremo un salto nel tempo, così avremo molta più interazione con Asdis e tante morbide scene domestiche che accadranno.  
> eeeeeee un po' di sesso, giusto all'inizio. Oh, Dei, perché faccio questo.  
> Ah, giusto - perché ve lo siete meritato e io vi voglio bene. Non ci sarà molta azione, ma molta storia. Molta, molta, moltissima.  
> Spero che non diventi obsoleta un giorno... oh, vi terrò in punta di dita. Sono cattiva, e sto per fare qualcosa di estremo da qualche parte nel numero 3 (ancora senza nome.) Lo vedrete. Tenete gli occhi aperti per qualcosa da me.


End file.
